Letting go of the Past
by xoxo Li Sakura xoxo
Summary: Sakura is a single mom. Syaoran is a single dad. What will happen when their daughters finally get them to meet? Full summary inside. SxS. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!

**Summary:** Li Syaoran is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage, but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Kinomoto Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date in the past. Their 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and finally let go of the past?

**Ages (in the beginning):** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Li Chu-Hua and Kinomoto Sachiko: 5

**Pairing: **Sakura/Syaoran (main) **Side pairings/implied pairings; **Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

**Letting Go of the Past**

**Chapter 1**

A young woman, 21 years of age, dashed along the sidewalk as quickly as her three inch-heeled shoes would allow. Emerald eyes widened in panic as she checked the time on her wrist watch and brushed long honey colored hair over her shoulder. She wished that today she would've decided to put her waist-length hair up in a ponytail since it was flying behind her in all directions no thanks to the windy forecast. She rounded a corner, nearly tripping as she rushed off toward Tomoeda Elementary. On days like this, she wished that she still roller bladed like she had to school everyday as a child; at least she'd get there faster when she was running late.

She was an hour later than usual, since she had a hard time getting off work all because of her boss. She had declined yet _another_ date from him earlier that day, politely she might add, but it seemed after that he decided to get some sort of twisted revenge on her by giving her extra documents to type up before she could leave for the day.

Oh, how she wished she had a better job and maybe a nicer boss. She had called her friend Li Meiling, who she knew would be going to pick up her niece from the school and ask if she wasn't too busy if she could hopefully wait there with her own daughter since she would be a little bit late picking her up. Meiling had agreed as long as Sakura wasn't too late, though Sakura knew she was only joking. Still, Sakura couldn't help but shake the anxiety she always felt when making others wait. It had always been a bad habit of hers and when she was younger, she never thought much of it. Now that she was a grown woman however; it would play on her mind and she seldom was late for anything...if she could help it.

She finally reached the school, panting heavily. **I seriously out of shape these days,** she thought with dismay and made a mental note to sign up for a gym membership when she had the extra money. There by the gates, stood two girls and a young woman who was only two years older than herself. Both of the little girls smiled brightly when she appeared and they both ran to her, but only one latched herself onto her mother's waist.

"Mommy, you're here!" cried a happy, small girl with her mother's emerald eyes with short, dark (darker than her mother's) auburn hair.

"Sachi-chan, honey, I'm sorry I'm late...I had some extra work to finish," Sakura said with a sad smile as she hugged her daughter back. She turned to the other little girl with a smile and patted her lightly on the head, "hello Chu-chan, sweetie, how was your day?"

"It was good, Saku-chan!" Chu-Hua smiled with her soft amber eyes. Sakura thought her eyes were beautiful and went lovely with her dark brown hair that flowed down her back. Sakura thought that Chu-Hua was actually a very pretty little girl and just as sweet as her own daughter.

"And yours?" she asked her daughter, with a kind smile, playing with Sachiko's soft hair.

Sachiko smiled up at her mother, still hugging her around her waist. "Good! We did some painting today and it was fun!"

"That's wonderful!" Sakura giggled, then turned to the woman with long raven hair and ruby eyes. "Thanks for waiting with Sachiko, Meiling-chan," Sakura said with a grateful smile.

"It's no problem, just be glad that I didn't have a date with Satoshi-kun tonight!" Meiling joked, referring to her long term boyfriend. "Besides you're one of my best friends and I just adore Sachi-chan, so I don't mind, really."

Sakura smiled softly at this. She had known Meiling for a few years now through her best friend and cousin, Daidouji Tomoyo. Meiling was one of Tomoyo's full time models as Sakura did some part time modelling herself whenever she was needed. Sakura hadn't thought that Meiling really liked her in the beginning but learned that was just the way that Meiling was and that she was actually a really kind person and liked Sakura a lot and considered the younger woman to be one of her best friends.

"How is Tomoyo-chan doing?" Sakura asked Meiling as the four started to walk down the street. They didn't live in the same direction if they were to drive. However, Chu-Hua and Meiling were walking her home because just passed Sakura and Sachiko's apartment complex, there was a park and Meiling and Chu-Hua would be able to cut through there for a shortcut to Chu-Hua's home. "I haven't spoken to her in a few days."

"She's doing good," Meiling answered, "there's been a lot going on at work and Tomoyo has been doing constant designing of new clothing and supervising. She's also been a bit busy with Eriol-kun though, planning the financial stuff for their wedding and all."

Sakura knew that it would be wise to stay away from all that stuff. Math was never her strong point and she knew that Eriol was an accountant of some sort, so no one was better than him to go about doing that stuff with Tomoyo. Eriol was another one of Sakura's good friends, also through Tomoyo. They would be getting married in six months time and Sakura was very happy for them even if it did make their lives busier than it usually was. It saddened her in a lot of ways that she didn't get to see Tomoyo as often as she would like, but it was part of life now that they were older, so she understood she needed to accept that.

"I'll bet Tomoyo-chan is getting very excited about the wedding," Sakura said with small smile.

Meiling nodded. "Yeah! She's a lot more hyper at work these days," she laughed. Meiling knew that Sakura was happiest for Tomoyo, but deep down inside, Meiling knew there was something else there. Even though Sakura did her best to hide her feelings in hopes to not worry anyone who cares about, she's also always been one to wear her heart on her sleeve and even Meiling who hadn't known Sakura all her life, knew what she was feeling.

Sakura didn't look at marriage the same way as Meiling and Tomoyo did. Meiling didn't know a whole lot about Sakura's past, but she knew there was some resentment there and feelings of wishing that it was her that could find true happiness and love as well, and she couldn't help but hope for the best for her dear friend. Sakura was a very kind, beautiful, and a really good mother. If Meiling thought anyone deserved to have all of the happiness and love life had to offer, it was Sakura.

"Well, here's our stop," Sakura said and stopped at a corner with Sachiko where their apartment was located.

"Mommy?" Sachiko asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Sakura replied, looking down at her daughter.

"Can Chu-chan stay over for the weekend?"

"Sure, as long as her father says it's okay," Sakura smiled, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yay!" the two girls said happily, holding each others hands and jumping up and down while the two women laughed.

"Daddy won't mind! I'll ask him when I get home! See you tomorrow Sachi-chan!" Chu-Hua said and hugged her best friend. The two first graders said their goodnight as did Sakura and Meiling before Meiling took Chu-Hua home.

**A little while later...**

"Daddy! I'm home!" Chu-Hua announced when she walked through the door with Meiling. "Daddy?" she asked, looking around.

"He's probably up in his study," Meiling suggested, looking toward the stairs of the mansion's main forum. She knew that's where he'd be on the days that he left the office early or stayed home. Her cousin was a man who was practically married to his job and that fact annoyed her greatly. He should doing better things with his time rather than always working, working, and...more working.

"Oh! Let's go Aunty Meiling!" she grabbed hold of Meiling's hand and they raced up the stairs and around the corner.

Chu-Hua burst through the door of the study that was slightly opened, which indicated it was okay for someone to enter. "Daddy!"

"Hey, sweetie," came a deep voice from the desk. Two pairs of amber eyes locked as Chu-Hua ran to her father, jumping up on his lap.

"What are you reading, daddy?" she asked, looking curiously at the papers laid out across his enormous oak desk.

"Just some papers that you wouldn't be interested in," he teased, tapping her nose which made her squint, and looked up at the woman standing in the doorway. "Thanks for picking her up again, Meiling."

"Anything for my favorite cousin," Meiling winked, brushing her long black hair over her shoulder. **'Though, I'm sure that you could've taken the time to do it yourself, you workaholic...he never picks Chu-Hua up from school...grr...I'm going to have to give him a piece of my mind...next time,'** she thought bitterly. Syaoran laughed softly. "I'll go tell the cook to get dinner ready for Chu-Hua then I have to head home. See you guys later."

"Bye Aunty Meiling!"

"See you, Meiling."

Meiling left the room and Chu-Hua turned to look up at her father, pecking him on the cheek. He pushed the papers aside and sat her down on the desk, so that they were facing each other. He figured it wouldn't hurt to set aside work at least for a few moments to spend with his child.

"So how are your day, sweetie?" he asked his daughter warmly, while patting some of her messy, hair, which was much like his own, down.

"It was fun! Me an' Sachi-chan got to be partners today and we did finger painting! It was great!"

"I bet it was," he smiled, knowing how much Chu-Hua enjoyed art, which he was sure that she got from one of his older sisters that was an artist in the family. "Did you bring any home so that I could see?"

She shook her head. "Uh-un. Sorry daddy, the paint was still wet when we went home so my teacher said we can bring it home tomorrow!"

"I can't wait to see it," he told her with a gentle smile.

Chu-Hua went on and on about how wonderful her day was while Syaoran listened intently, promising to himself to take this moment and finish those documents after dinner. He was very busy, being the CEO of Li Corporation and didn't find a whole lot of time with his daughter sometimes. He felt bad being the only parent and all and was glad that Meiling could act as a mother figure to her most of the time, though he knew it really just wasn't the same.

"Oh yeah and Saku-chan said its okay for me to stay the weekend with her and Sachi-chan, is that okay daddy?" Chu-Hua asked excitedly.

Syaoran was shook from his momentary thoughts and focused his attention back to his daughter. "Yes, of course, I don't mind if you do," he nodded. He was thankful that Chu-Hua had a place to stay most of the time with her best friend, Kinomoto Sachiko. He knew his daughter didn't make friends too easily, she was like himself in that way. He was glad that Chu-Hua had a friend like Sachiko.

"Yipee!"

He smiled again and placed his daughter back on the floor. "Okay, how about we go see what's for dinner then?"

"Okay!" Chu-Hua said, pulling her father out the door by his hand and they headed down to have dinner.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!

**Summary:** Li Syaoran is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage, but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Kinomoto Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date in the past. Their 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and finally let go of the past?

**Ages (in the beginning):** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Li Chu-Hua and Kinomoto Sachiko: 5

**Pairing: **Sakura/Syaoran (main) **Side pairings/implied pairings; **Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

_Chu-Hua went on and on about how great her day was while Syaoran listened intently, promising to himself to take this moment and finish those documents after dinner. He was very busy, being the CEO of Li Corporation and didn't find a whole lot of time with his daughter sometimes. He felt bad being the only parent and all and was glad that Meiling could act as a mother figure to her most of the time, though it wasn't the same._

"_Oh yeah and Saku-chan said its okay for me to stay the weekend with her and Sachi-chan, is that okay daddy?" Chu-Hua asked excitedly._

_Syaoran was shook from his momentary thoughts and focused his attention back to his daughter. "Yes, of course, I don't mind if you do," he nodded. He was thankful that Chu-Hua had a place to stay most of the time with her best friend, Kinomoto Sachiko. He knew his daughter didn't make friends too easily, she was like himself in that way. He was glad that Chu-Hua had a friend like Sachiko._

"_Yipee!"_

_He smiled again and placed his daughter back on the floor. "Okay, how about we go see what's for dinner then?"_

"_Okay!" Chu-Hua said, pulling her father out the door by his hand and they headed down to have dinner._

**Letting Go of the Past**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura hummed to herself as she happily made her way around the kitchen. It was the weekend now after that slow week at work with her boss still asking her out on dates and the like, which annoyed her to no end. She was a kind person and it was hard to tell a person 'no' sometimes, but he just couldn't get it in his thick head that she just wasn't interested. She gave into him this once, under the strict agreement this'll be the only date and she'll be home before 8:30 that night to put the girls to bed. Chu-Hua was spending the night with Sachiko and no dreadful date was going to get in the way of her good mood with having the girls around. She enjoyed cooking for the girls, they were some of the few people that actually appreciated it.

She poured in the spaghetti pasta while thinking back to the previous afternoon.

_**((FLASHBACK))**_

_Sakura was minding her own business while various co-workers shuffled about that mid-afternoon at the office. She shifted through some papers and pulled out the next ones that needed to be typed up and printed. She was so focused in what she was doing and didn't hear anyone saunter up to her desk._

_"So how about that date, Sakura-chan?" came a husky voice and Sakura, startled, looked up from her typing to see her boss coming towards her desk. She inwardly flinched at the familiarity with him, having only been working at this law firm office as a secretary for less than a year._

_"Tanaka-san, with all do respect sir, I thought office dating wasn't allowed?" she asked, hoping once more to avoid_ _a date with the dark-haired lawyer. Sakura tore her eyes away from him, feeling annoyed. Tanaka Mamoru was the lawyer she worked under in this firm, was an __attractive older man, with dark hair and dark eyes, and a strong build. She knew a lot of women, both co-workers and also clients were drawn to his good looks, from what she's heard in the ladies room different times. Tanaka-san seemed to know this as well and would use it to his advantage._

_"I'm the boss," he smirked, "I can change a few rules around if I please."_

_**'I'm sure you can...' **__Sakura thought grimly, then spoke, while Tanaka casually leaned against her desk. "I have a daughter at home that needs my attention."_

_He looked down to her with a sceptical look. He came off as the type who didn't care much for children and obviously didn't have any of his own. However, that wouldn't stop him. "How about getting a babysitter then?"_

_Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Unfortunately that's too late of a notice to find a babysitter...I'm sorry."_

_"That's fine, I'll have my sister, Ming-chan, look after her," he suggested._

_Sakura inwardly gasped. She didn't want a stranger to be in her home with the girls. Instead she turned back to the screen and resumed typing. "That's okay, I'll try to make some of my own arrangements..."_

_"Well then it's a date," he grinned in triumph and winked at her, pushing himself up off the desk._

_"Under two conditions," Sakura said meekly. Inwardly she flinched, hoping that she would get through to this man kindly, without any risks._

_He turned back to her with raising an eyebrow, "and that would be?"_

_"You'll agree that we'll only go on __**one**__ date. No more after that and you'll stop pursuing me, please, Tanaka-san."_

_"That's fine, after this date you'll be asking me out," he said with confidence that a lawyer would have. "And what's the other condition?"_

_"I'll be home before 8:30 to tuck the girls in." Sakura said firmly._

_"Girls?" he wondered, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you said you had one daughter?"_

_"Yes, but my daughter's friend is spending the weekend."_

_"You have my agreement then, Sakura-chan." He smirked with confidence and the two shook hands._

_Sakura smiled to herself as he finally sauntered off to his office once more. '__**Thank Kami-sama **__**for that...' **__she thought, feeling relieved. She was glad that was over with and her boss wouldn't be bugging her anymore for any dates._

_**((END FLASHBACK))**_

Sakura continued to stir the pasta for awhile longer before shutting the stove off and began to set the table. She wasn't going to eat anything since Tanaka-san had said he arranged a dinner at a restaurant. She was more worried about what she was going to wear. Knowing Tanaka-san, the place would surely be a fancy and expensive restaurant of sorts.

**In Sachiko's Room...**

The girls had been playing in Sachiko's room for the last hour since Chu-Hua had been dropped off by Meiling. Sachiko looked up from brushing her dolls hair toward her friend whose amber's eyes were downcast as she slowly brushed through her own doll's hair. Her emerald eyes shined with worry before crawling over to her friend. It wasn't like Chu-Hua to be so quiet.

"Are you sad, Chu-chan?" she asked, leaning forward with concern.

Chu-Hua looked up, startled from her thoughts. A tear escaped down her cheek and Sachiko gasped before quickly moving forward and clutching onto her friend.

"Why are you crying, Chu-chan! Should I go get my mommy?" Sachiko hurriedly asked.

Chu-Hua shook her head. "No I'm okay...I'm just sad because of daddy..."

"Is your daddy hurt?"

Chu-Hua shook her head again. "No, but I heard from Aunty Meiling and him talking that he was going somewhere with a girl tonight to go play like last time...I don't like it when daddy goes with other girls..."

Sachiko didn't know what to say to this, not fully understanding. Instead she took the doll from her friend's hand and combed out the tangled in the hair for her. She passed the doll back with a smile.

"Aunty Tomo-chan is coming over tonight!" Sachiko suddenly remembered, after what her mother told her earlier that day that Tomoyo would be coming over to stay with the girls for a couple of hours.

"YIPEE!" Chu-Hua's eyes instantly lit up, "we'll get to play dress up!"

"Yup!"

"With Saku-chan too?"

"Mommy said she's going somewhere later, but said she won't be late! So maybe after!"

The girls went back to playing while talking about the dolls and dress up.

"Chu-chan why is your daddy playing with a girl tonight?" Sachiko asked with the innocence that she inherited from her mother.

"Aunty Meiling said something about finding me a new mommy or something like that...I dunno."

"A new mommy?" Sachiko gasped in horror. She understood that Chu-Hua hadn't had a mom since she was a baby. She was the same way without a father, but with her mother around there was no need to have a father. The idea of her mother looking for a new daddy for her was just as horrible. All she needed was her mother.

"Yeah...I think..."

"Oh...what about my mommy?"

Chu-Hua blinked. "Huh?"

"Well I was just thinkin' maybe my mommy could be your mommy too?"

"How would that work?" Chu-Hua blinked, tilting her head at the question.

"Easy! Your daddy can play with mommy instead of the other girl." Sachiko beamed. "I really like your daddy too. He's really nice like my mommy is and he'd be a good daddy!"

"Yeah, I love daddy!" Chu-Hua giggled, thinking fondly of her father.

"But how can they play? They don't know each other!" Chu-Hua said, confused.

Sachiko tapped a finger on her chin while in thought, a habit she picked up from her mother. Minutes passed and they couldn't come up with any ideas.

"Girls! Dinner is ready!" called Sakura's voice from the hallway.

"Okay!" she chorused together, dropping their dolls and running from the bedroom. They came into the kitchen to find the spaghetti already waiting for them on the table while Sakura poured them each a glass of milk. They each hopped on the chairs to sit next to each other.

"Mommy has to go take a bath, okay? If Tomoyo-chan comes to the door, you can let her in okay sweetie?" Sakura said to her daughter, who nodded. "I'll leave the milk on the table in case you girls want more and when you're done go play in your room, alright?"

"Ofay momffy!" Sachiko said with a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth," Sakura scolded lightly, leaving the room with a smile.

**Half and hour later...**

Sakura got out of the bath tub, wrapping her favorite pink towel around her mid-section while towel-drawing her hair. She stepped out of the steaming bathroom and headed toward her bedroom. She heard a familiar 'Oh ho ho ho!' laugh coming from Sachiko's room followed by giggles and she knew that Tomoyo was there.

"Tomoyo-chan?" she called down the hallway.

Three pairs of eyes peeked out around the corner to see Sakura smiling sheepishly in the hallway, still clad in only her towel. Tomoyo giggled before stepping out of the room, petting the two girls on the head. She told them something quietly that Sakura couldn't hear before dragging Sakura to her room.

Tomoyo closed the door behind her and stepped into the room as Sakura sat on her bed, towel-drying her hair some more. Tomoyo grabbed the hair dryer from beside the dresser and sat on the bed behind her, drying her hair. Sakura had grown her hair out long like her deceased mother's over the years and it took awhile to dry.

"So looking forward to your hot date tonight Sakura-chan?" she asked over the sound of the hair dryer.

"Hardly..." Sakura mumbled.

"Aw, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"You don't know my boss...he's a pushy, stuck up lawyer."

"Oh...well then, just do your best! I wish I could video tape your date...but alas I must look after the girls."

Sakura gave a dry laugh. "Yeah, you could title it _'Sakura-chan's disastrous date'_"

"Chin up, Sakura-chan, just think it'll be the only one. Though I think you should think more about dating..."

"Tomoyo-chan...you know how I feel about dating..."

"I'm sorry for what happened in the past to you, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said softly, turning Sakura to face her and turning off the hair dryer. She placed it down on the bed and took her friend into a comforting embrace. "But not all people are like that...not everyone will do the same thing to you again..."

Sakura looked away sadly. Six years ago it had happened and since then she's never dated anyone. She knew deep down it was mostly out of fear of history repeating itself and not giving herself a chance to get to know and trust anyone. She tried to pass it off in her mind that she just wasn't interested, that she had more to life now than that.

"Listen, Eriol has a cousin..."

"No. I don't want to hear it." Sakura put a hand up. It wasn't the first time that Tomoyo had tried to set her up with the mysterious cousin of Eriol's.

"Fine...but let me pick out your outfit."

Sakura nodded and allowed Tomoyo to search around the room for her. Originally Tomoyo was going to make a new outfit but Sakura insisted that this date wasn't important enough to do so. Tomoyo gave in with the promise that she could pick from Sakura's clothes.

"How about this?" Tomoyo asked holding up a white blouse with a long light blue jean skirt. "It's casual."

"That's fine."

"And some make-up...we'll just go with some light eye shadow and lip gloss."

"Sounds good to me."

**1 hour later/7 PM...**

The door bell sounded and the two girls raced to the door, wrenching it open. Sachiko looked up with confusion when she saw a tall man with dark hair and cold blue eyes staring down at her, uninterested. He stood there tall and straight and Sachiko could feel herself getting lost in his shadow from the outside light.

"I'm here for Sakura?" he said.

"Mommy?"

"Well yes, do you know any other Sakura's that live at this address?" the man asked, sarcastic as his eyes blazed.

Sachiko backed away and Chu-Hua stood defensively in front of her, preparing to use any form of defence that her father has been teaching her. "Don't you talk to Sachi-chan like that!" her amber eyes narrowed and glared up at the man, leaving a cowering Sachiko behind her at the sound of the man's voice.

The man rolled his eyes and rang the doorbell again. A few seconds later Sakura rounded the corner to greet him.

"Who is this man mommy?" Sachiko asked, cautiously looking up at her mother.

Sakura looked down at her daughter. "It's okay, I know him; this is Tanaka Mamoru-san, he's mommy's boss."

"Uhhh..." Sachiko said unsure, glancing from her mother to the strange man in the doorway, back to her mother again.

"It's okay sweetie." Sakura bent to her daughter's level and embraced her and Chu-Hua both. "I'll be back before you girls go to bed!"

"Okay!" they both chirped.

"Shall we go then, Tanaka-san?"

"Mamoru."

"Hoe?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

"You can call me Mamoru," he leaned forward in the doorway with a grin.

"Um...okay then..." Sakura agreed, knowing that she'd avoid saying his name as much as she could.

"Right then, I have reservations to a restaurant at 7:30. Let's go."

"See you girls later, bye Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called behind her as she was lead out the door.

Tomoyo waved and closed the door behind her. She sighed and turned back around, clapping her hands in front of her. "So do you girls want to play dress up?"

"Where's Saku-chan going?" Chu-Hua asked, getting straight to the point.

Tomoyo knew there was no sense in lying to Syaoran's daughter. The child was very straight forward, much like him. "Sakura-chan is going out on 'date'"

"You mean she's going to play with him like daddy does with girls?" Chu-Hua asked.

"Um...not exactly." Tomoyo said, not sure how to explain the concept to the girls. "She's just going out for dinner with Tanaka-san tonight. She won't be too long though, so don't worry," she smiled warmly to the girls.

"Does it mean she's looking for a new daddy for me?" Sachiko asked, worriedly.

Tomoyo began to sweat. She was hoping she wouldn't get those questions. "No, not at all. It's just one date and that's all. So how about dress up?"

The two girls brightened a bit at the idea, the former thoughts leaving their minds as they followed Tomoyo back to Sachiko's room.

**At the restaurant...**

Sakura sat at the dinner table, bored. It was nearing 8:15 p.m. now and she was beginning to want to go home even more. So far the entire dinner she sat there in silence while Tanaka talked on and on about different women he's dated, different cases she was sure was suppose to be confidential, and of course how much money and luxuries he has. She finished off the last of her meal and was at least glad that much was worth it. The food here was really good at the very least.

"...So then I went and ordered another one..." he droned on.

"Hmm...it's getting late now," Sakura said, avoiding having said his name the entire night. She knew she'd be needing to find another job soon, she wouldn't be able to handle this annoying boss of hers much longer.

Tanaka looked at the time. "I see...well then...what did you think of our date?"

"It was... well, it was nice. Thank you for treating me to dinner," she said politely.

"Of course, Sakura-chan," he said, stumbling slightly from getting up at the table.

Sakura rushed to help him sturdy himself. "I think you might've had too much to drink..." she said, helping him walk from the restaurant after he threw a wad of cash down on the table to pay for the meal, more than it actually cost she was sure. Someone would be getting a good tip tonight.

They walked out to the front entrance and Sakura stopped. "Perhaps I should call a taxi for you."

"No, no," he waved his hand, "I can drive."

"But...you've had far too much to drink," Sakura with worry. It wasn't good to be driving in this condition, it could result in someone getting hurt.

"I'm going to drive you home and that's final!" he snapped.

Sakura jumped back slightly, surprised. "I can call a taxi..."

"I insist!"

"But-"

"Pardon me for intruding sir," came a deep voice from behind them and Sakura turned and looked up to see a tall man wearing a nice suit. His chocolate brown hair, dark under the night sky was messy and his amber eyes gleamed under the restaurant lights. Beside him stood a woman in a vibrant red dress, long blonde hair and blue eyes with a sneering look upon her face. "But I must agree with the lady here, I can smell just how much you've had and you shouldn't be driving."

"I'm fin-"

"Please," Sakura begged, trying to reason with her boss. She really didn't want to cause a scene and people were starting to look now.

The other man pulled out his cell phone. "I can contact the police-"

"No reason to do that!" Tanaka growled, hailing a taxi. A car swiftly pulled up. "Come on Sakura-chan, get in."

"No, that's okay... I can get home on my own-"

"I said get in..." Tanaka said, a low warning in his voice.

"But..."

"The lady said it's okay, she doesn't want to go with you so back off already." the stranger said, stepping forward.

"Mind your own business," Tanaka growled. The stranger glared back at him and Tanaka stumbled back against the taxi car that had quickly pulled up beside him. He recognized that same glare given to him by that child just an hour earlier. Could he be...?

"Listen, this is a public place and you're beginning to disturb the peace. I have every right to stop this harassment." the stranger continued. Beside him the woman looked around, bored while clutching to his arm, but the man seemed to ignore her.

Sakura shrunk away. **'This is so embarrassing...' **she thought.

"Fine then. Have it your way," Tanaka slumped against the car to steady himself. "How about a good night kiss before I leave then, honey?" he turned back to Sakura.

"I'm sorry, I need to be getting home now," Sakura said, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Bitch..." he growled, but complied and got into the car, leaving Sakura flinching. She only hope that this was just the alcohol talking. The car drove off, leaving Tanaka's car behind probably to have one of his drivers to pick it up later.

Sakura turned back to the stranger once more and bowed. "I'm sorry for causing you the trouble, sir. But, I thank you for intervening with that. I'm not sure what I would've done had you not done so."

"It's okay, I could tell that you were distressed," he said with a sympathetic tone as he waved his arm in the air, hailing a taxi that soon pulled up to the sidewalk beside them. He pulled himself from the woman's grasp and opened the door for Sakura, which caused a strangled gasp to erupt from the other woman standing there. Sakura stood there in stunned silence as the stranger stared back at her, expectantly.

She snapped out of it, quickly making her way to the car door, taking his invitation to get in.

"You'll be okay now, miss?" he asked kindly, his hair falling over his eyes as he leaned in to make sure that she was situated comfortably. She looked up at him, thankful that it was dark because she was blushing under his handsome features.

Sakura nodded weakly. "Yes...thank you very much."

He simply nodded and closed the door for her, turning back to the cab driver and handing him some money that he offered from his wallet. Sakura's eyes widened and she made a move to get out when the stranger stopped her and the cab driver took the offered money.

"But sir-!" she protested, about to pull the handle on the door to get out.

"It's fine," he insisted, stepping away after telling the driver that she'd give him the directions to where she needed to go.

"But-!"

"It's okay, I insist miss. You've had a rough evening so allow me to make sure that you arrive safely to your destination."

Sakura sunk back into the seat as he turned to go back to the woman he had been with that instantly latched onto to his arm, much to his discomfort. She watched the two walk down the sidewalk as the cab pulled away.

"I wish I could at least know your name to properly thank you..." she whispered as they drove off.

**20 minutes later...**

Sakura walked through the front door to be greeted by Tomoyo and two girls in matching pink pajamas from Tomoyo no doubt. The girls ran to Sakura, each latching onto her leg.

"Mommy!"

"Saku-chan!"

"Hey girls! Were you good for Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yup!"

"All right then, lets get you two to bed!" she laughed, turning back to Tomoyo. "Thank you so much!"

"Sure, I'll just wait for you in the kitchen, they've already brushed their teeth and everything. I want to know more about this date of yours," she winked and Sakura groaned.

Sakura ushered the two girls to go to Sachiko's room and she quickly followed behind and sat down on the side of the bed. She tucked the two girls into Sachiko's bed.

"Are you okay mommy?"

Sakura looked down at her daughter and smiled. "Yeah!"

She tucked the two in, but she could tell that Sachiko was wanting to ask a question. "Did you want to ask mommy something?"

Sachiko nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well, what is it sweetie?"

Chu-Hua rolled her eyes and answered for her. "Sachi-chan wants to know if you found her a new daddy yet."

Sakura blanched at this but quickly recovered. "No, no...not at all! Why would you think that?"

"You mean no new daddy then?" Sachiko asked, hope in her eyes as her mother nodded.

The two girls looked at each other and giggled. Sakura raised a fine brow in question, wondering what they were giggling about.

"What are you two giggling about?"

"Well..." said Chu-Hua.

"We want you to meet Chu-chan's daddy!" Sachiko squeaked with a big smile and Sakura nearly fell over. "He's really nice, I promise!"

"Yeah, daddy is a very nice person!"

"I bet he is," Sakura touched Chu-Hua's hair gently, "just like Chu-chan!"

"Yeah!" the two girls agreed with giggles.

"But can you please?" Sachiko asked, looking up to her mother with pleading emerald eyes. "He's very kind and mommy I know you would like him..."

"I'm sure," Sakura smiled.

"So when can you?" Chu-Hua asked impatiently.

"Well, I'm not sure. I'm pretty busy with work and all..."

"Awwww..." they said together.

"But I'll try my best!" Sakura said, perking them right up. She kissed each of them good night and left the room.

She walked back out into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water where she found Tomoyo already sitting waiting at the table for her. She poured herself and Tomoyo each a glass and sat down with her friend.

"Well?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura shook her head. "It wasn't as though I didn't expect something to happen."

"Oh." Tomoyo said, concentrating on her glass. "Well what exactly happened?"

"Let' s just say that my boss has a low tolerance for alcohol," Sakura said with a bitter smile. She told Tomoyo about what had happened and how things had been going rather quietly up until that point.

"I see, I'm glad that man stepped in for you then. I wish I knew who he was, so that I could properly thank him for rescuing my Sakura-chan," Tomoyo smiled. **'Sounds like a knight in shining armor rescuing his damsel in distress if you ask me oh ho ho ho ho!'** she thought.

"That's what I was thinking. I feel bad...after he even sent me home in a taxi. It's strange to find someone so nice on the streets like that, ne?" Sakura said, staring into her glass.

"Yes," Tomoyo agreed, "but at least it's over with, ne?"

"Yeah, and I seriously need to find another job...I can't stand that place anymore."

"Well the offer still stands to become a full time model," Tomoyo said. It's been a known fact that Tomoyo's been trying to get Sakura to be full time for the longest time now but without any luck. She settled for her friend being a part time model instead, it was better than nothing at all.

"You know I just want to live a semi-normal life without publicity..." Sakura said. "On Monday I'll start looking around in the papers to see if there's any hiring at any other offices."

"Sounds good, I'll keep a lookout for you as well. Anyway, Eriol is expecting me home by now so I must head out," Tomoyo said, getting up. Sakura walked her to the door and the two friends embraced. "You take care now Sakura-chan."

"You too, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura smiled and watched until her friend left before heading back inside to get ready for bed.

The weekend passed by really fast and it was already Sunday evening. Chu-Hua made her way up the steps to the mansion and Meiling followed behind her. Meiling had picked her up from Sakura's house that evening to take Chu-Hua home since Syaoran was busy with papers that he couldn't put on hold.

"Daddy! I'm home!" Chu-Hua called out from the main forum of the mansion after a maid opened the door.

Meiling took Chu-Hua's coat to give to the maid and the little girl rushed up the stairs towards her father's study. She burst through the door, having seen that it was okay to enter and rushed over to him.

"Hey Chu-Hua," Syaoran greeted and pulled away from the desk to greet his daughter.

"Daddy!" she jumped on him and he caught her.

"Did you have a good weekend at Kinomoto-chan's?" he asked, referring to Sachiko.

Chu-Hua nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yup! We played dolls, and dress up and watched movies!"

"Sounds like you had a great time then."

Chu-Hua nodded her head with a smile. "Ne...daddy?"

"Yeah, what it is?"

"Umm do you like what Saku-chan did with my hair?" she asked, pointing to the french braid tied with a pink bow.

"It's very beautiful." Syaoran smiled.

"Daddy...I really want you to meet Sachi-chan's mommy..."

"Chu-Hua...you know that I'm very busy..." Syaoran said sympathetically and slumped onto the office chair. Chu-Hua looked at her feet with her hands behind her back. A gesture she often did if she felt down about something.

"But Saku-chan is very kind...she looks after me!"

"I know she does," Syaoran said, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. In all actuality, Syaoran was quite thankful for this woman for this past year. He knew quite a bit about this mysterious woman he's never met through his daughter and her best friend.

Apparently she was very beautiful, loved to cook, and laugh. She also spent a lot of time playing with the girls, tucking them in at night, and telling them stories. From what he could understand, it was like this woman treated Chu-Hua like one of her own. It warmed his heart to know that Chu-Hua had such good friends when he couldn't be there. Meiling was a good mother figure, yes, but he was certain Chu-Hua needed someone else.

Syaoran wasn't really interested much in dating or marrying after his wife passed away four years ago. He wasn't exactly close to her, but it was sad to see her go in such a way and even sadder that Chu-Hua was without a mother. His own mother often pressured him to re-marry and to try and get her off her his back, he would have 'flings' or random 'dates'.

Chu-Hua bid him goodnight and his thoughts turned back to the young woman he saw the other evening that had been accompanied by that drunk man. He had been out on his down date with this woman named Suzuki Mina-san (who by the way, dumped him right after his friendly gesture to the other strange woman, much to his own relief. Jealous much?). He didn't know Suzuki-san all too well but he was glad that she was gone. At least it got her out of his hair.

He had felt bad for the young woman that was being harassed and one thing he didn't enjoy seeing was an innocent, helpless woman. Perhaps he had a soft spot, but it drove him to helping her. He saw just how upset she was and probably scared as well so he made sure by paying the taxi himself that she'd at least make it home safely. It was the least he could do for the distressed woman, who should not have been being treated that way by a man.

He stared blankly at the documents he was suppose to be reading and he thought back to Kinomoto-san. He had only spoken to her once on the phone and that was just merely to ask if Chu-Hua would be able to spend another night at her place with Sachiko. The woman had happily accepted that and told him it would be a joy to have her another night and that it was fine. She was certainly kind to his daughter.

And he needed to find a way to thank her.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!

**Summary:** Li Syaoran is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage, but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Kinomoto Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date in the past. Their 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and finally let go of the past?

**Ages (in the beginning):** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Li Chu-Hua and Kinomoto Sachiko: 5

**Pairing: **Sakura/Syaoran (main) **Side pairings/implied pairings; **Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

_Chu-Hua bid him goodnight and his thoughts turned back to the young woman he saw that evening that had been accompanied by that drunk man. He had been out on his down date with this woman named Suzuki Mina-san (who by the way, dumped him right after his friendly gesture to the other strange woman, much to his own relief. Jealous much?). He didn't know Suzuki-san all too well but he was glad that she was gone. At least it got her out of his hair._

_He had felt bad for the young woman that was being harassed and one thing he didn't enjoy seeing was an innocent, helpless woman. Perhaps he had a soft spot, but it drove him to helping her. He saw just how upset she was and probably scared as well so he made sure by paying the taxi himself that she'd at least make it home. It was the least he could do for the distressed woman, who should not have been being treated that way by a man._

_He stared blankly at the documents he was suppose to be reading and he thought back to Kinomoto-san. He had only spoken to her once on the phone and that was just merely to ask if Chu-Hua would be able to spend another night at her place with Sachiko. The woman had happily accepted that and told him it would be a joy to have her another night and that it was fine. She was certainly kind to his daughter._

_And he needed to find a way to thank her._

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 3**

The next day had started with Sakura arriving just in the nick of time as usual after dropping Sachiko off at school. She entered the office and shifted around the desk, turning on the computer to get ready for the day as quickly as she could. She had been interrupted that morning by her intercom by Tanaka-san asking to see her in his office. Sakura sighed, wondering just what it was that he wanted.

_**((FLASHBACK))**_

_"Ah, Kinomoto-san..." Tanaka turned his chair to face her. Sakura was a bit startled that he didn't call her the usual 'Sakura-chan' but let it slide. She took a seat in front of him when he gestured to do._

_She had her hands in her lap, playing with the tips of her nails, a nervous habit of hers, as she awaited what came next._

_"I'd like to apologize for my actions the other night. I'm afraid I got a bit carried away with the alcohol consumption...I don't tolerate it all too well."_

_"Ah...well, it's all right," Sakura said, uneasily. This was such a strange situation._

_"I'd like to just say thanks for the date though, it was lovely and you are nice company however I don't think a relationship between us would work out. I'm sorry."_

_Sakura looked up, confused. What was he getting at?_

_"Don't look at me that way Kinomoto-san, not every relationship works out. I'm sure you'll find 'the one'. Perhaps that nice, young man who helped you out the other night?" he suggested, "he seemed to have taken a liking to you."_

_Sakura sweat-dropped. What the...? first he was indicating that it was HER who initiated the dating then he was saying that a man, a complete stranger, she didn't even know the name of liked her? This day was getting weirder by the minute._

_"It's fine," Sakura said in hopes to leave the office as soon as possible._

_"I'd feel better if you can forgive me," Tanaka said._

_"I forgive you."_

_"Okay, thanks, Kinomoto-san," he gave a small smile. "I hope we can at least be friends?"_

_"Of course," Sakura returned the smile and turned to leave. She stopped when she noticed a new picture on his desk with him in a tuxedo and a woman in a white dress and veil, on a beautiful summer day._

"_That's my wife and I on our wedding day," Tanaka said, as if thinking of a distant memory._

_Sakura's eyes widened. "You're married?"_

_He nodded. "Hai. There were some complications in the past, however, those were resolved over the weekend."_

_Sakura smiled, understanding. So he had been separated from his wife for awhile and flirting and dating other women were probably his way of trying to cover up the heartache. "That's wonderful. I'm happy to hear that," she said with sincerity._

_Tanaka smiled, "Thank you."_

_She gave one last look at the picture, before heading back to her desk, her heart feeling much lighter._

_**((END FLASHBACK))**_

Now it was after lunch and Sakura was coming back from a nice coffee and soup with Tomoyo. She walked into the office and stopped abruptly in front of her desk. There sitting on her desk was a beautiful bouquet of a dozen red roses. She glanced around to see if anyone was watching and took a look at the name tag. She assumed it must have been sent for someone else; no one ever sent her roses!

She blanched when she saw it addressed to a "Miss Kinomoto Sakura". Wondering who it could possibly be from she opened the little card and read:

'_Miss Kinomoto,_

_I just would like to thank you for looking after my daughter, Chu-Hua so well. She's thinks a lot of you and always says wonderful things about you. I can tell you're a very kind woman and I will be looking forward to meeting you hopefully as soon as our schedules will allow, so that I can properly thank you for all that you have done for her._

_Sincerely,_

_Li Syaoran'_

Sakura re-read the letter a few times over and felt her face heating up. She was flustered by the gift and couldn't understand why he would take the time to do something like this. She held the roses up to her nose and took a delicate whiff. They smelled heavenly.

"Oh, flowers from a secret admirer?" came a voice from behind and Sakura nearly dropped the flowers. She turned to see Tanaka standing there looking amused.

"N-No! That's not what it is...it's just a thank you, actually." Sakura said, flustered.

He gave a smile and petted her on the head before walking by and going to his office. She stared at his back before turning her attention to the roses once more.

She smiled a bit.

Li Syaoran really was a kind father after all. She'd only ever spoken to him once on the phone that time he called to ask if Chu-Hua may spend another night with Sachiko. He sounded polite then and the girls always spoke very highly of him.

She didn't know why she was getting so flustered over a simple and kind gesture. She shook her thoughts away and concentrated on work. She'd have to find a way to thank him.

**Li Corporations...**

"So you've sent them then?" Syaoran looked up from his desk when he saw his cousin and co-worker, Eriol, entered the office.

The navy-haired man nodded with a sly smile. "Something tells me it's a bit more than just a 'thank you', ne?"

"Cut it out, Eriol, I don't even know the woman. I just wanted to show her my gratitude for taking care of my daughter so well whenever Chu-Hua is with her."

"Well she's a good mother," Eriol gave a smile. "You owe me one for having to contact Tomoyo while she was in the middle of designing something; you know what she can be like, to find out exactly where Sakura-san worked."

Syaoran rubbed his temples, he knew where this was going. He was about to personally send the flowers himself (and face Tomoyo's wrath by interrupting her for certain information) after he had written the note to attach to the roses. As luck would have it, he ended up getting pulled into a meeting and therefore had to talk Eriol into doing the job for him. He cursed for it, knowing he'd owe Eriol one.

"So," Eriol said, casually sitting in the chair in front of Syaoran's desk, "Chu-Hua's constant talking about Sakura-san finally did something?"

"Not really, no. I was just merely thanking the woman. She takes care of my daughter more than even myself. Chu-Hua is with her and her daughter almost all the time. I figured a thanks was in order."

"Right. You should meet her, she's a really sweet young woman. I think you'd like her."

"You've met her?" Syaoran asked, surprised.

"She's a good friend to me, actually," Eriol said as if it was nothing, "after all she is my bride-to-be's best friend and cousin, as well. It's only right I get to know her at least before the wedding, especially since we'll be related and all."

"I see..." Syaoran gave Eriol an annoyed look before dismissing him and turning back to his work.

Kinomoto Sakura...

A woman that has been on his mind lately, at times. He was thrilled that his daughter had someone else to look up to besides Meiling all the time. He really hoped that she enjoyed the flowers, it's the least he could do. Sighing, he went back to reading and signing various documents.

**At the Elementary School/4 P.M...**

Sakura arrived just on time for once when the kids were being let out of school. Tanaka had allowed her to leave a few minutes early and she quickly packed up, taking the roses with her. She was greeted with the smiling faces of Sachiko, Chu-Hua and Meiling though she failed to notice her friend's sly smile at the flowers. Earlier that day, she had found out from dear cousin Eriol about the roses that Syaoran sent.

"Nice flowers you have there," Meiling smiled, glancing at the tag. Indeed Syaoran's name was signed "From my cousin, I see..."

Sakura blushed slightly much to Meiling's amusement. She doesn't even know the man, but yet she's blushing.

"They are very pretty!" Sachiko exclaimed, smelling the flowers that were held in her mother's hand. Chu-Hua followed suit and her eyes widened when she noticed the name tag. Her amber eyes lit up and she smiled brightly.

"These are from daddy!" she beamed, catching Sachiko's attention.

Sakura mentally slapped herself for not removing the name tag. She didn't want this to turn into something bigger than what it actually was.

"These are from Li-san!" Sachiko gasped, looking at the name tag to see for herself.

"It's just a thank you from him for looking after Chu-Hua so well," Sakura said, still blushing and trying desperately to brush it off but it didn't seem to faze the over-excited girls. They were jumped around her feet, squealing as Meiling started to laugh.

"Well, he does really appreciate it after all. He's glad his daughter is in good hands!" Meiling said.

"Well...I just treat Chu-chan as I would any of Sachi-chan's friends..." Sakura said.

Meiling just smiled and shook her head. Sakura was far too dense to see that she was truly making an impression on Syaoran.

"Chu-chan," Sakura said getting the girls' attention and they ceased their excitement to look up at her. "Would you be able to pass my thanks for the roses on to your father for me?" she asked with a shy smile.

Chu-Hua nodded, "Okay Saku-chan!"

Sakura smiled and bent to kiss Chu-Hua with gratitude on the cheek and then her daughter. She then ruffled their hair lightly and took Sachiko's hand. "Well then, lets get home and get started on dinner shall we?"

"Yes! Can I help mommy?"

"Of course sweetie," Sakura smiled down at her daughter. She turned to the others to see Meiling ready to leave as well, holding Chu-Hua's hand. "See you tomorrow!"

"By Sakura-chan! Bye Sachi-chan!"

"Bye Saku-chan! Bye Sachi-chan!"

They all said their good byes and headed in the opposite direction, since Meiling had somewhere else she needed to be first before taking Chu-Hua home.

**Later that evening/at the Li Mansion...**

Chu-Hua's ears perked up at the sound of the front door opening. She hurriedly placed her pencil down, leaving her unfinished homework behind and ran down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs she greeted Syaoran, who was passing his coat to a maid to put away.

"Daddy!" she squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Hey, Chu-Hua, how was your day?" he asked, easily catching her.

"Great!"

"Glad to hear that," he kissed his daughter on the top of her head.

As if realizing something, her eyes widened and she gasped. She kissed Syaoran on the cheek and he didn't get a chance to ask why all a sudden she'd do that, before she blurted. "I almost forgot to give you Saku-chan's thank you for the roses!" obviously she didn't realize that the kiss on the cheek to both of the girls earlier that day wasn't actually part of the thank you.

Syaoran blushed slightly at that. Really, a kiss on the cheek? "She asked you to pass that along to me?"

Chu-Hua nodded.

"I see she got the roses then..." he mused, glad that she had received them.

"Yeah! They were so pretty! They made Saku-chan look even more beautifuler when she was holding them!"

Syaoran laughed slightly, and didn't bother to correct Chu-Hua's use of the word 'beautifuler' this time. He placed his daughter back down and ruffled her hair lightly. She smiled up at him, he always did that just like Sakura.

"Did you get your homework done?"

"Almost!" she cheered and raced for the steps. "If I finish now, will you read me a story before bed?"

"Of course." he smiled up to her and watched as a smile broke out on her face. She nodded and ran up the rest of the steps and back to her room to finish up. Syaoran stood there watching until she was out of sight before shaking his head lightly. His daughter was pretty easy to please for the most part.

But he was glad that Sakura got the roses he sent and from the way Chu-Hua was acting, surely she saw that Sakura liked them. He was glad.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!

**Summary:** Li Syaoran is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage, but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Kinomoto Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date in the past. Their 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and finally let go of the past?

**Ages (in the beginning):** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Li Chu-Hua and Kinomoto Sachiko: 5

**Pairing: **Sakura/Syaoran (main) **Side pairings/implied pairings; **Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

"_I see she got the roses then..." he mused, glad that she had received them._

"_Yeah! They were so pretty! They made Saku-chan look even more beautifuler when she was holding them!"_

_Syaoran laughed slightly, and didn't bother to correct Chu-Hua's use of the word 'beautifuler' this time. He placed his daughter back down and ruffled her hair lightly. She smiled up at him, he always did that just like Sakura._

"_Did you get your homework done?"_

"_Almost!" she cheered and raced for the steps. "If I finish now, will you read me a story before bed?"_

"_Of course." he smiled up to her and watched as a smile broke out on her face. She nodded and ran up the rest of the steps and back to her room to finish up. Syaoran stood there watching until she was out of sight before shaking his head lightly. His daughter was pretty easy to please for the most part._

_But he was glad that Sakura got the roses he sent and from the way Chu-Hua was acting, surely she saw that Sakura liked them. He was glad._

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 04**

It was in the middle of the week now and Sakura was out on a coffee run for the whole office. Since the date with Tanaka and how he had apologized to her for it on the following Monday, things had been going fine between them, but she still wanted to find a new job. It was a chilly autumn day and she pulled her coat closer to her. She hurriedly passed by the streets until she reached the café. She groaned when she saw the line up there.

**'This is insane...'** she thought to herself.

Standing at the back of the line, she noticed a bulletin board there that she always saw whenever she came to this café. It always had tons of papers stuck to it; some selling stuff, looking for stuff, some were lost notices, job openings, and anything else you could think of. She quickly scanned over it, looking for any job openings that might perk her interest.

Her eyes landed on a small, white paper which read _'Li Corporation'_. It seemed that they were looking for a new secretary for one of the higher up floors. It said to bring in a resume.

Sakura moved ahead in the line and thought about the name. Li...Li...LI! That was Meiling and Chu-Hua's last name. It was a very common Chinese last name, but the chances were still there that they might possibly be related to the person who owned the corporation. She glanced back at it before ordering all of the coffees. It wouldn't hurt to at least try, she supposed. She was a qualified secretary, after all. She also heard that Li Corporation was one of the most famous business in most parts of Asia, if not all. They where higher paying jobs and they treated their employees very well.

Perhaps she'd update her resume after she put Sachiko to bed that night.

**Li Corporation...**

Syaoran rubbed his temple in annoyance, feeling stressed about the situation. It seemed he was doing that a lot lately. After the weekend, where he had been dumped by Suzuki Mina, she also had decided he didn't need a secretary anymore as well. She had been a decent secretary, one of the better ones he's had and since she decided to go and leave that voice message that she's already quit and left the country, the paperwork has been piling up like crazy.

He was forced to call Meiling in to fill in for the time being, since she had secretary experience in the past. She wasn't all too thrilled about and he also heard from Tomoyo about how he took her top model. He knew he couldn't convince Meiling to stay since he knew she hated the job of being a secretary, so he had her instead do up an ad requesting a secretary. She didn't include that it'd be his secretary, but that it'd be one of the higher up offices.

Syaoran didn't dare interview them himself, so instead he had someone else do that for him; Eriol. Eriol wasn't too impressed with that either, but he knew that Syaoran trusted his judge of character. So far they had a few loonies apply, and a few gold-diggers who just wanted to get closer to the CEO, much like Suzuki Mina had. They even had a few homosexual men apply for the same reason as the women. Some of the resumes were even fake!

He sighed and slumped back into his chair. It almost looked as though he was hopeless in finding an honest employee to fill in the position.

"Don't you know anyone that can do the job?" he asked when Eriol and Meiling came in the office, bringing coffee with them.

He snatched the coffee right out of his cousin's hand. That's exactly what he needed.

"Well, I have one friend who is a secretary," Meiling said.

"Who? Can you talk to her?" Syaoran asked, interested.

Meiling shook her head. "No, she already has a secure job at a law office."

"Damn..."

"Don't worry about it," said Eriol taking a sip of his coffee, "I'll ask Tomoyo if she might know anyone. We got five more resumes today so I'll look over those after lunch."

"Yeah we better find someone quick," Meiling grunted, "all that typing is killing my perfect nails!"

"Quit being a baby," Eriol laughed.

"I am not!"

"Quiet both of you...I have a serious fucking headache..." Syaoran groaned. "Let's just find someone soon."

The other two agreed and sat in silence as they sipped their coffee.

**Later that Night...**

After dinner, Sakura left Sachiko to go play in her room until it was time for homework. She was busy cleaning up the kitchen. Soon after that, she went and got Sachiko's school bag from the hallway. She took out the boxed lunch container, washing it out and setting it aside to prepare her lunch for tomorrow. She sat the book bag down on the desk, pulling out some books, loose papers and an agenda. A slip of paper fell from the agenda and landed on the floor.

Sakura bent down to retrieve it and flipped it open to read.

Parent and teacher night was coming up next week. Sakura smiled, she often read small notes that the teacher left behind about how wonderful it was to teach Sachiko. She knew there'd be no problem and was looking forward to meeting the first grade teacher for the first time. She set that aside and called Sachiko for homework.

**1 hour later...**

Sakura and Sachiko had just finished up the homework when there was a knock on the door. She went to the door, opening it to find Tomoyo and her fiancé standing there. She was surprised they showed up this late at night.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan," she greeted with a smile and Tomoyo entered, hugging her. "Hello Hiragizawa-kun" she greeted Eriol. "It's nice to see you again."

"You as well, and please call me Eriol, we'll be family soon enough," Eriol said with a smile.

"Please come in," Sakura said and gestured the soon-to-be-married couple inside, shutting the door behind them. They took off their shoes and followed Sakura down the hallway. She was stopped when she heard Tomoyo's squeal of delight.

She turned quickly to see what it was, when she saw Tomoyo looking starry-eyed at the roses that Sakura had sitting on her table in a lovely vase.

"Who sent these to you?" Tomoyo asked excitedly. "Was it a hot guy!"

Sakura and Eriol both sweat-dropped.

"Uh...no, it was just a thank you gift from someone," Sakura said, feeling like she's explained that a hundred times already.

"No one sends roses for just a thank you!" Tomoyo exclaimed, "they are the symbol of romance! Now tell me who the lucky guy is Kinomoto Sakura!"

"They're from Sachi-chan's daddy!" Sachiko told her as she bounded into the room, causing Sakura to blush slightly. Sachiko ran to Tomoyo and hugged her. "Hi Tomo-chan!"

"Hey sweetie," Tomoyo said and returned the hug. "So they're from Li-kun?"

Sakura nodded in defeat. She missed the gleaming look in Tomoyo's eyes when she turned to her fiancé. Eriol and Tomoyo shared a secretive look. Sakura noticed that Tomoyo looked all too thrilled about this. She left the room to make some tea for her guests and she could hear them whispering to each other.

**Tomoyo and Eriol...**

They waited until Sakura left the room, probably to make tea, and Tomoyo sat down next to Eriol. Sachiko slid off of Tomoyo's lap and went to the kitchen with her mother. They were quiet for a few moments before Tomoyo's smile widened.

"So she hasn't met your cousin yet?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol shook his head, "No...Syaoran sent those roses as a thank you like Sakura said, for taking care of Chu-Hua so much. He's been too busy to formally meet Sakura and its been the same with her."

"Ohmigosh," Tomoyo sat back, staring into space with starry-eyes. "They would be so perfect together! They just have to meet!"

"Yeah," Eriol smirked. "Definitely. But how?"

"Oh I don't know..." Tomoyo said and rubbed her chin in thought. "Li-kun is busy all the time and Sakura-chan doesn't have much of a life outside home and the office. Oh...but if they meet...it'd be just so perfect don't you think, Eriol?" she rested her hands on his lap and stared up at him.

"Certainly," he knew his cousin was interested in meeting Sakura and Sakura was probably interested in meeting him as well.

"Syaoran needs a woman like Sakura-chan. She's so kind and sweet and caring. She's very independent so she wouldn't have to rely on him for anything financially...she's definitely no gold-digger like all the previous other 'flings'," Tomoyo scowled at the thought of those women. "Plus she's an amazing mother and good with all children..."

"Hmm..."

Before they could say anything else, Sakura returned with some tea that she sat down at the table for them.

"Hey mommy, did you get the notice for parent and teacher?" Sachiko asked from the doorway. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it sweetie," she said as Sachiko skipped off to her room.

This caught Eriol's attention. Parent and teacher would be the perfect place for them to meet. He'd have to have a talk with Syaoran to make sure that he actually showed up there. Even if he had to cancel all the appointments himself. Tomoyo seemed to know what he was thinking and they secretly agreed.

"So, how was your week?" Tomoyo asked, sipping her tea.

"Well...same as always...I'm actually going to do up a resume tonight. I seriously can't stand that law office anymore and I saw an ad that Li Corp was looking for another secretary so I figured it wouldn't hurt to give it a try."

Tomoyo squealed at this, nearly spitting out her tea. Eriol also looked eager.

"What?" Sakura asked, "do you think I should?"

"That's a great idea!" They both said together. Sakura blinked, looking between the two, confused.

"Well then, I guess I can hand a resume in tomorrow after work," Sakura smiled.

Eriol's smile widened. He knew he'd be the one interviewing Sakura and she'd be perfect for the job. He wondered if he should tell Syaoran this, but instead he decided against it and will let it remain a surprise.

**Around the same time at the Li Mansion...**

Chu-Hua stiffened when she heard her father calling her name from his study. She was hoping she'd get away from having to do homework that night since all the maids had already left and Meiling wasn't there either. She groaned and pulled her book bag out from under her bed (well to her it was the perfect hiding spot if daddy came looking for it) and stomped down the hall toward the office.

She slumped into a chair in front of her father's desk and placed her book bag up there while he dug through it. He pulled out some books and various papers, scanning over them to see what they were before pulling out her agenda to see what she had for homework. Tonight it would only be some spelling. He noticed a paper sticking out from one of the books and pulled it out to see what it was.

"Parent and teacher..." he read it aloud.

Chu-Hua giggled, "yeah and I can show you all the projects I work on daddy! Please promise that you'll be there!"

Syaoran sighed and saw that it was towards the end of next week. He pulled out his iPhone and shifted through various appointments on the calendar until he got that day. There was only one meeting scheduled.

"Oh...Chu-Hua, sweetie, I'm not sure if I'll be able to go...I have some important business that evening," he said with a sad smile.

Chu-Hua's eyes downcast at this. She was really looking forward to her father going there that night. She sniffled slightly and instantly Syaoran felt even worse.

"Well...I'll try my best then," he said and Chu-Hua beamed up at him with a wide smile.

"Do you promise?" she asked.

He nodded, "I promise I'll try my best."

"Yay!"

He laughed gently and took out her spelling list to get her to spell the words correctly for him.

**The next day at Li Corporation...**

Eriol strolled into Syaoran's office with some paperwork, setting it down on the desk. "These accounts are all cleared," he said, while Syaoran glanced at them.

"Okay, good."

"So," Eriol said and sat down in the chair across from Syaoran. "Sakura sure loves those flowers. She has them sitting right out where everyone can see."

Syaoran tried to ignore him, "any new interviews today?"

Eriol nodded, "yeah, but nothing worth hiring unless you want a personal stalker."

"Like I haven't had enough of those fucking already..." Syaoran sighed. He needed a secretary and fast. Meiling was really starting to get on his nerves with each passing day that she complained about having to be a fill-in for him.

"So you know about that parent and teacher night next week?" Eriol inquired.

Syaoran nodded, "yeah, but I have a meeting that evening."

"Leave it to Meiling, she'll get it rescheduled."

"It's important though," Syaoran said.

"More important than your daughter?"

Syaoran shook his head in disbelief, glaring at Eriol. "How could you think that?"

Eriol shrugged, "then let Meiling get it rescheduled for you."

"Fine...I'll run it by her on the way out for lunch."

"Good...Chu-Hua will like that," Eriol said, smiling, "and Sachiko will be there with her mother..."

"What are you getting at?" Syaoran raised a brow.

"Don't you get it?" Eriol asked, "it'll be the perfect opportunity for you to finally meet the mother of your daughter's best friend!"

"I suppose that's true. I would much rather thank her in person," Syaoran said, promising himself he'd be sure to be there that night.

**Later that day at Li Corporation...**

Sakura held Sachiko's hand tightly with one hand while she held some folders in the other. She looked around the main floor of the Li Corporation and couldn't find any signs of where to drop the resume off. She sighed and went up to the main desk.

"Excuse me," she said getting that secretary's attention.

The elderly woman looked up at her with a smile, "yes may I help you?"

"I'm wondering where I can drop this resume off for the secretary position higher up?" Sakura asked.

"The top floor."

"Okay, thank you!" Sakura bowed and pulled Sachiko toward the elevators. They waited until various people left before going in the now empty elevator and Sakura pressed the button for the 18th floor.

"Why are we here mommy?" Sachiko asked.

"I'm just dropping a few papers off is all," Sakura smiled and when the elevator's doors opened the two left. They looked around but there seemed to be no one on this floor at all. They waited outside the elevator for a few moments to see if anyone would be coming by. She figured most of the people would be gone now, since it was well after four o'clock pm.

"Sakura?" came a voice and she turned around to see a familiar face.

"Oh, Eriol-kun!" she greeted with a smile, "I'm just wondering where I can drop this resume off..."

"Oh! I can take it from you actually," he said with a smile and gestured for the folder. Sakura returned the smile and handed him the folder.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied and smiled down at Sachiko, "and how are you today?"

"Good!" Sachiko chirped.

"I was just leaving the office," Eriol said, "I'll quickly go put this on my desk to get it first thing tomorrow. But if you don't mind waiting a minute, I can drive you two home if you want."

"Oh really, that's okay, I wouldn't want it to be out of your way or anything..."

"Not at all! Just wait here for a second!" he smiled and rushed off toward the office leaving Sakura and Sachiko behind.

Eriol briskly walked passed Syaoran's office to see that the light was still on and stopped there to peek in. "Hey," he said getting Syaoran's attention.

Syaoran looked up, raising a brow in question.

"What are you still doing here?" Eriol asked.

"I still have some papers to finish signing."

"I see...well try to get home as soon as you can. You look like you could use a good night's rest."

"You can say that again..."

"Well see you tomorrow then." Eriol bid Syaoran good night and left the office. He unlocked his office and placed Sakura's folder right on top of everything else so that he'd get that done first. He was looking forward to giving Sakura this job.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!

**Summary:** Li Syaoran is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage, but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Kinomoto Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date in the past. Their 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and finally let go of the past?

**Ages (in the beginning):** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Li Chu-Hua and Kinomoto Sachiko: 5

**Pairing: **Sakura/Syaoran (main) **Side pairings/implied pairings; **Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

_Eriol briskly walked passed Syaoran's office to see that the light was still on and stopped there to peek in. "Hey," he said getting Syaoran's attention._

_Syaoran looked up, raising a brow in question._

"_What are you still doing here?" Eriol asked._

"_I still have some papers to finish signing."_

"_I see...well try to get home as soon as you can. You look like you could use a good night's rest."_

"_You can say that again..."_

"_Well see you tomorrow then." Eriol bid Syaoran good night and left the office. He unlocked his office and placed Sakura's folder right on top of everything else so that he'd get that done first. He was looking forward to giving Sakura this job._

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 5**

The next day Sakura was surprised when her phone started to vibrate in her purse. She went on a quick bathroom break to answer the phone. She was even more surprised that it was Li Corp calling her to set up an interview; even more surprised that it was Eriol himself. She felt more at ease knowing he'd be the one to interview her. They were able to set up an appointment for the next morning and she'd have to take a half day off for it. She was glad that Tanaka didn't mind.

The following day, the interview had also gone really well for Sakura. It was over even before Sakura knew it and she scurried back to work. Eriol said he'd give her a call the next day to let her know if she had the job.

Now tonight was the parent and teacher night at the school.

She smiled politely to some of the parents while they bristled about with their children and felt a little bit uneasy with some of the looks the parents were giving her. She was a young mother, 21-years-old, and looked like she barely just came out of high school. Sachiko was very excited, she was introducing her mother to a lot of her classmates and friends.

Sachiko peeked out of the classroom and looked both ways. Sighing she pulled herself back in and saw her mother smiling at a painting she had done.

"This is very beautiful, Sachi-chan," Sakura smiled and patted her daughter lightly on the head.

Sachiko grinned up at her and pointed to another painting on the wall. "I did this one with Chu-chan!"

"You are both fabulous artists!" she said and her daughter smiled bigger at the compliments. Currently the teacher was explaining to the parents about the work that the children are currently doing. Sakura listened with a half ear but was more interested in what her daughter was showing her.

Sachiko sighed with frustration and tapped her foot lightly, which alerted Sakura.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" she asked softly.

"Mou...Chu-chan and her daddy are late!"

Sakura looked around for any sign of Chu-Hua and nodded her head in agreement. "There's still another 45 minutes left, I'm sure they'll show up soon."

Sakura was next for the teacher to talk to and she smiled, going over to the woman's desk. The other parents were busy around the classrooms and hallways.

"Sachiko-chan is a very wonderful student," Takahashi-sensei said with a gentle smile. She was a younger woman, probably about five years older than Sakura and was very soft spoken. Sachiko really liked her teacher and Sakura was certainly aware of that.

Sakura smiled in her the direction of her daughter who was waiting by the door and talking to a few other children. "Thank you."

"You've brought her up well," Takahashi-sensei said. "I mean...given your age and all...you look very young to have a daughter in the first grade."

"Yes..." Sakura trailed off and Ms. Takahashi-sensei was instantly aware that it must've been a sensitive topic for the young mother.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that, please pardon my rudeness," she apologized quickly.

"No, no it's fine, " Sakura gave a small smile. She was quite used to it by now.

"So, as I was saying," Takahashi-sensei continued, "Sachiko-chan is very wonderful. She's very polite and gets along well with the other students. I notice that her only real weakness is that she's having a bit of a hard time with mathematics, we're only on the first grade level of course. We're working on giving her a bit of extra help that she needs to get passed that."

Sakura sweat-dropped. She knew exactly who she got the lack of math skills from...

"But putting math aside, she excels in all other subjects. She's also very good with group work. She usually pairs up with Li Chu-Hua-chan, who is also the little one that she sits next to in her group. I can tell that they're very good friends."

"That they are," Sakura agreed.

"There is no complaints at all about Sachiko-chan. She's a great student and good listener."

"Thank you," Sakura smiled softly. She was glad that her daughter was doing so well in school, but they would have to work on the math homework, she knew what it was like to be horrible at math.

After a few more compliments, Sakura was dismissed and Takahashi-sensei went onto the next parents. Sakura walked over to where Sachiko was standing by the door, looking down the hallway. Sachiko sighed and drooped her shoulders. She was really sure that her mother would meet Li-san tonight.

"I don't think they're coming mommy..." she said sadly.

Sakura knelt down next to Sachiko and kissed her hair. "Maybe something came up and they couldn't make it?"

"But I really wanted you to meet him!"

"I know, baby girl, I know." Sakura said, pulling her daughter into a hug. Sachiko had been very anxious at home while they were getting ready to leave. She knew the girls desperately wanted her to meet him and she had to admit she was curious about him as well.

Sakura checked the time on her watch, it was nearing eight o'clock now and the meetings were almost over. "We need to get going soon, sweetie," she said, looking down at Sachiko who gasped.

"No, no, no! Let me show you around the school, mommy!"

Sakura laughed softly as her daughter dragged her down the hallways. She looked around, remembering this school since she went there up until the sixth grade as well. She remembered the familiar walls that's changed so much with new students and new decorations. She knew her daughter was just trying to buy some time so she let her lead the way.

Sachiko was showing Sakura some crafts that lined up along the walls, pointing out the ones by the older students that she knew. It was nearing the very end of the parent and teacher sessions when Sachiko suddenly gasped and looked up. She smiled and squealed before running down the hallway. Another squeal was heard before an 'oof' and a laugh. Sakura peered down the hallway to see that Sachiko had tackled Chu-Hua to the floor and was very excited. She laughed and went forward to pull Sachiko off of the other girl.

"Hello Chu-chan," Sakura smiled warmly.

"Saku-chan!" she said, delighted to see her. All the commotion had some of the parents who were leaving looking curiously to the small group.

"Where's your daddy?" Sachiko asked anxiously.

"I'm right here," came a deep voice from behind them. Sachiko and Chu-Hua's eyes lit up and they turned to greet him. Sakura turned to him and her eyes trailed up from his shoes to his face and she let out a small, surprised gasp. Those eyes...that messy chocolate hair. She recognized this man from somewhere...he was incredibly handsome and she knew she couldn't forget a face like his.

"You're late, Li-san," Takahashi-sensei scolded him lightly. Sakura could see a small blush spread across the young teacher's cheeks while she addressed him.

Syaoran gave a small, apologetic smile. "My apologies, I had a meeting that I was unable to get out of...I got here as fast as I could though."

"I suppose I can squeeze one more in, please follow me inside," she gestured to the classroom with a smile.

"Sorry, you must be Kinomoto-chan's mother, yes?" he asked, turning to Sakura with a small bow, "would you mind staying with Chu-Hua for a few moments while I talk to the teacher?"

Sakura smiled, "sure, I don't mind at all."

"Thank you, I'll be right out then we can properly introduce ourselves," he gave her a smile and headed into the classroom. Sakura watched as he entered, finding it hard to tear her eyes away from him. She felt small warm hands holding hers and looked down to see that Chu-Hua and Sachiko were dragging her down the hallway.

"Come on Saku-chan! I want to show you my paintings!"

"Okay," Sakura laughed and allowed the two girls to pull her.

**In the classroom...**

Syaoran was listening with only half an ear to the teacher. He could clearly tell that she was trying to flirt with him and he brushed it off, picking up on a few compliments she gave his daughter. His thoughts were mostly on the young woman that stood in the hallway with the girls. He instantly knew who she was after seeing Sachiko standing next to her. They were almost identical, with the same emerald eyes and same hair, except Sachiko's was a bit darker.

She was an incredibly beautiful young woman and he swore she saw her from somewhere before...he couldn't forget eyes like hers. Then he suddenly realized, she was the young woman that was being harassed by that other guy a week ago. Wait, was that other guy her boyfriend? He couldn't recall the girls saying anything about that and surely Meiling, Tomoyo or Eriol would've told him if she was dating someone.

Not that it was any of his business anyway.

He nodded his head in thanks after Takahashi-senei finished reporting all of Chu-Hua's marks and accomplishments to him. He bowed politely to her and exited from the classroom, but didn't see any sign of the ladies.

He aimlessly wandered down the hallways until he heard Chu-Hua and Sachiko's excited voices telling Sakura, what he assumed, was a story from the classroom about what they did the other day. He smiled softly and leaned against the wall, listening in on them.

"It's beautiful work," Sakura's soft voice echoed down the hallway and reached his ears. He definitely could remember that same soft voice from the woman on the sidewalk who had been trying to get that other guy to take a cab home. It seemed she was very soft spoken by nature. Perhaps a tad bit shy as well.

Deciding he had heard enough he rounded the corner and the two girls greeted him with a smile.

"Daddy!" Chu-Hua called. "see my painting?" she asked, pointing to the painting on the wall.

"It's very good." he said, studying it. Chu-Hua smiled up at his praise.

"And this Sachi-chan's!"

"It's very good too," he said.

"And this one that we worked on together! It's the best of all!"

"You both work very well together," Syaoran complimented them both. Finally he turned to Sakura. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Kinomoto-san, allow me to properly introduce myself," he said with a bow and held out a hand to her. "I'm Li Syaoran, Chu-Hua's father."

She gave a smile and placed her hand into his and was surprised when he brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss there. She held her cheek with her other hand, blushing at the polite gesture.

"The pleasure is all mine," she said softly, feeling flustered by the action. She never got very close to men and she had known none to introduce themselves this way. "It's nice to meet you as well. I'm Kinomoto Sakura"

"I've heard a lot about you from the girls, I could probably say that I know you quite well despite never having met you in person," Syaoran chuckled.

"All good things I hope," Sakura said.

"Nothing negative comes out of them about you. Clearly both of them think very highly of you, my daughter has really taken a liking to you."

"I've heard quite a bit about you as well," Sakura replied, "good things that is."

They were interrupted by the P.A system announcing that parent and teacher meetings were over. Sakura reached for Sachiko's hand who instantly held hers and Chu-Hua did the same, seeking her father's hand.

"We should be going then, it was really great to finally meet you, Li-san," Sakura said as they all came the entrance.

"Yes," Syaoran agreed, unlocking the car doors with his automatic starter and heading over there. Sakura and Sachiko followed behind, since that was the same direction they were headed in. Syaoran turned back to them. "Don't you have a car?"

"Iie, we don't, but we live just a few blocks from here," Sakura explained, pointing in the direction where they lived.

Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise and he opened the back door for Chu-Hua to get in. "You mean you're walking?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, blinking. Why not? It wasn't that far.

"No, no," he said and shook his head, "I couldn't possibly allow two young ladies to walk home by themselves this time of night."

"It's okay," Sakura insisted, "we do it all the time."

"Please, allow me to at least drive you two home. I'd feel better knowing you got there safely."

"Okay!" Sachiko accepted his offer, rushing to the back seat and crawling in next to Chu-Hua who was giggling.

"Sachiko..." Sakura whispered, defeated. Syaoran was already on the other side of the car and opened the passenger door for her. "Uh...if you're sure ...I know you live in the opposite direction when driving..."

"It's not a problem," he assured her and closed the door when she got in. He went around to the other side and got in, making sure that the girls had their seat belts fastened before starting the car and pulling away.

The drive home was silent and mostly the two girls in the back talking and giggling amongst themselves. It only took a few short minutes before they arrived in front of the apartment after Sakura gave Syaoran the directions.

"Thank you," Sakura said, getting out of the car and coming around the side to gather up Sachiko.

"You're welcome," he replied. Sakura was about to head toward the doors when he called out. "Kinomoto-san?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning to look back at him.

"I was wondering if you'd be free this weekend to perhaps have a coffee with me?" he asked, "I'd really like to get to talk to you more since tonight was rather rushed."

Sakura wasn't sure what to say but she felt Sachiko squeeze her hand and she could see Chu-Hua nodding her head enthusiastically from the backseat of the car. Smiling, she nodded.

"Sure, I'd like that. Thank you."

"Well then, what time would be best for you?"

"Any time, my weekends are usually free." Sakura answered.

"Great, how about say around one o'clock at Piffle Café?"

"That works," Sakura agreed, knowing that café was just around the block and it was close by.

"Good. I can ask Meiling to take the girls for a little bit then."

"Okay then, thanks again Li-san!"

"No problem, see you on Saturday!" he called to her before pulling away and heading in the opposite direction. Sakura gave a little smile as they entered the main floor, going over to the elevators.

"What do you think of Chu-Hua's daddy?" Sachiko asked, looking up at her mother.

A small blush spread across her cheeks as they entered the elevator and pressed the number for their floor. "He seems nice."

"He really is! You're going to really like him mommy!" she said happily.

Sakura could hear the happiness in her daughter's voice and smiled. Perhaps it couldn't be too bad. It was just a cup of coffee and probably some small talk to get to know each other better. After all their children were very close, almost like sisters, and it wouldn't hurt to at least talk and get to know each other a bit better. Maybe even become friends themselves. It wasn't like it was a date or anything like that.

Still, strangely enough Sakura was kind of looking forward to it.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!

**Summary:** Li Syaoran is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage, but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Kinomoto Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date in the past. Their 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and finally let go of the past?

**Ages (in the beginning):** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Li Chu-Hua and Kinomoto Sachiko: 5

**Pairing: **Sakura/Syaoran (main) **Side pairings/implied pairings; **Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

"_What do you think of Chu-Hua's daddy?" Sachiko asked, looking up at her mother._

_A small blush spread across her cheeks as they entered the elevator and pressed the number for their floor. "He seems nice."_

"_He really is! You're going to really like him mommy!" she said happily._

_Sakura could hear the happiness in her daughter's voice and smiled. Perhaps it couldn't be too bad. It was just a cup of coffee and probably some small talk to get to know each other better. After all their children were very close, almost like sisters, and it wouldn't hurt to at least talk and get to know each other a bit better. Maybe even become good friends themselves. It wasn't like it was a date or anything like that._

_Still, strangely enough Sakura was kind of looking forward to it. _

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 6**

It was a very good day for Sakura. She had received a call earlier from Eriol telling her that she got the job. She was very excited about this and surprisingly enough Tanaka Mamoru let her go easily, saying that he already has someone that can fill her spot in so she can leave any time she was ready. Sakura couldn't help but wonder how he had found a replacement so quickly, but didn't dwell on that matter. She was looking forward to starting her new job on Monday and getting the hell away from this horrible law office.

Even better was when she got a call from her sister-in-law, Kaho, saying that she and Touya were going to be in town for the weekend. They were both scholars and travelled abroad together so she hardly ever got to see them and she was really looking forward to that. Friday night she would be going out with them, so Sachiko will be staying the night with Chu-Hua.

Then there was the coffee date she'll be having on Saturday with Syaoran and she was looking forward to getting to know him a little bit better as well. She figured with all the great things that their daughters had to say about him, he would probably make a good friend to her as well which would be nice; Sakura always enjoyed making a new friend. She still had yet to thank him for taking care of Sachiko so well whenever she was there.

She left work early that day to go and pick up Sachiko, smiling the entire time.

**Friday Night/at the Li Mansion...**

Syaoran finally finished putting some documents into folders and cabinets that he had been going over before his weekend could officially start. Work had been really hectic lately coming into the winter season and soon enough the holidays with workers taking vacations. He was certainly looking forward to taking one himself. He was sure as hell that he needed it. He stretched and looked up at the clock, it read eight o'clock. He was done work for the weekend and was looking forward to tomorrow.

Sakura certainly seemed like an interesting young woman and he was looking forward to getting to know her a little bit better. To him, it was great to at least know the people that your children are involved with and really wished he could have met her sooner. He was amazed that Chu-Hua took to her so easily and thought so highly of her. After all, his daughter was a lot like himself in the sense that she doesn't usually get too close to most people. Besides that, she seemed like she'd be a breath of fresh air compared to most women he's gone to have coffee with. Hopefully it'll be relaxing for him. It's what he needed, that's for sure.

He had arranged for Meiling to take the girls on Saturday, but Sachiko had informed him that her uncle and aunt were in town so they were actually going to take her out for the day. Apparently that's why she was spending the night at his house tonight because her mother was out with them. That was fine. Meiling and Chu-Hua could still spend the day together.

Meiling was overly excited when she came to the office that day. Her week of being secretary was officially over come Monday because they found a suitable secretary to fill the position. Eriol and Meiling said they both knew the woman and told him she was very wonderful and would make an honorable secretary for him. He tried to pry out of them who she was, but they merely told him it'd be a surprise. Still, he was quite looking forward for Monday to come.

Syaoran wandered from the office, down the hallway towards Chu-Hua's room. He stopped at the door that was opened and leaned against the frame, his arms crossed over his chest. He smiled down at the scene the two made while sitting on the floor, playing dolls.

He whistled to get their attention and Chu-Hua turned to smile up at him.

"Daddy!"

"I'm done work now. Do you girls want to play that game you asked me earlier?"

They both nodded enthusiastically and screamed, "YEAH!"

He laughed and nodded. "I'll just go grab some snacks for us. Be right back," and he left the room.

Chu-Hua quickly jumped up and ran to her closet, throwing items aside until she found what she was looking for. Sachiko cleared the area while shoving all the dolls and accessories out of the way. Chu-Hua set up the game and got it ready to play. They sat down and waited for him excitedly. They always kicked his butt at this game!

Syaoran came back with some milk and cookies for them and groaned when he saw what game they wanted to play. "Not snakes and ladders, you know I always lose at that game!"

Chu-Hua put her hands over her mouth and giggled. "Yeah because me and Sachi-chan are the BEST!"

Syaoran laughed and sat down with them. "I guess you're right about that."

"We'll even let you go first!" Sachiko grinned.

"Prepare to lose, daddy!"

**Meanwhile at a bar...**

Sakura was sitting at a table with her brother and Kaho. She was listening to them tell her all about their travels and where they've been the last year. They've been to England, Canada, United States and South Africa and now they were back in Japan, Osaka to be exact for the next 10 months. They would be leaving again at the end of next summer to start a new term in France. She always enjoyed listening to their stories and took a sip of her drink.

Sakura wasn't much of a drinker, but she let them talk her into going out with them tonight to Touya's favorite place that he always came to whenever he could visit. She was on her second drink now and would need to stop after that one. She didn't want to have a hang over the next day before meeting with Syaoran.

"So, how is Sachi-chan doing?" Kaho asked.

"She's doing very well," Sakura smiled. "I had a parent and teacher interview the other day actually and the teacher said nothing about good things about her."

"That's wonderful." Kaho smiled.

"Thanks for offering to take her tomorrow, she'll really enjoy spending time with you guys," Sakura said.

Touya was silence the entire time, gulping back his beer. When he wasn't glaring at every male who even _glanced_ at the table the three were at, he was thinking darkly about a certain someone, knowing that their time was soon coming. It worried him and that's why he and Kaho decided to come back to Japan after the offer they were given in Osaka. It wasn't exactly close to Sakura and Sachiko, but he felt better knowing they were at least on the same soil now and if something were to come about, he'd be there as quickly as possible.

Touya hated any man that came in contact with his sister, except for a few close family friends or relatives. He didn't like the idea of Sakura living by herself with her daughter, even if Tomoyo did live near by.

"Why don't you come with us?" he suddenly interrupted. Kaho and Sakura both gasped, looking to him in surprise.

"What do you mean, Touya-nii-san?" Sakura asked.

"I don't like the idea of you living alone," Touya grunted.

"Touya...you know that Sachiko and I are getting by just fine!" Sakura said. "We're comfortable here, you know that. We don't want to leave Tomoeda."

"She's right, Touya," Kaho said, but she knew what was on her husband's mind.

"Then why don't you at least go live closer to dad outo-san?" Touya asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm happy where I'm at. It's close to everything in the area, and outo-san isn't around much anyway. You know he travels a lot now as a top archeologist in his field."

"Yeah...I know...but..."

"Thank you for worrying about us, Touya-nii-chan," Sakura said warmly, placing a hand over her brother's. "But I'm fine and Sachiko's fine. We're happy being together...we're close to the school and my job; we're living a quiet life and we like it that way."

Touya said no more on the subject, he didn't want to mention something that might scare both Sakura and Sachiko, but he wanted them to be safe. He knew there was still awhile yet before the day came but the thought still worried him greatly.

It seemed that Sakura knew what her brother was thinking. She was a bit worried about it as well, but often didn't think too much of it. She just wanted to live a normal life with her daughter. She knew the day was coming closer and when it did, she'd be ready to face it if needed.

"Don't worry," Sakura said, "I promise nothing bad is going to happen. We're safe, Sachiko and I...let's just enjoy our time together, ne?"

Kaho nodded and Touya took another swig of his drink. He knew he wasn't going to be able to change his stubborn sister's mind.

**Li Mansion...**

Syaoran leaned back on his hands after the tenth round of snakes and ladders. Chu-Hua cheered at her next win. She won six out of ten games while Sachiko won four and he didn't win any at all.

Finally he sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay... you two girls are the champions of the game. It's time to get to bed now."

"Aww daddy, you're just being a sore loser!" Chu-Hua laughed as he started to gather up the game.

Syaoran shot her an annoyed look. "I am not!"

"Yes you are!" both girls giggled.

Syaoran fought the urge to roll his eyes and act the age of the kids. "That's not true!"

"Don't worry," Sachiko patted his head when she stood up, "mommy always loses at this game too!"

"Is that right?" he laughed.

"Yeah, so you two can be losers together and you won't be lonely!" Chu-Hua squealed as he pounced at her. He picked her up and threw her lightly down on the bed and started to attack her sides with tickles. Sachiko laughed and joined in, trying to get her friend away from what they call the "Tickle Monster".

Chu-Hua's high pitched laughs rang throughout the hallways as her father still continued to tickle her ruthlessly.

"Ha ha ha, at least I still win at being the tickle monster!"

"Kay! I give up!" Chu-Hua squealed and finally Sachiko was able to pull her friend from Syaoran's grasp. Instead he turned on Sachiko and started tickling her.

"Waaaah! The tickle monster got me now! Help Chu-chaaaaan!" Sachiko screeched through her laughs as Chu-Hua tried to tackle her father.

"Oof!" Syaoran fell backward after a kick from Chu-Hua that he hadn't been expecting. Sachiko scrambled up and hid under the covers, still giggling.

"Hi-ya!" Chu-Hua said and took a fighting stance, wobbling slightly while still standing on the bed. "It's okay Sachi-chan! You can come out, I defeated the tickle monster!"

"Good, because I don't like monsters..." Sachiko grumbled and poked her head out from under the blankets with a pout.

"Ow, you got me," Syaoran stood up and slouched with defeat. He leaned forward and placed his hands on his hips, looking down at Chu-Hua. "Let me guess, Meiling taught you that move didn't she? I know I certainly didn't!"

"Yup!" she giggled and a smile broke out. "I beat you again, daddy!"

"Yeah, you sure are strong. Before you know it, you'll be even stronger than me!" he said to humor her and picked her up, pulling the sheets back. "Go brush your teeth and then get into bed, both of you," he ordered and they nodded, running from the room.

He sighed and looked around, picking up some of the scattered toys and threw them back in random toy boxes. He smiled a bit, both kids were cute and you'd almost mistake them as sisters that's how close and alike they were. Sachiko was like a second daughter to him as well, she was very similar to Chu-Hua. The only real difference is that Sachiko was a bit more shy than his daughter and wasn't nearly as assertive. He turned back around when he heard them come back in and scrambled under the covers.

Syaoran walked over to the night lamp and switched it on low for them. He bent to Chu-Hua and give her a kiss on the forehead. He looked to Sachiko who was looking up at him with her dark green eyes, expectantly, as if she was feeling left out. He smiled at her and reached over to give her a quick peck on the top her head as well. She smiled up at him and closed her eyes, snuggling against Chu-Hua. Chu-Hua turned around and snuggled against Sachiko, pulling the covers up closer around them.

"Goodnight girls," he whispered.

"'night daddy..."

"G'night Li-san..."

He stepped back with a smile and leaned against the door frame to watch them as they turned over, already into a deep sleep. Chu-Hua was always so protective of Sachiko, who was a bit smaller than she was. He could still remember the first day that Chu-Hua had brought her home.

_**((Flashback))**_

_**First day of school/about 7 months ago (AN: in Japan school starts in April)...**_

_Syaoran greeted his daughter at the doorway when Meiling brought her home that day. It was her first day of school after her kindergarten years and she hadn't been very excited. He had a hard time, along with Meiling, to even get her to go, with promises that she'd meet lots of new friends. He knew his daughter had a hard time making friends and trusting others, much like himself, but he hoped for the best._

_He had expected her to come home with a foul mood and stomping around demanding to him not to send her to school ever again. Instead he was greeted with a smiling face as he walked down the stairs._

"_Daddy! Daddy!" she ran up to him and latched onto his leg, nearly tripping him over the stairs._

"_How was your first day of school, Chu-Hua?" he asked._

"_It was wonderful! I LOVED IT! I can't wait for tomorrow!"_

_Syaoran was taken aback by this. "Did you meet any new friends?" he asked her, "Do you like your teacher?"_

"_Yeah! Takahashi-sensei is very kind!" she beamed up at her father. "And I met my new best friend today!"_

"_Oh?" he asked, surprised, but curious._

"_Yeah! I brought her home to meet you, daddy! Sachi-chan!" she called._

_Meiling giggled from the doorway and pointed behind her to the small, timid girl with short, dark auburn hair and bright emerald eyes peeked out at him from behind Meiling's legs._

"_She's just a bit shy," Meiling said, patting the girl's head._

"_You can come out," Syaoran called to her and set Chu-Hua down as he came up to her and bent down to her level. He held his hand out to her, "I won't hurt you. I'm Chu-Hua's dad."_

_Shyly the little girl looked at his hand then up at his eyes. Chu-Hua came up beside her and hugged her new friend. "My daddy is really nice, just like your mommy!"_

_The girl's emerald eyes glanced from Chu-Hua back to Syaoran again. She looked him in the eyes, as if analyzing to see what kind of person he was. Suddenly she smiled and took his hand and bowed her head to him._

"_What's your name?" he asked her kindly._

"_Kinomoto Sachiko."_

"_It's very nice to meet you Kinomoto-chan, I'm sure you and Chu-Hua are going to be good friends," he smiled warmly to the small girl._

_Chu-Hua nodded. "BEST!"_

_Slowly Sachiko came out from behind Meiling's legs and took Chu-Hua's hand. Chu-Hua_ _grinned at her, tugging her toward the stairs. "Come on I'll show you my room, Sachi-chan!"_

"_Okay..." Sachiko smiled and allowed herself to be led upstairs._

_Syaoran stood to his full height next to his cousin and watched as the two girls ran upstairs and were out of sight. He turned to Meiling. "Well, that was certainly interesting."_

"_Yeah...Sachi-chan is pretty shy at first. I know her mother, she's one of mine and Tomoyo's best friends actually."_

"_Oh yeah?" he glanced toward the stairs when he heard giggles. "This is the first friend that Chu-Hua's ever brought home..."_

"_They met this morning when Sachi-chan's mother brought her to school. They met at the playground behind the school and it seems that the girls just instantly clicked. Then we found out they were in the same classroom and they sit together. Chu-chan really wanted to bring Sachi-chan home today so we got permission from her mother, but she needs to be back by dinner, so I'll bring her home when I leave," Meiling explained._

"_I'm surprised, it's great that Chu-Hua's found a friend. She's never really had one before," Syaoran said, still a bit surprised._

"_Yeah, and the girls have a lot in common," Meiling said._

"_How so?"_

"_Well like Chu-chan, Sachi-chan only has one parent..."_

"_It must be her mother," Syaoran said, "since you've mentioned her of course."_

"_Yeah, Sachi-chan doesn't have a father in her life. Just like how Chu-chan doesn't have a mother..."_

"_Then they each know what it's like," Syaoran concluded._

_Meiling nodded and prodded him lightly in the rib. "Try not to be too scary. We don't want to scare Sachi-chan away."_

"_Shut up, I'm not an ogre...just to some clients...sometimes..." he swatted her away._

"_I'm just joking Syaoran. You really are very kind," Meiling smiled._

_Syaoran scoffed. "Whatever you say Meiling."_

"_I have a good feeling about those two," Meiling nodded toward the stairs, "I think Sachi-chan_ _will warm up to you well Syaoran, once she sees how great a father you are to Chu-Hua and how kind you truly are."_

_Syaoran blushed slightly and moved to go back upstairs to his office. He felt bad that Sachiko had only one parent. He knew what it was like with Chu-Hua and he promised himself then that he'd be nice to her as well, especially since he could tell that she already meant so much to his daughter._

_**((END FLASHBACK))**_

Syaoran moved away from the door and headed downstairs. Already those girls had changed each other so much, for the better. Chu-Hua was more compassionate now and less aggressive than she was before. He could also tell that Sachiko wasn't as shy as she was in the beginning, she was a bit more outgoing now but not as much as his own daughter. It seemed as though the girls rubbed off on each other a bit. Sachiko was a sweet little girl and there was just something about her that he couldn't help but care about her as if she were his own child. After all, she and Chu-Hua were practically inseparable and were very close, very much like sisters.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!

**Summary:** Li Syaoran is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage, but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Kinomoto Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date in the past. Their 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and finally let go of the past?

**Ages (in the beginning):** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Li Chu-Hua and Kinomoto Sachiko: 5

**Pairing: **Sakura/Syaoran (main) **Side pairings/implied pairings; **Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

_Syaoran moved away from the door and headed downstairs. Already those girls had changed each other so much, for the better. Chu-Hua was more compassionate now and less aggressive than she was before. He could also tell that Sachiko wasn't as shy as she was in the beginning, she was a bit more outgoing now but not as much as his own daughter. It seemed as though the girls rubbed off on each other a bit. Sachiko was a sweet little girl and there was just something about her that he couldn't help but care about her as if she were his own child. After all, she and Chu-Hua were practically inseparable and were very close, very much like sisters._

**Letting go of the past**

**Chapter 7**

It was Saturday now and Syaoran sat at a table near the window in the Piffle Café. He glanced at his watch and saw that Sakura was already three minutes late. Meiling had warned him that she was often late for places and such but he couldn't help but sigh slightly. He noticed that many of the women in the café were glancing at him with common interest since he arrived a bit early. It was easy to tell that some of them were thinking about approaching him and he was hoping that Kinomoto Sakura would get there soon. He went back to playing around with his iPhone, trying to ignore the looks that he was receiving.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed one woman look around before starting to walk toward him. He inwardly groaned and then the doors opened and Sakura breathlessly made her way to his table after glancing around for him. Her hair was slightly dishevelled and he could tell she probably ran the entire way where ever it was she had come from. He blinked at her appearance. Oddly enough she looked rather adorable. Quickly, he brushed that thought away as she came forward.

"I'm so sorry, I'm late Li-san!" she apologized breathlessly, bowing to him furiously when she got to the table where he was waiting. He chuckled and stood up to help her take her scarf and coat off, draping it on the back of her chair and pulling it out for her to sit. Her cheeks looked warmer against the warm temperature of the small café.

"It's okay, Meiling warned me about that," he said, surprised at his own teasing tone of voice, and sat back down. He noticed from the corner of his eye that the other woman droop her shoulders and went back to whatever she was doing.

"Meiling? As in Li Meiling?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Yeah," he blinked.

"How do you know her?"

"She's my cousin," he answered.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped, "I should've guessed, sorry!"

"It's fine," he waved it off and a waitress came over to take their orders.

"Black coffee for me, thanks," Syaoran said.

Sakura blanched at that. Black coffee?

"And you miss?" the waitress asked. Sakura looked up and instantly smiled.

"Rika-chan, I didn't know you worked here!"

"Sakura-chan? It's been so long since I've seen you last!" Rika said, surprised she hadn't noticed the woman before. "Yes, I work here part time while I'm still going to college."

"That's wonderful!" Sakura said, taking Rika's hand and smiling at her.

"Yes, but I don't want to interrupt your date here so how about we catch up sometime? I'll leave my phone number with you," Rika smiled gently, causing both Sakura and Syaoran to blush.

"Uh...it's not a date," Syaoran said.

"Y-yeah," Sakura said.

"Oh, my apologies then!" Rika said. "I just assumed. Please forgive me!" she apologized, bowing.

"It's fine," Syaoran said, waving it off lightly.

"So, Sakura-chan, do you still like French Vanilla?" Rika asked. She knew Sakura was never really a coffee person.

"Yes, a large please!" Sakura nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Hmm..." Sakura tapped her chin in thought. "I'll also have a slice of your chocolate cheese cake!"

"Okay, anything else for you, sir?" Rika asked Syaoran, scribbling Sakura's order down on her notepad.

He nodded. "Yeah...I'll have the same as her for the cake."

"Okay, I'll be right back then with your orders," and Rika walked off to get their orders.

"So, you know that young lady?" Syaoran asked once Rika was gone.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, she's an old school friend of mine...I've known her since the first grade."

"I see. She seems nice."

"Rika-chan is very kind and wonderful." Sakura smiled.

They were silent for a few minutes until Rika came back with their orders. Sakura beamed when she saw the beverage, bringing it to her nose. She took a whiff of it and then a small sip, which had been a bad idea. "Hoe! That's hot!"

Syaoran chuckled slightly, handing a napkin to her. "Careful now," he said with an amused smile. It reminded him of the time he had given the girls hot chocolate and Sachiko was the first to burn herself by trying to take a sip while it was still scolding.

_**((Flashback))**_

_Syaoran quickly finished pouring the hot cocoa into each mug before carefully bringing to the table where Chu-Hua and Sachiko sat anxiously waiting. It was a cool afternoon and Meiling had just brought the girls home before quickly hurrying off for her photoshoot with Tomoyo. Chu-Hua had told Sachiko all about how he made the best hot chocolate and Sachiko was eager to try it. It hadn't taken much begging from his daughter when he saw the looks on their faces and told them to wait downstairs in the dining room while he made some for them._

_"Here you go," he said, sliding each mug in front of them before sitting across from them._

_"Thanks daddy!" Chu-Hua chirped, pulling a handful of marshmallows from the bag that she had pulled from the cupboards. "Want some, Sachi-chan?"_

_"Yes, please," Sachiko said, accepting the marshmallows from Chu-Hua._

_Syaoran smiled at the politeness that came from her and how cute the two were together. He was lost in his own thoughts while watching them, when Sachiko cried out._

_"Hoe! That's hot!" she cried, spilling some on the table._

_Syaoran instantly shot up and reached for some napkins that sat on the china cabinet and wiped it up swiftly before it could spread. He looked down at Sachiko, "are you okay?"_

_She nodded, "yeah, my tongue hurts though!" she laughed it off nervously._

_"Just be careful," he smiled, and patted her on the head before sitting back down. "let it cool off a bit."_

_Chu-Hua watched as her friend smiled up at him, embarrassed. "It's very good though, Li-san! Chu-chan was right, you do make good hot chocolate! Thank you!"_

_**((End Flashback))**_

"Like mother, like daughter," he laughed quietly to himself, arousing from his thoughts.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked up, blinking.

Syaoran smiled, he often heard that come out of Sachiko as well. "I was just saying, your daughter is very much like you."

Sakura blushed slightly. "Poor girl. But it's true, she is a bit clumsy and not so good at math..."

Syaoran smiled again. He couldn't help smiling in the presence of his woman. She was so easy-going and kind, it was hard not to just be yourself around her. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Oh, you don't even know," Sakura giggled nervously.

"Well, I could tell you a few times that your daughter tripped down the stairs and brought my daughter with her," he teased.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped, "that's so embarrassing...the poor girls!"

"They were fine," Syaoran laughed. "I broke their fall anyway. It's wise to stay away from the stairs with them around."

"Hoe..." Sakura whispered.

"Your daughter, she's a very good child," Syaoran said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Sakura took a bite of her chocolate cake and smiled, before pulling the spoon from her mouth. "Thank you, Chu-chan is very sweet as well. I really like her a lot."

"She likes you a lot as well, she's constantly talking about you," he said.

"Good things I hope," Sakura giggled.

Syaoran nodded. "Haven't heard a bad word yet."

"Oh, thank you so much for those roses..." Sakura said shyly, "you really didn't have to."

"There isn't enough thanks I could give you Kinomoto-san," Syaoran said, after a bite of cake. "I wish I could do more than just simple flowers."

Sakura blushed. "There's really no need! I should be thanking you as well...for taking care of Sachiko when she's in your home...I've thanked Meiling a lot but I haven't had the chance to thank you."

"It's fine," he said, "I'm just really glad that Chu-Hua's found a friend."

"Best friend," Sakura corrected. "Meiling...she's told me a bit about Chu-Hua's history...that she wasn't very good with children before," Sakura looked down sadly. "But she also said that Sachiko has been one of the best things to have happened for Chu-chan and for that, I'm glad."

"You're very kind," Syaoran suddenly said.

Sakura glanced away, feeling very shy under his gaze. She wasn't sure just why her heart pounded so. She was never like that around men before. She only wished she could avoid blushing! Surely he noticed it! She must've looked so ridiculous...

"So what is it that you do, Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran asked, casually.

Sakura looked up. "I'm a secretary actually...and yourself?"

"I run a family company," he said.

"Wow...that must be a lot for you," Sakura wondered.

He nodded. "It does get very stressful at times, but I do my best to keep my priorities in place."

After a few hours and more coffee it was nearly dinner time. They had talked about everything, their jobs and the people they've worked with, their friends (Sakura was surprised he knew Eriol and Tomoyo) and the girls. They had found it very easy to converse with one another and Syaoran was able to relax in her company more so than he ever has before with anyone, especially a woman.

Sakura glanced up at the time and gasped. "Oh, look at the time! I'm so sorry I've kept you! I didn't even notice!"

Syaoran saw what time it was and shrugged it off. "It's okay. I had nothing else that needed to be done today and besides that...I really enjoyed the time talking with you Kinomoto-san," he said and got up, pulling her chair out for her and helping her into her coat.

"I enjoyed talking with you as well," Sakura said, fastening her coat. "Thank you. I'll be right back, I just need to go pay for mine!" she was about to go toward the cash when he stopped her.

"It's okay, I've already paid the last time I got up," he told her.

Sakura's eyes widened. "I-I...y-you didn't have to! I could've paid for mine!"

"It's okay, it was my treat anyway. I was the one that invited you for coffee," Syaoran reminded her.

Sakura dug around her purse and pulled out some money. "I'm sorry, I'll feel bad if I don't pay for my own! Please take this!"

Syaoran shook his head and gently pushed her hand away. "No, no I insist. It was my treat to you."

"If...if you're sure..." Sakura said with uncertainly and slowly placed her money back in her purse. "Thank you Li-san. But next time, it's on me okay?"

"Sure," he smiled, liking the idea of a next time, "and you're welcome."

The two walked out of the café together and onto the street. "May I walk you home?" he asked.

"Oh, but if it's out of your way..." Sakura started but he stopped her.

"Not at all, I can have my driver pick me up from your place."

"Oh...well okay then, thank you."

Syaoran merely smiled and offered his arm to her. She was startled by the gesture and wasn't sure what to do. She looked at his arm that he offered to her and knew it was just a polite gesture he was doing, but it felt strange to her. No man has ever gotten this close to her since before Sachiko was born. She was surprised with how polite and forward Syaoran was being toward her. Sakura was sure that it had a lot to do with the girls and she could feel that he meant nothing more by it.

Syaoran was a bit surprised, most women had latched onto his arm without a second thought. Hesitantly, he was about to lower his arm and think nothing of it when she shyly linked her arm with his. She didn't look him in the eye as she guided them down the street toward the direction in which she lived.

They walked mostly in silence, having small talk until they got to her apartment building. They stood out front facing each other.

"Thank you again," Sakura smiled.

"Certainly," he said. "I'd like to do this again sometime with you, if you're not too busy that is."

"I'd like that as well. Well, good night and tell Chu-Hua I said hello," Sakura smiled and started to walk toward the entrance. Suddenly she turned back to him. "Um...actually I'd really like to offer you some sort of thanks...I was wondering would you and Chu-Hua like to come over for dinner next weekend?"

Syaoran blinked. "Yes. Actually...I'd like that. I'm sure Chu-Hua would as well."

"Great! May I give you a call later in the week to let you know which day and time?"

"Sure," Syaoran said. She smiled brightly toward him and walked up the pathway to the main entrance. Syaoran waited until she was safely inside before pulling out his cell phone to call his driver to pick him up.

Monday soon came and Sakura was looking forward to starting her new secretary position at Li Corporation. She had been talking to Meiling over the weekend and she said she'd show her around on Monday. She found out that she'd actually be working on the top floor and she waited anxiously for the elevator to stop. When it did she got out and as expected found Meiling leaning against the desk, waiting for her.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" she greeted.

"Good morning Meiling-chan." Sakura smiled and came up to her friend.

"You don't know how grateful I am, I can't wait to get out of here. Secretary work really just isn't my thing!" Meiling laughed.

"Yeah and Tomoyo can't wait to get her top model back." Sakura agreed.

"So this will be your desk." Meiling said, indicating the desk and Sakura nodded. "And I'll show you around and let you meet the boss," she winked.

"Okay then..." Sakura said and followed her down the hallway and came to a door that was slightly opened and Sakura could hear familiar voices coming from behind. Meiling knocked and the voices stopped. Sakura heard some shuffling and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hello, Sakura!" Eriol greeted her when he opened the door.

"Hello, Eriol." she smiled up at him. He moved out of the way to let them in and Sakura was surprised to see who was sitting behind the desk.

He looked equally surprised and they both murmured: "It's you!"

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!

**Summary:** Li Syaoran is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage, but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Kinomoto Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date in the past. Their 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and finally let go of the past?

**Ages (in the beginning):** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Li Chu-Hua and Kinomoto Sachiko: 5

**Pairing: **Sakura/Syaoran (main) **Side pairings/implied pairings; **Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

"_So this will be your desk." Meiling said, indicating the desk and Sakura nodded. "And I'll show you around and let you meet the boss," she winked._

"_Okay then..." Sakura said and followed her down the hallway and came to a door that was slightly opened and Sakura could hear familiar voices coming from behind. Meiling knocked and the voices stopped. Sakura heard some shuffling and was greeted by a familiar face._

"_Hello, Sakura!" Eriol greeted her when he opened the door._

"_Hello, Eriol." she smiled up at him. He moved out of the way to let them in and Sakura was surprised to see who was sitting behind the desk._

_He looked equally surprised and they both murmured: "It's you!"_

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 8**

"It's you..." Sakura said, in awe of seeing the familiar man stand up from behind the desk. He walked over to her and greeted her. She bowed to him. "Good Morning Li-san!"

He bowed to her as well. "Kinomoto-san, I didn't know you were going to be my new secretary," he glanced toward Meiling who snickered behind her hand.

"Oh...so you're my boss then..." it wasn't really a question, but he nodded. "Is this the family business you meant that you ran?" again, he nodded. "I see...I should've guessed! It only makes sense with your last name and all."

"Li is a common surname anyway," Meiling said to her. "Told you, you'd be surprised Syaoran!"

"You both knew about this, didn't you?" he looked from Meiling to Eriol, while Sakura looked on in confusion.

"Yes, we did. I knew she'd be a perfect secretary for you," Eriol said, smiling to Sakura who blushed a bit.

"Well, it's nice having you Kinomoto-san. I hope you'll like it here. Meiling will show you around and answer any questions you may have."

Sakura bowed once more. "I'll do my best for you, sir!" and she was led out by Meiling.

Syaoran watched as the two left and Eriol studied him slightly. "So Meiling was telling me of your date you two had on Saturday?"

Syaoran turned his head and glared at his cousin. "It wasn't a date."

"Sure, but Meiling said you were gone a lot longer than intended, but she didn't want to interrupt you," Eriol smirked as Syaoran turned away before he could see his slight blush.

"I lost track of time, that's all," Syaoran said going back around his desk and sitting.

"Or... you were just too entranced in a certain young lady's presence..."

"You're getting on my nerves, Eriol, I suggest you get to work," Syaoran growled, pulling some papers out and a pen after turning on his laptop.

Eriol just laughed lightly and took his leave and closed the door behind, going to his own office.

Syaoran sat back in his chair, his hands behind his head and he looked up. He looked to a few pictures that sat on his desk of Chu-Hua. There was one of himself and Chu-Hua along with a smaller photo of himself, Chu-Hua and her mother, Jing, before she died. His thoughts turned to a certain secretary. He was greatly relieved when he saw that it was her. It hadn't even occurred to him at all when she told him of her profession. He had been a little bit worried of what the woman would be like when she showed up the first day on the job today. Syaoran knew Eriol had a good judge of character and knew what he was looking for and he trusted his choice, but he still had that small worry in the back of his mind. He was glad that it was none other than Sakura though. He could easily tell what kind of woman she was on Saturday, it was easy to see that she wore her feelings and personality on her sleeve even though it seemed she didn't notice that about herself.

He looked at the pile of documents that needed to be done and groaned. He wanted to go easy on Sakura for today since it was her first day, but knew he'd have to start giving her extra work the following days until it was cleared. He sat forward getting started, for once he had a really great secretary and he wouldn't have to worry about her getting on his nerves like the previous ones had.

**Meanwhile around Li Corp...**

Sakura greeted a few more new co-workers with a smile as Meiling introduced them. She was told there was close to about a thousand employees at this location and she'd never get to know them all, but she was introducing Sakura to the ones that were higher up that she'd be dealing with. She came across a few women that gave her sneering looks, but didn't understand why, while Meiling shot the looks right back at them.

"I won't be able to show you all 18 floors today, it'd take too long," Meiling explained as they came back up to the 18th floor again where Sakura would be working. "It's only these top three floors that you'll be mostly working with anyway. The floor just below this one, the financial and payroll offices, you don't have to worry about too much. Yamazaki-kun is the manager on that floor, and you might see his secretary Chiharu-chan bringing papers to you sometimes."

"Takashi-kun and Chiharu-chan work here as well?" Sakura gasped and Meiling nodded.

Sakura cast her eyes to the floor. She never knew two of her closest friends worked here and it made her feel bad. The last time she had seen them was when she was still in the twelfth grade and Chiharu and Takashi had gotten married after they graduated school. They had all graduated a year ahead of Sakura because she got held back due to her pregnancy and since then she had lost contact with mostly all her friends except for Tomoyo. That's how she had met Meiling and Eriol.

"Don't feel bad," Meiling said. "It's understandable why you hadn't known, you've had a very busy life."

Sakura nodded and sat at her desk. Meiling leaned over toward her. "I have to go now, Tomoyo-chan is expecting me back in the afternoon, but if you need any more guidance I'm sure that Syaoran and Eriol can help you out."

"Okay, thank you Meiling-chan."

"No problem, and just one more thing," Meiling said and leaned closer so that Sakura could hear her whisper, "you might've guessed since Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun are married, that office dating is allowed as long as it stays outside the office," she winked.

Sakura blinked, tilting her head. "Why would you need to tell me that?"

Meiling dead-panned. She flipped her hair back and raised a brow to Sakura. She was about to say something to the dense girl but decided not to. She'd figure it out in time. Instead she gathered up the last few of her things and got ready to leave. "Well, I'll be going then. You best go see what Syaoran needs you to do. See you later!"

"Bye Meiling-chan!" Sakura said as the other woman left in the elevators. She shuffled a few things around and placed her purse in a cabinet that had a key. She turned on the computer and walked off to Syaoran's office. Knocking lightly, he told her to come in.

"Hello, Li-san," Sakura smiled and came in.

Syaoran looked up from what he was reading to look at her. "Did Meiling show you around?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, she showed me where some things were. She said she had to go meet Tomoyo-chan but if I had anything else I needed to know I could ask you or Eriol-kun, I hope that's okay."

"It's not a problem. What brings you here?"

"Well, I was hoping to get started on what I need to do."

Syaoran scratched the back of his head slightly and glanced to the pile of documents. Sakura followed his gaze and gulped. "Actually, have a seat for a moment Kinomoto-san," he said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. Sakura sat down, placing her hands in her lap.

"Meiling was just a fill in last week because my last secretary quit last week unexpectedly, a lot of work has been piled up."

"I can understand," Sakura nodded.

"I know its your first day," Syaoran said, leaning forward on the desk, "and I want you to take it easy today and get comfortable with your new work environment, however..." he trailed off, looking at the folders. "You're going to have to work extra hard and put in some over time this week and into next week to get that all cleared up."

Sakura nodded. "Right! I can do that!"

He smiled. "Good," he reached for the folders and separated some. "These ones need to be typed, these ones need to be faxed. I also remember Meiling saying there were some more documents on the computer that needs to be printed."

Sakura quickly gathered the folders up. "I know exactly what to do," she said with a encouraging smile, "I'll do my best!"

"Good," he said and watched as she left. She stopped at the door and shyly turned back to him.

"Um...is dinner still on for the weekend?" she asked bit shy, unsure now that she just found out he was actually her new boss.

He nodded. "Sure."

"Great!" and she scurried off.

It was finally lunch time now and to her surprise, it was actually an hour long lunch while at the law firm it was only a half an hour. Sakura had brought her lunch today, having been unsure. Syaoran hadn't left the office all day and she wondered if he had been really busy. She ate her lunch and continued to work on the documents.

In the last few hours she was able to get the printing and faxing done quickly. The documents that needed to be typed took a bit longer but she already got through one pile of them between answering phone calls. She knew she'd still have to stay a bit later a few days this week to get it all completed.

Sakura stretched and stood up from her chair, eyeing the clock. She saw that she still had a half and hour of lunch break left. She gathered up her purse and took the elevator down to the first floor. On the first floor was a small café and she walked over to order something. She ordered herself a French Vanilla and then suddenly remembered something. Quickly she went back and ordered something else.

Syaoran slumped in his chair, running a hand through his hair. He had so many agreements and stuff he needed to read and get done for the afternoon that he hadn't even had a chance to go anywhere for lunch. He regretted not having brought a lunch on these days. He looked up tiredly when he heard a knock on the door. He figured it must've been Sakura, because she hadn't connected to his intercom to let him know if he had a visitor.

"Come in," he said and the door opened to reveal Sakura. She smiled and came into the room. He straightened up and watched as she came and placed something in front of him. He looked surprised that she brought him coffee and cake.

"It's black," she said, "and this is chocolate cheese cake you like. I didn't see you come out of the office and I wasn't sure if you brought a lunch or not...so I figured I'd bring you a snack and coffee at least. I hope that is okay..."

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome!" she chirped and was about to leave when he called out to her.

"How much longer do you have left on your lunch break?"

"About 10 minutes or so," she replied, turning around.

"Why don't you stay here for a few minutes then?"

She was unsure at first but smiled and walked forward, sitting in the chair in front of his desk. "Okay then!"

"How're the files coming along?" he asked as he pushed aside a few papers and pulled the cake toward him. He was going to die now that Sakura must've figured out his secret that he loved chocolate.

"Not bad actually," she said, "I got all the faxing and printing done and I'm working on the documents to type up!"

"You work hard," he said after taking a bite of his cake. He was surprised. While most of his secretaries got the job done, they were still slow as molasses most of the time.

"Well," she said, "there's still a lot to do and I suspect I'll be staying a bit later after work all week to finish them, including today which I don't mind but...umm...I'm wondering if I may ask you something?"

"Go ahead," he nodded.

"I'm wondering if I may leave a few minutes before four o'clock today so that I can pick Sachiko up? I don't have a babysitter for her, so I'll have to bring her back here...would that be a problem?"

"No, that's fine," Syaoran nodded with agreement to her request, "she's well behaved enough."

Sakura smiled and checked the time. "I'm sorry Li-san, I need to be getting back to my desk now."

"Okay then, thank you for the coffee and the cake."

"You're welcome!" she smiled brightly and left the room. Syaoran couldn't help but smile after her.

**4 p.m/the elementary school...**

Sakura rushed to the front gates of the elementary where she found Sachiko waiting for her with Chu-Hua and Meiling.

"Mommy!" Sachiko called to her. "How was your new job?"

"It was great," Sakura said, picking her up and hugging her. She had told her this morning that she would be working somewhere else today but it was still near the school. "Hey Chu-chan," Sakura said, hugging the other girl who excitedly hugged her back.

"Saku-chan!"

"We need to get going!" Sakura said, checking her watch. They needed to be back at the office for at least another hour. "Bye girls!" she said, waving to Chu-Hua and Meiling who was getting in Meiling's car. They waved back.

Sachiko was a bit confused why they weren't walking in the direction of their home and looked up at her mother. "Mommy, where are we going?"

"We need to go back to the office, sweetie," Sakura said, rounding another corner toward the building. "I have to stay a bit longer to get some work done and I'll be busy this week!"

"Okay..." Sachiko said as she clutched tighter to her mother's hand as they walked into the building and got on the elevator. A few of the employees that Sakura met were just leaving they smiled down at how cute Sachiko was who shyly smiled up at them from behind her mother.

"Don't worry," Sakura said when she pressed the button to the top floor. "The people here are pretty nice and I bought you a boxed lunch on the way," she said indicating a bag she was holding. "And a coloring book and crayons!"

"Okay!" Sachiko said excitedly. They walked off the elevator and toward Sakura's desk. She had cleared a spot on one side and got a chair for Sachiko. She quickly set up the boxed lunch and coloring book and crayons before sitting back at her computer.

"You be a good girl okay? Mommy won't take too long but I'll need some quiet."

"Okay!" Sachiko said, taking a bite of the rice. It wasn't nearly as good as her mother's, but she was hungry.

"Good afternoon, Sakura and...Sachi-chan?" came a voice.

Sakura and Sachiko looked up to see Eriol standing there with a briefcase and his jacket on. "Hello Eriol-kun," Sakura greeted.

"Uncle Eri-kuuuunn!" Sachiko beamed and ran to him, hugging his leg. Eriol reached down to pat Sachiko on her head.

"You're staying late?" Eriol asked, looking toward Sakura.

She nodded. "Just for another hour or so...I figure I'll get all the work done if I stay an hour later each day for the rest of the week."

"Oh that's good then. I have to be on my way, I'm taking Tomoyo out for dinner tonight. I'll see you girls later!"

"Okay, say hi to Tomoyo-chan for us!" Sakura called to him and went back to her typing. Sachiko went back to coloring.

"Will do! Good night!" he said and left on the elevator.

An hour quickly passed by and it was already getting dark outside as the winter started to get closer. Sakura hit print and stretched. She got up and quickly went to the printer room when she came back, she found Syaoran standing there with his jacket on and Sachiko was showing him what she was coloring. She smiled and came over to them.

"Are you almost done for today, Kinomoto-san?" he asked when she came over to her desk and put some files away.

"Just about," she smiled, "I just have to put this stuff away here." she said while shutting the computer down.

"Would you ladies like a drive home?" he offered and Sakura looked up at him, surprised. "It's dark out and I'd feel better knowing you got home safely at least."

"Oh, well okay then, thank you Li-san," she said and put the files into her cabinet. She turned back to Sachiko and bent down next to her. "Sweetie, can mommy put the coloring book and crayons away for next time?"

"You mean I get to come back here?" she asked.

Sakura nodded."Yeah for the rest of the week."

"Okay!" she said, handing the stuff to her mother and she placed it in the cabinet neatly.

Sakura went for her jacket that was hanging up behind her but Syaoran beat her to it, holding it out for her to slip her arms through. Sakura blushed and allowed him to help her into her jacket. Sachiko was already putting her's on. "Thank you," she said.

She took Sachiko's hand and the three of them walked to the elevator where Syaoran hit the button for the basement parking. Sakura looked up at him through her lashes, studying his strong jaw as he looked up at the floors waiting to get to the bottom. She caught herself blushing and looked away, down at Sachiko.

"It's so cool that you work with Li-san!" Sachiko said.

Sakura nodded. "Sure is sweetie."

Syaoran smiled down at the two then the elevator finally stopped, he allowed them to go first then followed them out, leading them toward his car. He held the door open for Sachiko to get in the back where she quickly fastened her seat, then went and held the passenger door open for Sakura before getting into the driver's seat.

Sachiko watched them in the back making small talk and giggled to herself. **'Just wait until Chu-chan finds out mommy works with her daddy now!' **she thought to herself. She really liked seeing them together and they both looked happy too.

**To be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!

**Summary:** Li Syaoran is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage, but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Kinomoto Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date in the past. Their 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and finally let go of the past?

**Ages (in the beginning):** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Li Chu-Hua and Kinomoto Sachiko: 5

**Pairing: **Sakura/Syaoran (main) **Side pairings/implied pairings; **Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

_She took Sachiko's hand and the three of them walked to the elevator where Syaoran hit the button for the basement parking. Sakura looked up at him through her lashes, studying his strong jaw as he looked up at the floors waiting to get to the bottom. She caught herself blushing and looked away, down at Sachiko._

"_It's so cool that you work with Li-san!" Sachiko said._

_Sakura nodded. "Sure is sweetie."_

_Syaoran smiled down at the two then the elevator finally stopped, he allowed them to go first then followed them out, leading them toward his car. He held the door open for Sachiko to get in the back where she quickly fastened her seat, then went and held the passenger door open for Sakura before getting into the driver's seat._

_Sachiko watched them in the back making small talk and giggled to herself. __**'Just wait until Chu-chan finds out mommy works with her daddy now!' **__she thought to herself. She really liked seeing them together and they both looked happy too._

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 9**

The week went by really fast and Sakura was finally able to get all of the work done after bringing Sachiko back to the office after school. Each day Eriol greeted them on his way out and Syaoran stayed late anyway, so he offered them a drive home (insisting that it was getting dark earlier now and didn't trust the people on the streets). Today was Saturday and Sakura was busy preparing for tonight's dinner. She had left Sachiko to clean up her toys around the apartment. Both of them were looking forward to Chu-Hua and Syaoran coming over.

She smiled back, remembering earlier in the week. She had needed to stay after work and bring Sachiko along with her since she had no babysitter and didn't want to bother Meiling (little did she know that Meiling would've been more than happy to babysit Sachiko for her). She had to go downstairs to drop off one of Syaoran's folders she had typed up to someone. She didn't think she'd be gone too long, but went to let Syaoran know anyway. They were the only ones on the floor and weren't expecting anyone else to come by so she could leave Sachiko there by herself for a few minutes.

Syaoran had just been finishing packing up his stuff when she knocked lightly on the door. He told her he still had something to quickly do, but could keep an eye on Sachiko for her while she was gone.

She needed to go to the eighth floor for this and had ended up taking longer than expected, since she got lost along the way. She felt horrible about keeping Syaoran so late, but was warmed by the scene she had come back to.

_**((FLASHBACK))**_

_Sakura glanced at the time and saw that had ended up being gone for fifteen minutes. When she came back to her desk she saw that Sachiko and her coloring book were not there. She had panicked at first but then remembered she'd asked Syaoran if he'd mind keeping an eye on her for a few minutes. She assumed he must've called Sachiko into his office so that he could watch her for the few minutes while he finished doing what he had to._

_She quietly made her way down the hallway toward his office and saw that the door was opened. She stood frozen at the scene in front her, placing a hand across her heart as she watched._

_Sachiko was laughing while she and Syaoran were slumped over his desk and coloring a picture together. He was just like her in some ways when it came to interacting with their children. She often did the same with Chu-Hua whenever she was around, usually taking part in what the girls were doing._

_She came up behind them as quietly as possible but was startled when Syaoran shot around to her, taking some sort of stance she'd never seen before but could tell it was defensive as he blocked Sachiko's view from her. She jumped back a bit and he realized who she was and relaxed._

"_Sorry, reflexes," he said, scratching the back of head and looking somewhat nervous. It got Sachiko's attention and she turned around to see her mother standing there._

"_It's my fault, I tried to sneak up on you two to see what you were doing," Sakura laughed nervously._

"_Look mommy! We were coloring!" Sachiko said and held up the book for Sakura to see. It was a picture of kids playing in a play ground, colored messily in some places. She could tell the darker spots was Sachiko's coloring since she was known to be rough with her crayons. It was mostly colored neatly, but outside the lines in a lot of places. The lighter patches were more sketchy-looking and she assumed it must've been Syaoran's._

"_Very nice, sweetie," she said._

_Sachiko laughed and pointed to the lighter parts, "he he he he! I can color better than Li-san!"_

"_Yep, she sure can," Syaoran agreed, starting to place the crayons back in the box._

_Sakura couldn't help but laugh at this, knowing that Syaoran must've been coloring that way to humor the little girl and make her feel good about her coloring skills. She thought he must've been like that with Chu-Hua as well. He certainly seemed like a wonderful father..._

"_He also sucks at snakes and ladders!" Sachiko announced with a giggle, "me and Chu-Hua win ALL the time!"_

"_Shh!" Syaoran playfully hissed, "don't tell your mother that! It's embarrassing."_

"_But mommy always loses too..." Sachiko pouted._

_Sakura shook her head and giggled. "It's true. They always beat me at that game too, so no worries Li-san."_

_Syaoran looked up at her and they shared a secret smile. They both knew that neither of them cared and probably let the kids win to humor them._

"_Thanks for coloring with me, Li-san!" Sachiko smiled up at him, "but Chu-chan never told me you were such a horrible colorer!"_

_Syaoran laughed, "well the secret is out now."_

_Sakura came up and gathered up the coloring book and crayons from her daughter to be put back in the cabinet for the next day. She took Sachiko's hand and started to lead her to the door. She turned back toward Syaoran, "thanks for watching her...I'm sorry I took a bit longer than expected."_

"_It's no problem," he said, "besides we figured you might've got lost."_

_Sakura blushed and scurried out while he stood there laughing at her. He shook his head and quickly grabbed his jacket from the closet and his laptop bag before locking the door. He walked down the hallways until he got to her desk where she was still blushing furiously while gathering stuff up._

_He caught their attention by tossing the keys and catching them, "hurry up, I'll drive you two home."_

_**((END FLASHBACK))**_

It was strange how Sakura had only known this man for about a week now, though she'd actually known of him a lot longer than that. She had seen how he treated her own daughter and tonight she'd be seeing how he treats his and when the girls are together. She often times found herself blushing around him or saying something silly that he'd just laugh off. He's been nothing but very kind to her since they met.

It scared her in some ways, because she promised herself that she'd never get close to another man again in order to protect herself and Sachiko. But there was something different about Li Syaoran, something she's never allowed herself the chance to see before. She wanted to believe she was only doing this for her daughter and her daughter's best friend, but some way, some how she knew her barriers were starting to come down little by little and she was doing this for herself as well.

It really frightened her, but a part of her was telling her that she can trust this man. She shook her thoughts away, telling herself she must be careful.

She went to quickly check the stove. Tonight she figured she'd do something a little different than a traditional Japanese dinner. She was doing up a roast and vegetables, a delightful meal her father had taught her once before she moved out on her own. She had cooked it once before and Sachiko and Chu-Hua really enjoyed it and she hoped that Syaoran would as well if he had some of the same tastes as his daughter.

She was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the phone. Quickly she snatched it off of the handle and answered.

"Hello, Sakura speaking."

"_Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" _cried a voice from the other end.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"_Why didn't you TELL me!"_

"Tell you what?" Sakura blinked, not sure what her friend was implying.

"_That Li-kun and Chu-chan were coming to dinner?" _Tomoyo squealed. _"When did you invite them?"_

"Oh...I'm sorry, I never had the chance to tell you Tomoyo-chan...it's been a busy week. I invited them last week as a thank you to Li-san for being so kind to Sachiko and for the roses."

"_Always, with the thank you excuse!"_ Tomoyo sighed.

"How did you find out...?" Sakura couldn't help but wonder.

"_Meiling-chan told me!"_

"Oh...I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan!"

"_It's okay, what time are they coming over?"_

"Around five o'clock." Sakura answered.

Tomoyo squealed from the other line, _"that gives us two and a half hours! I'll be right there!" _and the line went dead.

Sakura looked at the phone, confused, before putting it back on the handle. She turned back to start on pealing the vegetables.

**10 minutes later...**

Tomoyo burst through the front door, startling Sakura from what she was doing. Sakura looked up, blinking. "Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hurry up and finish doing what needs to be done! I'll go draw you a bath and I brought a couple of outfits for you to try on!" Tomoyo said.

"Huh...what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Sakura asked, pointing to the jeans and pink sweater she was wearing.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "You couldn't possibly be thinking of wearing that tonight!"

"Why not?" Sakura asked, innocently.

"Because _Li-kun_ is coming over!" Tomoyo exclaimed, "we have to make sure you look beautiful! With my wonderful designs!"

"But...it's not a date or anything, it's just dinner with him and the girls," Sakura said, cutting the carrots.

"Aunty Tomo-chan?" asked a voice from the hallway.

Tomoyo twirled around to see Sachiko standing there. "Hi Sachi-chan!"

Sachiko smiled and ran to her, hugging her, "what are you doing here today?"

"I'm going to make your mommy look nice for when Li-kun and Chu-chan come here tonight!"

Sachiko's eyes lit up when she heard that, "can I help!"

"Yes, you certainly can," Tomoyo smiled, "you can help me decide which outfit your mommy should wear!"

"Oh, you two..." Sakura blushed and went to wash the vegetables to have them ready for cooking later. Before she could even turn the water on, she was grabbed by two pairs of hands and dragged off towards the bathroom.

**Two hours later...**

Sakura was found standing in front of a mirror, looking down at herself, blushing. Tomoyo and Sachiko stood behind her, smiling at their work. Sakura was wearing flowing white dress that stopped just above her knees where long see through sleeves. It had a cherry blossom design along the bottom of the skirt and a light pink silk scarf that tied around her waist. The neckline wasn't too low cut, but just enough to show a little bit of her cleavage, which made Sakura feel a bit self conscious, though Tomoyo assured her thaht she looked great.

Her hair had been elegantly curled at the bottom, being half tied back and left down to reach her mid back. Her side bangs hung to frame her face and her bangs were fluffed up a little bit to give it some volume.

She wore a little bit of light pink eyeshadow and lip gloss. She looked absolutely stunning as she slipped on a pair of white shoes with a small one inch heel. Tomoyo knew just how clumsy Sakura could be when wearing shoes too high for her so she brought along a small one that she could handle. Hopefully.

"Mommy looks so pretty..." Sachiko said, starry-eyed while Tomoyo caught it all on film. Sakura found herself blushing a bit, from the attention.

"I designed this dress especially for you, Sakura-chan! You look absolutely gorgeous! Stunning!" she said, looking her friend over. Sakura looked nice, but nothing too fancy since it wasn't exactly a formal date. She looked...elegantly casual as Tomoyo had put it.

Sakura blushed slightly once more, nodding in approval. She gasped when she saw the time and rushed out of the room and into the kitchen, the other two followed her out.

"Oh goodness, they're going to be here in about a half an hour and I don't have the vegetables on!" Sakura started to panic, rushing to wash off the vegetables. Tomoyo stopped her mid-way.

"Go sit down and I'll quickly wash them and put them on for you okay? I won't want your dress to get soiled or anything!"

Sakura nodded and sat back at the table and watched as Tomoyo sped through the kitchen at a speed she didn't know her friend could possess. Before she knew it, the vegetables were all washed and put on the stove to boil and Tomoyo was wiping her hands.

"I must leave before Li-kun and Chu-chan arrive. Tell me all about it tomorrow! Bye!" and with that Tomoyo was gone, leaving behind a stunned Sakura and a giggling Sachiko. Neither of them noticed the flashing camera in the top right corner of the kitchen.

Sakura shook her head at her friend's antics and went to quickly check the rooms to make sure that Sachiko had put everything away. After that, the buzzer went off and Sakura rushed to it to see that Syaoran and Chu-Hua were there and she buzzed them in. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and she welcomed them in.

Syaoran stood there, holding a bouquet of roses which he offered to her. She took them with a blush and a small thank you. Standing beside him was Chu-Hua who was greeted by Sachiko and the two dashed off to her room without even saying a hello. Sakura blinked and stared after them before shutting the door behind them and giggling a bit.

"They do that at my house too," Syaoran said, "they're always so excited to go to Chu-Hua's room."

Sakura laughed and gestured him to follow her. "Please make yourself comfortable. Dinner isn't quite ready yet, but may I offer you some coffee?"

"That'd be nice, thanks," he said and sat down on the sofa in the family room. He gazed around the room seeing various photographs of Sachiko and what he assumed must be Sakura's family. There was pictures of her and Sachiko with an older man that shared the same color hair with Sakura who had warm brown eyes. There were pictures of Tomoyo and Meiling with the mother and daughter along with another darker haired man and red haired woman. He smiled when we saw pictures of Chu-Hua with them as well.

Sakura came back soon with some black coffee for Syaoran. She was glad that his coffee was always easy to remember. In her other arm she held the roses in a vase. She placed the vase down on the table and sat down across from him at the opposite chair from the sofa.

"It's very cozy here," he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered, "it's perfect for Sachiko and I."

"I can see you two love having your picture taken?"

Sakura glanced around. "Well, Sachiko definitely does, but Tomoyo-chan often gets me in there as well. I don't really mind, especially since I model part time for her. I get used to it."

"You're a model?" he asked, looking up and was a little bit surprised.

Sakura blushed slightly and nodded, "Yes...umm...I mean, I know I'm not as beautiful as most models, but Tomoyo-chan insists. In fact she wanted me to be full time with Meiling-chan, but I just wanted to live a normal life with a normal job, you know?"

"How can you say that?" Syaoran asked, setting his coffee cup down on the table.

"Hoe?"

"I mean, I didn't ask about it like it was a bad thing or anything like that. Actually, I think you're very beautiful and I'm mostly just surprised I've never noticed your modelling before. Surely you must be famous with Daidouji Fashion? Besides that, you just came off as the quiet type is all...I would never have guessed."

"Oh!" Sakura said, blushing and holding her face with one hand while looking away from him. "You needn't flatter me, but thank you...I'm only part time so I'm not nearly as famous as Meiling-chan. I mostly show up in a few ads for magazines and such," she reached under the table and brought out a magazine, flipping through it until near the end. She handed it to him and he took it, seeing her photo on a few pages modelling different autumn designs by Tomoyo.

"These are really nice," he said then looked up at her, "by the way, you look very lovely today, sorry I didn't get a chance to mention that earlier."

"Oh!" she gasped, hearing the timer go off from the kitchen, "dinner is done, let me go quickly set the table and get it ready. Do you mind going to tell the girls? Sachiko's room is the second last one down the hallway, you can hear their giggling anyway!" Sakura said and quickly rushed off to the kitchen, leaving a stunned Syaoran behind.

He sat there blankly, startled a bit by her reaction. Any other woman he had compliment always boasted, but Sakura...she was very shy and modest. He glanced down at the photos. **'She shouldn't be, she really is very beautiful...' **he thought before placing it down and picking up his coffee cup before going off to fetch the girls.

**1 hour later...**

Dinner had gone well. Syaoran had enjoyed Sakura's cooking and complimented her on it. She told him it was a recipe her father taught her and she was glad that he liked it along with Chu-Hua. The girls had talked the most throughout dinner and where the first to finish and excuse themselves.

While Sakura and Syaoran were doing the dishes (Syaoran insisted upon helping her), the girls wanted to watch a movie so they were occupying the living room.

It was later in the evening now and it was dark out. Sakura decided she needed some fresh air so she offered Syaoran to join her on the balcony. After they each grabbed their jackets, they stepped outside, closing the door and shutting out the noise of the television. From the balcony, they could see the girls curled up on the sofa together under a blanket.

Sakura smiled when she saw Sachiko be the first to doze off soon followed by Chu-Hua. The parents watched as they slept peacefully.

"They're both so cute," Sakura smiled then turned to look up at Syaoran. He was leaning casually against the balcony, watching the cars as they drove down below the five stories. He snapped his attention back to her and smiled.

"Thanks again for inviting us to dinner," he said, standing up straight and checking the time from the wall. It was nearing just after seven o'clock now.

"No problem, I'm glad you both enjoyed it."

"You're a fabulous cook."

Sakura blushed, "not really, but I'm good at a few dishes!"

"You're so modest, Kinomoto-san," he joked.

"Um..."

"Yeah?" he asked, slanting his gaze to her.

Sakura blushed, realizing she had caught his attention and shook it off. "Nothing actually."

"Are you sure? You sounded like you wanted to say something?"

"Oh well..." Sakura started, wondering if she should ask. She decided to anyway, "I know we've only known each other for a week now...but I'm wondering, are we friends now?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Syaoran asked. "I like you and we get along great. I would think we can be friends."

Blushing more, Sakura nodded. "I'm glad. You make a great friend Li-san."

"You don't have to be so formal with me, you can refer to me as Li-kun outside of work if you wish," he offered.

Startled a bit, Sakura nodded, "ok well, if you don't mind," to call him Li-kun, would signify a more familiar relationship with him.

"Well I better be getting home with Chu-Hua, she must be tired," he said, opening the door and walking back in. Sakura followed and shut the door behind her, locking it. She watched as he gently went over to the girls and knelt beside them. He gently shook Chu-Hua awake.

"Come on, Chu-Hua we need to be getting home now."

"Aww... do we have to daddy?" she asked, tiredly rubbing her eye.

Syaoran nodded. "Yes."

"Aww okay..." she got up, waking Sachiko when she got up as well.

"Are you going home Chu-chan?" Sachiko asked.

Chu-Hua nodded and hugged Sachiko, "Yeah...daddy says we need to go home now."

"Oh...okay then," she yawned.

"You'll see her on Monday, sweetie," Sakura said, patting her daughter's head.

Chu-Hua trudged to the door where she shoved her shoes on and her father helped her with putting her coat on. Sakura stood at the door with them and Sachiko beside her. The girls were saying their goodbyes and Syaoran picked Chu-Hua up when she saw her stumbling. She placed her head on his shoulder and her amber eyes dropped a bit.

"Aww she's tired," Sakura cooed, gently touching Chu-Hua's cheek. "Good night Chu-chan."

"G'night Saku-chan..." she murmured.

Syaoran looked down at Sachiko and patted her on the head. "Good night kiddo."

"G'night Li-san!" she smiled up at him and took her mother's hand.

Syaoran reached for Sakura's hand and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss upon her soft skin and smirked when she blushed slightly. "Good night Kinomoto-san."

"Good night, Li-kun..." she said and opened the door for him. He waved to them again before making his way to the elevators. He smiled back one last time before the doors closed. Sakura leaned against the door frame, watching until they were gone. She could still feel his lips against her skin and her heart pounded hard in her chest.

Sachiko looked up at her mother and smiled. She liked to see her mother happy and she knew that Li-san made her feel happy with all the nice things he says to her. She placed it in the back of her mind to let Aunty Tomoyo-chan know that Syaoran kissed mommy's hand...again.

Syaoran glanced back at Chu-Hua in the rear-view mirror while he drove down the street. She seemed to have woken up somewhat when he had put her in the car. She was staring intently at him.

"What is it, Chu-Hua?"

"Do you like Saku-chan?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we're friends."

"But Aunty Meiling said that you went on...um...umm...what are they called? Those things where you go play and try to find me a new mommy?"

Syaoran nearly choked back a laugh, "a date?"

"Yeah! You and Saku-chan went on one the day that Aunty Meiling took me to see the movie!"

Syaoran came to a stop at a red light, "that wasn't a date. We just had coffee and talked."

"You mean you didn't play with her to find out if she'd be a new mommy?"

Syaoran groaned. He had no idea where she got the idea of playing from. He figured it must've been because he once tried to set her up on 'play dates' with other kids to try and get her to make some friends. She must've had them mixed up since she was too young to really understand.

"Do you think she could be my mommy too...?"

Syaoran blushed and choked slightly at that. "Uh...uhh.." he really didn't know what to say to something like that, instead he decided not to answer and Chu-Hua sighed in frustration.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!

**Summary:** Li Syaoran is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage, but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Kinomoto Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date in the past. Their 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and finally let go of the past?

**Ages (in the beginning):** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Li Chu-Hua and Kinomoto Sachiko: 5

**Pairing: **Sakura/Syaoran (main) **Side pairings/implied pairings; **Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

_Syaoran came to a stop at a red light, "that wasn't a date. We just had coffee and talked."_

"_You mean you didn't play with her to find out if she'd be a new mommy?"_

_Syaoran groaned. He had no idea where she got the idea of playing from. He figured it must've been because he once tried to set her up on 'play dates' with other kids to try and get her to make some friends. She must've had them mixed up since she was too young to really understand._

"_Do you think she could be my mommy too...?"_

_Syaoran blushed and choked slightly at that. "Uh...uhh.." he really didn't know what to say to something like that, instead he decided not to answer and Chu-Hua sighed in frustration._

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 10**

"So, how was dinner at Sakura's?" Eriol asked, coming into the office and shutting the door behind him. Syaoran fought the urge to bang his head on the desk. It was far too early in the morning to be dealing with all this.

"It was okay," Syaoran said, going back to reading some papers. It was more than just okay though, it was a really nice time that was had, but he wasn't going to let Eriol know that.

Eriol sat down in the chair in front of him. Syaoran raised a brow at him. "What do you want anyway?"

"Well, I'm just here to deliver some more papers," Eriol said and slapped something down on the desk. "And also to say that I'm rather surprised."

"Surprised about what exactly?"

"Well, for starters you don't generally go over to a woman's place for dinner you know. Usually Meiling or I have to set you up on some sort of blind date and then beg or blackmail you to even go. Yet here Sakura strolls along and asks you to come over and you're there quicker than a blink of an eye."

"It's not what you think, Eriol," Syaoran sighed, rubbing his temples with annoyance. "Now can you leave unless you have more real business here?"

"Nope that was it my cute little cousin, I'll see you later!" Eriol laughed and left the office, much to Syaoran's relief. He gathered up some papers that need to be typed and headed out down the hallway to Sakura's desk.

She was reading some documents when she looked up at him with a smile. "Hello, Li-kun."

"Hey," he said and putting the papers on her desk, "these need to be typed up."

"I'll get on it right away," she smiled, taking the papers and quickly looking through them.

"Great and uh...listen," he said, running a hand through his messy hair, "I was...wondering if you'd care to join me for lunch?"

"Hmm okay, I'd like that. Thank you."

He smiled, relieved that she took his offer. He really did enjoy her company and was looking forward to having lunch with her. He rushed back to his office to make some reservations at a nice Italian restaurant nearby.

A few weeks have already gone by and Sakura and Syaoran have become better friends. Most days they went to lunch together, much to Eriol's delight who always teased his cousin about it afterwards. Soon Tomoyo and Meiling learned about it from a very useful source (Eriol) and they were delighted about it as well. Sakura and Syaoran tried to brush it off as being nothing, that they were just friends.

It was now the start of December and the weather was getting much cooler. Syaoran and Sakura had gone to pick up the girls from school a few times together when he was able to leave the office a bit earlier. The girls had been very happy about that. They had been spending a lot of time together, the four of them.

It was a Friday afternoon now and Syaoran was able to catch up quickly to Sakura before she got on the elevator. She turned to him and smiled.

"You were able to leave early today?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I was able to get a lot of projects done earlier in the week so there wasn't so much to do today. Would you like to go pick up the girls together?"

"Sure," she smiled and the followed him into the elevator.

The elevator stopped halfway down and a couple of women got on. They instantly blushed when they saw Syaoran and started giggling amongst themselves much to his displeasure. Sakura seemed to notice his discomfort and reached for his hand, giving a comforting squeeze. It was no secret that he was a good-looking man and most of the ladies in the building crushed on him, even the taken ones! He didn't really like the attention a whole lot, but was able to easily ignore it when she smiled up at him and he felt her support.

His eye twitched slightly when he noticed her playful green eyes and he knew she was teasing him about it. He sighed in annoyance and tugged on her hair playfully, causing her to gasp and then giggle. The women in the elevator ceased their giggling and glared daggers that went unnoticed by the two who were unconsciously flirting with the other.

When they got in the car, Syaoran started it and pulled out of the underground parking area. Sakura was quiet and he noticed that she was more comfortable with him now than he had been in the beginning. He saw that her shyness was slowly slipping away around him, a trait that she had obviously passed on to Sachiko.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" he asked, taking a turn that lead to the school.

She shook her head. "No, why do you ask?"

"The winter carnival has opened and I was thinking about taking Chu-Hua tomorrow. I'd like it if you and your daughter came along as well."

"Really?" she asked, excitedly.

He glanced at her and nodded. "Yeah."

"I'd love to! Oh, it's been so long since I've gone to the carnival...oh my gosh Sachiko will be so excited!" she squealed in delight.

Syaroan was a bit surprised by this but smiled. "Great!"

"Oh, thank you!" she placed her hand on his free hand that wasn't on the staring wheel. Unconsciously, he laced his fingers through hers and smiled at her. She hadn't seemed to notice either because she was so excited.

When they got to the school, the girls ran to the car and got in the backseat when Sakura announced they'd be going to the carnival tomorrow. They both cheered and Syaoran winced at their loud pitched voices.

The next day, Syaoran was being pulled inside the carnival by all three girls. He had slightly regretted coming on this due to the fact that it was the first opening for the season and it was really packed.

"Hurry, daddy!"

"That's enough Chu-Hua. I still have to buy tickets," he scolded her lightly and she let go of his hand. "You stay here with Kinomoto-san and I'll go buy the tickets. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," the three girls chorused and sat on a bench to wait for him. It had taken a little longer than expected because the line up was long.

Finally Syaoran came back after what felt like it took forever, but really it was actually only ten minutes. "There was a limit on tickets today since there's so many people, so we won't get to do a whole lot. Pick carefully what rides you girls want to go on."

"Aww..." Sachiko and Chu-Hua whined.

"It's okay, I promise we'll come back another time," he said and that seemed to cheer them up. The girls walked ahead of them, holding hands and trying to decide what rides to go on.

"Do you want to go on anything?" he asked Sakura when the girls were on a merry-go-round. He and Sakura had stepped back to watch them as they had fun.

"Well...I've always enjoyed the roller coaster and the ferris wheel! But I don't like going on the roller coaster alone and I think Sachiko is a little scared of it..." she looked up at him.

Syaoran knew where this was going. "Uh...well, I don't do too well on the roller coaster..."

"Pleeeease?" she pouted.

Syaoran's eyes widened at the pout, it being the first time he'd seen her do that. Instantly he knew that would be one of his greatest weaknesses. He sighed and nodded in defeat. He handed a few more tickets to the ticket boy and pointed out that the girls would go for a few more rounds before being dragged off to the roller coaster by Sakura.

**Ten minutes later...**

Syaoran was feeling a bit dizzy after getting off that ride and was glad he hadn't eaten anything before it. Sakura was apologizing to him about making him get on the ride with her as she led him back to the merry-go-round that was starting to come to a stop.

"I'm sorry, Li-kun," she said sadly. "I should've listened and didn't make you get on with me..."

"It's fine," he grunted and tried to regain his balance when the girls ran back up to them. "I'm just glad you had fun."

She smiled at him and the girls led them away to a few more rides. They were walking passed a few game booths when Sakura suddenly stopped and looked up. Syaoran stopped and followed her gaze to see what she was looking at and saw that it was a golden stuffed animal that looked like a winged lion. Beside it was a little black kitten with blue wings.

"Oh, they're so cute!" she gushed at the sight of the stuffed toys.

"Do you want them?" he asked.

She nodded and went up to play the game. It was a shooting range and she tried a couple of rounds but kept missing. The girls laughed at her and Sakura stomped her foot and pouted. "I never win at these things!"

Syaoran chuckled lightly and gave the man at the booth a couple of tickets. "I'll win them for you."

Her eyes brightened and he watched how he hit the targets straight on.

Chu-Hua smiled. "Daddy is really good at this game!"

"Yeah!" Sachiko agreed.

The man handed the plush toys to Syaoran and he turned to Sakura with a smile. She took them from him gently then reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much! I'm going to name this one Kero-chan and this one Suppie-chan!"

Syaoran blushed at the contact then sweat-dropped. "You're naming them?"

"Yep!"

"Daddy!" Chu-Hua cried, tugging on his pant leg, "I want that one!" she pointed to a bunny plushie.

"Li-san!" Sachiko said, tugging on his hand,"I want that one please!" she pointed to a puppy plushie.

Syaoran chuckled and handed over a few more tickets and easily won the plush toys for the girls. They were getting low on tickets now that it was later in the day.

"Okay," Syaoran said, "we can go on two more rides or play a few more games. Which is your pick?" he asked the girls.

"Hmmm..." they pondered.

"I know!" Chu-Hua said, pointing in a direction.

Their gazes followed it and Sakura and Sachiko gasped. Chu-Hua beamed and Syaoran wasn't too bothered by it.

"N-no way!" Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Noooo!" Sachiko shook her head also, cowering behind her mother.

"Why?" Chu-Hua asked, confused, "it's just a haunted house. It's not even real!"

Syaoran turned an amused gaze to the mother and daughter. "You two aren't afraid of a haunted house are you?"

"Y-y-y...no!" Sakura gasped, straightening herself up. No way was she admitting that she was afraid of something she knew wasn't even real. Sachiko tightened her grasped on her mother's leg however. "We can do it, right Sachi-chan?"

"But mommy-"

"Let's prove to Li-kun and Chu-chan that we're not scared!" Sakura said with determination, her fist curling in determination.

Syaoran watched with amusement at the sudden change of attitude. "Well then," Syaoran smirked, "let's go then shall we?" He took Chu-Hua's hand and led them to the house. Sakura and Sachiko looked at each other and gulped, walking shakily behind them. Sakura knew she owed it to Syaoran after making him get on that roller coaster ride with her.

**Inside the Haunted House...**

Chu-Hua was laughing at the fake ghosts that popped out at them from the dark corners. Obviously she wasn't the least bit afraid of scary stuff. Sachiko clutched to her friend, shaking and screaming along with her mother at every "surprise". Syaoran wasn't the least bit fazed by it at all. He knew it was fake. In fact, it wasn't impressive at all.

"HoOoOoEeEeEEEE! SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed when a ghoul popped out at her. She jumped a good five feet in the air before landing in Syaoran's arms who stumbled back lightly at the sudden movement. He blushed at the contact as the small woman sobbed against his shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there...wait are you crying?" he asked, confused.

Sakura was wailing against him now and he turned away from the ghoul who was now scratching his head, which made Chu-Hua laugh. Sachiko was a bit frightened but was more startled about how her mother reacted. The ghoul pulled off his mask, revealing a boy that looked to be in his late teens.

"Hey, hey calm down!" Syaoran tried to sooth her but she refused to let go of him, causing him to blush and he was glad that the lighting was very dim inside. He glanced at the boy who was giving him an apologetic look and Syaoran shook his head.

"Look, see? It's not real!" Syaoran said, nodding his head to the costume. "It's just some high school kid acting the part, see?"

Sakura ceased her sobbing and looked up. She gulped and slowly regained herself, blushing and quickly hopping out of Syaoran's arms to regain herself. There were a few people coming down the hallways, also surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Uh...oh my I'm so sorry!" she said, feeling embarrassed for how she reacted.

Syaoran smiled apologetically to a couple that was walking by giving them strange looks. He pulled Sakura to him and gently wiped away her remaining tears. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "I-I'm fine..." she turned to the boy. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay miss!" he said. "Will your wife be okay, sir?" he asked turning to Syaoran. Syaoran blushed once more, and was ever so thankful the area was dark so that no one could see and was going to correct the boy, but decided to let the comment slide instead he turned his attention to Sakura.

"It's my fault; I should've known," Syaoran said.

"No, I decided to be stupid and prove I'm not scared, but I'm really just a big baby when it comes to scary stuff," she smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, I can give you directions to get off the ride faster," the boy said, looking nervous to make sure no managers were around. When Sakura and Syaoran looked interested, he continued. "Take a left at this hallway, another left then a right then one more left then got straight down and you'll be out the doors."

"Left, left, right, left, straight. Okay, got it. Thanks," Syaoran said to him and the boy went back to the dark corner, pulling his mask back on.

The girls stood in front of them, waiting for them to move. Sakura gulped and tried to push her fears down. Syaoran chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him and tucking her head against his side.

"I'll guide you out, cover your ear that's exposed and shut your eyes."

She blushed but nodded, following his orders and he slowly began to walk, following the girls and correcting them with which direction to go. It took about two or three minutes but they were finally outside again, the cool night air reaching them.

Sakura stumbled away from him, but he grabbed her arm to steady her. He placed two fingers beneath her chin to turn her gaze up at him and he furrowed his brows.

"I'm really sorry about that, I should've known when you said no the first time."

She shook her head, "it's fine...I'm sorry that I embarrassed you guys. I figured I owed you one for making you go on the roller coaster with me."

He shook his head. "You didn't embarrass us at all. I just feel bad for not listening to you the first time. I would've understood if you were afraid."

"But it seemed you wanted to go in..." she said.

Syaoran laughed. "Nah, I don't care much for that kind of stuff but Chu-Hua loves it. I couldn't let her go by herself though. You could've waited outside if you two were frightened though," he said, glancing down at Sachiko as well.

"Lets just forget about it then," Sakura laughed nervously.

"I promise you won't have to go on a ride like that with us again," Syaoran laughed.

"Good!"

"Daddy, I'm hungry..." Chu-Hua whined. Sachiko nodded in agreement.

He smiled at the girls and said, "come on, we'll go get some dinner."

The two girls held hands and skipped ahead in front of them back toward the entrance and Sakura and Syaoran followed behind them.

"Will you be okay?" he asked her, taking her hand reassuringly.

"Yeah," she said, allowing the contact and lacing her fingers through his.

"Oh just one more thing," he said with a small smirk, causing Sakura to look up at him.

"Yeah, what's that?" she asked.

"You called me by my first name back there."

"HooOOoEEE! I did!" she gasped, not seeming to remember.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry...Li-kun!"

"No," he said, "you can call me by my first name if you want to. Actually, I'd like it if you did. We're friends after all, right?"

"I..." she started, "are you sure?" he nodded. She smiled at him, "okay and you can call me Sakura if you want to!"

"Sure..." he smiled and tugged her along to catch up with the girls.

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!  
**

**Summary:** Syaoran Li is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date. They're 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and let go of the past?

**Ages:** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Chu-Hua Li and Sachiko Kinomoto: 5

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

-

-

-

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

_"Oh just one more thing," he said with a small smirk, causing Sakura to look up at him._

_"Yeah, what's that?" she asked._

_"You called me by my first name back there."_

_"HooOOoEEE! I did!?" she gasped, not seemingly to remember._

_He nodded._

_"I'm sorry...Li-kun!"_

_"No," he said, "you can call me by my first name if you want to. Actually, I'd like it if you did. We're friends afterall, right?"_

_"I..." she started, "are you sure?" he nodded. She smiled at him, "Okay and you can call me Sakura if you want to!"_

_"Sure..." he smiled and tugged her along to catch up with the girls._

-

-

-

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 11**

After the weekend events, Sakura and Syaoran started to become a bit closer. They now called each other by their first names and felt comfortable doing so. When Tomoyo had caught wind of it, she teased Sakura about it. She was disappointed that she hadn't been there to film the "Haunted House Adventure" as she so called it. She only found out about it because Sachiko told her all about it, much to her mother's dismay.

Sakura was walking around the store aimlessly while Tomoyo was looking through fabrics. Her wedding was coming up in only two months and she would be making her own wedding dress along with the bride's maids and flower girls dresses. It was a lot of work, but Sakura knew she'd get it all done with plenty of time to spare.

"How about this Sakura-chan?" she asked, holding up some red silk fabric.

"Wow, that's very beautiful." Sakura said, touching it. She was going to be the maid of honor and promised she'd help Tomoyo pick out the fabrics. The wedding theme colors were going to be white and red, with a mix of pink and hearts. Their wedding would be on Valentine's Day, which was a Saturday, and Tomoyo had all the designs already planned out.

"It's going to look beautiful on you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed slightly and shook her head, "you sure like to flatter me, Tomoyo-chan."

"Of course! But I always speak the truth when I do!" she gathered up the fabric and hurried off to the front desk to pay for it. Sakura strayed behind looking at all the beautiful colors, wondering what it'd be like to pick out colors and fabrics for her own wedding. Sadly she shook the thought off. There was no sense in even thinking about it because she knew she would never get married anyway. Still a girl could dream...

Tomoyo called her and she hurried after her to leave the store. They were walking through the mall when they stopped to get some ice cream.

"So," Tomoyo asked, "how are you and Li-kun or should I say _Syaoran_ getting along?"

Sakura sighed. "Honestly Tomoyo-chan...he's just my friend. Nothing more!"

"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo said softly to her, reaching across the table to touch her friend's hand. "You can trust Li-kun. I know him too, he's very kind and I can tell that he likes you."

"I do trust him."

"Not enough though," Tomoyo said, "you can open up to him more."

"What do you mean by that?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "never mind. You'll know what I mean when the time comes. I'm sure of it."

"Oh..."

"Look," Tomoyo said, "I know there are times when you really don't trust men all that well and I know and understand your reasons."

"What are you getting at Tomoyo-chan?"

"What I'm trying to say is, is that Li-kun isn't like other men at all. He's a very devoted father to Chu-Hua and he was brought up to be a good gentleman and he treats women with respect. The few times I've seen you two together, he's treated you with a lot of respect and nothing but kindness. You can trust him, Sakura-chan, don't be afraid of getting too close to him...you won't regret it if you do. I can promise you that much from what I know about him," Tomoyo said gently.

Sakura blushed slightly and turned away. She knew that Tomoyo was probably right. She hasn't yet witnessed a bad bone in Syaoran's body. Well of course the few times that he snapped at a few certain employees at Li Corp, and she's seen how he's dealt with clients, but they that was business dealings, nothing more. When Syaoran was alone with her or outside work, he was totally different. He was very kind, she saw that all the time.

"I'm guessing you don't have a date to the wedding, ne?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura sweat-dropped. "That's two months away..."

"Yeah, but as far as I understand, Li-kun doesn't have a date either and he's going to be the Best Man and you're going to be the Maid of Honor so it only makes sense if..."

"Tomoyo-chaaan..."

"Will you think about it at least?"

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Fine...but only because you're my best friend and I love you very much..."

Tomoyo smiled warmly at Sakura's words and turned back to shuffle through more fabric.

-

-

-

**Meanwhile at another mall...**

Syaoran was getting annoyed with Eriol's constant pestering. It was already into December and he needed to get his Christmas shopping done for his family and Chu-Hua. There was going to be a Christmas ball for Li Corp coming up in two weeks time as well. Unfortunately, Eriol ended up coming along with him.

Syaoran scanned the toy shelves and the long list of what Chu-Hua wanted Santa to bring her. It was a ridiculously long list from a pet pony to having her own Island. There was no way he'd be getting that for her. He picked a few dolls off the shelf that she wanted.

"So have you thought about a date for the wedding yet?" Eriol asked casually leaning against a rack.

Syaoran sighed. "I haven't even thought about a date for the Christmas ball let alone the fucking wedding. Jeesh Eriol, get off my back already. Who said we needed dates anyway?"

"You'll look like a loser without one," Eriol laughed.

"That's bullshit and you know it," Syaoran turned away from him.

"Listen...I know for a fact that Sakura doesn't have a date yet..." Eriol glanced up over the rim of his glasses to see that his friend was slightly blushing and looking away.

"She's just my friend."

"Are you sure? I think you have feelings for her..."

"What!?" Syaoran yelled. "What the hell makes you think that!?"

"Whoa now, no need to get all defensive Syaoran." Eriol said, holding up his hands. "I was just joking" **'Though I do see that you are beginning to care very deeply for her. You don't hide your feelings like that all too well as you may think, dear cousin.' **he thought.

"Just drop it already."

"Well how about you go as friends at the very least?" Eriol suggested, "you know just about every single woman and probably some of the women in relationships at Li Corp are just _dying_ to go with you to the Christmas Ball. It'd get plenty of them off your back at least. And Sakura would make a good date, she's not clingy or annoying like the rest of your dates have been."

Syaoran took this into consideration and nodded. He started on his way toward the front of the toy store where the cashiers were located to pay for the toys. He knew that Eriol was right, it would save him a lot of time and energy from declining all the other invites.

"Are you absolutely sure Sakura doesn't another man in her life?" Syaoran asked, taking out his credit card.

"One hundred per cent positive. She's not so much into dating, but I'm sure she'd like it if you asked her. You're one of the very few guys that she's ever trusted..." Eriol said then realized his mistake.

"What do you mean by that?" Syaoran asked, curiously.

"Uh...what I meant was is who her brother trusted. You see, her brother is very overprotective of her and has never let guys get near her!" Eriol said, hoping to have covered it up.

Syaoran, however, didn't believe him. "I've never met her brother."

"Ah, but I'm sure that Sakura has told him all about you!" Eriol said but in reality, he knew that Sakura probably wouldn't have really.

"What are you hiding, Eriol?" Syaoran turned to him with heated eyes. Eriol knew he was in trouble now, he'd already let the cat out of the bag and he knew he couldn't lie to his cousin and friend. "Does it have anything to do with the father of her daughter...?"

Eriol nodded in defeat, "everything..."

"What happened?"

Eriol looked away sadly. "Tomoyo was the one that had told me originally and I never heard it from Sakura herself. Tomoyo wasn't suppose to even tell me but it slipped out one day when she was very upset about something. I don't know all the details, I just know that something happened a long time ago," he turned back to Syaoran. "I'm sure once you and Sakura become a lot closer, she'll eventually tell you."

Syaoran nodded. He was very curious about this detail, but he knew it wasn't exactly any of his business, at least not yet as a friend. Whatever it was, it sounded as though it was very personal and he'd have to give Sakura time to tell him herself. He'd have to be patient, something he wasn't normally good at doing.

-

-

-

The next day came and it was nearing the end of the week. Syaoran came up to Sakura's desk, it was the end of the day now and he smiled after seeing her concentrated gaze on the scene. He snapped his fingers and she looked up at him.

"Hey Syaoran!"

"Would you like a ride home?"

She nodded and saved her documents before shutting the computer down and getting up from her chair. She shoved on her coat and they walked toward the elevator getting in. Syaoran hit the button for the parking and they started down.

"Oh...hey Syaoran I have a favor to ask if you don't mind..."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well you remember how I told you that I sometimes model for Tomoyo-chan?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah."

"Well I was wondering if maybe Sachiko could go over to your place tonight if you're not too busy or anything like that! I mean...I have a photo shoot with Tomoyo at 6:30 and it'll probably go until about 9 or a bit later than that..."

"Of course, I don't mind. If you want, I can drop you off and I can just bring Sachiko over for dinner at our place I'm sure the girls would like that," he suggested.

Sakura smiled. "Oh, thank you so much! I wasn't sure who I would've been able to get to babysit her and she's always so bored whenever I have to take her with me...I really owe you one, Syaoran!"

"Nah, I don't mind having her over. Don't worry about it at all," he smiled back.

They were quiet as the elevator continued down and then there was a sudden jolt. Sakura gasped as she bumped into him, but he instantly caught her. He looked up to see that it had stopped at the fifth floor, but the doors weren't opening. Frowning, he hit the button to push the doors opened. He hit it again and nothing happened.

"It looks like the elevator is stuck."

Sakura gave a straggled cry at that and clutched onto his arm. He looked down at her, "are you okay, Sakura?"

She shook her head, "N-no...this is one of my biggest fears, being stuck in an elevator!" she shivered and refused to budge.

"It'll be okay," he pulled out his cell phone and frowned once more when he saw that there was no signal. Instead he hit the emergency button. There was some static then a voice came through.

"_Yeah, what's the emergency?"_

"The elevator is stuck on the fifth floor," Syaoran spoke.

"_Okay, we'll have maintenance get on it right away sir. Just stay calm."_ and then the line went dead.

Sakura shivered against him and he pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, it shouldn't take long."

"I should've taken the stairs..."

"That would've been eighteen flights you would've had to go down," he laughed.

"I don't care," she mumbled against him.

"You wouldn't have known this was going to happen anyway."

"So...from now on I'm taking the stairs anyway."

Syaoran laughed and flicked her forehead playfully. "You'll change your mind come tomorrow when you're late for work."

Sakura glared up at him and stuck her tongue out at him. She was surprised when he grabbed it between his thumb and index finger.

"Ew!" she laughed, pulling away from him.

He wiped them off on her coat, grossing her out more. "Hah, that's what I do to Chu-Hua when she decides to get sassy with me. You have the same reaction!"

Sakura pouted and wrapped her arms around him when the elevator shifted slightly.

"What if the elevator drops, Syaoran..." she whispered her fear.

Syaoran sighed and decided to try and comfort her by running his fingers through her silky strands. "Nothing like that will happen."

"How do you know?"

He shrugged. "I just do."

"Oh my god!" she suddenly gasped.

"What??" he asked, worried.

"What about the girls! We're already 10 minutes late to pick them up!" she panicked, pointing to the time on her wrist watch.

"Don't worry, they know not to leave the school until someone they know shows up for them. Besides the teachers probably won't let them leave until they see us anyway."

"You sound like you know this from experience?"

He looked away guilty. "Unfortunately I do..."

She didn't say anything, instead she rubbed her head against him and he tightened his arms around her.

It didn't take long before the elevator doors opened and they saw two maintenance men standing there.

"We just need you to step out for a few minutes Mr. Li," one said, "so that we can check some stuff here."

"That's fine, we're in a hurry though so we'll just take the stairs." Syaoran said, pulling Sakura toward the staircase. It was only five or six sets of stairs down so it wouldn't take long.

-

-

-

They got into the car and Syaoran pulled out of his parking space. He glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eye and wondered if he should ask her.

"Ne...Sakura?"

"Yeah?" she looked up at him.

"I was wondering..." he said, clearing his throat, "you know the Company's winter ball that's coming up in about two weeks?"

"Yeah..."

"I was wondering...um...would you care to be my date? I mean, just as friends!" he said then laughed nervously, "that is...that is if you don't plan on going with anyone else."

"Well no, I would've gone alone, but I think it'd be more fun if I went with you."

"So is that a yes?"

She nodded her head, "Yes. Thank you for asking me." she smiled.

Syaoran sighed in relief. "No I should be thanking you for accepting! You just saved me from a lot of women asking!"

Sakura giggled. "Well I'm glad I could be of service!"

He laughed once more and pulled up into the school's parking lot where the girls sat waiting on the steps for them.

-

-

-

**To be continued...  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!  
**

**Summary:** Syaoran Li is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date. They're 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and let go of the past?

**Ages:** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Chu-Hua Li and Sachiko Kinomoto: 5

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

-

-

-

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

_They got into the car and Syaoran pulled out of his parking space. He glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eye and wondered if he should ask her._

_"Ne...Sakura?"_

_"Yeah?" she looked up at him._

_"I was wondering..." he said, clearing his throat, "you know the Company's winter ball that's coming up in about two weeks?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"I was wondering...um...would you care to be my date? I mean, just as friends!" he said then laughed nervously, "that is...that is if you don't plan on going with anyone else."_

_"Well no, I would've gone alone, but I think it'd be more fun if I went with you."_

_"So is that a yes?"_

_She nodded her head, "Yes. Thank you for asking me." she smiled._

_Syaoran sighed in relief. "No I should be thanking you for accepting! You just saved me from a lot of women asking!"_

_Sakura giggled. "Well I'm glad I could be of service!"_

_He laughed once more and pulled up into the school's parking lot where the girls sat waiting on the steps for them._

-

-

-

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 12**

Sakura rushed around, trying to get Sachiko ready. Tonight they were going over to Syaoran's house where he was cooking dinner for them this time. It'd be Sakura's first time going to his place and because she's never been there before, he was coming to pick her up. She had packed an over night bag for Sachiko so that she could spend the night with Chu-Hua.

-

-

-

**((FLASHBACK))**

_Sakura got into Syaoran's car after work so that they could go together and pick up the girls. He started the car and pulled out of the parking area and onto the main road. It was quiet for a bit until Syaoran spoke up;_

"_So I was thinking..." _

"_Hoe?"_

"_Since Chu-Hua and I have had dinner at your place, I'd like to invite you and your daughter over for dinner this time." _

"_Thank you, we'd like that!"_

"_How about the weekend then?" he asked, turning a corner toward the elementary school._

"_That'd be perfect," Sakura smiled. _

"_Since you've never been to my house, I'll pick you up okay?"_

"_Okay." _

**((END FLASHBACK))**

_-_

_-_

_-_

She finished putting a change of clothes in the bag when the phone rang.

"Hello, Sakura speaking."

"_Hey, Sakura,"_ came Syaoran's voice. _"I'm just waiting out front for you now."_

"Oh okay, sorry! I'll be down in a few minutes I'm just finishing up some packing for Sachiko!"

"_Okay then,"_ he laughed gently and hung up.

"Sachi-chan! Can you go grab your tooth brush and toothpaste for mommy?" I called.

"K!" in the next couple of seconds she came in and Sakura slipped it into her over night bag. Shoving on her own shoes and coat she then fastened Sachiko's coat for her and they headed to the elevator.

-

-

-

**20 minutes later...**

When Sakura got out of the car, she was amazed at the sight of the Li Mansion. It was huge! She had never traveled down this subdivision before and was surprised with all the beautiful homes and gardens.

The driveway was circular and there was a fountain in the middle. The house was pristine white, it looked like marble and the front patio entrance was had tall pillars and was tall with a roof covering over the door. _(an: sorry, not to good at describing stuff, think of it as a smaller version of the Li mansion in CCS movie 1)_

"It's so beautiful," Sakura awed. "And so big!"

Syaoran chuckled. "Actually this one is quite small compared to my home in Hong Kong. We figured we didn't need a whole lot with just Chu-Hua and I living there."

"Wait until you see Chu-chan's room, mommy!" Sachiko said, tugging on her mother's hand and pulling her to the doorway. Syaoran laughed and followed them up, opening the door for them.

Sakura gasped once again when she looked inside. It was huge! Bigger than the outside!

"Wow..."

"Come on mommy, lets go to Chu-chan's room!" Sachiko squealed, pulling her mother to the stairs. Sakura looked back to Syaoran and he nodded.

"Go ahead, she should be in her room. I'll be right back, I'm just going to go allow the maid that stayed while I was gone that she's free to leave for the evening."

"Okay then," Sakura nodded and allowed her daughter to pull her upstairs. They entered a pink room that was about the size of her apartment itself. It was clean and finely decorated, with lots of pink and white. There was a bed against the wall that was probably the size of Sakura and Sachiko's put together. It looked like a princess room.

"Chu-chaaaaan!" Sachiko called.

"Here!" she said, walking in from the balcony, "Saku-chaaaaan!" she cried and ran to Sakura, latching on to her leg. "Do you like my room??"

"It's beautiful!" Sakura said, looking around. She set Sachiko's overnight bag on the bed. "Wow..."

"Look, these are my dollies and here are all my books and this is my stuffed animal collection!"

"It's very wonderful!" Sakura said with a smile. She watched as the two girls raced to a toy box and started pulling out dolls.

Chu-Hua turned back to look up at Sakura. She was holding up a Barbie doll with long brown hair and a vivid pink party dress. She shoved it up to Sakura and she could see that the doll had colored on messy green eyes, clearly telling it had been from a marker.

"Look! Her name is Sakura!"

Sakura giggled and Chu-Hua showed her other dolls that she named off as being Aunty Tomo-chan, Aunty Meiling-chan, herself and Sachiko. She pulled out a few Ken dolls saying that it was daddy, Uncle Eri-kun and Sato-kun, Meiling's boyfriend.

Syaoran snorted from the doorway where Sakura turned to see him leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. He was glaring down at the "Syaoran" doll and rolled his eyes.

Sakura knew what he was thinking and decided to humor him. "Don't worry, Syaoran, you're far more handsome than that Ken doll," she giggled.

Syaoran hid his blush well and grinned anyway, straightening his posture. "I'm glad you think so then."

"Nah uh," Chu-Hua said, sticking out her tongue. "Ken is way handsomer than daddy!"

"Feh," Syaoran huffed. "I don't think-"

"I agree with Chu-chaaan!" Sachiko giggled.

"Hey-!"

Sakura laughed, petting his arm, "let them think what they want. They're just trying to bug you anyway!"

"Yeah, I know, but I don't like being compared to a doll," Syaoran huffed.

"Well they have an Eriol doll too, so you're not alone." Sakura said.

Syoaran looked to see that she was indeed correct. There was a Ken doll there wearing a party suit with colored on navy blue hair and eyes (that the brown could be seen through the marker) and drawn on crooked glasses. He smirked.

"Anyway," he turned back to Sakura. "I'm going to go get started on dinner for us then. I've sent all the maids home so we have the place to ourselves. How does Chinese sound? It's my specialty," he winked.

"It sounds great! Do you need any help?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "Nol that's fine, thanks. It's my turn to slave in the kitchen like you did last time. You just stay here with the girls and I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

"Okay then," she smiled and turned back to the girls who were currently inviting "Syaoran" and "Eriol" to a party with the girls.

-

-

-

**A couple of hours later after dinner...**

Sakura had finished helping Syaoran with the dishes and it was getting a bit late. Syaoran turned out to be an excellent cook and Sakura talked him into making dinner for them more often. He was flattered by that and easily accepted.

Later on the girls went back upstairs and Syaoran decided to show Sakura around. He showed her the main floor and some of the upstairs. She was amazed with all the rooms he had, all were mostly unoccupied. He showed her his trophy room and she was amazed by it.

"Wow, you were a soccer player?" she asked, looking at all the awards.

He nodded. "Yeah, I was on the soccer team since the forth grade in Hong Kong. It's one of my few good childhood memories so I brought it all along with me when I moved here."

"You must've been very good!"

"The top player," he winked. "I finally got the captain position during my last year of high school."

"You looked hot in the soccer uniform," she teased him when she saw him in the team photos. "Hey is that Eriol?"

"Yeah, he was part of the defense. What about you? Were you part of any sports teams?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah I was always very athletic. I got that from both my father and my brother. My brother was on the soccer team in high school and college. I guess I played pretty much every sport in elementary, including being a cheer leader. I was the cheer leading captain in Junior High, the ninth grade so I'm glad that I got to experience it."

"Wow, Sakura was a preppy cheer leader," he teased, "wish you would've cheered for my team."

"Oh stop it you," she swatted him playfully.

"Was Daijouji on the team with you?" he asked.

"No, the only club she ever joined was Choir. Which was good, because she's a fabulous singer!"

"Oh, I see...what about high school? You didn't make team captain in high school?"

Sakura glanced away toward the floor and shook her head slightly. "No...I wasn't able to..."

"How come?" he asked, softly and came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders in a comforting manner.

"I got pregnant for Sachiko in the tenth grade...I had to quit."

Syaoran could hear the sadness in her voice and wrapped his arms around her shoulders to bring her closer to him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..."

"It's alright, I just hope you don't think I'm the stereotypical cheerleader that fools around with the football team and gets herself pregnant." she said, almost bitterly and pulled herself from his grasp.

Syaoran lowered his hands to his side and looked at her back as she moved away. He wasn't sure if this was the time to ask her what Eriol had let slip not too long ago. His brows furrowed and he came up behind her again.

"No," he whispered, "I don't think that at all."

She sniffed slightly. "That's not what other people thought..."

"I'm not other people though Sakura," he said gently. "I'm sorry..." he turned her to look up at him and he could see the unshed tears in her eyes from the bad memories. "I..."

"It's fine," she said with a small smile, "you didn't know anyway."

"Is this something you'd like to talk about maybe?" he proded her, wondering if she'd open up to him.

She didn't answer right away, instead she stared at his chest intently, thinking deeply. "...Yes. I would like to tell you, but not yet."

"I understand then," he said. "When the time comes though... know that I'm here and I'm willing to listen."

"Thank you Syaoran, you're a wonderful friend," she smiled up at him and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, guiding her from the room and on to the next.

-

-

-

**Meanwhile upstairs in Chu-Hua's room...**

"I think your mommy likes my daddy." Chu-Hua said while brushing her doll's hair.

"Really?" Sachiko asked, tilting her head.

Chu-Hua rolled her eyes. "You mean you don't see??"

"See what??"

"Sachi-chan...we need to have them go on one of those date things so that daddy and your mommy can play and then she be my mommy and my daddy can be your daddy!" Chu-Hua explained with a huff.

"But how?"

"I don't know. We could ask Aunty Meiling-chan." Chu-Hua said. "I have an idea!"

"What?"

"Let's go find daddy and your mommy and ask them to play hide and go seek."

"Huh?" Sachiko blinked.

Chu-Hua rolled her eyes. "What we'll do is we'll play in partners. You and me will count and daddy and Saku-chan will go hide. But they have to be partners. Daddy always hides in the closet when we play so when they go in we'll sneak up and lock them in until they decide to go out and play."

Sachiko's eyes widened. "That's a very good idea! Lets go!"

-

-

-

**In another room...**

Syaoran was showing Sakura a room where he kept most of his family pictures. She was looking at various pictures of Chu-Hua and a couple that had Sachiko in pictures with her along with the rest of Syaoran's family.

"Wow...your mother is very beautiful," Sakura said as she eyed the portrait of Yelan Li.

"Funny thing, most of the Li's keep their youth for a long time. Mother always jokes around saying that it's 'magic'. Most of my family lives a very long life, I had a great uncle that lived to be 105."

"Wow!" Sakura gasped. "That's quite a fulfilled life..."

"Yeah, and he was really healthy his whole life. We were _almost_ surprised when he passed away, because he had more energy than the rest of us."

"Who are these women?" she asked, looking at a photo with Syaoran surrounded by four identical women who looked to be fawning over him. "You really are a lady's man..."

"Ugh, don't even go there," he blanched at the thought, "those are my four older sisters."

"Four...?" her eyes widened, "you have FOUR older sisters?"

He nodded.

"Wow...did they drive you crazy?"

"All that and more. Still do, actually."

Sakura giggled. "And here I thought having one older brother was enough."

"Was he the dark haired man I saw in some of your pictures?"

Sakura nodded. "Yep. Sure was. He's my only brother though he has a best friend, Yukito, and he's a lot like an older brother to me as well. So I guess I kind of have two! And Tomoyo-chan, she's my cousin, but we've always been really close so she's more like a sister to me than anything. Hey, who is this man? He looks like you..."

"That's my father..." Syaoran said, looking up at the portrait, "this was one of his last photos taken, he died when I was young."

"Oh..." Sakura whispered, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Syaoran smiled, "my mother and sisters told me a lot of great things about him."

"My father and brother told me a lot of great things about my mother as well...she passed away when I was three years old..." she felt Syaoran squeeze her hand gently and smiled. "Who is this beautiful woman?" she asked, looking to a portrait of Syaoran, Chu-Hua and another dark-haired woman.

"That would be...Chu-Hua's mother." he said.

"Chu-Hua told me that she passed away when she was still a baby..."

"That's right..." he whispered. "Chu-Hua was a year old."

Sakura gave a sad smile, "I guess she and I can relate in some ways then. I guess that's why I feel closer to her sometimes when she's with us. She's such a sweet child and I can tell that you take care of her and love her in every way that you can to try and fill that space for her. My father was the same way...it's not the same, but it's still a good feeling."

Syaoran nodded. "I do try my best for her. I'm glad that Meiling has been there for her all this time as well, and you...I could never thank you enough, Sakura...you have such a kind heart when it comes to my daughter. It truly does mean a lot to me." he said softly, bringing her hand and holding it between his two. They stared into the other eyes in understanding before they were interrupted.

"DADDY!" came a yell from down the hallway.

"We're in here Chu-Hua!" he called and heard tiny foot steps running to the room they were standing in. Chu-Hua and Sachiko stood there breathless. "What is it?"

"We want to play hide and seek," Chu-Hua said.

"But it's getting kind of late and we need to take Sakura home soon." Syaoran told her.

Chu-Hua stomped her foot, "can we just play two games and that's all?"

Syaoran turned back to Sakura, "do you mind playing?"

"Okay, I'm sure it'll be fun," Sakura smiled and the two girls cheered.

"Okay, since it's only two rounds here are the rules." Chu-Hua instructed and held up two fingers. "We have two teams. Two of us will hide and two of us will count. Me and Sachi-chan want to find you first so we're going to count together! And daddy, you and Saku-chan have to hide! TOGETHER as PARTNERS! So that we can find you quicker and have OUR turn? Got it?"

Syaoran and Sakura nodded, sweat-dropping. "Okay...are you going to count in the main forum?" he asked and the girls nodded before taking off.

"We'll count slowly to...um...20!"

"Okay, I guess we better hurry up then Sakura." Syaoran laughed, taking her hand. "I have the perfect hiding spot."

He quickly jogged down the hallway with Sakura in tow. He failed to notice two pairs of eyes peeking out from around the corner behind them.

-

-

-

**In the closet...**

"You sure this is a good place to hide?" Sakura whispered, squeezed into the small space with Syaoran. It was a small closet and together they just fit, though their bodies were brushing up against each other and Syaoran was mostly leaning over her.

Syaoran nodded in the dark and whispered. "Yeah I hide here all the time and Chu-Hua will never guess I tried to hide in her with you as well."

Sakura giggled. "I do hope you're right."

They stood there in silence, listening to the other breathe softly and they were startled when they heard a click.

"What the fuck..." Syaoran whispered, placing a hand on the knob trying to turn it but it wouldn't budge.

"You mean we're hiding in a closet that_ locks?_" Sakura asked, bewildered.

"Heh, yeah..." she could hear his nervous laugh. "Hey, Chu-Hua! Let us out of here!" he banged on the door.

They could hear the girls laughing from the other side. "Daddy! I knew you'd be in there with Saku-chan! You hide in there all the time!"

Syaoran sweat-dropped when Sakura tapped her foot on the floor. "And here you said she would never guess."

"Guess she's smarter than I thought..." he grumbled. "Let us out, Chu-Hua!"

"No way!" they heard Sachiko giggle.

"Sachi-chan are you in on this too?" Sakura asked.

"Yup!"

"Let us out! It's not funny!" Syaoran banged on the door again. It was too tight of a squeeze to try and kick the door down.

"No way! But we do have a deal for you!"

"And what's that?" Syaoran asked, annoyed. "If you want me to take you to the candy store this time at night you have another thing com-"

"Nope it's not that daddy!"

"What is it then sweetie?" Sakura asked, more politely.

"Daddy has to agree to something for us first!"

"Get on with it then," Syaoran yelled.

"You have to agree to go play with Sakura!"

"Huh??" Sakura asked and Syaoran blushed.

"Uh...what she means by that is a date, she doesn't understand the difference between a real date and a play date..." Syaoran mumbled, embarrassed.

Sakura blushed as well. "Uh..."

"So do you agree daddy?" Chu-Hua asked.

"Fine! Just let us out!"

"Nah uh! We have Aunty Meiling-chan on the phone here and she wants to hear you loud and clear!"

Syaoran lightly banged his head on the door and groaned. "Oh no! Not Meiling, she'll be sure to make us go through with a real date!"

"I'm sure it won't be so bad!" Sakura giggled, "at least it gets us out of this stuffy closet."

"I suppose you're right...fine... put the phone up the door then Chu-Hua."

"K! She's listening!"

"Would you like to go on a date with me, Sakura?" he asked.

"Okay." Sakura agreed.

"Sorry she couldn't hear you!" Sachiko said through the door.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "WOULD. YOU. LIKE. TO. GO. ON. A. DATE. WITH. ME. SA-KU-RA."

"I. WOULD. LOVE TO. GO. ON. DATE. WITH. YOU. SYAO-RAN."

The door unlocked and the two didn't realize they had been leaning against the door. When it opened. Syaoran fell forward onto the floor with Sakura on top of him. The two blushed and quickly got up when Syaoran took the phone from Chu-Hua.

"Meiling?" he asked.

Meiling giggled from the other line. _"Dear cousin, I thought you only liked Sakura as a friend...?"_

"Shut up," he mumbled. "I bet you put the girls up to this didn't you?"

"_No, actually it was their idea and they called me. But I'll pass the good news along to Eriol and Tomoyo-chan!"_

"Don't you dare!"

Meiling merely giggled and hung up, leaving an annoyed Syaoran to glare at the phone while the girls giggled.

-

-

-

**To be continued  
**

**whoa this story is going fast! we're almost at halfway now...good thing I had a lot of scenes pre-written that popped in my head from while planning this story!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!  
**

**Summary:** Syaoran Li is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date. They're 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and let go of the past?

**Ages:** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Chu-Hua Li and Sachiko Kinomoto: 5

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

-

-

-

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

__

The door unlocked and the two didn't realize they had been leaning against the door. When it opened. Syaoran fell forward onto the floor with Sakura on top of him. The two blushed and quickly got up when Syaoran took the phone from Chu-Hua.

"Meiling?" he asked.

Meiling giggled from the other line. "Dear cousin, I thought you only liked Sakura as a friend...?"

"Shut up," he mumbled. "I bet you put the girls up to this didn't you?"

"No, actually it was their idea and they called me. But I'll pass the good news along to Eriol and Tomoyo-chan!"

"Don't you dare!"

Meiling merely giggled and hung up, leaving an annoyed Syaoran to glare at the phone while the girls giggled.

-

-

-

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 13**

Sakura hummed to herself as she finished putting files into the filing cabinet for the day. It was a wonderful day, tonight was going to be her date with Syaoran and then on the weekend was the Winter Ball for the corporation. Sakura had been dreading the date originally, she didn't really like the idea of dating, but with Syaoran it was different. She had thought about it and they couldn't really understand why the girls would've come up with that idea of wanting them to date, but they figured it wouldn't hurt anything. It more like a friend date, really. It had been a really long time since Sakura had even gone on a date, the last one with Tanaka didn't really count.

She was actually looking quite forward to it.

"You ready for tonight?" Syaoran asked, placing a few files on her desk. "I would've preferred the weekend, but with the ball and whatnot..."

"Yeah," she smiled. "What time?"

"I can pick you up at seven...do you need a babysitter?"

Sakura shook her head, "Tomoyo-chan is going to watch her for me."

"Okay good, Meiling is watching Chu-Hua tonight. Anyway, listen I'd like to drive you home but I won't be able to, I have a phone call to make from the office after four o'clock."

"That's fine," Sakura nodded.

He gave a small smile and turned back to his office. "I'll see you at seven Sakura."

"See you, Syaoran." she smiled after him.

-

-

-

**Later that Night/6:55 PM**

Tomoyo and Sachiko's squeals filled the apartment as Sakura stood completely ready. Sachiko had once again helped Tomoyo get Sakura ready and pick out her accessories. Sakura had found out that Syaoran made reservations to a nice restaurant and as usual, Tomoyo had shoved her into a dress she made special for 'Sakura-chan's First Formal Date with Li-Kun'.

The dress was a sleeveless emerald green dress that dipped to a low neckline and brought out Sakura's eyes. It fell just below her knees and while the bodice was form-fitting, the skirt was loose and swayed from her hips. She wore a pair of white strapped shoes with a small heel along with a sheer shawl that hung off her shoulders and through her arms. Her hair was done up in an elegant twist, leaving her side bangs to frame her face. She wore a little bit of light pink eyeshadow and lip gloss. On her neck hung a butter-fly shaped diamond necklace. Her earrings matched. It was simple, yet elegant.

Tomoyo helped her put on her long coat when the door buzzed to signal that Syaoran was there. Tomoyo hit the button to let him in. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Sakura opened it to find Syaoran holding a bouquet of roses to her. She gasped when she saw them and took them with a smile.

Tomoyo squealed in the background and rushed forward to take them from her. "I'll put them in a vase for you!"

Syaoran raised a brow when he saw that in one hand Tomoyo held her trusty videocamera and groaned when it zoomed in on him.

"You look beautiful tonight, Sakura," he ignored the video camera and kissed her hand.

Sakura blushed somewhat and Sachiko gave her a little push forward, knocking her into Syaoran's arms.

"Sorry..." she whispered, glaring at Sachiko who smiled sheepishly at her mother. She took the change to take a look at what Syaoran was wearing. His hair was messy as usual and he was wearing a pair of black slacks, with a dinner jacket and underneath what looked to be a white, silk dress shirt and a black tie. She could smell the faint scent of his cologne. "You look handsome yourself."

"Thank you," he said, straightening her up some,"shall we be going then?"

She nodded and turned back to the girls. She gave Tomoyo a hug and whispered a thank you and bent to kiss Sachiko on the cheek.

"You be good for Tomoyo-chan." she said to her daughter.

"I will mommy, have fun!" she waved to her mother and closed the door behind her. She turned back to Tomoyo and the two high-fived each other.

-

-

-

Dinner was going well, Sakura and Syaoran were enjoying themselves talking. They found themselves being able to talk to each other like any other time, the date wasn't awkward at all. They didn't even bother to correct someone when they told them they made a nice couple.

Sakura was finishing up her wine and desert when she glanced over to see some couples going out on a dance floor. Syaoran followed her gaze and stood up, holding out a hand to her.

"Would you care to dance?"

Sakura blushed slightly. "Well okay...but I'm not all that great, just to warn you."

Syaoran laughed and led her out to the dance floor. "Surely you can't be that bad? Just follow my moves," he said and placed a hand on her waist, holding her hand in his other. She placed a hand on his shoulder and they slowly started to make their way around the dance floor, mingling amongst the other couples. Sakura blushed when he pulled her a bit closer and her thigh touched his. She hadn't had this close contact with a man in a very long time.

Syaoran sensed her discomfort and pulled back slightly, twirling her around and back into his arms again.

"You dance well," she complimented him.

"Thanks, I guess. My mother made me take classes when I was younger," he sighed, "but I guess the pains were worth it."

She giggled and he pulled her closer again. She stared at his chest for a few moments and then hesitantly at first, she slowly placed her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen then he relaxed, still continuing with slow movements. She could hear his heart beating against her ear. She breathed in his scent, a mix of his light cologne along with his natural scent, it was comforting and relaxing to her.

After the third or fourth song ended, Syaoran pulled away from her. He lead her back to the table by the hand. He glanced at the time and saw that it was nearing 10 pm.

"We should be leaving now. You look tired, Sakura."

"I am, a little." she said.

"You just stay right here and I'll go pay."

"But, let me pay for mine at least!"

Syaoran shook his head and laughed, "I was the one that asked YOU on the date."

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms with an amused smile. "Fine. Next time I ask YOU!"

"Works for me." he laughed and walked off, not realizing just what they said.

Sakura waited until he came back an helped her out of her seat. They walked to the coat closet where they were handed their coats and Syaoran, being the gentleman he was, helped Sakura into hers and lead her back out to the car. They drove in silence until they got to Sakura's apartment building. He parked the car along the sidewalk and got out, going over to her side to open her door. He took her hand and helped her out and together they walked to the doors hand-in-hand.

"I had a really nice time tonight, thank you." she whispered when they came to a stop in front of the door. She placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face toward her where she gave him a kiss on the cheek. When she pulled away, they both blushed at their actions.

"Sorry..." she whispered and glanced away.

"No, its okay...though when people have their first date, they usually sometimes kiss goodnight on the lips." he laughed.

Sakura blushed and turned to look back up at him. "Umm..."

"Eh?"

"Well...uh...umm..."

"Did you want a kiss goodnight?" he teased.

"Hoeeee!"

"I'm kidding." he grinned, "but I could give you one."

"Syao..." she was stopped when he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"There. A friendly kiss, ne?"

"Y-yes..." she stuttered and backed up to the door. "Um...see you tomorrow then?"

"8 am." he laughed and turned back toward the car, "goodnight Sakura!"

"Goodnight..." she whispered and opened the doors. When she got to the elevator her fingers brushed against her lips. The kiss hadn't really been anything much, but it still tingled on her lips.

Syaoran was the same way in his car, having not yet drove off. Instead he sat there in the silence, his fingers touching his lips.

'**I don't know what possessed me to do that...' **he thought. **'But it felt right...'**

-

-

-

**To be continued  
**

**yay they kissed! sort of! with lots of flirting! don't worry they'll be a couple soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!  
**

**Summary:** Syaoran Li is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date. They're 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and let go of the past?

**Ages:** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Chu-Hua Li and Sachiko Kinomoto: 5

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

-

-

-

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

__

"Did you want a kiss goodnight?" he teased.

"Hoeeee!"

"I'm kidding." he grinned, "but I could give you one."

"Syao..." she was stopped when he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"There. A friendly kiss, ne?"

"Y-yes..." she stuttered and backed up to the door. "Um...see you tomorrow then?"

"8 am." he laughed and turned back toward the car, "goodnight Sakura!"

"Goodnight..." she whispered and opened the doors. When she got to the elevator her fingers brushed against her lips. The kiss hadn't really been anything much, but it still tingled on her lips.

Syaoran was the same way in his car, having not yet drove off. Instead he sat there in the silence, his fingers touching his lips.

'**I don't know what possessed me to do that...' **he thought. **'But it felt right...'**

-

-

-

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 14**

It was now the night of the Winter Ball and Sakura walked in with her arm linked with Syaoran's. They were at a 5-star hotel where the dinner and ball was being held. Sakura looked all around at the different faces, some of them were familiar while others were not. Every Li Corporation employee had been invited along with a guest.

Sakura was especially nervous, having seen some of the female employees glaring at her despite the fact that they had their own dates. Syaoran also mentioned to her that his mother, the current president of Li Corp who was located in Hong Kong was suppose to be there but she wasn't able to make it. Instead she sent her eldest daughter, Shiefa to take her place. Sakura was looking forward to meeting her.

"Sakura-chan! Li-kun!" they turned to see Tomoyo waving to them. She was wearing a dark purple evening gown with black diamonds across the bust and white satin gloves that went up to her elbows. It went nicely with her hair that she held up high in a white bow. Beside her, Eriol stood in a dark navy tuxedo, his arm linked with her's.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura smiled and pulled Syaoran along with her to greet her friends.

"Your dress looks stunning!" Tomoyo said, indicating Sakura's gown that she wore.

"Of course, you made it Tomoyo-chan!" she giggled, looking down at her dress. It was long and white, strapless and made of a satin material. She wore white satin gloves similar to that of Tomoyo's and a white shawl around her shoulders. On the dress were sparkles that sparkled under the lights. She wore light pink eyeshadow and lip gloss, her usual. On her feet she wore a pair of white high heels, higher than usual but still hidden under the dress and she struggled to keep her balance, not having let go of Syaoran since they got there.

Syaoran was wearing a black tuxedo. She could tell he wasn't too comfortable wearing something like that, but still looked really good with his messy chocolate locks framing his face.

"Don't you just make a lovely couple," Eriol teased.

Syaoran was about to retort but he was suddenly shoved slightly and looked to see his cousin Meiling clinging to his arm.

"M-meiling..."

"Syaoran! You certainly look dashing!" Meiling grinned and turned to Sakura with a wink. "Aren't you just the lucky girl?"

"M-meiling-chan..." Sakura stuttered, blushing. She looked beside Meiling to see a man standing there, Satoshi. He was tall, with long hair that framed his face and hung to his shoulders with electric blue eyes. Sakura's eyes widened; he looked like a rock star to her. He was wearing a brick red tuxedo to match Meiling's red halter top dress that ran to her feet with a slit up the left side.

"Oh, Sakura this is my boyfriend, Satoshi Yamamoto , I believe you've met him once. Satoshi, this is one of my best friends, Sakura Kinomoto"

"Pleasure to meet you once more Kinomoto-san," he said, kissing Sakura's gloved hand.

"Thank you, it's nice to see you again as well."

Syaoran growled low in his throat, but caught himself, shaking his head. However, he wasn't the only one that caught it. Eriol gave him a sly look from the corner of his eye. Syaoran linked his arm back with Sakura's and she turned to look up at him.

"Would you like to go meet my sister before dinner?"

"Sure," Sakura smiled and allowed him to drag her away from the group. When they were gone from sight, Meiling looked at Eriol.

"Please tell me you heard that??" she asked. Eriol's eyes widened a bit, surprised that she had heard it as well but nodded. "Oh ho ho ho! I put Satoshi up to kissing Sakura's hand like that! Oh ho ho ho ho! Our dear cousin has a thing for Miss Kinomoto!"

Satoshi rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics and Tomoyo was a bit confused.

"What did he do? I missed it..."

"That's not like you, Tomoyo," Eriol raised his brow at his fiancé.

"But I was busy looking at all the designers dresses..." Tomoyo said.

"Oh, well then..." Eriol whispered in her ear.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!"

-

-

-

"What are they laughing about?" Sakura wondered at hearing Tomoyo's high pitched laugh coming from the background. They were walking toward a woman who was currently talking among some other women, young and old alike.

"No clue," Syaoran said, "but it probably has something to do with us."

"Probably..."

They came up the group and stopped. The tall woman wearing a navy blue dress ceased talking when she noticed some of the women she was talking to blushing at the sight of Syaoran who ignored them. She turned around and Sakura was greeted with a woman with short auburn hair and sparkling amber eyes.

"Oh my God You must be Sakura-chaaaaan!" Sakura was surprised when the woman latched onto her and started to pet her hair that had been left down that evening. Syaoran sweatdropped and tried to pull his sister off of Sakura.

He noticed a few women scoff and walk away, realizing that they no longer had the attention.

"Sheifa, please, get off her...she can't breath!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Shiefa pulled away and cupped Sakura's cheeks to look up at her. "Oh my, Syaoran, she's a darling!"

"T-Thank you," Sakura squeaked when the woman let her go.

"You have such a cute girlfriend!"

"She's/I'm not my/his girlfriend..." they both said at once, blushing slightly.

"Oh, my mistake then..." Sheifa winked.

Syaoran slumped his shoulders and sighed. He was just glad the rest of the girls weren't there.

"Well Syaoran, dear brother, we have to talk some business would you excuse us for bit, Sakura-chan?"

"S-sure..." Sakura said watching as Syaoran got dragged away from her by his sister, still slightly shocked from the greety she had received from the eldest Li sister. She turned back to look for Tomoyo or anyone she might know.

-

-

-

**A bit further away...**

Shiefa rounded on Syaoran with a big smile. "Oh Syao...she's so sweet!"

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"Is she really not your girlfriend??"

Syaoran sighed with annoyance. "No, she's not my girlfriend. Why would you think that, anyway?"

"You two look so sweet together..." Sheifa pouted, "who is she exactly?"

"She's Chu-Hua's best friend's mother."

"Oh?? Is she a single parent...?"

Syaoran nodded slowly, knowing that his sister's mind was probably scheming something.

"And you're a single parent..."

"That's enough, Shiefa!" Syaoran groaned.

"How long have you known her?"

"Well...Chu-Hua met her friend when school started in April. I didn't meet Sakura until around November, so about a month and a half ago?"

"Meiling-chan told me you two went on a couple of dates...?" Shiefa inquired.

Syaoran blushed. "Well one, kind of. We were just talked into it though."

"Sure ya were," she said slyly and poked him with her elbow.

"Ow, stop it!"

"Syaoran, do you like her?"

"Well yes, she's a very kind person and good friend."

"Be honest."

"I do like Sakura."

"As in ..._like_ her?"

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair. "I can't answer that just yet."

"I see..." Shiefa said, looking to where they had left Sakura but finding her gone. "She's a very beautiful young woman...don't let her get away, brother," and with that she caught an eye of a business partner and smiled walking off to talk to them.

Syaoran stood there, thinking about what his sister had told him.

Did he like Sakura more than a friend? He hadn't really known her all that long, but from the time he's spent with her he couldn't help but grow closer to her. There was something about Sakura, her innocent and sweetness that could draw a person in. It was like that little kiss he had given her on their date. He hadn't really thought about it at the time, he just felt the impulse to do it. He was always reaching for her hand or trying to have contact with her in some way.

'**Do...I**_** like**_** Sakura?'** he wondered to himself and turned to see that she wasn't there anymore. Straightening himself, he went off to find her.

-

-

-

**Outside on the balcony...**

Sakura watched her breath in the crisp winter air. She hadn't been able to find Tomoyo, Meiling or any of her friends. She had run into Chiharu and Takashi for the first time since she started working at Li Corp, but they weren't really able to talk much. Instead Chiharu had given Sakura their new phone number to give her a call sometime so that they could catch up. When she couldn't find anyone else she might've known (who wasn't busy dancing) she found an unoccupied balcony and decided to go out there and wait to see if someone found her.

She jumped when a voice interrupted her quiet moment. Standing behind her was a tall man with blue eyes and slicked back blond hair. She could smell some alcohol on him as he came closer.

"And what is a beautiful lady such as yourself doing out here all alone?" he asked and she could easily tell that he had a British accent.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for someone." she said.

"I see...did you come alone tonight?"

"N-no."

"Hmm..." he looked around, "I don't see anyone around so how would you like to come with me for the evening? We could dance...?"

"No-no, thank you, I need to stay here...my date should be back soon."

"Not soon enough I see," came another voice and Sakura turned to see Syaoran standing with two glasses of wine.

"Mr. Li!" the man said and straightened up. "A wonderful party you and your sister are hosting."

"Thank you. I hope you're enjoying it?" Syaoran asked. He wasn't sure which employee this was, but figured he must've been from the bilingual department.

"Ah, yes...in fact, I believe I see my partner over there," he nodded his head. "I wish you both a good evening," and the man walked off toward a woman where he introduced himself.

Syaoran watched until he was completely out of sight before going up to Sakura and offering her a glass. "You must be cold."

"I'm fine...it's nice out," she said, smiling out at the gardens below. "You're quite intimidating aren't you?" she giggled.

Syaoran sighed. "I just protect what's mine. I mean, you are my date tonight."

"That's true," she laughed.

"Sorry about my sister earlier."

"It's fine, I can tell she's a kind person...like you!" she smiled.

Syaoran didn't say anything, instead he wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer to his warmth when he saw her shiver. She rested against him easily and took a sip of her wine. They watched the other dancing couples.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked her, setting the wine glass down.

"Yes, I would love to," she smiled and set her's down beside his.

-

-

-

**Nearby...**

"They're so cute together..." Shiefa said, watching as Sakura and Syaoran danced together.

Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah we've been trying to get them together for awhile now...they keep saying they're just friends, but I can see the way that they look at each other."

Meiling giggled. "Oh yeah, we can see that they are definitely falling in love with each other. If only they weren't so dense to see it..."

"Soon enough," Eriol told them with a smirk while taking a sip of wine.

"Actually I have an idea..." Meiling smirked and took off toward the couple that was twirling around the dance floor.

-

-

-

Syaoran brought Sakura back up to him after he dipped her and turned his head when he felt a finger tapping his shoulder.

"What is it Meiling?"

"You have to go do your speech, then I have something to show you two," she said, taking Sakura's hand. Syaoran glanced at the time and saw that he and Shiefa would have to soon address the party.

"I'll have to go," he told Sakura, "but it shouldn't take too long. You go with Meiling and I'll come find you when I'm finished."

Sakura nodded. "Okay then."

-

-

-

**1 hour later...**

Syaoran finished giving his speech and was now off looking for Sakura and the others. Along the way, he greeted many employees and clients, striking up short conversations and congratulations to him. He found Sakura and Meiling nearby a balcony.

Smiling, he walked over to them. Sakura beamed when she saw and rushed over, tripping on her dress but with his quick reflexes, he was able to catch her.

"Whoa, easy there Sakura," he laughed.

She blushed and tried to straighten the end of her dress, then Syaoran noticed the high heels she was wearing and cringed. It must've hurt.

"Come here, Meiling is showing me the back of the hotel, it's all lit up with lights!"

Syaoran allowed her to take him over to where Meiling was waiting for them on the balcony. Looking over, there were several trees and bushes lit up with various Christmas lights.

"Isn't it beautiful, Syaoran?" Sakura smiled up at him. He nodded.

"Oh ho ho ho ho!"

Syaoran slowly turned around to find Tomoyo standing there with Eriol, Sheifa and Satoshi. Meiling stood off to the side, looking smug. He knew what that laugh meant.

"What is it?" he asked.

Shiefa pointed up. Syaoran followed her gaze until he saw the roof over the balcony.

With a mistletoe and they were standing under it. His eyes widened and his face turned red, backing up into the railing.

"What?" Sakura turned around to see what the problem was. She looked up to where they were pointing. "HooOoOoEeEee..."

"You know the tradition Syaoran," Meiling winked.

"But-" he gaped.

"Do it dear cousin unless you're too chicken?" Eriol taunted.

Syaoran growled at him and straightened his jacket, his eyes closed with annoyance. Sakura was blushing all the while. He turned to her.

"Are...you okay with that...?"

She gulped and nodded. "It's tradition after all."

"Right," he gulped as well and came closer to her.

He stood in front of her and leaned down, cupping her face with a hand, pulling her face to toward him. She lowered her eyes and then he did the same, leaning forward and capturing her lips. She trembled slightly, deepening the kiss accidentally. He caught himself before he groaned into it, moving his lips against hers. The sweet kiss lasted only a few seconds before they pulled apart blushing after a flash of the camera.

Tomoyo, Meiling and Shiefa stood there with sparkles in their eyes and looked like they were about to faint. Eriol looked impressed and Satoshi looked elsewhere, trying to give the couple their private moment.

"That was so sweet!" Sheifa said, waving the camera.

"We want copies!" said Tomoyo and Meiling.

Syaoran and Sakura moved apart, blushing and their lips still tingling. They glanced back at one another and smiled slightly, neither thinking it was that bad. It had been a pleasant Christmas present to both of them.

-

-

-

**To be continued...**

**finally a real kiss! this'll give them something to think about **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!  
**

**Summary:** Syaoran Li is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date. They're 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and let go of the past?

**Ages:** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Chu-Hua Li and Sachiko Kinomoto: 5

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

-

-

-

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

_Syaoran growled at him and straightened his jacket, his eyes closed with annoyance. Sakura was blushing all the while. He turned to her._

_"Are...you okay with that...?"_

_She gulped and nodded. "It's tradition after all."_

_"Right," he gulped as well and came closer to her._

_He stood in front of her and leaned down, cupping her face with a hand, pulling her face to toward him. She lowered her eyes and then he did the same, leaning forward and capturing her lips. She trembled slightly, deepening the kiss accidentally. He caught himself before he groaned into it, moving his lips against hers. The sweet kiss lasted only a few seconds before they pulled apart blushing after a flash of the camera._

_Tomoyo, Meiling and Shiefa stood there with sparkles in their eyes and looked like they were about to faint. Eriol looked impressed and Satoshi looked elsewhere, trying to give the couple their private moment._

_"That was so sweet!" Sheifa said, waving the camera._

_"We want copies!" said Tomoyo and Meiling._

_Syaoran and Sakura moved apart, blushing and their lips still tingling. They glanced back at one another and smiled slightly, neither thinking it was that bad. It had been a pleasant Christmas present to both of them._

-

-

-

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 15**

Christmas had already come and gone and now it was only a month before Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding. It was busy in the office after the holidays and Sakura had to take some extra time getting everything cleared. Syaoran had taken two weeks off at Christmas and flew to Hong Kong with Chu-Hua to see their family. Sakura had been given the week during Christmas.

Sakura and Sachiko spent their Christmas by themselves, since her brother couldn't come down from Osaka with Kaho. She did get the chance to see Chiharu and catch up with her though and she was glad to be able to do that. Tomoyo and Eriol had gone away on vacation. She would've gone home to visit her father since they lived nearby but he was still out of the country. So instead she had done some cleaning around the house.

Sakura, Syaoran and the girls were all able to exchange gifts before they had left. It had been nice and Sachiko really missed Chu-Hua during the holidays. Sakura had found herself missing the little girl as well along with Syaoran. It had been lonely without them. Ever since the Winter Ball, she and Syaoran had become a lot closer and often went home either to her place or his for dinner. Even after they came back, they still found themselves doing that so long as Syaoran didn't get held up with any meetings.

Tonight they would be going to Sakura's for dinner.

Syaoran came up to Sakura's desk when four o'clock rolled around. He smiled down at her and she found herself blushing a lot ever since that mistletoe kiss. Over the holidays, she was able to think a lot about him and realized that she was starting to feel differently about him. She felt safe and warm around him and he always made her feel good about herself. She thought she was beginning to fall in love with him...

He snapped her out of her thoughts. "You ready to go pick up the girls?" he asked.

She nodded, saving her documents and shutting down the computer. She went to reach for her coat but he beat her to it, helping her put it on. She quickly fastened it up and got her purse before following him to the elevators.

-

-

-

**After dinner that evening...**

Sakura and Syaoran had just finished cleaning the dishes. The girls were on the couch watching TV. Sakura came up to them and turned the TV off and they groaned.

"It's time for homework, Sachi-chan," she said.

"Aww...mommy!"

Chu-Hua decided now would be a good time to try and sneak away. She snuck behind the couch and was about to go find a place to hide when her father snatched up her arm and pulled her up.

"Uh, uh...you have the same homework so we're going to do it all together," he said.

"Aww...daddy!"

He carried her out to the kitchen table where Sachiko was already sitting. Their homework was to color a picture and match words to the objects in it. He sat her down next to Sachiko before standing beside Sakura.

"You girls should be able to get this done yourselves, you just have to color and match the words that you already know," he instructed them, "we'll be in the living room if you need any help."

"Okay daddy..." Chu-Hua grumbled as they walked off before grabbing the crayons she'd need.

-

-

-

Sakura and Syaoran sat themselves down on the sofa and listened as the girls whispered to each other. They watched as the snow fell out on the balcony.

"It's pretty," Sakura said, watching the snow.

Syaoran glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He had been thinking a lot about her since the winter ball and had thought about her all through the holidays and after they got back to work. He had found himself really missing both her and Sachiko while he had been away. He had also come to realize that he was beginning to develop feelings for her. She was a sweet woman and he just couldn't help feeling comfortable around her to be himself. He felt the urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless.

"Sakura...I..."

She turned to look up at him, puzzled. "You what?"

"Umm...I was wondering...would you care to be my date for our friend's wedding? I wanted to ask you sooner but you know, business got in the way and such... that is if you didn't find anyone else to go with, I would under-"

Sakura giggled. "Silly you know I would be happy to go with you."

"Also...I..." he turned to her.

"Hmm?"

Syaoran looked at her as she looked up at him innocently. After what Eriol had told him before any of their dates, it scared him. He wasn't too sure of his feelings just yet, but knew something was there. He really wanted to ask her ...he wanted her to be his. But he couldn't; not yet.

"What did you want to say?" she prodded him.

Syaoran turned away. "I-It's nothing..."

"It must be something," she said, holding his hand. "You can talk to me about anything Syaoran, I'll always be here to listen!"

"I know that," he smiled, "I promise I'll tell you."

"But when?"

He thought for a moment, "I promise I'll tell you the day of the wedding...after the ceremony."

"Okay, pinky swear?" she asked, holding up her pinky finger. He looked down at her little finger and smiled, he often seen Sachiko and Chu-Hua doing this. He linked his pinky with hers.

"I promise."

"Okay, good. I'll go check on the girls," she said and got up, leaving Syaoran to his thoughts.

-

-

-

**One week later...**

Sakura and Tomoyo were in a flower shop, picking out flowers for Tomoyo's bouquet. The wedding was now only a few weeks away.

"These are pretty," Sakura pointed to some lilies.

Tomoyo nodded. "Yes, they certainly are, but I was thinking more along the lines of...a sakura bouquet!"

Sakura giggled. "Well cherry blossoms would go well with the theme."

"Hmm...you're right," she said and went off to find an assistant. Shortly she came back to Sakura with a smile. "They're going to order some in!"

"Wonderful! Can we look around a bit more? I love looking at flowers..."

Tomoyo nodded and joined her friend in looking around at all the beautiful bouquets. She stopped when she saw a shelf with dozens of rose bouquets lined up. She couldn't help but think of Syaoran.

Tomoyo noticed her smiling with a slight blush on her face. It seemed that Syaoran always showered her with lovely bouquets of roses. Every time she ever came to Sakura's apartment, she saw that there were always fresh roses.

"Are you thinking about a certain someone, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura stiffened but nodded. She knew she could lie to her friend no longer. She turned to look at Tomoyo with a gentle smile. Tomoyo studied her friend and noticed unshed tears in her eyes that shined with the emerald.

"Sakura-chan...what's wrong?" she asked, embracing her.

"I..."

"Sakura-chan are you...?"

Sakura looked into Tomoyo's amethyst eyes, "I...I think...I think I'm falling in love with him. Or...or maybe I'm already in love with him," she looked back to the roses then back to Tomoyo again. "Tomoyo-chan...I'm in love with Syaoran."

Tomoyo blinked back tears of joy and hugged Sakura closely. Sakura felt tears roll down her cheeks and snuggled into her friend's shoulder as both girls silently cried by the shelf.

"Oh, sweetie that's wonderful!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura shook her head, "no...no it's not! I can't...I can't be in love with him!"

"Sakura-chan...it's okay!"

"No...I promised myself a long time ago...when it happened that I'd never love another man!"

"Sakura-chan calm down," Tomoyo soothed her. "It's okay...Syaoran is good man. He treats you very well..."

"But Tomoyo-chan...what if he doesn't return my feelings?"

"You won't know that unless you tell him yours," Tomoyo said softly.

"But...but I'm so afraid of getting hurt again...I wouldn't be able to handle it!"

"Sakura-chan...listen to me, you and Syaoran have become very close since you've met him those months ago. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you how much he cares for you and adores you."

"You...can? Does he really?"

Tomoyo nodded. "I wouldn't lie to you about this...you can see a lot in a person's eyes."

Sakura sniffled and wiped her tears away. "I'm not sure if I can do this...I don't think I could tell him..."

"You need to, for yourself Sakura-chan."

"I'm so scared though..."

"You'll be okay, I promise. You mustn't be afraid of Syaoran..." Tomoyo hugged Sakura again. "You'll be a beautiful couple...and the girls...they will be so happy too."

"I know they would be...I...I'm so nervous!" Sakura laughed through her tears.

"Promise me that you'll tell him."

"I promise...I'm not sure when...maybe...maybe I can tell him on your wedding day...he's going to be my date for it after all."

"That'll be perfect," Tomoyo squeezed her tighter. "How about now we go get some ice cream?"

"Sure..."

-

-

-

**A few days later...**

Syaoran was at a bridal shop with Eriol and they were both getting fitted for their tuxedos. The theme was white, so they'd both be wearing white tuxedos along with the other groomsmen. Tomoyo had originally wanted to make the tuxedos herself, but Eriol didn't think it'd be right since he wasn't allowed to see her wedding dress. She had agreed and shooed them off to a bridal shop instead.

When Eriol came out from being measured he sat next to Syaoran and waited until the lady came back with some tuxedos to chose from. Syaoran had already had his picked out, but Eriol's was going to be a little bit different, something with a longer tail on the jacket.

"So you asked Sakura to be your date?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah...since we know each other well enough we can be more comfortable at the wedding."

"Really," Eriol said, not really having asked a question. He looked back to Syaoran. "You know...I still remember what happened at the winter ball..."

Syaoran groaned, "give it a fucking rest already Eriol!"

"I'm not talking about that adorable kiss."

"What are you talking about then?"

"Hmmm..."

"You better tell me Eriol..." Syaoran growled.

Eriol cleared his throat. "Well, you did exactly what you just did now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when Satoshi-kun greeted Sakura with a _polite_ kiss on the hand?" Eriol asked.

"Yes..." Syaoran found himself growling again.

Eriol slapped a hand on his knee and sat up. "See? There you go again!"

"Huh?"

"Protective wolf getting defensive over what is his..."

"..."

"You still don't get it?"

"No..."

"When Satoshi-kun kissed Sakura's hand, you growled low in your throat. I heard you. You were getting upset about it."

Syaoran's eyes widened and he couldn't help but blush. He had been hoping that no one else had heard that slip.

"You like her don't you?"

Syaoran sighed and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. He figured it was no point in lying to his cousin now. "I do like her. A lot."

"Are you sure you just like her?"

"I...I don't know, there's so much about her that I really like...I could almost say it's close to what I _love_ about her..."

"Do you love her Syaoran?" Eriol asked, fixing his gaze on his friend. "Do you love Sakura?"

"I..." Syaoran looked down. "I...Eriol...I think...I think I am falling in love with her. I've thought about ever since that kiss...and I really do think..."

"It's okay to love her, Syaoran."

"I know...but..."

"Jing would want you to move on and be happy."

"But-"

"Chu-Hua would be happy," Eriol continued.

"I know because she really likes Saku-"

"But most of all Syaoran," Eriol's glasses glinted in the light when he bent forward to stand up "_You_ would be happy. Having Sakura would make you very happy and you know it."

"I...I know...it would...but I don't know if she feels the same way."

"You won't know unless of course you tell her."

"I plan on telling her."

"When?"

"After your wedding ceremony..." Syaoran said and glanced away from his friend.

"That would be a good time to tell her," Eriol said with a smile. "And on Valentine's too."

"Yeah, but..."

"You don't want her to reject you do you?" Eriol said.

Syaoran nodded slowly. There had been that possibility.

"I don't think that she will, Syaoran."

"What makes you so sure?"

Eriol gave a mysterious smirk, "you're forgetting who I am and who my wife-to-be is."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You two and your observation skills."

"Yes, and I've seen myself the way that Sakura has looked at you. I'm confident that your confession will be a good outcome."

"Gee, thanks..."

"I'm being honest here, Syaoran."

"I know you are...thanks..."

"You better tell her. You don't want to let her get away."

"Funny, that's exactly what Shiefa said."

"She's right."

"I know. I promised her I would tell her something on that day and I don't go back on my promises."

"Sir, here's a tuxedo for you to try on." the assistant lady said when she came back to the fitting room.

"Thank you." Eriol said, taking it from her and following her to an empty room where he could change, leaving Syaoran behind in his thoughts.

Syaoran smiled to himself. He started to feel more confident about telling her now after that little talk with Eriol.

-

-

-

**To be continued...**

**next chapter will be Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding**. **this story is about at the halfway mark now and should be finished soon.** **i can't stop writing!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!  
**

**Summary:** Syaoran Li is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date. They're 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and let go of the past?

**Ages:** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Chu-Hua Li and Sachiko Kinomoto: 5

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

-

-

-

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

_"I'm being honest here, Syaoran."_

_"I know you are...thanks..."_

_"You better tell her. You don't want to let her get away."_

_"Funny, that's exactly what Shiefa said."_

_"She's right."_

_"I know. I promised her I would tell her something on that day and I don't go back on my promises."_

_"Sir, here's a tuxedo for you to try on." the assistant lady said when she came back to the fitting room._

_"Thank you." Eriol said, taking it from her and following her to an empty room where he could change, leaving Syaoran behind in his thoughts._

_Syaoran smiled to himself. He started to feel more confident about telling her now after that little talk with Eriol._

-

-

-

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 15**

-

-

-

**Valentine's/The day of the wedding...**

Sakura had awoke early that morning with Sachiko and took a bath. She was surprised that the doorbell had rung after she had thrown on her bath robe and wondering who it was, she cautiously crept to the door. She had looked through the hole and saw a young boy standing there with a delivery hat and a package and holding a clipboard. Tying her sash tighter, she opened the door.

The delivery boy had handed her two packages and she took them, then signed the paper. When she opened the first one, the larger package, she was stunned to find a bouquet of roses, something she never tired of. On it a hand written note was attached.

'_Happy Valentine's Sakura,_

_I really hope that you enjoy the flowers and treat. You're a wonderful woman and friend, I'm so very glad to have met you. _

_I'm looking forward to seeing you at the wedding and I'm glad you'll be my date._

_Syaoran _

_P.S. There's a little treat in there for Sachiko too'_

She had blushed and smiled before unwrapping the other package. Inside was a heart-shaped box of chocolates and a smaller one as well for Sachiko. When she opened them, she could clearly tell that they had been home made. Syaoran had made the chocolates special for them, himself.

Tears prickled and emerald eyes and she clutched them to her chest with a smile.

Yes, she was definitely falling very deeply in love with this man and she was going to tell him.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Sonomi had come to the door.

"Are you two ready?" she asked.

Sakura nodded. She just had to quickly touch up her make-up. Bending over the mirror she quickly checked it. She looked herself over in the mirror and was surprised just how beautiful she looked, wearing the matching dresses of the bride's maids, except her's was strapless while their's would have thin straps and their skirts didn't flow as much as her's. The dress she wore was crimson red and satin. Along the bust had a white rose design stitched through it. She wore a pearl choker and matching earrings and white satin gloves that went to her elbows. On her feet she wore white high-heeled sandals. Her hair was in an elegant up-do with the usual strands to frame her face.

She turned to see Tomoyo smiling. "You don't look nervous at all Tomoyo-chan..."

"Not at all, but I'm really excited! I think you're more nervous than I am, Sakura-chan! You're going to knock Li-kun right out of his shoes when he sees you! But I bet Eriol is probably sweating bullets by now..." she giggled.

Sakura blushed and Tomoyo took her hand. "Lets go meet the other bride's maids." she suggested and they followed Sonomi out of the room and toward another to meet Meiling, Rika and Chiharu (Naoko wasn't able to make it since she just released a new book in America).

-

-

-

**At the Alter...**

Sakura was standing next to the others while listening to the vows between Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo had been right, when they walked down the alter, Eriol was a nervous wreck. Tomoyo's father had shown up for the wedding, not having really spoken to Sonomi but they were polite toward each other for their daughter's sake and he had given Tomoyo away. Sakura was sad that her father, brother and Kaho couldn't make it to the wedding either even though they desperately wished they could've been. She understood they all have really busy lives though and it was very difficult for them to make it to something, even as special as this. Sonomi had promised to send a tape to each of them of the wedding and reception for them to enjoy.

Sachiko and Chu-Hua had been the flower girls, both wearing matching puffy dresses. Chu-Hua's dress was white to match her father's tuxedo while Sachiko's dress had been red to match her mother's dress along with the whole color scheme. The guests had fawned over the girls and they had been delighted to get the attention.

She knew she had blushed a lot when she caught Syaoran's eye while taking her position along side. He had looked absolutely stunning and when it seemed he noticed that Sakura was more nervous than the bride herself, he offered her a gentle smile and mouthed 'you look beautiful' to her and left her feeling floating while she mouthed 'thank you, handsome' back to him, causing him to blush.

Sakura stood with a smile as Tomoyo and Eriol kissed. She felt the tears flow from her eyes and was very happy for her friends. She closed her eyes and found herself imagining it was she and Syaoran standing there instead. Her eyes snapped open and she fought the urge to shake her head at her nonsense. Little did she realize that Syaoran had imagined the same thing...

The ceremony was over and the bride's maids paired up with the groomsmen. Chiharu linked arms with Takeshi, Meiling with Satoshi and last Rika paired up with her fiancee and their former elementary school teacher, Yoshiyuki Terada who had been a last minute fill in for the third groomsman. Sakura took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves for linking her arm with Syaoran and they stood directly behind the married couple as they walked down the alter together. Sakura felt Syaoran pull her closer when she almost tripped over her heels. They smiled when they saw Sonomi and Mr. Daijouji leading the flower girls out with them.

When they got to the front doors of the church, the newly weds stood at the top of the stairs with smiles. Tomoyo's lavender eyes glinted mischievously and she tossed her bouquet. Several single ladies fought for it, as it tumbled over their hands. Sakura and Syaoran watched with laughing eyes from the side and were shocked when something bounced off his head and landed in her hands.

Sakura blushed furiously when she accidentally caught the sakura bouquet. She looked up at Tomoyo who winked at her while several of the ladies giggled or groaned. Syaoran gave her a little nudge and she smiled.

"Mommy caught it! Aunty Tomo-chan said that when a woman catches her flowers, she'll be the next to get married! Mommy is going to get married!" Sachiko said with delight.

Sakura gave a small, yet sad smile at the thought of marriage knowing she likely would never marry and no one seemed to notice except for Tomoyo who hid a secretive smile. She gently bent to her daughter's level and gave the flowers to her.

"Will you hold onto these for me sweetie?" she whispered.

Sachiko was surprised but smiled brightly and took the flowers from her mother before turning around to show them to Chu-Hua. Every clapped as Eriol picked Tomoyo up bridal style and carried her to the limo that parked at the front waiting for them. The rest of the wedding participants would follow behind them in another limo while the guests would drive behind them to the wedding reception.

-

-

-

**The wedding reception...**

It was much later in the evening now and everyone was having a great time, even the girls who were hardly sleepy at all. They had the wedding dinner and all the bride's maids and groomsmen congratulated them with speeches for a happy life together. A few others spoke up and wished them all the best together, but Sakura, Meiling and Syaoran's speeches had been the longest and the funniest since they knew the couple the best.

It was then time to cut the cake and serve it, Sakura giggled when she saw a super deformed version of Tomoyo and Eriol atop the cake. Sachiko had eaten so much cake she ended up getting sick. Then it was time for dancing. Everyone danced together at least once, Syaoran even danced once with his daughter then Sachiko and even as a joke with Eriol who had been pretty drunk by then. Sakura found herself mostly in Syaoran's arms for the night while the girls occupied themselves with some of the older ladies that had been invited.

As the time started to creep toward well after midnight, people were starting to leave. Sakura and Syaoran had found their daughters asleep at a table where a few ladies were watching over them. Sonomi offered to take them home for the night back at the Daijouji mansion since she was leaving. Syaoran and Sakura agreed to pick them up the next day.

Tomoyo and Eriol were busy seeing much of their guests off and accepting more congratulations. Meiling and Satoshi lingered nearby while Rika and Terada were helping some of the more drunk guests into taxi cars. Chiharu and Takeshi had left early saying they needed to be somewhere early the next day.

Sakura and Syaoran were left to themselves after kissing their daughters good night. They shared a glass of wine together, which had actually been the last. They hadn't been able to drink at all that evening except a glass at dinner since they were mostly occupied by the girls.

"It was a beautiful wedding," Sakura whispered as she watched Eriol and Tomoyo kiss near the doors. "They are both so beautiful..." she said, tearing up a bit.

Syaoran didn't say anything but he looked down at her softly. "It was nice. I enjoyed it with you, Sakura."

She smiled and looked up at him. They gazed into the other's eye and slowly started to descend upon each other's lips when a groan tore them apart. They laughed when they heard Meiling groan and stomp her foot at the passed out Satoshi.

"Looks like he drank too much." Sakura giggled.

Syaoran laughed. "It seems we were the only sober ones here."

"Well it comes with the responsibilities of being a parent and since the girls were having such a great time at the party, I really didn't want to disturb them." Sakura said. "But that's okay, I'm not a real big drinker anyway." she said and took the last sip of wine that Syaoran offered her from the glass.

"Neither am I so I don't really mind."

They were quiet for a few minutes until Tomoyo and Eriol staggered up to them. Tomoyo hugged them both tightly, holding Sakura longer.

"Thank you for helping us make this the best day of our life." Eriol said to them and they both smiled.

"Sakura-chan, you're so beautiful." Tomoyo hiccupped.

"Thanks, but not nearly as beautiful as the bride herself!" Sakura giggled.

'**I could beg to differ.'** Syaoran thought to himself.

"It's late and we need to get going." Eriol said, holding Tomoyo in his arms. He bent his head and captured her lips, the two moaned into the kiss and left Sakura and Syaoran feeling just slightly uncomfortable. "We have a limo outside waiting, do you need a drive home?" Eriol asked when he broke the kiss.

Syaoran shook his head. "No we're both under the drinking limit so I had someone deliver my car earlier, it's out back. I'll be able to drive us both home safely.

"Okay then," Eriol said slapping him on the back and pulling Syaoran toward him to whisper. "Remember what you promised."

He nodded, "I know."

Tomoyo was hugging Sakura and whispered in her ear. "Remember what you'd said you were going to do tonight Sakura-chan."

"I know," Sakura said.

Tomoyo smiled and kissed her best friend on the cheek. "You'll definitely be the one to get married next."

"Oh don't say that," Sakura blushed.

"I know it's true...its destiny. Anyway, I'll call tomorrow," and with that Tomoyo pulled herself from Sakura and went to Eriol's arms and guided them out to the limo.

Sakura and Syaoran were left standing alone after Meiling had somehow managed to drag Satoshi out to a taxi. Only some cleaners were left cleaning what was left behind. They stood awkwardly, both had something on their mind. They turned and looked up at each other.

"Sakura I-"

"Syaoran I-"

They laughed when they both had said that at the same time.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You go first," Sakura said.

"No you,"

"You!"

"Fine," he said, "I need to tell you something."

"I do too."

"Well lets go outside then, the back of the hotel is lit up and it's nice out so we can talk," he said, taking her arm and leading her toward the exit.

-

-

-

Syaoran walked away from the main dance floor with Sakura under his arm while they went off to find some place private to talk. Both of them had the same thing on their mind, but neither knew how they were going to say it.

Syaoran pushed open the back door to the building and led Sakura outside. It was clear and crisp out and Sakura gave a small sigh.

"It feels so good!" she welcomed the cool air.

"Yeah, it was really starting to get stuffy back there," Syaoran agreed, "We won't stay out too long, I don't want you catching cold or anything."

"It's okay," she giggled and snuggled against his side. "You're warm anyway."

Syaoran blushed slightly and was glad it was dark out. They made their way over toward a small fountain that was located there, but the water inside was frozen. They came to stand in front of it, looking up at the half moon on the cloudless night.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah...it's too bad you can't see the stars much in the city," Syaoran said.

She nodded against him. "So you promised to tell me something,"

"You remembered," he smirked.

"Well yes, it must be important if you waited this long to tell me, Syaoran!" she giggled. "I have something to tell you as well."

"You want to go first?"

Sakura shook her head, "no way, I waited almost a month for you to tell me!"

"Fine..." Syaoran said. He felt Sakura relax in his arms and turned her to looked up at him. "Sakura..."

"Hmm?"

"I..." Syaoran stumbled on his words and wasn't so sure how to say it. "I...listen, we haven't known each other a really long time, less than a year even...though through the girls we learned a lot about ourselves," he laughed. "I want to say that Sakura, you've been a wonderful friend to me. You're fun and carefree, you're kind and loving. You're a wonderful mother and person...there are so many wonderful things about you that I could go on and on. It wasn't hard to get close to you at all and you're very comfortable to be around. You're a wonderful woman and friend..."

"Thank you Syaoran, you're really wonderful as well."

Syaoran placed two fingers on her lips to quiet her. "Let me finish though. I've been thinking about this a long time, since our...kiss," they both blushed at this. "And the thing is...we've only become a lot closer since then and I found myself falling..."

Sakura's eyes widened and she waited for him to finish.

"I..." he closed his eyes then reopened them to look her directly in the eye. "I'm in love you, Sakura."

Sakura let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She shook slightly in his arms and couldn't stop the tears from falling. She couldn't believe her ears. He had said it! He had told her!

"S-say it again, please..." she whispered.

"I love you, Sakura Kinomoto." he said softly.

Her body wracked with sobs and she wrapped her arms around him.

"S-Sakura why are you crying? Did I say the wrong thing...?"

She shook her head against his chest. "N-no, that's exactly...oh, Syaoran." she pulled back and looked up at him. "That's what I wanted to tell you tonight too!"

"You...mean..."

"Yes!" she smiled through her tears, "I love you too, Syaoran Li!"

"You..."

"I love you," she whispered and he bent his face to her. She placed her hands on either side of his face and brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you," he whispered back then deepened the kiss. They broke apart for air after a few moments and looked each other deeply in the eyes. Syaoran held her tighter against him in the cool night.

"Sakura...will you be mine? Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her.

She nodded "I'd love to be yours, I'd love to be with you Syaoran! I will be your girlfriend!"

"Thank you Sakura," he whispered and pulled her close to him for another kiss. They stood there in each other's embrace and what was how Tomoyo and Eriol found them from the spot they were hiding from around the corner nearby where the limo was parked with smiles on their faces. They knew it'd be a good outcome and they happy for their friends.

-

-

-

**To be continued...  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!  
**

**Summary:** Syaoran Li is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date. They're 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and let go of the past?

**Ages:** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Chu-Hua Li and Sachiko Kinomoto: 5

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

-

-

-

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

_She shook her head against his chest. "N-no, that's exactly...oh, Syaoran." she pulled back and looked up at him. "That's what I wanted to tell you tonight too!"_

_"You...mean..."_

_"Yes!" she smiled through her tears, "I love you too, Syaoran Li!"_

_"You..."_

_"I love you," she whispered and he bent his face to her. She placed her hands on either side of his face and brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. "I love you," she whispered against his lips._

_"I love you," he whispered back then deepened the kiss. They broke apart for air after a few moments and looked each other deeply in the eyes. Syaoran held her tighter against him in the cool night._

_"Sakura...will you be mine? Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her._

_She nodded "I'd love to be yours, I'd love to be with you Syaoran! I will be your girlfriend!"_

_"Thank you Sakura," he whispered and pulled her close to him for another kiss. They stood there in each other's embrace and what was how Tomoyo and Eriol found them from the spot they were hiding from around the corner nearby where the limo was parked with smiles on their faces. They knew it'd be a good outcome and they happy for their friends._

-

-

-

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 17**

It's been a month now since the wedding and Sakura and Syaoran have been officially a couple. They had never been so happy than they are with each other. They had gone on several dates already and still had yet to tell the girls about their relationship. They weren't sure how to tell them just yet but they knew they would be happy and were going to tell them soon.

They had the evening to themselves tonight since Tomoyo and Eriol had both taken Sachiko and Chu-Hua for the night. Sakura and Syaoran had gone out to see a movie and then came back to Syaoran's house for dinner. He had cooked Sakura's favorite Chinese dishes for them and they both really enjoyed it.

Now they curled up close to each other in front of the fireplace on the sofa. Sakura nuzzled her nose against his neck, breathing in his soothing scent that always relaxed her.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you too," he smiled and whispered back. She looked up at him and he dipped his head to her, kissing her softly on the lips.

Sakura smiled and pulled back from him, but still stayed in his arms. "Ne...Syaoran..."

"Yeah honey, what is it?" he asked.

"I...I want to tell you my story now."

"Are you sure?" he asked, straightening up a bit.

She nodded. "Yeah, you deserve to know. But...I don't want to go into the details too much if that's okay, I don't really like to think about it..."

"That's okay, you can tell me what you want."

"Thanks," she pulled away enough to sit up straight, but he still had a arm across her shoulders. She placed her hands in her lap and took a big breath. "Don't interrupt, just listen."

"Okay sweetheart, I'm listening."

"There's only one person that knows this besides my dad and brother, and that would be Tomoyo-chan. I'm only going say this once, but Sachiko's ...biological... father... is a... despicable man named Jiro Nakamura. I was 14 when I met him, he was newly graduated from high school and he was a first year at my brother's college. My brother was in his last year in college and he had taken on tutoring for some volunteer work, that's how I met Nakamura. I knew he was older than me and my brother didn't approve of him at all. My dad didn't mind as long as I was happy; and I was happy.

We dated for two years and we were happily in love, well, at least I was. He knew that I was a virgin and that I wanted to wait until I was married before having sex for the first time and I knew he wanted that in our relationship, but I always pushed him away. When I was 16 he asked me to marry him. I was completely love sick at the time, being the teenager that I was and of course I said yes under the circumstances that we'd wait until I was out of high school.

He didn't exactly like that idea and tried to talk me into having sex with him now that we were engaged. I still had my mind set that I'd wait until I was married, but he wouldn't listen to me. I tried to reason with him but I made the biggest mistake in going over to his place to talk. We had been alone and that's when...that's when..."

Sakura stopped, her shoulders shaking as tears burst from her eyes. Syaoran sat up instantly, pulling her into his arms and holding her close to him. She cried against his chest for a bit as he tried to sooth her by rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head. After her tears subsided, she shivered but pulled away to finish.

She gulped and continued. "Nakamura...he...he raped me that night. He forced me to have sex with him. It was horrible...I...I can sometimes still feel him all over me and ...I can sometimes still feel him _inside_ me. It was the most disgusting feeling I have ever...I w-was so, so scared and I didn't know what to do so I ran away after I gathered myself up...I was so ashamed and embarrassed by what happened. I was so shook up and...frightened...that I told no one..."

"Sakura..." Syaoran whispered, holding her close to him. He knew she was hurting by reliving this nightmare by telling him. Inside he was raging, he couldn't believe that some prick would do that to Sakura, his sweet and innocent Sakura. He rubbed her arm, giving her his support and she continued.

"I...then found out I was pregnant in the tenth grade and that's when I had to give up on my sports clubs and stuff. My grades began to drop and I fell into a depression and I was scared. My body was going through all these different changes and my hormones...I took a lot out on my brother and dad and when they found out about it...they felt horrible and were shocked. When my father and brother got me to tell them what happened, they were horrified and my brother instantly went after him. My father had charges pressed against him and he got only 6 years for it..._only 6 years_!!

Doctors gave me the option of abortion and to be honest with you Syaoran, I was tempted to take it...but I knew in my heart it wasn't the child's fault. The child didn't ask for this and to abort them...to me, it would be wrong. I blamed myself...I blamed myself for not listening to my brother when he made it clear that he didn't approve of Nakamura...I then had decided to go through with the pregnancy as a punishment..."

"But Sakura," he whispered, "it wasn't your fault at all..."

"I realized that soon enough," Sakura said and laid her head against his shoulder, sweeping her hand lightly over his shirt. "As I was going through my pregnancy...so much had changed in my life...so many new experiences for me, some bad and some good. The first ultrasound I had...it was amazing, despite how this all ended up. My brother and dad did their best to help me and be there for me the whole time, and Tomoyo-chan as well as my closer friends. I had a difficult time in school...I mean, I became the stereotypical cheerleader...girls would call me a whore and guys would laugh and joke that they were the ones that "scored"..."

Syaoran kissed top of her head gently. **'Fuck...if I could've been there...none of this shit would've happened to her...'** he thought bitterly.

"My family and I, we talked about the adoption option as well, and yeah I did consider that as well...but Syaoran, the first time I felt Sachiko kick," she laughed through tears at the memory, "it really did something to me. And I knew then...she was apart of me, despite who...who did that to me. Sachiko was innocent in all of this and during my months of pregnancy, I grew closer to my unborn child in so many ways. I knew I loved her...she was mine and no one else's, not even his. I was the only parent, he was no part of it whatsoever, Sachiko was MY child alone.

She was my baby...and I made my mind up that day, that I wouldn't give my baby up, I wouldn't punish my baby for something it didn't do. When Sachiko was born and I held her for the first time...she was so beautiful, she was part of me and only me. She didn't look anything like him...I couldn't give her up. I promised myself I'd make it on my own and finish school. Of course I got held back a year and my friend's graduated ahead of me, but my close friends and my family helped me get through it and I did succeed, Syaoran."

"I'm proud of you Sakura," he whispered and kissed her forehead. "You truly are an amazing woman. Not many people out there could handle such a thing."

"I promised myself I'd be the best parent to her, I'd be the best mother I could possibly be. It was just me and Sachiko. I love my daughter so much and when I look at her, all I see is me...I know she has...the darker hair, but my baby girl has MY eyes, MY skin, she has MY personality and she mostly looks like ME."

"You're a wonderful mother to her, Sakura."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me...I've done the best that I could."

"Sachiko...she's an amazing child, you've brought her up very well."

Sakura sighed and wiped away her remaining tears. "It's been almost 6 years now and through the therapy and support of my loved ones, I really have gone far. I was always scared of dating and most men after what happened, but over the years I was able to adjust somewhat. I mean, the memory will always be in the back of my mind but I moved on now and I have a life now. I have my beautiful daughter, wonderful friends and a family that loves me. I have a boyfriend and close friend who I love very, very much..." she reached up and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you very, very much too Sakura. You mean everything to me...you, Chu-Hua and Sachiko, you girls are my life," he nuzzled her hair and she sighed into him.

"Syaoran," she sighed against his lips as he kissed her.

"I'm glad you gave me the chance then Sakura," he said, leaning forward and pushing her down on the couch to lay gently on top of her. He kissed her face and neck, her ears, jaw and collarbone.

"I'm glad I did too. I don't know what it was," she said and laced her fingers through his. "The day I met you...finally met you in person, there was just something there...somehow I knew I could trust you and get closer to you and I'm glad."

He bit down gently against he collarbone, licking the small love bite he left behind. She moaned into his hair and he brought his lips back up to hers.

"Let me tell you my story, sweetheart," he said and brought Sakura back up to a sitting position. "It's not like yours, but I want to share it with you."

"Okay..." she snuggled against him.

"Chu-Hua's mother, her name was Jing."

"I remember," Sakura smiled, "the woman in the photo...she was very beautiful..."

"She was," he agreed, "she was very kind too. Our marriage however, was arranged."

Sakura gasped.

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, I come from an ancient clan in China. The Li clan goes way back for centuries and said to have even possessed magic way back. Some don't believe it, I grew up believing it as a child because it sounded exciting but as I grew older, I became a bit skeptical about it and I don't really bother with that myth a whole lot anymore. My mother wasn't really strict on my sisters and I, like the clan elders. My father had been the last clan leader and he passed away when I was younger like I told you before.

My mother took over then, as a substitute until I got older since no other male in the family was eligible for it. That's when the arranged marriage came in, because I needed to be married in order to take over the clan and I needed to get married as soon as I turned 18 so they picked a girl from another well off family that was the same age as me. Neither of us were thrilled with the idea, but when we met..."

"You fell in love with her?" Sakura smiled but to her surprise Syaoran shook his head.

"I've never been in love until you Sakura," her heart warmed at this. "Jing and I when we met we became instant friends. Good friends actually, we found that we had a lot in common and we got along quite well. We came to a mutual agreement that we'd go through with it and be happy as friends at the very least."

"Wasn't that a bit...awkward? Sometimes?"

"Yeah, sometimes...especially the honeymoon," he choked slightly. "But we got through it. We figured if we could produce an heir as quickly as possible, we could probably try and part ways somehow and still stay friends. Then Chu-Hua came along and we both loved her very much, something else we could have in common. We were going to try and split then, but then we found out that Jing actually ended up having cancer and it spread quickly...and she didn't really have too long to live. We thought she'd have a few years at least and she wanted to die a married woman.

I respected that much so we stayed together to make it easier on her and the baby. A year later...we lost her."

He glanced down at Sakura and saw that she was crying against his shirt. "Th-that's so sad..." she choked out against him.

"Honey, don't cry..." he whispered into her hair. "Jing wouldn't want you to cry."

"But..."

"Shh, baby," he soothed her.

"Sorry Syaoran, I can't help it..." she sniffed against him.

"You're just sensitive," he joked, rubbing her back. "Anyway, as soon as she passed...the elders, they wanted me to get re-married and produce a real heir."

Sakura gasped once more. "What? What about Chu-Hua!?"

"Chu-Hua is a girl...you see the Li clan heir always a boy, which is why my parents had four girls before they had me."

"So...Chu-Hua isn't the heir?" she asked.

"Oh, she is currently. My mother was upset about Jing's passing, we all were really, it was a sad time and all and she was a good person, so my mother was against it. She knew I hated the arranged marriage to begin with and she made a promise to herself and to me that she wouldn't make me go through it again.

There's a certain rule in my clan, that on some circumstances, a first born girl can remain heir until a boy comes along. My sister Sheifa was actually the heir before I was, then it was passed on to me when I was born. For now Chu-Hua is the heir, unless somehow I have a boy come along then it would instantly pass to him."

"It sounds confusing."

"It kind of is, depending on the circumstances I guess. Chu-Hua doesn't know yet though, she's too young to understand that she's an heir. I wouldn't want her to get too over-excited anyway," he laughed, "or end up like I did..."

"What do you mean?"

"I found out I was the heir when my father died. Had I known before hand, I probably would've thought it was the coolest thing, but it all changed after his death...I didn't want to be but it was my destiny, I had to take it."

"So you are leader now?"

Syaoran nodded. "I became leader at 18 when I married. If my father was still alive, he'd still be leader until he was unable and I'd still be the heir. I could've been the heir up until I was 30 even."

"I see...so then, Chu-Hua is the heir until God forbid, anything happens to you?"

Syaoran nodded. "So aside from being CEO of the company that's been passed down for the last century or so, I'm also the leader. Mother was just a substitute but she's still president of the company until she can no longer do so, then I'll become president and I'll pass CEO onto someone else, probably one of my sisters or Meiling, since she's my first cousin. Unless Chu-Hua is old enough by then."

"What else do you do as leader then?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Not really a whole lot. I get to boss some family around mostly. They were pretty pissed off when I decided to move to Japan though and be CEO to this portion of Li Corp. I do have to go back for annual meetings with the elders though and make decisions and all the fun stuff."

Sakura giggled. "Sounds exciting."

"Sure is. Especially when I get to take those over seas calls and shit from them." he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for sharing all this with me, Syaoran. I feel like I know you so much more now."

"I'm glad you shared your part with me also, does it feel better for you to be able to talk about it?"

She nodded. "Yeah like I said not many people know just my family, Tomoyo-chan and now you."

"Does...does Sachiko ever ask about..._him_?" he asked, saying the word bitterly.

"She does sometimes...it's hard to explain to her though...she's too young. Someday, I'll tell her the truth but until then...all she understands is that he's gone from our lives. I think she knows that it upsets me so she doesn't ask much. I can tell though when she sees other children with their fathers, she gets a bit sad...

The first day she came home from meeting you, she told me all about you. She really looks up to you, Syaoran."

Syaoran gave a small smile. "I try to treat her kindly when she's around with Chu-Hua. Meiling had told me she didn't have a father in her life...so I guess I felt sorry for her since I know what it's like for Chu-Hua to have the one parent as well."

"My brother has always been sort of a father figure to her, and my other "brother" Yukito. However they have their own lives now and we don't see them much. I guess I tried to be the daddy too."

"Sakura...I know it's probably too soon for this." Syaoran said, taking her hands in his. "But I know in my heart this is a promise I can keep no matter what."

"What's that?"

"I'll _always_ be here for you and Sachiko no matter what," he promised and kissed her fingers. "I'll protect and love both you, I can promise you that."

"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered, teary-eyed. "I can promise the same to you and Chu-Hua. I love you so so much..."

He captured her lips with his and kissed her gently. "I love you too."

They cuddled up against each other on the couch as the flames dimmed in the fireplace. Their secrets had been revealed to each other and in their hearts they became so much closer and loved each other all the more.

"So when should we tell the girls about our relationship?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm..." Syaoran thought. "I don't know, I kind of get a kick out of the two trying to set us up. But we'll tell them soon, I promise."

"One more thing Syaoran..."

"Yes, honey?"

"When's your birthday?"

-

-

-

**To be continued...  
**

**Aw this was such a sad chapter to write!! Thats why I made it extra romantic between them! Syaoran hasn't asked her to marry him yet but they're already making promises to eachother! I wonder what that could mean...? after all the sad writing I thought I'd try to leave it with a happier ending! Soon the drama starts...so the story isn't near finished yet! Things are also going to start getting more hectic for our fav couple and their family so the rating will probably start to increase.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!  
**

**Summary:** Syaoran Li is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date. They're 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and let go of the past?

**Ages:** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Chu-Hua Li and Sachiko Kinomoto: 5

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

-

-

-

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

_"Sakura...I know it's probably too soon for this." Syaoran said, taking her hands in his. "But I know in my heart this is a promise I can keep no matter what."_

_"What's that?"_

_"I'll __always be here for you and Sachiko no matter what," he promised and kissed her fingers. "I'll protect and love both you, I can promise you that."_

_"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered, teary-eyed. "I can promise the same to you and Chu-Hua. I love you so so much..."_

_He captured her lips with his and kissed her gently. "I love you too."_

_They cuddled up against each other on the couch as the flames dimmed in the fireplace. Their secrets had been revealed to each other and in their hearts they became so much closer and loved each other all the more._

_"So when should we tell the girls about our relationship?" Sakura asked._

_"Hmm..." Syaoran thought. "I don't know, I kind of get a kick out of the two trying to set us up. But we'll tell them soon, I promise."_

_"One more thing Syaoran..."_

_"Yes, honey?"_

_"When's your birthday?"_

-

-

-

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 18**

Spring time soon came and our favorite couple has become a lot more closer. Sakura and Syaoran are practically inseparable now and they finally got around to telling the girls that they love each other. The girls were thrilled by it. They were happy that mommy and daddy were together now and dating. They always squealed and giggled whenever their parents kissed.

The girls were also in the second grade now, they started on Sakura's birthday. Syaoran had found out a bit late about Sakura's birthday, in fact it was during the night of their talk, so he didn't have a whole lot of time to prepare for it. He took her out for dinner and dancing and gave her a beautiful cherry blossom necklace that had his and her name engraved on the back. She was tearful when accepting and gave him a passionate kiss afterward.

It was May now and Chu-Hua's birthday was coming up and Sachiko's was soon to follow a week afterward. They would both be turning 6. _(AN: I'm not sure when kids start school in Japan, I thought I heard it was grade 1 and they were around the age of 5 (it sounded like a cute age to start out with)...in this story it was 5 so the girls will be 6 in grade two...so they'd probably be about 17 when they graduate sorry for any confusion! Just stick to those ages for this story...thanks)_.

Sakura and Syaoran were planning a surprise party for the two of them together, on the weekend coming up. They were going to have it at the Li mansion, in the backyard. People who were invited were family and some school friends, though they only informed the parents of the kids so that the kids wouldn't give away the surprise.

Sakura walked into Syaoran's office that afternoon, shutting the door behind her and bringing coffee with her. She knew he was going to have an overseas phone conference during the lunch hour so he wouldn't be able to get out to lunch with her as usual. Instead she packed him a bento today, which he was surprised and gave her grateful kiss for it.

Syaoran looked up from the signing some papers on his desk. The phone conference had just gotten over and lasted a good two hours. He smiled up at her as set the coffee down on his desk.

"Stressed out, honey?" she asked.

"You wouldn't even imagine...that call had been intense. I thought it'd never be over."

She gave him a sad smile and came up behind him and started to rub his shoulders. Syaoran closed his eyes and groaned in relief as she worked out the knots in his neck and shoulders. "That feels great..."

She giggled and kissed the base of his neck which caused him to shiver. She then ran her fingers through his hair, rubbing his scalp. He turned and pulled her into his arms, sitting her on his lap and leaning back in the chair. She reached to the side and picked up the un-opened pack lunch, taking the chopsticks out of package and picking up a shrimp.

Syaoran laughed then accepted the food from her, chewing and then swallowing. They repeated that a few minutes before Sakura decided to steal one of his shrimp for herself.

"Hey, you already had your lunch!"

Sakura giggled, "but it wasn't the same without you," she popped a vegetable in his mouth to shut him up. "Oops I have to be getting back to my desk, I still have more documents to type up."

Syaoran missed her warmth when she got up from his lap but she kissed him on the cheek on the way out. "Enjoy your lunch!"

"Thanks Sakura." he smiled.

-

-

-

**The day of the party...**

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo were busily working their way around the Li Mansion, trying to set up the party for the girls. They were celebrating it together since their birthdays were so close together. She had been sad that Touya and Kaho couldn't make it to the party, but they were going to be spending a week in June. Meiling and Satoshi were kind enough to take the girls for the day and treat them to a theme park as a birthday present from them. They had been gone most of the day and were expected back soon.

Syaoran steadied Sakura when she started to tumble on the ladder she was standing on to hand up some streamers. It had been a bit higher than she thought and she had tried to stand at the very top to reach but still couldn't. She blushed when she felt her the back of her thighs hit Syaoran's hard shoulder when she stumbled.

"Easy sweetheart, let me put them up since you can't quite reach," he said with a laugh and placed her on the ground before climbing the ladder himself. He smirked down at Sakura who pouted when she saw that he could easily reach. He jumped down from the ladder and rubbed her nose with his.

"How does it feel to be so tall?" she asked, annoyed.

"It feels great! I get to look down at people, like my cute, short girlfriend."

"Oh hush you!" she grumbled and stalked away. He laughed and carried the ladder to another corner that the streamers needed to be hung. He looked down at Sakura from where he was perched when she handed him some balloons.

They were just about done now and soon the guests would be arriving. Sakura had invited most of the girls' classmates, having contacted the parents themselves so that the children wouldn't find out until today.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called, "some of the parents are here so lets go meet them!"

Sakura nodded and quickly kissed Syaoran's lips when he got down before running off. He smiled at her and decided to go find Eriol and put the ladder away.

About 20 kids and their parents showed up as Sakura and Tomoyo greeted them with smiles and set the presents to a side table. She went back to find Syaoran as he was speaking to some of the parents they sometimes met after school. She came up to his side and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So what did you guys get for entertainment?" one of the mother's asked.

"Well we were going to hire a clown but Miss Sakura here was scared of clowns- ouch!" he gasped when she pinched him. "I mean, Sachiko was scared of clowns..." he grumbled, but the mother just laughed. "Instead we'll just have to play a bunch of games to keep the kids entertained."

The party soon started when Meiling, Satoshi, Chu-Hua and Sachiko arrived. The girls stood in the entrance to the backyard, shocked and amazed by everything. They greeted the other children before running to their parents.

"Is this for us!?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yep, you are the birthday girls after all."

"Thank you daddy!" Chu-Hua hugged him.

"Thank you mommy!" Sachiko hugged Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun helped as well," Sakura said and the girls went to the hug them also.

Sakura and Syaoran stood back watching as the girls laughed and played and had a lot of fun. They were happy that they were so happy. Syaoran bent to kiss Sakura gently and she gladly returned it.

"I'm so glad they're happy..." she smiled.

"Me too, it doesn't take much to make them happy."

They broke apart from each other to set up some games, starting with pin the tail on the donkey which Syaoran ended up being the victim of that game when he was too busy doing something and didn't hear the cries of warning. He was still rubbing his bottom where the poor little boy had pinned the tail. Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling and Satoshi had burst out laughing so hard at this that they ended up giving the little boy two prizes much to Syaoran's displeasure. Sakura had laughed so hard even as she was walking Syaoran to the kitchen for some treatment after he had whined and sooked so much about it.

"You big baby," she swatted him.

"Oh yeah?!" he shouted. "You try having a fucking pin stick in your ass and see how you like it!"

"Now you know how that poor donkey feels, sweetheart. And don't curse where there's kids nearby. Now come on, I think the kids want to play Twister next," Sakura said.

"Oh hell no." Syaoran said shaking his hands and his head. "I am NOT getting involved with that game."

"Too late honey. We already volunteered you," she kissed him and took off before he could protest.

Twenty minutes later Syaoran lay on the Twister mat with 10 kids piled up on him, grumbling.

There were other games that where played when Tomoyo and Eriol took over while Syaoran went to rest inside. Sakura followed him in laughing about how much of whiner he was.

"Hey, I did get hit by the fucking bat instead of the pinata! Not to mention I'm SOAKED from the goddamn water balloo-mmph!"

Sakura giggled after he had just hit him in the face with another water balloon.

"Sakura, not in the house!"

"That's what you get for cursing with children nearby." she chided.

Syaoran growled playfully. "Oh you are so going to get it!"

"Eep!" she ran toward the stairs and he followed after her. She ran up two steps at the time until she stopped at the top and looked both ways before running in a direction where she could hide. She quickly ran into one of the guestrooms, holding the door shut. Syaoran, being stronger than her, burst through the door and picked her up, tossing her down on the bed.

He crawled over her and sat on her legs before lifting her shirt a bit and tickling her sides. It was so much more ticklish to her on bare skin. She laughed and giggled trying to kick her legs at him but he held her down.

"I'm going to pee!" she yelped and he instantly got off of her. "Hehe just kidding!"

Syaoran blew his bangs from his eyes and gently laid himself down on top of her on the bed where he captured her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him closer to her as he coaxed her lips open with his tongue. She sighed into his kiss and shyly moved her tongue over his.

She had never been kissed like that before and when he first introduced it to her, she had been both surprised and delighted. They had only kissed this way a few times and she was starting to get the hang of it now. Instinctively she rocked her hips against his and he moaned into her lips as she grunted softly under him. She moved her fingers through his hair and he began to kiss down her neck and to her collarbone, pulling her shirt down the side of her shoulder and nipping her skin.

"Oh, Syaoran..." she moaned as he brought his lips back up to hers and kissed her softly. "You're getting me all wet!"

"Is that right..." he joked, moving his hand up her skirt. She blushed and giggled, kicking him away.

"That's not what I meant! You got my shirt all wet from yours!" she said when he pulled away and got off of her completely.

He laughed and left the room. "I'm going to go change my shirt, honey, I suggest you do the same."

Sakura looked down noticed that the t-shirt she had been wearing was white and soaked through to see her lacy bra. She gasped and quickly ran after him down the hallway to where he was changing his shirt in his room.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes dear?"

"I don't have a shirt here and I can't go out in the yard like this..."

Syaoran chuckled and threw one of his green t-shirts to her to match her black skirt. She turned away from him and pulled off her shirt, letting him catch sight of her back and bra straps as she quickly shoved on the shirt that hung very loose on her.

Syaoran gathered up their wet shirts and laid them on the floor in front of the window where the sun was shining through to dry them. He then kissed her and took her hand, leading her out of the house and back to the party.

-

-

-

The party was over now and Sakura, Syaoran and the maids were left to clean up the mess. The girls were upstairs in Chu-Hua's room, enjoying their gifts.

The sun was setting by the time they were able to get everything cleaned up and Syaoran thanked God for plastic plates and cups. Syaoran had then let the maids go home for the evening and he and Sakura made their way upstairs. Thats how they found the girls sleeping amongst the mess of toys.

Syaoran gently picked them each up and placed them Chu-Hua's bed while Sakura quietly gathered up the toys and put them away. They stood back to watch them from the doorway.

"Guess she'll be spending the night here," Sakura said.

"Yeah, it'd be easier that way," Syaoran nodded. "You can too if you want. Unless you want me to drive you home, we can leave the girls here for a few minutes they should be okay by themselves."

"No, that's alright. I'm tired anyway and I want to go straight to bed..." she yawned, "it's been a long day."

"That is has. Listen, you go get cleaned up, there's some unopened toothbrushes in the downstairs bathroom and I'll get you a clean t-shirt to wear to bed okay?"

"Okay." she smiled and went downstairs where she found a toothbrush and opened it. Quickly she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Syaoran knocked on the door and handed her an over-sized black shirt to wear along with a pair of drawstring shorts.

"Sorry," he said indicating the shorts. "I figured something that would tie would fit you better. Next time you'll just have to bring an overnight bag to keep here."

"Thanks," she said, taking them.

He bent forward and kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight babe, I have a guestroom ready upstairs for you and left the light on so you know which one."

"Thanks honey," she kissed him back and closed to the door to get changed. He was right, the shorts were too big for her and the string didn't help much. Instead she pulled the shirt down as far as it could go and gathered up her clothes before making a mad dash to the room her prepared for her.

-

-

-

**To be continued...  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!  
**

**Summary:** Syaoran Li is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date. They're 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and let go of the past?

**Ages:** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Chu-Hua Li and Sachiko Kinomoto: 5

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

-

-

-

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

__

"Guess she'll be spending the night here," Sakura said.

"Yeah, it'd be easier that way," Syaoran nodded. "You can too if you want. Unless you want me to drive you home, we can leave the girls here for a few minutes they should be okay by themselves."

"No, that's alright. I'm tired anyway and I want to go straight to bed..." she yawned, "it's been a long day."

"That is has. Listen, you go get cleaned up, there's some unopened toothbrushes in the downstairs bathroom and I'll get you a clean t-shirt to wear to bed okay?"

"Okay." she smiled and went downstairs where she found a toothbrush and opened it. Quickly she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Syaoran knocked on the door and handed her an over-sized black shirt to wear along with a pair of drawstring shorts.

"Sorry," he said indicating the shorts. "I figured something that would tie would fit you better. Next time you'll just have to bring an overnight bag to keep here."

"Thanks," she said, taking them.

He bent forward and kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight babe, I have a guestroom ready upstairs for you and left the light on so you know which one."

"Thanks honey," she kissed him back and closed to the door to get changed. He was right, the shorts were too big for her and the string didn't help much. Instead she pulled the shirt down as far as it could go and gathered up her clothes before making a mad dash to the room her prepared for her.

-

-

-

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 19**

It was a nice day in the middle of June and Sakura and Syaoran find themselves walking to the Hiiragizawa mansion which was in a nearby area to Syaoran's house. It was about a 20 minute walk and along the way there is a park. It's a bit smaller than the Penguin park, but it's one of Chu-Hua's places to go so Syaoran promises if they're not too late they'll stop by on the way home.

After work that day, Eriol had invited them over for dinner at 6 because he and Tomoyo had a surprise they wanted to tell them. They agreed and because it was nice out they'd enjoy an evening walk with the girls. They watched as the girls held hands and skipped in front of them along the sidewalk. They had seen an ice cream stand by the park and had wanted some but Syaoran said it'd ruin their dinner so if they ate all their dinner, he'd buy them some on the way back.

When they got to the Victorian-style mansion, the gates opened and they were allowed to pass through where Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting for them on the steps.

"You arrive just in the time, the chef informed us dinner can be served any time," Eriol said, welcoming them in. The girls went straight for the kitchen with Tomoyo who promised them each a cookie despite Syaoran's protests before dinner.

Sakura giggled from the doorway and Syaoran took her hand, following Eriol to the dinning room were the table was set. Sakura got the girls situated at the table and sat next to Syaoran. The girls each wanted to feel special by sitting on the ends of the table and Eriol and Tomoyo were right across from them.

Dinner was served and they were listening to the girls tell them about school and their friends. Tomoyo was having a hard time trying to control her excitement and Sakura noticed.

"What is it you guys wanted to tell us anyway?" Sakura asked as she finished the last of her meal. She was the last to finish since she was mostly occupied in trying to get the girls to settle down at the table.

Tomoyo thanked the maids who took the dishes from the table and cleared it. She cleared her throat.

"Eriol and I wanted to tell you..."

"Yes?? Yes??" Sakura asked, leaning forward. The girls stopped their chattering to listen in.

"We're going to have..."

"Yes?? Yes?? Tell me Tomoyo-chan!"

"We're going to have...!"

"What my dear wife is trying to tell you guys is that we're going have a baby," Eriol cut in.

The room was silent as their guests took in what he had just said. Sakura tears up and jumped into Tomoyo's arms.

"That is so wonderful!!" she squealed.

"Yes, we're very excited!" Tomoyo hugged her tightly.

Sakura squealed excitedly again and hugged Eriol tightly who grunted in response but hugged her back. She flew into Syaoran's arms next and jumped up in down.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! My best friends are going to have A BABY!! Isn't this so exciting, Syaoran!?"

"Yes, honey, very..." Syaoran laughed at his girlfriend and kissed her lightly before patting Eriol on the back. "Congratulations, both of you."

"Oooooh! You're going to be such wonderful parents!!" Sakura jumped around before Syaoran could contain her.

Eriol smiled. "We plan on making you and Syaoran the god parents."

"Oh my...wow!" Sakura beamed up at Syaoran. "Honey isn't that so great! We'll get to be god parents!"

"Of course sweetheart," he kissed her forehead and smiled. He couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

Suddenly a small voice interrupted and the adults turned to see Chu-Hua and Sachiko looking up at them curiously.

"Daddy...where do babies come from?" Chu-Hua asked.

Syaoran turned red. He was so not ever looking forward to having his daughter as that question. Tomoyo and Eriol laughed behind them and Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, I want to know too!" Sachiko piped up.

Syaoran cleared his throat and glanced at Sakura. "Sakura will explain it to you both."

"Whaaaat??" Sakura gasped. "Syaoran! Why can't you?!"

"You're a woman! You can explain it better!" he waved his hands in front of him.

Sakura turned red and looked down at the girls who were looking up at her expectantly. She gulped. "I'll explain it to you when you're just a little bit older okay? I promise."

"Okay..." they sighed.

"Why don't you two go outside and play in the flower garden. I want to talk to Sakura-chan," Tomoyo suggested. Chu-Hua and Sachiko both nodded and ran out back toward the flower garden they loved so much. Tomoyo took Sakura's hand and led her out to the back patio where they could sit down and watch them.

Tomoyo waited until the guys walked off somewhere before turning to Sakura. "I'm just so happy..."

"I can tell, I'm very happy for you Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura grinned and held her friend's hand.

"What about you? Just how far have you and Syaoran's gotten anyway?" she smiled slyly.

Sakura blushed intensely and looked anywhere but her friends eyes. "Well...uh...not really all that far if that's what you're thinking..."

"Tell me!" Tomoyo urged.

"Uh..."

"Or I'll show Syaoran some of your embarrassing videos from when we were kids..." she grinned.

Sakura waved her hands. "No way! He doesn't need to see just HOW clumsy I was!"

"Fine, just tell me all the details!" Tomoyo said and sat back.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. It wasn't a very comfortable topic for her, not even in front of her best friend. She knew that she and Syaoran had a good relationship going, a relationship she had never experienced not even with her ex-boyfriend of two years. She giggled, knowing that in someway, Syaoran was trying to make it up to her having missed out on so much in her later teenage years. They were both young, she had just turned 22 and he'll be turning 24 in another month, but they both acted like they were teenagers dating sometimes.

She knew how much he wanted the day that something hard pressed against her thighs before he abruptly pulled himself off. She was left feeling a little bit disappointed but at the same time glad. She knew from past experiences she wasn't quite ready to go there just yet even though she loved Syaoran so much. She loved him even more when she realized he was holding out just for her, despite what he wanted.

"...well?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh...we haven't really gotten too far yet...we're taking it very slow since Syaoran understands about...before." Sakura said nervously. "We kiss a lot make out and stuff...uh...sometimes I wrap my legs around him and he'll kiss down my neck and shoulders and leave little lovebites, but he doesn't go further than that...but it feels so wonderful..." Sakura smiled shyly.

"Aww...that's so sweet...I've never known Syaoran to be such a patient man," Tomoyo winked, "you sure are lucky!"

Sakura blushed. "I know I am...sometimes I feel too lucky."

"No, you deserve him sweetie," Tomoyo assured her, "he's a good man and father. Anything else...you sleep together when you stay the night there?"

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura gasped. "Well...we once fell asleep together on the sofa...it was nice..." she blushed and Tomoyo smiled in understanding. She glad that Sakura was enjoying a relationship and she hoped for the best for both her andSyaoran.

"Do you think you'd be ready to give yourself to him?" Tomoyo asked. "If the situation came up?"

"I am...but at the same time, I'm not..." Sakura whispered. "I've always wanted to wait until marriage...I've always had that dream..."

"I'm sure Syaoran understands that," Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura nodded slowly. She knew in her heart that Syaoran understood that.

-

-

-

**Meanwhile...**

Eriol and Syaoran were playing pool in the downstairs entertainment room. Of course Eriol was winning, much to Syaoran's annoyance. He glanced at the dart board, knowing he'd kick Eriol's ass at that.

He groaned when Eriol won again. As if sensing it, Eriol smirked. "Want to play darts?"

"You're on," Syaoran agreed and they placed the balls and everything back for the pool table.

Walking away they stood in the area for the target where Syaoran stepped up and aimed, hitting the bull's eye perfectly.

"So...when are you planning to pop the question to Sakura?" Eriol asked and Syaoran blanched, losing aim on the dart and it hit the wall.

"What the fuck?!"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't at least thought of it!"

Syaoran blushed but focused his glare on the board, hitting another dart straight on that pushed Eriol's off. He had been thinking about the idea of marrying Sakura. It frightened him how much he loved that woman and often times he thought about what it would be like to spend the rest of his life with her.

Married to Sakura sounded like a very promising life to him. He could imagine standing at an alter with him. The problem was, was she ready?

Eriol smirked. "Well?"

Finally Syaoran nodded. "Yes...actually...I love Sakura with all my heart. I've never loved a woman before...not even my first wife..." he whispered.

Eriol understood the mutual feelings that Syaoran and Jing had shared of friendship through their year of marriage. There was no love there besides friendship except for the love for their baby. Eriol knew that Syaoran had flings and girlfriends that didn't last very long afterward and never had the time for anything serious.

Until Sakura had come along. He observed something in Syaoran that had made the CEO push aside his busy life a bit to take the chance to get to know her. He knew Syaoran hadn't realized it himself but unconsciously he put her first and allowed himself the chance to fall in love with her.

"It's clear to see that you and Sakura are very much in love. What are you afraid of?" Eriol asked, throwing a dart and hitting the target.

"I..." Syaoran began. "I know we love each other...so much...it's just...she told me her story...and...I don't think she's ready for that just yet..."

"I beg to differ," Eriol said, "she was ready to have a relationship with you after all."

"I guess that's true...and..."

"And what?"

Syaoran turned away, though Eriol had a good idea that he was probably a bit flustered. "I did have a ring in mind...I haven't yet bought it or anything..."

"I see," Eriol said with a sly smile.

They heard footsteps running down the stairs and were greeted by Chu-Hua and Sachiko.

"Daddy! Can we go get ice cream now!?" Chu-Hua asked breathlessly.

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" Sachiko cheered.

"Yes, go find Sakura and tell her that we'll be going in a few minutes before it gets too late okay?" he said.

"Yatta!" and the two ran off, leaving the two guys behind to laugh at their antics.

-

-

-

**At the park around 8pm...**

It was still sunny and warm this time in the evening. After the girls persuaded their parents, they decided to take a quick trip to the playground and to have ice cream. Sakura was very happy today because she received a phone call from her father on her cell phone on the way back from Tomoyo and Eriol's that he would be coming home in a few weeks for the summer. She was looking forward to Syaoran and Chu-Hua meeting him.

Sakura leaned back on the bench, happily watching the girls. Syaoran had gone off to get some ice cream for Chu-Hua and Sachiko and Sakura decided to stay and watch them. The ice cream stand was just down the street that they passed by along the way. Syaoran had been gone about five minutes now and should be coming back soon.

She watched as the girls climbed on the monkey bars. Sachiko was a bit clumsy with it, but Chu-Hua really excelled in the swinging and could very well be a good gymnast. She smiled at their giggles. They were the only ones in this part of the park, since it was later in the evening now. She watched as some people walked by with their dogs or jogging to their music. She jumped slightly when she saw a shadow stand over her from behind.

"Don't scare me like that Syaoran!" she giggled and turned around. Her eyes widened and she gasped, jumping away from the bench when she saw who it was.

-

-

-

**To be continued...  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!  
**

**Summary:** Syaoran Li is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date. They're 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and let go of the past?

**Ages:** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Chu-Hua Li and Sachiko Kinomoto: 5

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

-

-

-

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

__

Sakura leaned back on the bench, happily watching the girls. Syaoran had gone off to get some ice cream for Chu-Hua and Sachiko and Sakura decided to stay and watch them. The ice cream stand was just down the street that they passed by along the way. Syaoran had been gone about five minutes now and should be coming back soon.

She watched as the girls climbed on the monkey bars. Sachiko was a bit clumsy with it, but Chu-Hua really excelled in the swinging and could very well be a good gymnast. She smiled at their giggles. They were the only ones in this part of the park, since it was later in the evening now. She watched as some people walked by with their dogs or jogging to their music. She jumped slightly when she saw a shadow stand over her from behind.

"Don't scare me like that Syaoran!" she giggled and turned around. Her eyes widened and she gasped, jumping away from the bench when she saw who it was.

-

-

-

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 20**

"J-J-J-Jiro!" Sakura stuttered as she backed away from the man that was standing behind the bench. He was taller than she could remember and his dark eyes burned into her's beneath his dark messy bangs.

"I'm glad you still remember me...Sakura-chan," he grinned.

"W...what are you doing here? When did you get out of jail?" she asked, standing up straight. She felt scared in his presence. She knew he would be getting out of jail soon, but was hoping she wouldn't see him.

"Around two months ago. Let me tell you, you certainly are hard to track down."

"What do you want?" she bit out, her fist clenching at her sides. She only hoped that Syaoran would be getting back soon.

"I see you have yourself a new boyfriend. Tell me, is he a good fuck?"

"Shut up," she hissed.

"Sensitive topic I see."

"Just leave me alone, Nakamura."

"Ah, but Sakura-chan just a few minutes ago you called me by my first name. I like it a lot better when you do that."

"Only because I was surprised to see you here!" she tried to keep her voice low. She glanced back at the girls and saw that they were watching the scene unfold. Sachiko looked worried and she ran up to her mother's side, taking her hand.

"Shhh..." Sakura whispered.

Jiro looked down at the little girl and his eyes widened in glee. "Ah, so this is my daughter."

"She's not yours," Sakura hissed.

"Mommy...?" Sachiko blinked in confusion at this man. She could feel her mother shaking and knew it must be bad. She saw Chu-Hua come up beside them, glaring up at the man.

Jiro came closer and bent down to Sachiko's level. Sakura pushed her daughter behind her. He sneered up at her then plastered on a fake smile. "I'm your daddy...Sachiko..."

"My daddy...?" Sachiko's emerald eyes widened and she looked up at her mother. "What does he mean, mommy?"

"Don't listen to him!" Chu-Hua said, not trusting this man.

"How do you know about her?" Sakura demanded, ignoring Sachiko's question and standing completely in front of her daughter to hide her from the man.

Jiro smirked and stood up to his full height again, looming over her. "Like I said, it took awhile to track you down...I hired a private investigator to look for you for me. I was surprised to learn I had a daughter though. How come you never told me? What kind of bad mother are you to keep a little girl from her father?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "No... you are no _father_!"

"I disagree with you there Sakura-chan."

"You're disgusting! Go away!" Sakura screamed, backing away slightly with Sachiko clutching her skirt as Chu-Hua moved closer to them.

"Heh, I don't think so. I've come to meet my daughter. I have the right."

"No..."

"Mommy, I'm confused..." Sachiko said, raising a brow and looking up at Sakura.

"Honey, you and Chu-Hua go play over there okay?" she pointed to where they had previously been. Chu-Hua nodded and took Sachiko's hand, trying to lead her away but Sachiko stopped when she saw the man hold out his arms to her.

"You should give daddy a hug," he suggested.

"Stay away from her," Sakura warned, stepping in front of him to block him from Sachiko once more.

"Daddy...?" Sachiko whispered.

"No," Chu-Hua shook her head. Sachiko pulled away from Chu-Hua and stepped forward.

Sakura saw this and put an arm out to stop Sachiko, but Jiro snatched her wrist. She hissed in pain as he held her wrist tight in his larger hand.

"You bitch, I want to see my child."

Sakura screamed and tried to pull her wrist from his grasp, but it was too tight as he pulled her forward. She fell backward when he suddenly let go of her and he cried out in pain, falling to the ground. Chu-Hua stood in front of Sachiko and Sakura defensively as her father had taught her. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw just _where_ Chu-Hua had kicked him (smart thinking for Chu-Hua!). She had been fast, too fast for either of them to have notice. Sachiko clutched to her mother's chest, tears flowing down her cheeks at the scene.

"Sachi-chan, run! Go find my daddy! This is a bad man!" Chu-Hua screamed and Sachiko snapped out of it. She stumbled but ran away toward the direction that Syaoran had left.

Chu-Hua glared down at the man that still held himself on the ground. She stood in a defensive position that her father had taught her, she was ready to attack him again if she had to.

"You little...bitch," Jiro growled out at the little girl. She only glared harder as he shakily got to his knees. "I don't have time to play with kids, so **move**."

"No."

"Be careful Chu-Hua..." Sakura said, still in shock on the ground behind the little girl.

"It's okay Saku-chan, daddy teaches me how to fight I can take this big meanie!"

"Chu-Hua..."

"I said get out of my way!" he stumbled back when Chu-Hua came at him with a kick, barely dodging her attack. "How the hell can you be so fast?"

"My daddy is a great teacher!"

"I don't care now get the fuck out of my way! It's that bitch I want!" he pointed to Sakura who trembled.

"You shouldn't say bad words!" Chu-Hua said, she jumped in the air, spinning but this time Jiro was too fast and threw her to the side. Chu-Hua wasn't able to maneuver herself in time and fell to the ground, knocking the wind out of herself. She tried to reach out to Sakura, feeling dizzy. "Get...get away...get away from Saku-chan!"

-

-

-

Sachiko ran down the path when she spotted Syaoran coming back with ice cream for her and Chu-Hua. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he spotted her and started to walk faster toward her. She was still so confused. Was that man really her daddy? Why did he hurt mommy? All she knew is to do what Chu-Hua had told her.

"Li-san! Li-san!" she gulped for breath and latch onto his legs when she got to him.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"There's a man! A bad man who's hurting mommy! You have to go help her!"

Syaoran's eyes widened in fear. He dropped the ice cream and ran in the direction that Sachiko had come in. He knew she was running behind him and he made his way along the path. His heart pounded, and he grew worried. He hoped that Sakura and Chu-Hua were okay and that he could get there in time. He came to the playground and his eyes narrowed on his daughter who lay on the ground unmoving, but could tell that she was still breathing. He growled low in his throat when he saw Sakura being held up against the tree by her throat and the man had his hand up her skirt.

-

-

-

"You like that huh, bitch?" he hissed as he pinned Sakura against the tree and allowed his hand to travel us her smooth, creamy legs. "Good thing no one is around to hear you scream. Not even that brat," he nodded his head to Chu-Hua's direction. "And don't worry, I'll get _our_ daughter after this."

Sakura grunted, fighting for air as she dug her nails into the hand that held her throat. "L...e...t...g...o...o-of...m...e" she wheezed.

"Not a chance."

"Let her go, now," snapped a voice from the side and the next thing she knew, she was being released from Jiro's grasp and sunk down the bark of the tree and onto her knees, trying to catch her breath.

With blurry eyes she looked up to see Syaoran standing in a kicking position before he moved in front of her into a defensive position similar to that of Chu-Hua's. Jiro had been knocked several feet, toward the bench as he tried to regain himself.

"Can you move, Sakura?" he asked her with his eyes still fixed on Jiro.

"I..think so..." she said shakily.

"Okay, I want you to move over to where Chu-Hua is," he instructed her.

Sakura looked over to see Jiro getting up and hastily made her way over to Chu-Hua as quick as her shaky legs could go, pulling the small girl into her arms to prop her up. She wiped her tears and winced when she heard more grunting coming from Jiro, burrying her face into Chu-Hua's hair. She looked up to see Syaoran deliver a strong punch against the other man's jaw, knocking him back again.

"Chu-chan..." she whispered, shaking her shoulders. "Sweetie, get up."

"Mommy!" Sakura turned her head when she heard Sachiko. She was in tears as she ran to her mother's arms. "I'm sorry mommy! I should've listened to Chu-chan!"

"Baby girl, it's not your fault," Sakura whispered. She looked up when she heard the bushes rustling and saw that Jiro had run away. Syaoran didn't give it a second thought as he ran to them, crouching low and pulling them both into his arms, along with Chu-Hua who was still in Sakura's arms.

"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered. "I...I was so scared...I...I...I couldn't protect the girls..."

"Its okay, he's gone," he whispered to her, kissing her hair. She shivered against him as he kept her by her side before placing a hand on Chu-Hua. He moved her hair from her face and they saw that her mouth twitched.

He was relieved when his daughter opened her eyes, shaking her head. "Owie..."

"Are you okay, Chu-Hua?" he asked with concern. "You must've had the wind knocked out of you..."

Chu-Hua brought herself up on her knees and looked up at him. "Daddy! Did you get that mean man?!"

"He's gone now," Syaoran confirmed, wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her to him. She nuzzled her head against her father's shoulder.

"I beat him up good!" she said proudly with a smile.

"She did, she protected us...I didn't know she could fight so well," Sakura said. "Thank you Chu-chan...but never do that again! You could've gotten seriously hurt!"

"Nah he just surprised me when I jumped!" Chu-Hua said. "I wasn't scared of that meanie at all!"

Sachiko cried against her mother's breast as her body shook. Syaoran looked down at her when he felt Sakura wrapping her arms around her. His eyes softened and he patted her hair, trying to comfort her.

"Mommy I was scared..." she said through tears and looked up at her mother.

"I'm so sorry, Sachiko..." Sakura whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

Chu-Hua came forward and hugged her friend from behind. "It's okay Sachi-chan, the mean man is gone! Daddy got rid of him!"

Sachiko turned her head and looked up at Syaoran. She pulled herself from her mother's arms and threw them around Syaoran's neck, surprising him and knocking him backward.

"Oof," he grunted as Sachiko wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Startled, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him in an protective embrace.

"Thank you for saving mommy!"

"Of course, but you're choking me," Syaoran chuckled.

"Hoe!" Sachiko gasped and let go of him.

Sakura giggled at the cute scene that they made before pulling her daughter back in her arms. Syaoran took note that there were bruises forming on her neck and glared. He was going to kill that bastard if he ever came near Sakura or the girls again. He clutched his fist when he saw the bruise forming on her wrist as well. He took her wrist gently in his hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"He hurt you..." he whispered sadly. "That man is not getting near any of you again. I won't allow it."

"Syaoran..."

"Mommy I want to go home," Sachiko whispered.

"Okay baby girl," she said, picking up her daughter. Syaoran bent down and picked up Chu-Hua, sitting her against his side and using free arm to wrap around Sakura as they walked from the park.

-

-

-

**Later that evening...**

They had decided for Sakura and Sachiko to spend the night at the mansion. They had dropped by the apartment to pick up a change of clothes and a few other things they needed. Syaoran felt better knowing that there was security at the mansion so he wanted them to stay. Sakura, still startled by all that's happened, agreed. He also decided to let her take a few days off of work to settle down and to let the bruises heal a bit. The girls could stay home sick from school.

Sakura had been given the usual guest room that she stays in whenever they spend the night there. Sachiko slept in Chu-Hua's room with her.

Syaoran lay awake in bed, thinking over the events from the day. He was pissed that Jiro was out now and could've sworn he heard him say something about how it wasn't over before he fled. He was worried about Sakura and Sachiko now, they hadn't talked much since they left the park.

He heard a small knock on the door and he turned his head. "Yeah?"

"Syaoran?" came Sakura's voice from the other side.

"Come in sweetheart," he said.

The door opened softly and Sakura came in and shut the door behind her. He could see her from the light of the moon outside, dressed in her cherry blossom pink pajamas. She was biting her lip nervously in the dark.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked, sitting up. The blankets fell from his chest since he was only wearing a pair of pajama pants.

"I can't sleep...is it okay if I stay up with you for now? Sorry if I woke you..."

"I was still awake," he said and pulled the blankets aside so that she could get in. She hurriedly got in and pulled the blankets up over her. He turned on his side and pulled her against him. She laid her head on his shoulder and nuzzled against his neck. "How are you feeling?"

"To be honest, I feel sick..." she whispered. He ran his fingers through her long hair. "I wasn't expecting to see him..."

"If I can help it, you won't see that bastard again..." Syaoran growled.

"Sachiko is confused now, I need to tell her about him...I didn't want her to meet him...I was shocked that he knew about her. He had gone to prison almost right away before he even found out I was pregnant. He shouldn't have known...but..."

"But what? Tell me."

"I asked him how he knew about her, he said that he had gotten out of a jail a couple months ago and had hired someone, a private investigator or something and that's how he knew. He said it was hard to track me down."

"He's been stalking you Sakura," Syaoran said and she stiffened in his arms. "I could tell he was a dangerous man when I was fighting him."

"I'm scared, what am I going to do? He must know so much about Sachiko and I, he even knew that you and I were together. I don't know anything about him, where he is, what he does..."

"Sakura..." he said, tilting her chin to him. "I want you and Sachiko to move in with us."

"But...living on my own...I want to prove that I can support Sachiko and myself on my own...I couldn't give that-"

"Please Sakura," he clenched his eyes shut. He hated begging, even if it was the woman he deeply loved. "You've already proven to so many that you can make it on your own, you are absolutely incredible! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, but please...I want you two here, with me. I want you to be safe and you're safe here Sakura. Please, think about it."

Sakura nodded. She knew he was right. She felt so much safer being with him and she knew he could protect her better in his home. "I..."

"Sakura..."

"Yes, Syaoran...we'll stay with you."

Syaoran could feel her tears dripping on his shoulder and he bent his head to gently kiss them away. "Don't cry anymore Sakura...know that you're safe now. I'll do everything in my power to protect you and Sachiko."

"Thank you Syaoran...thank you so much. You have done so much for us...I could never thank you enough."

"You don't have to," he kissed her lips. "I do this because I love you and Sachiko both."

"I love you too!" she kissed him back. "We both love you, Syaoran. You're a wonderful person..."

He laid back against the pillow, still holding her against him. "Don't have bad dreams of that...that bastard. I want you to sleep well beside me and feel safe, Sakura."

She snuggled against him. "Of course I will, I always feel safe with you..." she began to drift off.

Syaoran waited until her breathing had evened out and knew she was sleeping before he closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he fell asleep and he was looking forward to waking up with Sakura in his arms. He loved that woman so much and couldn't help but love her daughter as if she were his own. He would do everything it took to protect them both.

-

-

-

**To be continued...  
**

**So Sakura's past has come back to haunt her...just letting you readers know that from here on it'll start to probably get more dramatic for our fav couple. This story will eventually be M rated, toward the end because I will be adding some lemon scenes around the end of the story but of course I'll give warning so that you can skip over it if you're not comfortable with it and whatnot.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!  
**

**Summary:** Syaoran Li is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date. They're 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and let go of the past?

**Ages:** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Chu-Hua Li and Sachiko Kinomoto: 5

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

-

-

-

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

_Syaoran could feel her tears dripping on his shoulder and he bent his head to gently kiss them away. "Don't cry anymore Sakura...know that you're safe now. I'll do everything in my power to protect you and Sachiko."_

_"Thank you Syaoran...thank you so much. You have done so much for us...I could never thank you enough."_

_"You don't have to," he kissed her lips. "I do this because I love you and Sachiko both."_

_"I love you too!" she kissed him back. "We both love you, Syaoran. You're a wonderful person..."_

_He laid back against the pillow, still holding her against him. "Don't have bad dreams of that...that bastard. I want you to sleep well beside me and feel safe, Sakura."_

_She snuggled against him. "Of course I will, I always feel safe with you..." she began to drift off._

_Syaoran waited until her breathing had evened out and knew she was sleeping before he closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he fell asleep and he was looking forward to waking up with Sakura in his arms. He loved that woman so much and couldn't help but love her daughter as if she were his own. He would do everything it took to protect them both._

-

-

-

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 21**

The next morning Sakura and Syaoran were both shaken awake by Chu-Hua jumping excitedly on the bed. Sakura blushed having been found sleeping in Syaoran's arms in his bed. Sachiko sniffled from the side of the bed and Sakura turned to her with worried eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked, pulling herself from Syaoran's arms.

Sachiko rubbed her eyes before jumping on her mother. Sakura wrapped her arms around her, not sure what she was upset about but whispered soothing words to her.

"Mommy I was scared when we woke up and didn't find you in your room." Sachiko sniffled against Sakura's pajamas. "I thought that meanie took you!"

"Oh sweetie, you know that we're safe here," Sakura whispered to her and Sachiko snuggled against her.

"You're going to be living here from now on," Syaoran announced which caused Sachiko to look up. Chu-Hua stopped her jumping as well and stared up at her father.

"You mean Sachi-chan will get to live with ME??" she asked.

Syaoran nodded.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" she screamed, pulling Sachiko up on the bed and jumping around in circles with her. "Now we get to play ALL THE TIME I'M EXCITED!!"

"ME TOO!!" Sachiko jumped with her.

"Well that certainly cheered her up," Syaoran said with amusement and leaned back against the pillows.

Sakura giggled and kissed his shoulder.

"Is Ikuko-san here yet?" Syaoran asked the girls. Ikuko was one of the chefs, who usually cooked breakfast in the morning.

Chu-Hua nodded. "Yeah she's making us pancakes!"

"Why don't you go down and see if she needs any help?" he suggested.

Both girls nodded and bounded out of the room, leaving their parents behind and still in bed. They looked at each other, blinked and laughed.

"And I thought Sachi-chan was hyper by herself..." Sakura gasped. "this is what we can look forward to every morning now. What a way to wake up..."

"Oh?" Syaoran slanted a look to her. "I could think of better ways."

"Hoe?"

"Like this for example," he grinned and leaned forward, capturing her lips with his.

-

-

-

**Later that day...**

Sakura, Syaoran and the girls were over to Sakura's apartment. They had brought along a moving truck with a couple of movers to take care of the stuff. Syaoran had arranged a spare room to place all the furniture in since they had decided Sakura would be staying in his room with him (they enjoyed waking up in each other's arms too much). Sakura gasped when she saw that she had over 30 missed called. One was from Tomoyo, Meiling, and one from her brother. The remainder was from a unknown private number.

Syaoran growled when he saw this. "We're getting it disconnected right away."

Sakura nodded. "Good idea...I had better call my brother to let him know about what's going on," she had reached for her phone when Syaoran stopped her and handed her his blackberry instead. "Hoe?"

"I feel safer you using this," he shrugged, "I'll go help the girls pack away Sachiko's stuff."

Sakura nodded and wandered off to her bed room, closing her door behind her and dialed Touya's number. She hoped that he'd be home when there was no answer she tried calling his cell phone.

After a few rings he picked up. _"Hello?"_

"Touya!" she said.

"_Sakura?_ _I tried calling you last night, but you weren't home."_

"Something came up," she said in a low voice.

"_This sounds bad, what's going on?"_

"Jiro Nakamura is out of jail and he showed up last night."

"_WHAT?! Did he hurt you?!"_

Sakura gulped, "he did but-"

"_THAT BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! WHERE THE HELL CAN I FIND HIM?"_

"Brother! I don't know but it's okay..."

"_How can it be okay!?"_

"I didn't tell you this before because I was going to wait until you and Kaho came to visit, but I have a boyfriend now-"

"_WHAT??"_

"Yes, I have a boyfriend, his name is Syaoran Li."

"_Who the hell is he?!"_

Sakura was afraid her brother would react this way. "He's the father of Chu-Hua, you met her once; she's Sachiko's best friend she met the first day of school."

"_Right..."_

"Anyway, I met him last fall and we became really good friends. Syaoran is very kind and he's a wonderful father...we fell in love with each other and we've been dating since Tomoyo-chan's wedding!" she said the last part faster but Touya managed to catch it.

"_He sounds like a brat! And why the hell didn't you tell me this?!"_

"He is NOT! Brother please, you know what I'm like with men! If I didn't think I could trust him, you know I wouldn't have gotten close! There was something about Syaoran that...I love him...he loves me and he loves Sachiko too. He loves us both and takes care of us!"

"_What's going on Sakura?"_

"Nakamura showed up in the park and now Sachiko knows about him...Syaoran and his daughter was with us, but he approached us when Syaoran had gone off to get ice cream for the girls...Sachiko had run to find him when...he was hurting me and Syaoran came quickly, he fought Nakamura off and he got away...I stayed last night with Syaoran and Chu-Hua because he has security where he lives..."

"_What do you mean?"_

"Syaoran is also my boss...he's the CEO of Li Corp..."

"_Ah so he must live in a mansion."_

"Uh yeah and he has high security around the place, Nakamura wouldn't even be able to get close. We think he's been stalking me for a couple of months now since he got out of prison. He told me that he had a private investigator trail me for awhile and that's how he found out about Sachiko..."

Touya growled, _"..."_

"Listen Touya, I need to give you a new number, it's Syaoran's house number. He offered to let Sachiko and I move in with him and his daughter because he was worried. I accepted because I feel safe with him and we're here at the apartment now to move our stuff. Please call me at that number when you get in town okay?"

"_I don't like this arrangement, Sakura I still think you should come and live with us."_

"Touya...please...I love Syaoran and Chu-Hua very much. I love Tomoeda very much...I can't just leave the city because some jerk is out there. I'm safe where I am now, you don't have to worry...brother I know how much you love us and want to protect us, but we're going to be okay now..."

"_Fine, we're going to talk more when Kaho and I get there though."_

"I understand," Sakura said and they talked a few more minutes while Sakura gave him the new number to call and to get him to let their father know. Sighing she hung up, she'd have to call her friends later. No doubt they'd find out pretty soon anyway. She left her room and saw some movers taking her larger furniture.

She found Syaoran in Sachiko's room, helping pack away her toys. She came up behind him and embraced him, passing his phone to him. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Did you get in touch with your brother?" he asked.

She nodded. "I told him what happened...he's not too impressed with the arrangements because he's your typical overprotective older brother but he'll get over it. I told him we're safe with you."

Syaoran turned and brought her into his arms. The girls giggled and continued packing. He sat there on his knees, embracing her then kissed her hair. "You better go pack up your stuff."

"Right," she pecked him on the lips and hurried back to her room to pack.

-

-

-

**Later that day at the Li Mansion...**

Things were hectic around the mansion though it didn't take the movers long to get everything moved since Sakura didn't have a lot of stuff. Sachiko had been given a room across from Chu-Hua's room but most of her stuff ended up in Chu-Hua's room anyway. Sakura was shocked when she saw Sachiko shoving her clothing in Chu-Hua's over stuffed dresser drawers while Chu-Hua piled the toys in a toy box.

Sakura had told her that she had her own room, but the girls didn't care, they liked Chu-Hua's room more anyway. Syaoran had laughed and told her it was alright. Sakura shrugged, she didn't care if the stuff got mixed up - the girls could share it anyway.

Tomoyo had been really worried about what had happened and showed up at the mansion to make sure everything was okay. Meiling didn't know really what was happening and although Eriol secretly knew, he was very worried as well. Despite how worried they were, Meiling and Tomoyo thought it was adorable that Sakura was living with Syaoran now.

Syaoran had spoke with his security about what was going on and what to look out for. One guard had informed a strange car had been going up and down the road a lot. This worried Syaoran a bit and he knew they'd have to take it to police. He and Sakura left the girls there with the others and went down to the police station.

They told the police about what had happened and Syaoran reported the fight he had. Syaoran also told them that Jiro had muttered something about this wasn't over yet and he'd be back for her but wasn't sure if he meant Sachiko or Sakura or both. They still had Jiro's police records and said to call them right away if anything came up. They had also gone to the elementary school to inform them about Jiro as well.

Later that night Sakura and Syaoran laid in bed. Syaoran was reading some papers and Sakura rested beside him. Syaoran glanced down at her and saw that she was worried about something.

"What's on your mind honey?" he asked, signing something quickly then placing the papers on the night stand beside him.

"Everything that's been happening..." she said. "I don't know how to tell Sachiko..."

"Tell me what??" came a voice from the doorway. Sachiko stood there in her nightgown. "Sorry mommy I was hungry...what are you going to tell me mommy?"

Sakura sighed and got up. Syaoran squeezed her hand. "Would you like me to be there?"

She nodded and he got out of bed as well. "Is Chu-Hua asleep?" he asked Sachiko who nodded. "Okay, come downstairs with us and I'll make you a snack okay?"

"K!" she said, running ahead of them down the stairs.

"You can tell her," Syaoran said to Sakura, holding her hand. She nodded.

In the kitchen, Sakura and Sachiko sat at the table while Syaoran made her a peanut butter sandwich. He came back and placed it down in front of her along with a glass of milk and she instantly dug in with a quick 'thanks'.

He sat down on the other side of Sakura and wrapped an arm around her shoulders for support. Sakura fidgeted with her hands before looking to her daughter. She hadn't wanted to tell her so soon, but knew it'd be best to get it over with.

"You remember that man from the other day?" she asked.

Sachiko nodded. "That meanie that hurt you and Chu-chan?"

"Uh, yes..." she hesitated. She closed her eyes, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Go on babe," Syaoran whispered in her ear.

"He...that man...he - he's your... father."

Sachiko gasped and looked up from her mother. "Chu-chan said he was lying!"

"Chu-chan was trying to protect you sweetie," Sakura said, taking her daughter's hand. "His name is Jiro Nakamura...I knew him a long time ago. He isn't a good man sweetie and I never wanted him to find out about you, I'm sorry...I know that you deserved to know who your father was...but he did a bad thing and I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I love you mommy," Sachiko said and pulled herself from her chair and hugged Sakura around her waist.

"I love you too, baby girl," she whispered.

"So...should I stay away from Mr. Nakamura?"

Sakura wasn't sure how to say it. "Sachi-chan...I don't want to scare you or anything...it's just...he hurt mommy a long time ago before you were born. He's not to be trusted. He might come for you now that he knows about you...and he may try and take you away from me...from us...if he comes up to you, don't go with him."

"No!" Sachiko said. "I want to stay with mommy and Li-san and Chu-chan! I saw that man hurt you and I don't like it!!"

Sachiko looked up at Syaoran with tears and crawled up between him and Sakura, hugging him around his neck. "Please don't let that mean man hurt mommy again! I love mommy and I don't want to get taken away!!" she cried.

"Shhh...we won't let that happen, I won't let that happen Sachiko..." he tried to sooth her. Sachiko cried against his neck and Sakura couldn't hold back her tears any longer and began to shake. Syaoran pulled her closer to him and let her cry.

Sachiko began to calm down and he heard her breathing even out. He held her closer to him and stood up. Sakura quickly cleared the dishes away and followed him upstairs where he put Sachiko to bed with Chu-Hua. In their sleep, the girls instantly cuddled up to each other. He stood back to watch them for a few minutes with Sakura in his arms.

"You've been good to her," Sakura whispered up at him. "Thank you."

Syaoran looked down at her. "I love you Sakura. Sachiko is part of you and I love her as well. I'll do anything for you both."

Sakura smiled and bent down to the girls, kissing them both on the top of the head. "I love you girls." she whispered.

Syaoran also bent down and kissed them both on the top of the head as well then stood up and guided Sakura back to their room.

-

-

-

**To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!  
**

**Summary:** Syaoran Li is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date. They're 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and let go of the past?

**Ages (in beginning):** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Chu-Hua Li and Sachiko Kinomoto: 5

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

-

-

-

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

_Sachiko looked up at Syaoran with tears and crawled up between him and Sakura, hugging him around his neck. "Please don't let that mean man hurt mommy again! I love mommy and I don't want to get taken away!!" she cried._

_"Shhh...we won't let that happen, I won't let that happen Sachiko..." he tried to sooth her. Sachiko cried against his neck and Sakura couldn't hold back her tears any longer and began to shake. Syaoran pulled her closer to him and let her cry._

_Sachiko began to calm down and he heard her breathing even out. He held her closer to him and stood up. Sakura quickly cleared the dishes away and followed him upstairs where he put Sachiko to bed with Chu-Hua. In their sleep, the girls instantly cuddled up to each other. He stood back to watch them for a few minutes with Sakura in his arms._

_"You've been good to her," Sakura whispered up at him. "Thank you."_

_Syaoran looked down at her. "I love you Sakura. Sachiko is part of you and I love her as well. I'll do anything for you both."_

_Sakura smiled and bent down to the girls, kissing them both on the top of the head. "I love you girls." she whispered._

_Syaoran also bent down and kissed them both on the top of the head as well then stood up and guided Sakura back to their room._

-

-

-

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 22**

A week had passed by and the girls had gone back to school while Sakura and Syaoran had gone back to work. There was a bit of paperwork to get caught up on, but during the time that they had been away, Syaoran had all the phone calls and emails directed to Shiefa in Hong Kong.

When they had come in that morning, they knew there were going to be rumors around the building. Sakura didn't miss the envious glares that several women shot at her. She was just glad that they were alone on the top floor with only Eriol.

Sakura tried to ignore the snide remarks a few women shot at her throughout the day when they delivered some reports and papers to her. Instead she was worried about how Sachiko was doing in school today. She had told her that Uncle Touya and Aunt Kaho would be coming next week and she was excited about that. Sakura wasn't sure what was going through Sachiko's mind about what she had told her about Jiro. Sachiko hadn't mentioned anything since that night, but she was still worried, she knew it was still on her daughter's mind.

Sakura got up from her desk after seeing some papers there that Syaoran needed to read and headed over to his office to find it open and Eriol was in there talking to him. She gave him a smile and came forward.

"Hey Sakura, how're you today?" Eriol asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," she said and handed Syaoran the papers. "And yourself?"

"Good," Eriol replied and watched her silently leave and his smile turned into a frown. "You can tell there's a lot on her mind..."

"She's worried that bastard might show up. Sachiko knows not to go with him if he tries to take her, but Sakura can't help but worry."

"Can the police do anything?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran sighed. "We went to them about it and reported what happened. They have the police records on Nakamura, but we don't know where he's located and they don't know where he's located."

"That makes it harder..."

"Yeah. Security told me that they had seen a strange car driving by several times but not in the passed week."

"This guy sounds like he's a stalker," Eriol concluded.

"We think he is. He looked pretty upset that day he had seen Sachiko. I'm afraid he might try to get some sort of revenge on Sakura for not having told him. After what he did to her...he doesn't deserve to even know."

"You mean, Sakura told you?"

Syaoran nodded again. "Several months back."

Eriol gave a smile. He knew that Sakura must have a lot of trust in Syaoran to tell him something that few people know. He got up from his chair. "I have to get back to my office. See you later."

"Bye," Syaoran waved him off and picked up the papers that Sakura had handed him.

He was interrupted when Sakura came running into the office. "Syaoran!"

"What is it!?" he asked, getting up and going to her. She collapsed in his arms.

"I have to go to the school, I just got a call from Sachiko's teacher that a man had shown up during the lunch break and was talking to her! Please, I want you to come with me!"

"What!?"

During all that commotion, Eriol came to the office. "What's going on?"

"Can you take over for a few minutes Eriol? It's an emergency. Sakura needs to go to the school and I'm going with her. I'm not expecting any important calls but take any messages that may come through."

Eriol nodded and the two of them hurried off.

-

-

-

**At the school...**

In the principal's office Sakura was clutching Sachiko in her arms while Syaoran was speaking to the principal.

"It was during the lunch hour," the principal explained. "Being that it was a nice day out, we let the students go outside for their lunch. They know not to leave school property during this time, however Kinomoto had been called over to the side by a man near the fence.

Li saw her going and ran off to find a teacher. The teacher reported to us that she made the man leave, she said he looked like a shady character and she threatened to call police if he didn't leave. He told our teacher that he was Kinomoto's father, that he was sent there to pick her up."

Syaoran growled low in his throat at this information.

"Our teacher didn't trust the man so she instead brought Kinomoto to the office and told us what was going on. We were aware from what you told us before and that's why I called Miss Kinomoto. Have you told the police about this issue yet, Mr. Li?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes we have. Unfortunately the police haven't been able to do anything about it yet, because they don't know his location."

"I see," the principal said grimly and looked toward Sakura and Sachiko. "I'll leave you to report this incident to police, but if they need any information, our teacher is more than willing to tell them anything that she can."

"Okay, thank you," Syaoran said before going back over to Sakura and Sachiko. He knelt down in front of the chair that they were sitting in front of. Sakura looked down at him with worry and he nodded.

"We're going to take you home Sachi-chan, we need to have a talk," she said.

The principal handed a note to Sachiko. "Give this to Miss Watanabe and get your belongings."

Sachiko nodded, taking the paper and going back to her classroom. Syaoran ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Sakura went and spoke to the principal herself for a few moments until Sachiko returned.

-

-

-

When they got home, Sakura sat Sachiko down on the couch in the family room. She paced back and forth, wondering just how to go about this. Syaoran was making tea to try and calm her down and he came back with it, handing it to her.

"Sit down sweetheart," he told her, guiding her to the couch and sitting down on the other side of Sachiko.

"Mommy are you mad at me?" Sachiko asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No sweetie...I'm not mad, I'm just upset that this is happening. Why did you go to that man?"

Sachiko looked down in her lap, playing nervously with her fingers a habit that she picked up from her mother. "I wanted to tell him to go away and leave me and you alone mommy..."

Sakura placed her tea down and wrapped arms around her daughter. "Sachiko...I don't want you to talk to that man, no matter what okay?"

Sachiko nodded. "Okay...I'm sorry mommy."

"It's okay baby," Sakura whispered. "I'm just glad that you're safe."

Syaoran reached over and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, giving her his support. Sachiko sat between them, not looking up. He could still see that she was feeling bad about what had happened and because she had gone up to Jiro. **'Thank god there was a fence between them...that bastard could've grabbed her so quick...'** he thought darkly.

"Why don't you go up to your room and play for a bit until Chu-chan gets home?" Sakura suggested.

Sachiko nodded and went upstairs. Sakura moved over to Syaoran and he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled out his phone and called Eriol.

"Yeah," Sakura heard him say, "yeah it had to do with Nakamura...thanks for taking over the office for me when I had to go. I'm staying home with Sakura and Sachiko for the rest of the day so set up the calls so that they go directly through to my office phone here. Leave a note on Sakura's desk so if anyone is bringing up papers they can fax them here instead. Thanks Eriol, talk to you later."

"You don't have to stay home for us..." Sakura whispered to him.

Syaoran bent to kiss her lips. "It's fine. I feel better being home with you anyway, I can work upstairs in the office so everything is okay." he said getting up. "I'll ask Meiling to pick Chu-Hua up from school after."

Sakura was left to think to herself on the couch. She wondered just what it was that Jiro was up to. He had already taken a lot from her, he had already hurt her and ruined her life. What more could he want? Sachiko was innocent in all of this and she'd be damned if she let Jiro hurt Sachiko.

-

-

-

**To be continued...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!

**Summary**: Syaoran Li is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date. They're 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and let go of the past?

**Ages (in beginning):** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Chu-Hua Li and Sachiko Kinomoto: 5

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

-

-

-

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

_Sachiko nodded and went upstairs. Sakura moved over to Syaoran and he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled out his phone and called Eriol._

_"Yeah," Sakura heard him say, "yeah it had to do with Nakamura...thanks for taking over the office for me when I had to go. I'm staying home with Sakura and Sachiko for the rest of the day so set up the calls so that they go directly through to my office phone here. Leave a note on Sakura's desk so if anyone is bringing up papers they can fax them here instead. Thanks Eriol, talk to you later."_

_"You don't have to stay home for us..." Sakura whispered to him._

_Syaoran bent to kiss her lips. "It's fine. I feel better being home with you anyway, I can work upstairs in the office so everything is okay." he said getting up. "I'll ask Meiling to pick Chu-Hua up from school after."_

_Sakura was left to think to herself on the couch. She wondered just what it was that Jiro was up to. He had already taken a lot from her, he had already hurt her and ruined her life. What more could he want? Sachiko was innocent in all of this and she'd be damned if she let Jiro hurt Sachiko._

-

-

-

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 23**

A week has passed by already since the incident that has happened at school. There had been no signs of Jiro showing up anywhere but Syaoran was still on the look out for anything that may cause Sakura any sort of distress. They had received a phone call earlier that day that Sakura's brother and sister-in-law were in town and Sakura's anxiety had immediately been wiped away. Syaoran had watched as she rushed around the house happily and full of energy in preparation for them.

It was a beautiful day out so she had set the tables up in the backyard with snacks and tea. Syaoran was sitting there currently in a glaring contest with her older brother while she and Kaho talked. The girls were upstairs playing in their room. Touya seemed to snap out of it when Kaho placed a hand on his shoulder. Sakura glanced up at Syaoran and he instantly avoided eye contact, looking anywhere but the people sitting at the table.

It had been tense since the moment they arrived.

-

-

-

**((FLASHBACK))**

_Syaoran had been waiting outside the front door with Sakura and the girls. After security had rang to make sure that the car could pass through the gates, they waited there for them to arrive. When the car pulled up and Touya parked, he got out and as soon as his and Syaoran's eyes met the atmosphere heated up._

_Sakura was nervous but ran to her brother to try and snap him out of it. He hugged her tight and Kaho got out with a smile and hugged Sakura as well. Sachiko had run to them._

"_Uncle Touya! Aunty Kaho!" she jumped in Touya's arms and hugged him tight. _

_Touya laughed. "Hey there squirt!"_

"_I'm not a squirt!" Sachiko pouted._

_Chu-Hua laughed in the background at the name calling. Sakura had motioned for her brother and Kaho to follow her up to the steps and that's where she introduced them. _

"_Brother, I'd like you to meet Syaoran Li, my boyfriend, I told you about him on the phone. You've met his daughter, Chu-Hua once before when you came to visit. Syaoran this is my older brother Touya and his wife, Kaho Kinomoto."_

"_It's nice to meet you," Kaho smiled._

_Syaoran didn't really feel very comfortable around these people, especially Touya but bowed his head politely to them anyway in greeting. "Pleasure to meet you."_

"_Pleasure is all mine," Touya grunted and held out a hand._

_Syaoran took his hand, shaking it and wasn't surprised with the death grip that Touya gave him. Instead he squeezed his hand back just as hard, if not harder, and he seemed to have noticed a satisfied glint in Touya's dark eyes. They released their hands and followed Sakura through the house as she led them out back where they had prepared tea while the girls went upstairs._

_Touya and Kaho sat on one side of the table while Sakura and Syaoran sat opposite to them. The women instantly struck up a conversation while the two men sat there in silence glaring at one another._

**((END FLASHBACK))**

_-_

_-_

_-_

Syaoran noticed how nervous Sakura was looking and he didn't want her getting upset because of her brother. He cleared his throat and stood up. "Why don't you two enjoy your tea and I'll show Kinomoto-san around?"

"Uh.." Sakura started to stand but Syaoran gently pushed her back down, looking her in the eyes to let her know it was okay.

Kaho smiled. "That's fine, that way Sakura and I can talk about some girl stuff you boys wouldn't want to listen to."

"Fine with me" Touya said and stood up. He followed Syaoran away from the table and toward the backyard. As soon as they were out of view of the ladies he swung around and grabbed Syaoran by the collar of his shirt, pinning him up against the side of the house roughly.

Syaoran didn't so much as flinch at Touya's sudden movements but stared back into his eyes coldly. Touya's eyes narrowed and let go of Syaoran, who easily stood back on his feet. They stood about five feet apart, sizing each other up before Touya spoke.

"I don't know who the hell you are, brat but I want to know what your intentions with my sister are."

'**Brat???'** Syaoran wondered. "I assure you that my intention with Sakura are nothing bad. You're free to ask me whatever you want."

"Hn. First thing is first, you try anything funny and I'll break your fucking neck." Touya warned.

Syaoran brushed off invisible dust from his sleeve but listened. He had to put up with this for Sakura's sake. Besides, he knew he could take on Touya if he had to. "I understand."

"Good. You probably realize this now that I don't like guys being around my baby sister and that means you. Do you love my sister?"

Syaoran blushed slightly at the question. Touya sure knew how to get straight to the point. "Yes, I do love Sakura, very much. She's a very important person to me and part of my life."

"What about Sachiko?"

Syaoran nodded. "She's part of Sakura and I love her as I would my own child."

Touya's eyes squinted as he studied Syaoran. "Have you touched my sister?"

"Wh-what?!" Syaoran gasped. "Yes! But not in the way that you're probably thinking!"

"Good. You're not allowed to touch her like that unless you were to marry her...and you have to get MY approval first, which you won't, before you lay ONE intimate hand on her."

Syaoran blushed slightly at this, glaring. **'Like as if it's any of HIS business!' **he thought.

"Do you intend to marry my sister, brat?" Touya suddenly asked.

Syaoran was startled by this question, taken aback slightly.

"Well answer the fucking question!" Touya demanded.

Syaoran composed himself and his jaw tightened. The things he did for Sakura's sake. "Yes. I love her and I do want to marry her and be with her for the rest of my life."

"When do you plan on asking her?"

"I don't know. I want to ask her soon, but with all this bullshit going on with Nakamura, I'm not sure if she's ready for that."

Touya took a step closer. "Listen kid, if you ever and I mean EVER hurt my sister or Sachiko in ANY way, know that I WILL kill you."

Syaoran stood his ground. "I would NEVER hurt either of them. I love them both and I would never do anything to EVER hurt them. You have my word on this, Kinomoto."

"Good. That doesn't mean that I like you though."

'**Feeling is mutual.'** Syaoran fought the urge to say that out loud. He didn't want any problems with this overprotective brother of her's that would upset her any.

"However, Sakura is a grown woman now and as much as I hate to say this..." Touya growled out. "She can make her own choices and she's chosen you and there's nothing I can do. I...I'm going to trust you to take care of my sister and protect her and Sachiko too, you got that?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, I'll do everything in my power to protect her and make sure everything is okay for her."

"Good. I'll be watching you. Brat." Touya spat and walked back to where the girls were, leaving Syaoran behind to think about the interesting conversation they had just had.

-

-

-

Later that night, Kaho and Touya had left. Sakura and Syaoran (reluctantly for him) had offered to let them stay there but they were actually staying at Fujitaka's place. They left with arrangements to meet up again later in the week and also do some activities with Sachiko and Chu-Hua as well if she wanted to come along.

Sakura sat down on the couch next to Syaoran and cuddled up against him. The girls were in bed now and they had some alone time together. Syaoran wrapped his arm around her, resting his head on hers. He closed his eyes and took in her sweet scent.

"Well today was certainly an interesting introduction to part of your family." he laughed.

Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry if my brother pulled anything strange on you...he's just like that with any guy I've ever even talked to. He's always been very overprotective of me."

"I can tell," Syaoran smirked. "I guess that's one thing he and I can have in common."

Sakura looked up. "Did he hurt you?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Nah nothing I can't handle. Besides, it seems the guy's bark is bigger than his bite."

Sakura giggled. "Ne...obviously he must accept you in his own way if he only threatened to beat you up or kill you. Touya doesn't threaten something first if he means it, he goes right in for the kill."

Syaoran laughed. "Well...that's good to know then," he pulled her chin up to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

-

-

-

**To be continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!

**Summary**: Syaoran Li is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date. They're 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and let go of the past?

**Ages (in beginning):** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Chu-Hua Li and Sachiko Kinomoto: 5

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

-

-

-

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

_Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry if my brother pulled anything strange on you...he's just like that with any guy I've ever even talked to. He's always been very overprotective of me."_

_"I can tell," Syaoran smirked. "I guess that's one thing he and I can have in common."_

_Sakura looked up. "Did he hurt you?"_

_Syaoran shook his head. "Nah nothing I can't handle. Besides, it seems the guy's bark is bigger than his bite."_

_Sakura giggled. "Ne...obviously he must accept you in his own way if he only threatened to beat you up or kill you. Touya doesn't threaten something first if he means it, he goes right in for the kill."_

_Syaoran laughed. "Well...that's good to know then," he pulled her chin up to capture her lips in a sweet kiss._

_-_

-

-

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 24**

Syaoran slowly woke up that morning to find the bed empty. He stretched and was about to get up when the door opened and Sakura came in with a smile and carrying a tray. Chu-Hua and Sachiko bounded in after her, both of them jumping up on the bed.

"Happy birthday daddy!"

"Happy birthday, Li-san!"

"Happy birthday, Syaoran!"

"Oof," Syaoran grunted as the two tackled him. "Thanks girls. Thank you Sakura."

Sakura giggled and sat down on the bed next to him with the tray. On it was a variety of Syaoran's favorite breakfast dishes. "What's all this?" he asked.

"Breakfast, honey...the girls and I made a special birthday breakfast for our favorite guy." she said, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Syaoran laughed and dug in. He checked the time and noticed they were running late that morning so he hurried to finish it up. Soon they were all rushing around the house to get ready before they left in the car and the girls were dropped off at school before Sakura and Syaoran headed to work.

-

-

-

**Noon hour...**

Sakura glanced before pushing back from her desk and pulling out a special bento she had made from one of her handbags. She had gotten up extra early to make this and sneak it out to the car before Syaoran woke up. She pulled out another bag that had some of Syaoran's favorite sweets in it.

Syaoran hadn't wanted anyone to know about his birthday at the office, so the only ones that knew about it was herself and Eriol, though Eriol was away at a meeting today. Sakura and Syaoran had the top floor all to themselves. She quickly unwrapped it and dashed over to his office, listening against the door to make sure he wasn't on the phone. When she didn't hear him talking she quietly opened to door to see him hunched over the desk, reading documents.

When he didn't notice her, she crept up and placed it down on the desk in front of him. He jolted from his thoughts and looked up at her. She smiled down at him and he returned the smile before turning his gaze to what she had brought in.

Sakura leaned over the desk to peck him on the lips then smiled. "Just because you want to keep your birthday a secret from the office doesn't mean I'm not allowed to make you an extra special bento." she winked.

Syaoran smiled and stood up, walking around the desk and pulling his girlfriend into his arms. "You're very sweet, you know that?"

"Because I love you so much Syaoran! And not only that, you treated me wonderful on my birthday and I want to do the same for you. I also have a special treat planned for you tonight too!"

"Is that so?" he asked, sitting back down and pulling her on to his lap. "Do I get any hints?"

"Hmmm..." Sakura pretended to think about it but shook her head. "Nope!"

"I'll give you a kiss..." he said.

"Not going to work dear," she giggled and popped a shrimp in his mouth using the pair of chopsticks.

"You're no fun," he said after he swallowed it.

"Hey!" she protested. "You did the same thing to me when it was my birthday!"

Syaoran groaned. "I knew it'd come back to bite me in the ass."

"You got that right," she said, popping another one in his mouth gleefully.

-

-

-

**Later that day...**

Sakura had left the office early that day to prepare for the small surprise party that she wanted for Syaoran. She only invited some of their close friends and needed to get home soon if she wanted it to be ready when he got home. She had told him she needed to meet up with Tomoyo for something so he was going to be picking the girls up after school.

She smiled when she saw Tomoyo and Meiling waiting for her in the car down at the corner of the street from the office. She hurriedly went up and got in the back. They turned around and headed toward another direction, opposite of the Li mansion where they would be picking up a surprise guest.

-

-

-

**1 hour later...**

Syaoran walked through the front doors with the girls in tow and was surprised to find that the lights were all off. He glanced around for any signs of a break in of some sort, keeping the girls close to him. Suddenly the lights came on and Sakura was standing there with Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol and Satoshi along with a strange, tall man with glasses.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" they shouted.

Syaoran was a bit startled by this. He hadn't wanted this much attention, he was happy with just what he received from the girls already.

"Sakura, did you do this?" he asked, raising a brow.

She nodded with a smile and came forward to embrace him. "I sure did! I thought he'd have a nice supper together."

Syaoran kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you," he said to her noticing that she hadn't quite noticed his displeasure from the attention. He didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything since she had obviously thought a lot about him to do something like this on this birthday.

"Oh and I want you to meet someone special," she said, pulling away from him. She led him over to where the strange, tall man with glasses was standing who was offering a warm smile to them.

"Syaoran, this is my father Fujitaka Kinomoto, dad, this is Syaoran Li who I told you all about over the phone."

Syaoran quickly bowed his head to the man in greeting. "I'm pleased to meet you sir."

Fujitaka smiled. "Pleasure is all mine, Li-san. Sakura had told me many wonderful things about you." he said and clasped a gentle hand on the young man's shoulder. "I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Syaoran smiled back.

"Dad is visiting for a few weeks before he has to go back to his excavation site. He's been busy since he arrived a week ago so we haven't seen much of him yet and I really wanted you to meet each other. I figured inviting him to your birthday would be a great way to do so." Sakura explained.

Syaoran wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him, kissing her on the top of her head. "Thank you Sakura, it means a lot for me to meet people who are special to you."

"Hey everyone!" Eriol called out, "dinner is ready!"

-

-

-

**Later that evening...**

Everyone had left after the dinner and presents, leaving behind Sakura, Syaoran the girls and Fujitaka who had wanted to talk. After the girls had been put to bed, Sakura and Syaoran came back down and sat across from Fujitaka who had been sipping tea while waiting for them.

Syaoran had found himself feeling more comfortable around this man that he had with Touya. Fujitaka was gentle and understanding from what he could tell and was glad that he seemed to easily accepted Syaoran as Sakura's boyfriend.

"Thanks a lot for coming today, dad," Sakura said.

"Like I said, it was a pleasure." Fujitaka replied. "Touya had told me quite the opposite about Li-san here and I'm glad I didn't believe him much, you know how he over exaggerates about these things."

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped at this.

"So you stayed a few days with them then?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, and Yukito-san along with Nakuru-san were there visiting as well."

"They were?" Sakura raised her brows, surprised. Yukito and Nakuru had been together for a very long time, Nakuru was one of Sakura's distant cousins and had never known her all the much except for she was a very hyper woman who used to have a crush on Touya. She never had expected for her and Yukito to get together in the end, but their relationship seemed to work out for the best, they both kept each other balanced.

"Yes, they're doing fine if that's what you're wondering," Fujitaka said.

"Oh...I wish I could've seen them at least, it's been a really long time. They're busy a lot too ne?"

"It seems that way, they certainly keep themselves busy," Fujitaka laughed.

Syaoran sat quietly and listened in on what they were talking about. He remembered that Sakura once told him that this Yukito was like a second brother to her, though she never spoke of a Nakuru.

"So..." Fujitaka said. "I want to talk about all that has been happening lately...Touya told me about...him."

Sakura looked down from her position next to Syaoran. Syaoran frowned and placed an arm around her waist for support while she thought about what to tell her father.

"It's nothing to worry about dad," she finally said.

"I'm worried about you dear and Sachiko," Fujitaka said. "I know what that man is capable of."

"We both do, dad...and honestly he hasn't been around at all lately. I feel safe now, there's no worries," Sakura tried to assure him.

Fujitaka frowned and looked down at his tea cup he held with both hands. "Touya told me you're living here now."

"That's right, Syaoran offered to let Sachiko and I stay after that...incident at the park because he felt we would be safer here with the security and all...and Sachiko is happy here as well."

"I'm glad," Fujitaka said with a small smile. "Still I can't help but worry about my daughter and granddaughter..."

"I understand that sir," Syaoran said, "but if it makes you feel any better at all, I can promise you that I will protect them with everything that I can. That man won't step near them if I can help it."

"Thank you Li-san, I feel better knowing that someone loves them enough to do all of this."

Syaoran smiled to Sakura. "Yes, sir, I love them both very much."

Fujitaka set his tea cup down and looked at the time. It was getting late so he stood up. "I'm afraid it's getting late, I'd like to talk more but I must be going now."

"We'll see you out then," Syaoran said, standing up and pulling Sakura to her feet as well. They guided Fujitaka to the door where he turned and hugged his daughter once more.

"I want you to promise you'll let me know if anything happens to you," Fujitaka said in a fatherly tone.

"But dad, I don't want you to worry-"

"Sakura, dear, really it worries me more when I don't know what is going on. I'll likely find out form Touya...but I'd sooner hear it from you first..."

"I'm sorry dad...I'll...I'll let you know if anything happens," she said, giving her father another hug, "did you still want to take Sachiko this week?"

"Yes," Fujitaka nodded, "I'll take her on the weekend if it's that's okay since I have a few meetings this week."

"That's fine, and call me to let me know when you're available for dinner too okay?"

Fujitaka nodded and stepped out onto the front patio. "I will, see you later. It was wonderful meeting you Li-san."

"You too, Kinomoto-sensei," Syaoran said, waving as Fujitaka went to his car. He and Sakura stood in the doorway until the guards opened the gates to let him out. Syaoran closed the door, locking it after a few minutes.

"I still have one more surprise for you," Sakura said as they started to head toward the stairs.

"Yeah?" Syaoran asked, raising a brow. "You...you don't have to, you've done a lot for me already today..."

Sakura shook her head. "No, you'll really enjoy this surprise! But first I want you to go on upstairs and take a nice bath while I get your surprise ready!"

"Uh...okay then..." Syaoran said, confused, as Sakura started to push him upstairs. He laughed and continued on her way as she followed him to the bedroom.

-

-

-

**45 minutes later...**

Syaoran had been told when they made it to their room that he was to spend at least 45 minutes in the bath. Confused, Syaoran still complied to it wondering what she had planned for him. She had called him from the bedroom that she was ready but to come out with just his boxers on.

Syaoran did so and was surprised when he found the room lightened only by candles with a lovely aroma filling the room. Sakura sat on the edge of the bed, wearing her pink, satin short summer nightdress and her hair pulled back in a loose pony-tail. She beckoned him to come closer where she guided him to lay on his stomach on the bed.

Syaoran blushed when she moved over him to sit on his lower back, startling him only slightly with her light weight.

"Sakura...?"

"Shh! Tomoyo-chan taught me how to do this," she whispered as she reached over and opened a small bottle. She poured the liquid onto his back before gliding her soothing hands all over. "She says it's perfect for stress relief! And I know you've been a bit stressed out with that current merge you have going on with that other company..."

Syaoran felt himself relaxing beneath her hands as she moved him up and down his back at a comfortable pace. He closed his eyes when her hands came to rest on his shoulders, kneading them before moving across to his neck to knead out the knots that were there. He moaned softly under the pressure she applied, and she smiled.

It wasn't long before Sakura noticed that Syaoran had fallen asleep beneath her and she gently rubbed in the remaining of the oils before wiping his back off and standing up from where she had been sitting. She smiled down at him and pulled the covers up over him before blowing out the candles.

Sakura climbed into bed next to him, careful not to wake him and glad that her messaging had certainly done the trick for him. She'd be happy to do that for him every night if it meant putting him to sleep so peacefully. She traced a finger along his jaw line before moving her face closer to gently kiss him on the lips.

He snuggled into the pillow and she cuddled up next to him, bringing one of his arms over to wrap around her. She kissed his collarbone before closing her eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Syaoran...I love you so much..." she whispered to him and he smiled in his sleep. It had been one of the best birthdays for him in years.

-

-

-

**To be continued...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!

**Summary**: Syaoran Li is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date. They're 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and let go of the past?

**Ages (in beginning):** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Chu-Hua Li and Sachiko Kinomoto: 5

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

-

-

-

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

_"Shh! Tomoyo-chan taught me how to do this," she whispered as she reached over and opened a small bottle. She poured the liquid onto his back before gliding her soothing hands all over. "She says it's perfect for stress relief! And I know you've been a bit stressed out with that current merge you have going on with that other company..."_

_Syaoran felt himself relaxing beneath her hands as she moved him up and down his back at a comfortable pace. He closed his eyes when her hands came to rest on his shoulders, kneading them before moving across to his neck to knead out the knots that were there. He moaned softly under the pressure she applied, and she smiled._

_It wasn't long before Sakura noticed that Syaoran had fallen asleep beneath her and she gently rubbed in the remaining of the oils before wiping his back off and standing up from where she had been sitting. She smiled down at him and pulled the covers up over him before blowing out the candles._

_Sakura climbed into bed next to him, careful not to wake him and glad that her messaging had certainly done the trick for him. She'd be happy to do that for him every night if it meant putting him to sleep so peacefully. She traced a finger along his jaw line before moving her face closer to gently kiss him on the lips._

_He snuggled into the pillow and she cuddled up next to him, bringing one of his arms over to wrap around her. She kissed his collarbone before closing her eyes._

_"Happy Birthday, Syaoran...I love you so much..." she whispered to him and he smiled in his sleep. It had been one of the best birthdays for him in years._

-

-

-

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 25**

It was summer break now for the kids and a month has passed by since Syaoran's birthday. Fujitaka has gone back to South Africa to work on a new location and wouldn't be back again for awhile. Sakura missed her father a lot when he left, but he left telling her that he approves of Syaoran and wishes them both to the best and that he'd keep in touch with them.

Syaoran and Sakura also had taken a week off for the summer; one of the joys of Syaoran being the clan leader he could leave any time he wanted and just have someone fill in for him. Not only that, the Tomoeda branch of Li Corp wasn't nearly as large as the Hong Kong one that his sisters take care of.

They were in Hong Kong this week and Sakura had been looking forward to meeting his family. Syaoran's sisters had been thrilled after hearing about Sakura from Shiefa and were just as excited to meet her. They were three days into their vacation there and Sakura, Sachiko and Chu-Hua had already been showered in gifts by them. Sakura couldn't help but wonder how she'd get all the stuff back on the plane but Syaoran said not to worry, they'd make some sort of arrangements.

Sakura had also met Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother and the overall president of Li Corporation. Sakura had been stunned by the older woman's beauty and youthful looks. Yelan also took to Sakura kindly and liked her already and Sakura liked her a lot as well. Syaoran was happy to see this, his mother hadn't ever really accepted any of the short relationships she had found out that he had before. This was a very good sign for him.

Syaoran who was currently showing Sakura around the city, since they hadn't really had a chance yet, thought back to his talk with his mother earlier.

-

-

-

**((FLASHBACK))**

_Syaoran stood in the office of his mother's, much similar to his back home. She stood tall in front of him, only a few inches shorter than himself. Inside he was nervous, wondering what his mother could possibly want to talk about; surely it wasn't about business._

_Finally she spoke. "Tell me son, how long have you know Miss Kinomoto?"_

_Syaoran inwardly groaned. Of course she'd want to talk about Sakura!_

"_Almost a year. I knew a lot of her through the girls, but due to scheduling I hadn't been able to meet her until much later."_

_Yelan seemed to consider this. "I can tell you're very ...close to her. I hear she's living with you now?"_

"_Yes." he answered._

"_Are you...serious about this woman?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_Do you love her, son?" Yelan asked, finally getting straight to the poin._

_Syaoran didn't hesitate, "Yes...I love her very much."_

"_And you intent to marry Miss Kinomoto?"_

_Syaoran nodded, there was no point in lying to his mother. "It has been on my mind."_

"_Why haven't you asked her?" Yelan asked, watching her son with a critical eye._

"_I have been a bit unsure whether or not she's ready. There's been some ...issues happening in her life and it seems no opportunity has arisen."_

"_Then make one, son."_

"_Mother, what are you saying exactly?"_

"_I'm happy for you son." she said, embracing him which startled him since she has never really done that much in the past. "And I'm proud of you. You've chosen a good woman son and I can see that you'll both make each other very happy. Not to mention that it's not too late for you to produce another heir..."_

'_**More like you just want another grandchild to spoil,' **__Syaoran thought amused. _

"_I know you'll find the right time, soon hopefully. Don't let this woman get away, son."_

_Syaoran sighed, he'd already heard that many times and knew it. _

"_Besides...I'm looking forward to having another daughter and granddaughter..." she smiled and left the office, leaving Syaoran blushing slightly and thinking about her words. He was very pleased that his mother had accepted Sakura and her daughter. _

**((END FLASHBACK))**

-

-

-

"Honey?" came a voice that snapped Syaoran out of his thoughts. He turned and looked down at his girlfriend.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Um...I'm getting hungry, I'm wondering if we can have lunch soon?"

"Sure," he said, taking her hand. "I think I know a good place," he led her down the street toward a small restaurant. It looked quiet enough and a comfortable spot.

-

-

-

Sakura took a bite of the Chinese food they had ordered. "Mmm this is really good! But not nearly as good as your cooking." she giggled, causing Syaoran to blush slightly.

"Thanks...but I'm not that great."

"Honey, you're a wonderful cook. You can cook for me anytime you want!" she giggled and reached for his hand. "Thanks for taking me out today and showing me around the city, it's absolutely wonderful."

"I'm just glad that my sisters took the girls for the day, not that I don't like spending time with them...it's just we haven't had much alone time since we got here."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she smiled. "I love spending time with you...though you really don't' have to spoil me so much..." she grumbled, glancing at the bags that were by their feet.

"Honey I love spoiling you," he laughed, feeding her from his chopsticks. "Besides, its my turn to spoil you today since I spoiled the girls for most of the time we've spent here this week."

Sakura blushed and fed him from her chopsticks, giggling as a few older ladies in the restaurant fawned over them.

"Oh my Gawd! Syaoran!!!" came a voice that interrupted them.

Syaoran snapped his head to the side at the sound of a voice he was hoping to never hear again. Groaning inwardly he stood up from the table. He stood in front of Sakura, blocking her from having to see this woman.

"Syao!!" she squealed as she came closer and before Syaoran could react, she embraced him.

"Get off Chen," he said.

"Syao! Aren't you happy to see me??" said the woman.

"Syaoran...who is this?" Sakura asked.

"No one you have to worry about sweetheart," he said.

"Sweetheart?" said the woman with disbelief. "You never called me any cute names like that, how come?! And just who is THIS bitch of the week?"

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked, also standing. "May I ask why you are calling me such a name?"

The woman with obviously fake blonde hair since her dark roots were showing through scrunched her nose at the sight of Sakura. She looked her from head to toe, scowling. "So tell me how long have to been dating this one? 3 days?"

"That's none of your business and I'd like to you please leave us alone."

The woman ignored him. "Aw, she's not important anyway...what's more important is how handsome you are..." she said, licking her lips.

"Are you finished honey?" Syaoran turned back to Sakura who had been standing beside him. Her plate hadn't been completely finished, but he could easily see that she was losing her appetite during this rude visit.

"Hey Syao, you doing anything tonight...maybe we could hook up again at say...my place? Or do you still have that lovely pent house in the district...? Remember the last time we were there...sweetie." she asked seductively, which caused a funny feeling inside of Sakura.

"Last time..." Sakura whispered.

The woman sneered at Sakura. "Why yes honey, I'm Syaoran's girlfriend."

"What?" Sakura gasped, "girlfriend?"

"_You are not_," Syaoran quickly cut in. "I broke up with you well over a year ago! What the fuck, we weren't even dating to begin with!"

"Phh...hardly, you never even told me face to face. You gave me that wimpy text message saying some shit about it being over then you took off to Japan, what the hell! You don't leave a woman hanging like that Syao-baby I've been trying to get in touch with you for who knows how long!"

Syaoran shook his head in disbelief, "What the hell...listen, I would've done it face to face with you but I didn't have the time. I'm not sure what you're thinking, but I broke up with you Chen, we had nothing togeth-"

"Except some fucking good sex. Oh my gawd Syaoran don't tell me you forgot about THAT?"

Syaoran growled. He didn't not need to be having this conversation. He noticed some people looking at them strangely before security came over.

"We'll have to ask you to leave," one said.

"I'm sorry sir," Syaoran apologizing, "my girlfriend and I were just enjoying a quiet lunch together when this woman interrupted." he said indicating the intruder.

The security guard turned to the woman and said. "Ma'am we'll have to ask you to leave."

"No, I'm talking to MY boyfriend!" she said enraged. The security guard took her by the arm and removed her from the restaurant much to Syaoran's relief along with the other customers. They watched as the woman started to argue with the security officer before stomping off.

"I'm so sorry about that sweetheart." he turned to Sakura who's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Who...who was she Syaoran?" she whispered.

Syaoran left some money on the table and picked up their bags before taking Sakura's hand. He led her out of the store and onto the street where they started walking back in the direction of the Li mansion.

"That woman...she...she's not important at all. I'm sorry about the scene she caused back there, I had been hoping not to ever see her again."

"Who was she?"

"Lisa Chen...an old ....fling...of mine from about a year and a half ago...I was...I was drunk you see and...I hadn't realized just what kind of woman I picked up and she turned out to be a little bit crazy...I uh...I...I slept with her that night." he cringed at his words and heard a gasp from Sakura. "But...it seems she thought that it a real relationship and I'm not sure how she had got my number...but she called me for about 3 days and I tried to get rid of her and I was moving to Japan anyway so I decided to just text message her and "break up" with her that way...I guess she never understood that." he said with disappointment.

"Oh..."

"Sorry I never said anything about her," Syaoran said feeling guilty, "I didn't consider her important. If it counts for anything, she was my last one. I...I guess after Jing passed away for awhile I tried to date but it didn't really work out for me and then I resorted to having...flings, uh usually when I was drunk but I gave up on that completely after Chen."

"I see...well thank you for telling me, Syaoran." she squeezed his hand. "I hope that woman doesn't bother you again."

"Me too, if she does I'll have to get a restraining order put on her."

"I don't think you should worry too much about that dear," Sakura joked, "we'll be going home soon anyway."

"She was trying to make you jealous with some of the things she said back there, I want you to know there's nothing you should be jealous of sweetheart." he told her. "You have nothing to ever worry about."

"I know," she smiled and nuzzled his arm, "I was just getting a bit upset about how she was talking to me is all..."

"Again, I'm sorry about that babe, let's just get home and try to forget that encounter ever happened." he said and the continued to walk back.

-

-

-

**Later that night...**

After Syaoran was able to get himself to calm down after that incident with Lisa Chen, he sat thinking. He sat at the end of the bed in the room that he and Sakura were sharing, studying the ring he had bought in his hand. He had been able to sneak off and purchase one that had caught his eye when Sakura was busy trying on clothes in a nearby store.

He placed the pink diamond ring back in its box and stuffed it away in his suitcase. Laying back on the bed, he folded his arms behind his neck, staring up at the ceiling.

The question had been on his mind for the last hour now. Sakura had gone off to bathe with the girls and put them to bed. He knew he loved Sakura a lot and couldn't believe just how much. Sakura was a woman that he couldn't help but love unconditionally and he knew that affected him in so many good ways.

But why was he feeling so nervous? He thought seriously about how he wanted to ask her to marry him. He knew he already had her father's approval and his mother's acceptance.

He turned over on his side. **'Will it bring back bad memories if I ask her to marry me?'** he couldn't help but wonder.

After several minutes of debating with himself, the door opened and closed softly behind him. He smiled when he felt the bed shift slightly under her weight and Sakura came up to lay behind him. He could smell the floral scent of her shampoo and body wash. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about honey?" she whispered.

Syaoran smiled and turned around in her arms so that he was holding her. He saw that she was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt and pink shorts that came up mid thigh. It was the perfect sleepwear for these warm Hong Kong nights. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra under it, which surprised him because she never came to bed with him without a sports bra on under whatever she was wearing.

He glanced down and she blushed under his gaze as he saw her small bits of cleavage. He knew that she was feeling shy about it, but was surprised with the sudden change.

"I was thinking about you," he finally said kissing her lips. "And how much I love you and how beautiful you are..."

"Syaoran..." she whispered as he placed butterfly kisses across her jaw and down her neck and on to her shoulders. She buried her nose into his thick hair, tracing her fingers across his nape. She gasped when he started to kiss across her collarbone.

Sakura lifted a leg to situate him more between her legs. She felt a flutter in her stomach and a warmth pool below as she moaned his name softly. She stiffened slightly when she felt his lips hover above her cleavage, feeling his warm breath on her skin which caused the sensations to double.

She gasped when she felt his kiss on her upper breast. He noticed her breath hitch and her nipples harden as his chin brushed against them. He pulled back up to kiss her on the lips, coaxing her open with his tongue. Sakura groaned in delight when she felt his tongue slide over hers and she quickly did the same.

His hands slid up her sides, tracing the skin underneath as his finger tips. He didn't return to her cleavage again, knowing that she wasn't quite ready for that sort of thing just yet...but he had a feeling she soon would be.

He promised himself he wouldn't go any further until he gave her dream. The dream of making love for the first time once they were married.

And he was going to ask her. Very soon.

-

-

-

**To be continued...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!

**Summary**: Syaoran Li is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date. They're 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and let go of the past?

**Ages (in beginning):** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Chu-Hua Li and Sachiko Kinomoto: 5

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

-

-

-

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

_Syaoran smiled and turned around in her arms so that he was holding her. He saw that she was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt and pink shorts that came up mid thigh. It was the perfect sleepwear for these warm Hong Kong nights. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra under it, which surprised him because she never came to bed with him without a sports bra on under whatever she was wearing._

_He glanced down and she blushed under his gaze as he saw her small bits of cleavage. He knew that she was feeling shy about it, but was surprised with the sudden change._

_"I was thinking about you," he finally said kissing her lips. "And how much I love you and how beautiful you are..."_

_"Syaoran..." she whispered as he placed butterfly kisses across her jaw and down her neck and on to her shoulders. She buried her nose into his thick hair, tracing her fingers across his nape. She gasped when he started to kiss across her collarbone._

_Sakura lifted a leg to situate him more between her legs. She felt a flutter in her stomach and a warmth pool below as she moaned his name softly. She stiffened slightly when she felt his lips hover above her cleavage, feeling his warm breath on her skin which caused the sensations to double._

_She gasped when she felt his kiss on her upper breast. He noticed her breath hitch and her nipples harden as his chin brushed against them. He pulled back up to kiss her on the lips, coaxing her open with his tongue. Sakura groaned in delight when she felt his tongue slide over hers and she quickly did the same._

_His hands slid up her sides, tracing the skin underneath as his finger tips. He didn't return to her cleavage again, knowing that she wasn't quite ready for that sort of thing just yet...but he had a feeling she soon would be._

_He promised himself he wouldn't go any further until he gave her dream. The dream of making love for the first time once they were married._

_And he was going to ask her. Very soon._

-

-

-

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 26**

It was the last night for their vacation in Hong Kong, they would be flying back home the next evening. It was a beautiful day, as it had been for the entire week there though it seemed today had been the hottest. The girls had finally complained enough for Sakura to take them swimming in the outdoor pool of the Li mansion.

Sakura laughed as she splashed the girls. They were currently swimming around in the shallow area of the pool since Sachiko wasn't as good a swimmer yet. She cried out with glee when Chu-Hua came at her from behind and tried to dunk her.

"You have to do better than that Chu-chan!" Sakura laughed and turned around, splashing more water at Chu-Hua before swimming away.

That was how Syaoran found them. He smiled at the sight of them. Sakura had let her long hair loose and was floating in the water behind in a stream of silk tresses. Her lightly tanned skin glistened in the sunlight from the water and went well with her white bathing suit. He walked over to the edge and knelt down.

Sakura playfully screamed when both girls bounded in on her and quickly pivoted in the water when she caught sight of Syaoran there. She quickly swam over to the edge where he knelt. "Ahh! Help me Syaoran the sea monsters are going to get me!"

Syaoran chuckled at this as the girls swam closer, well Sachiko half swam and half ran on the bottom of the pool. He considered it for a moment rubbing his chin. "And what do I get out of saving my dear damsel in distress?"

She pouted, "how about a kiss?"

"Hmm..." he said and she giggled nervously as the girls closed in on her. "Works for me." he finally said, placing his hands on her hips as she grabbed onto his shoulders and lifting her from the water and into his arms just as the girls got to the edge.

"Aww mommy is cheating!"

"Daddy, put her back in the water so we can get her!"

"Ah uh," he said, "I want my kiss first."

"Fine." Sakura pouted again and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring closer. She wet her lips and planted a wet one on his lips, making a smooching sound, startling him.

"Ewww," he teased her, "that was wet!"

Sakura giggled, "yep!"

"Ewwww!" the girls chorused behind them.

"You girls go for a quick swim, I want to talk to our fair damsel in distress for a minute." he said. "Then I'll throw her back into those murky depths so you can get her."

"YAAAY!" they laughed and swam off to the other edge where there was a small slide.

Sakura clucked her tongue, "You always know what to say to them don't you?"

"Well if you offer a good prize, they'll take it." he winked.

Sakura giggled and sat down beside him. "Sorry honey, I got you all wet." she said, patting his shirt where there was a soaked spot.

Syaoran just chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. "This is our last night here, would you care to go to dinner with me?"

Sakura leaned her wet head on his shoulder. "You know I wouldn't say no to that honey." she said, tracing a finger along his shirt.

"Good, I have a special surprise for you."

"Ooh I can't wait!"

"Well, I guess I must throw you out to those sea monsters..."

"Noooo!" she squealed when he placed her back in.

The girls noticed this and started toward him.

"You'll pay for that evil...umm...evil knight in shining armor! You dare deceive me by saving me only to send me out there again!"

Syaoran started to laugh but stopped abruptly when she took hold of him and pulled him in with her, causing a big splash. He glared at her and stood waist deep in the water.

She laughed and pushed him over and turned back to the girls. "Get him sea monsters! Sic daddy!" and the girls laughed, turning on Syaoran and jumping on him, in the water while Sakura laughed merrily, swimming away.

Syaoran was able to get the girls off of him when Chu-Hua turned and started swimming after Sakura in the deeper end. Sakura glanced back and faked a scream as she swam to get away from the 'sea monster'. Syaoran stood there waist deep in the water, laughing at the scene. Then he noticed that Sachiko was watching with a strange expression on her face.

Placing his hands on his knees, he bent toward her, startling her. "How come you're not out there swimming after them?"

Sachiko looked down and he could see her blushing slightly, "I don't really know how to swim..."

"Uh, I see," he said, standing back up and thinking about what he could do for her. Suddenly he picked her up and started out toward the deeper end. Sachiko looked at him, confused, but he gave her a smile. "Just wrap your arms around my shoulders and hold on tight, we'll go get them okay?"

"Really?!" she asked, excitedly and he nodded. She grinned and climbed up over his shoulder so that she was clutching his shoulders from behind and he quickly swam out after them. Chu-Hua and Sakura saw them coming and they split up in different directions.

Syaoran stopped and floated in the middle of the deep end and turned his head to look at Sachiko, "who do you want to catch first?"

"Mommy!" she squealed.

Syaoran chuckled and swam off after Sakura who wasn't as fast as him and he soon caught up to her, catching her in his strong arms with Sachiko giggling happily.

"We caught you, mommy!" she laughed.

Sakura turned in Syaoran's arms and reached up to kiss them both on the cheek, "you sure did! You and Syaoran certainly make a great team, don't you think?"

Sachiko nodded, "yeah! Just like me and Chu-chan!"

Suddenly they were attacked from the side when Chu-Hua swam up and latched onto her to father's arm. "Now I got you! Bwahahaha!"

"You sure did," Syaoran complimented her before pulling away and swimming over to the ledge where he placed Sachiko to sit. He pulled himself up beside her and the two sat watching as Chu-Hua and Sakura splashed each other playfully.

"Thank you," Sachiko looked up at him.

Syaoran smiled down at her and patted her head, "sure."

"I wish I could swim as good as Chu-chan," Sachiko said wistfully looking at out the pair.

"Did you ever take any lessons?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "Uh un, mommy never really had the time to sign me up."

"Oh," he said, "well how about this winter I'll teach you to swim in the indoor pool at home?" he suggested with a warm smile.

Sachiko looked up at him with a wide smile, "really?!"

He nodded.

"I would love that Li-san! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed, hugging his arm.

"Of course,"

"Pinky promise?" she asked, looking up at him with large emerald eyes so much like her mother's.

"Yes," he said, linking his pinky with her's.

"Yatta!"

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as she and Chu-Hua swam up to them, tired out from all the playing in the water.

"Li-san is going to teach me to swim this winter in the indoor pool!" Sachiko told her mother excitedly.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked up at him questioningly as he pulled her from the water after Sachiko helped Chu-Hua out onto the ledge.

"Yeah, she says you never really had the time to sign her up, I'd be more than happy to teach her."

Sakura smiled warmly up at him, hugging him around the waist as he sat there, pulling her closer with an arm around her's. How she loved this man so much.

-

-

-

**Later that evening...**

Syaoran had made reservations at a fancy restaurant that evening. Sakura had been surprised he had brought her there, it had been the most expensive one yet. She hoped that she wasn't too underdressed for it, since his sisters had attacked her and dressed her in a velvety very dark, almost black, green sleeveless dress. She wore black shoes with a small heel and a few accessories along with a small dragonfly clip borrowed from Fuutie for her hair.

Syaoran was dressed in a light blue dress shirt with black slacks and matching jacket. She glanced around from where they were seated and saw that couples wore some clothes far more fancy than them and some less so they were sort of in the middle and she didn't feel so out of place then.

"This is a beautiful restaurant." Sakura said, taking a sip of her wine.

Syaoran smiled, "only the best for my sweetheart."

Sakura smiled, "you're the sweet one Syaoran...but I want to thank you so much." she said this and leaned over the table to kiss him, "you really are the best."

"I know." he winked.

"Watch that ego." she poked him playfully.

Syaoran caught Sakura's hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing it gently. "You are so beautiful..."

"And you are so very handsome..." she replied with a light blush.

They lightly flirted back and forth to each other until their orders were served. Sakura giggled as Syaoran fed her from his chopsticks and she did the same. They caught the attention of a few couples in the restaurant who thought they were simply adorable.

When they were finished, Syaoran got up and offered his hand to Sakura. "Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to." she smiled, getting up from her seat and taking Syaoran's hand so that he could lead her to the dance floor. She sighed with content as he place a hand on her waist and put her's on his shoulder. She loved dancing with Syaoran.

They slowly danced between couples and Syaoran would kiss the top of Sakura's head every so often. She couldn't be any happier than what she was now. A few songs passed and Syaoran fought with himself to get his nerves under control. Tonight would be the night and he was no ready. He stopped and kissed her before leading her back to their table.

"It's getting late," Sakura said when they got to the table and she sat down to gather up her purse. When she turned back around she was surprised to find Syaoran on one knee in front her. "Syao...?"

"Sakura..." he whispered taking her hand in his and kissing it gently. She blushed from the contact and glanced around to see a few customer's attention on them. "Since I've met you...you've changed me in many ways, good ways of course. I couldn't be happier that I have met you Sakura and I'm so very glad that I had the honor to do so. Sometimes I believe that you deserve so much more than me, but I know that I could never give you up without a fight. You mean everything to me, I would give up anything for you."

"Syaoran..." she whispered, tears glittering in her eyes under the soft lights of the restaurant.

"I love you more than anything in the sense of how I love you. You, Sachiko and my daughter Chu-Hua mean the world to me and much more. You're a good friend, a perfect girlfriend to me and you're the most incredible mother I have ever met. And you'd make a wonderful wife Sakura...Sakura...I love you with all my heart and soul and...and I want to be with you. I want to be with you and protect you and love you, along with the girls. I want to have a real family with you. I can't imagine a life without you. Will you marry me, Sakura Kinomoto and make me the happiest man alive?" he finished, looking hopeful up into her eyes as he reached into his pocket for a small velvety box, presenting to her the diamond ring.

Sakura trembled and her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. Tears flowed from her emerald eyes. She sniffled and threw herself into his arms, which he surprised, still caught her.

"I love you so much Syaoran, I do want to be with you forever and ever...I will marry you, Syaoran Li!"

Syaoran smiled brightly and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She sighed into the kiss and she could faintly hear a few couples clapping for them, along with some women cooing about how sweet they were. While they kissed, Syaoran slipped the ring onto her finger with the perfect fit. He broke the kiss and pulled them both to their feet which she still embraced him.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so much!" she said, tearfully.

"I love you," Syaoran whispered and kissed her gently once more. Sakura's smile couldn't widen anymore. This has definitely been one of her most happy moments of her life.

-

-

-

Once they were back in the car, Sakura and Syaoran talked a bit about the proposal. He apologized it was so sudden with all this happening with Nakamura (even though they haven't heard much about him lately) but confessed he couldn't wait any longer to ask her. He told her he was afraid that it might've brought back bad memories to her but she assured him that he was making her very happy and she knew he'd never hurt her.

Sakura had asked when they could get married and Syaoran told her that they could whenever she felt ready. Sakura told him she could be no happier than to be married to him and said that she was willing to marry as soon as they could. Syaoran smiled at this and told her that they could start making plans when they get back to Japan.

They walked through the front door of the Li mansion and followed the sounds of giggling coming from one of the nearby family rooms. There they founds Syaoran's sisters playing a board game with the girls while Yelan sat back and watched them.

They all turned when the newly engaged couple walked into the room with smiles on their faces. The girls shot up and ran to each of them, hugging them both around the legs.

"We missed you!" Sachiko said, looking up at her mother.

Sakura giggled, "we were only gone a few hours."

Yelan was looking at her son, expectantly as if asking a silence question and he nodded. He cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"There's something that Sakura and I would like to announce." he said.

Sakura blushed slightly as the sisters all started to giggle as if they knew what was about to be said.

"Sakura and I ...we're getting married." he finally said after a few moments.

The sisters all squealed and hugged themselves before latching onto the younger brother and soon to be younger sister. Yelan smiled at her son and walked up to him. The girls immediately got off of him and Yelan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Congratulations son, to both of you." she said. She turned to Sakura and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Welcome to our family dear, I'm very much looking forward to having you as a daughter."

Sakura blushed and Syaoran wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. At their feet Sachiko and Chu-Hua were staring at each other wide-eyed before looking up at their parents.

"Daddy! Does this mean that...you finished playing with Sakura and you chose a new mommy for me?!"

Syaoran sweatdropped. "Sachiko, I already explained to you the difference between dates and 'play' dates...but yes, she will be your mother...well, technically a step-mother but you know what I mean..."

"YAAAAY!!! I'll have a mommy again!!" Chu-Hua jumped up, latching onto Sakura's legs with tears in her eyes. "Daddy told me that my mommy is up in heaven watching over me all the time. He said that she really loved me and always will...but...I think that mommy angel will be very happy that it's Saku-chan that will be my new mommy and look after me for her..." she sniffled and rubbed her face against Sakura's stomach.

Sakura felt tears prick at her eyes and Syaoran smiled gently at her and his daughter. He bent to his daughter's level and embraced her. "Yes sweetie." he said, "your mother will be happy to know that Sakura will look after you and love you for her. But she'll always be watching over you and loving you as well, so you remember that."

"Of course daddy! I love Saku-chan and I'm sooooo happy!!!"

Sachiko was quiet in all of this and Sakura noticed. She smiled down at her daughter and knelt in front of her. "Are you okay sweetie?" she asked.

Sachiko nodded. "Yeah! ...but does that mean that Li-san will...will Li-san be my daddy now too...?" she asked. Sakura noticed the hopeful look in Sachiko's eyes and hugged her.

Syaoran smiled and knelt down next to them. He cupped Sachiko's cheek with his hand and turned her face to look at him. "When I marry your mother...I'll accept you as my daughter as well...and I would be more than happy to be a father to you, Sachiko, if that's what you want."

Tears ran from Sachiko's eyes and she pulled herself from her mother and hugged Syaoran tightly around his neck. "I want you to be my daddy when you marry mommy, Li-san!"

Syaoran chuckled, but hugged her back. Sakura took in the scene and felt as though her heart could burst from all the happiness she was feeling inside. She wiped a few tears away and knew she could be no happier than to see her daughter accept the man that she loves to be a father to her. She knew that Sachiko has always liked Syaoran and looked up to him and this made her heart leap with joy.

"Yes," Syaoran said when Sachiko released him and went back to her mother. "But we'll start with you not calling me Li-san anymore...if we're going to be family now, you can call me by my name instead or something you feel comfortable with." he smiled at the little girl.

"Since you're not really my daddy yet until you marry mommy...can I ...can I call you Syao-san?" she asked shyly and Syaoran nodded.

"If you want to." he smiled.

As the new family got acquainted with themselves, they failed to notice a video camera filming them from the background, despite the giggles from the sisters who were the ones doing so. They knew that they'd have to send a copy of this to Tomoyo and Eriol and also Meiling.

"Say...daddy," Chu-Hua asked, looking up at Syaoran, "does this mean that me and Sachi-chan will now be sisters????"

Syaoran blushed a bit, but nodded. Chu-Hua's widened and she jumped at Sachiko who she caught off guard and they tumbled onto the floor while Chu-Hua excitedly hugged the life out of her best friend and soon-to-be sister.

-

-

-

**To be continued...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!

**Summary**: Syaoran Li is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date. They're 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and let go of the past?

**Ages (in beginning):** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Chu-Hua Li and Sachiko Kinomoto: 5

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

-

-

-

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

_Tears ran from Sachiko's eyes and she pulled herself from her mother and hugged Syaoran tightly around his neck. "I want you to be my daddy when you marry mommy, Li-san!"_

_Syaoran chuckled, but hugged her back. Sakura took in the scene and felt as though her heart could burst from all the happiness she was feeling inside. She wiped a few tears away and knew she could be no happier than to see her daughter accept the man that she loves to be a father to her. She knew that Sachiko has always liked Syaoran and looked up to him and this made her heart leap with joy._

_"Yes," Syaoran said when Sachiko released him and went back to her mother. "But we'll start with you not calling me Li-san anymore...if we're going to be family now, you can call me by my name instead or something you feel comfortable with." he smiled at the little girl._

_"Since you're not really my daddy yet until you marry mommy...can I ...can I call you Syao-san?" she asked shyly and Syaoran nodded._

_"If you want to." he smiled._

_As the new family got acquainted with themselves, they failed to notice a video camera filming them from the background, despite the giggles from the sisters who were the ones doing so. They knew that they'd have to send a copy of this to Tomoyo and Eriol and also Meiling._

_"Say...daddy," Chu-Hua asked, looking up at Syaoran, "does this mean that me and Sachi-chan will now be sisters????"_

_Syaoran blushed a bit, but nodded. Chu-Hua's widened and she jumped at Sachiko who she caught off guard and they tumbled onto the floor while Chu-Hua excitedly hugged the life out of her best friend and soon-to-be sister._

-

-

-

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 27**

It was nearing the end of the summer now, weeks after Syaoran, Sakura and the girls came back from Hong Kong. The first thing they did when they returned was tell Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling that they were engaged. Tomoyo and Meiling were excited about it and were already starting to plan it.

The summer was passing without any sort of interference from Jiro Nakamura, much to Sakura's relief though there was always that anxiety of wondering when it might just pop up again. They were all doing very well and Sakura and Syaoran were planning to get married on Sakura's 23rd birthday at a nearby park where the cherry blossoms bloomed beautifully.

Sakura was very happy with the way things were going. She hummed happily around the office, after having gotten everything finished. She would be able to leave early today since she was in the office alone because Syaoran had a business meeting he had to attend at client's building in the city.

She was feeling to giddy and happy lately, that nothing could bring her down. She turned when she heard the elevators open, wondering if it may have been Syaoran coming back early since they weren't expecting anyone coming to see him. She was surprised when she saw two men there.

"May I help you? I'm afraid Mr. Li isn't in right now but I can leave a message...unless you're looking for Mr. Hiigizawa?"

"Are you Sakura Kinomoto?" one asked.

Sakura nodded slowly, "who is asking?"

"We are with the Tokyo Police, I'm Detective Shiro Saito and this is my partner Detective Akino Ito." he said, coming forward and behind Sakura.

She jumped when she felt cold metal on her wrists. "What's going on?!"

Detective Ito stepped up, "you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Sachiko Kinomoto. You have the right to remain silent and have an attorney. Anything you say or do can be held against you in the court of law."

"Kidnapping?!" Sakura cried, "she's my daughter!"

Detective Saito push her forward to the elevator.

"What's going on?" came a voice and they turned to see Eriol.

"Eriol-kun! They say that they're arresting me for kidnapping Sachiko!"

"What?!"

"Who are you?" Saito asked.

"Eriol Hiiragiawa...what's going on here?"

"We're taking her down to the station." Ito said, pushing the button for the elevator and stepping on when they opened. Sakura turned back tearfully to Eriol who was shaking with rage.

"Just wait until Syaoran hears about this..." Eriol growled, pulling out his cell phone.

-

-

-

Sakura sat shakily in the interrogation room, with the detectives on either end of the table. She was full of tears, scared and worried about Sachiko. She wasn't sure how long she had been in here, she had been taken in right away and her thoughts turned to Syaoran. She was given a chance to call but he hadn't picked up and neither had Touya when she tried to call him.

She had found out that it was Jiro who had reported the kidnapping, saying that she had gotten pregnant without him knowing and then kept Sachiko away from him. She had argued back that it was Jiro who raped her when she was 16-years-old and had been put in jail, which they were aware of. She asked what the problem was then and was told that Jiro was still the biological father and had the rights to file for custody.

She wished Syaoran was there.

Then the door opened to reveal a tall brunette woman in a suit. "My name is Aiko Yamamoto, Miss Kinomoto's lawyer." she glared at them.

Sakura turned to see the beautiful woman and was glad that something was happening. Her eyes widened in surprise when Syaoran entered the room and came over to her. She wrapped her arms around him and cried as he ran his fingers through her hair and whispered soothing words to her.

"Shh baby it's okay. Eriol told me about what happened at the office. I'm sorry I'm a bit late...this is Aiko Yamamoto, Satoshi's sister who Meiling recommended to me and I've hired her as your lawyer."

"Thank God, I was so scared...Nakamura reported that I kidnapped Sachi-chan and now he's filing for custody!" she whispered shakily.

"Shhh...honey, calm down, I'm here now and I promise nothing is going to happen to you and Sachiko."

Syaoran took a seat beside Sakura and wrapped his arms around her. When he had entered, several people there had been surprised to see him; a powerful business man in their little police station. His brows furrowed as she shook in his arms.

Aiko sat down on the other side of Sakura and was talking with the detectives, though Sakura could hardly listen to what was going on. She was tired and turned to Syaoran's comforting scent to try and calm her nerves.

The next thing she knew is that Sachiko would be returned to Sakura for now and they'd be going to court of what happened. Syaoran had also had a restraining order against Jiro for stalking and harassment that they had told police about back when he first showed up. Sakura was told that she wasn't allowed to leave the city and neither was Sachiko until trial was over. Apparently Jiro had a grandmother who was very well off that as helping him and wanted custody of her grandchild as well.

Aiko, Syaoran and Sakura were left in the room to talk when the detectives finally left.

"Thank you so much for helping." Sakura said.

"Of course, Meiling told me all about you Miss Kinomoto, and I'm going to defend you in this case. We will not let Nakamura and Madame Nakamura win this case. We will have to go to court and you'll have to tell your story about how he raped you when you were 16-"

Sakura gasped. "No! I can't re-tell that horrible event!"

"Shh baby," Syaoran whispered and she tightened her grasp around him, "honey you have to. You've done it once before sweetheart, they know Nakamura's history and with Miss Yamamoto, who's a top lawyer in this city, nothing is going to happen...that bastard is going to pay more for what he's done to you and what he's doing to you now."

"This is so awful..." Sakura hiccoughed. She was beginning to feel very tired.

"I know honey..." Syaoran stroked her cheek softly, "it's not Nakamura I worry about...he's got nothing to back himself up except that he's a fucking pervert that deserves to stay in jail...it's this rich grandmother of his that I worry about..."

"Why?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide.

"Apparently she's a widower of a politician that passed away years ago...she's very wealthy and has access to lawyers and a lot of money. Didn't he ever tell you about his family...?"

Sakura shook her head, "he never spoke much about them..."

"You see Miss Kinomoto," Aiko said, "Madame Nakamura has certain rights as a grandmother in all this, but I'm still going to fight her in court and any lawyer she hires so that nothing happens to you and your daughter."

The detectives walked back in, followed by another man and an elderly lady who was wearing a fine old fashioned kimono.

"Kajiwara..." Aiko growled.

"Pleasure to see you again Miss Yanamoto..." the man sneered.

"Who are these people?" Syaoran asked, standing next to Sakura who still sat in the chair. The elderly woman was glaring at Sakura and she tightened her hand on Syaoran's.

"Mr. Li...this is Manzo Kajiwara... a fellow lawyer and ma'am you must be...?" Aiko said.

The elderly woman snapped her head to Aiko. "Akazuki Nakamura. I am Jiro Nakamura's grandomother and this bitch" she pointed a bony finger at Sakura who jumped slightly from her nerves. "Kept my precious granddaughter from me! I have rights and I expect to see my granddaughter THIS INSTANT."

Syaoran growled, "Sakura never knew about you-"

"Mr. Li, let me handle this." Aiko said, turning to Kajiwara. "I will not allow you to harass Miss Kinomoto. _Your_ grandson raped this young woman when she was only 16-years-old, a minor at that! He was sent off to jail and only served 6 years! Nakamura told Sakura nothing of his family and she didn't know about you."

Madame Nakamura's eyes narrowed, "I don't care what he did to this woman. I expect to have contact with my granddaughter! This woman is unfit to be a mother and I will win full custody of the child."

"The nerve..." Syaoran spit out, standing in front of Sakura. "You have no right to say such things about Sakura! You don't know anything about her or how she is as a mother-"

"Who are you, boy?" Madame Nakamura hissed.

"Syaoran Li, I'm her fiancé and I won't allow you to speak to her that way."

"Ah, Li...I've heard about you, you're that CEO of the great Li Corporation, yes? I suspect you'll have access to only the best lawyers..." she smirked, her wrinkles deepening. "No doubt this'll be an interesting court case. But you won't win."

"We'll see about that." Syaoran said, pulling Sakura from her seat and pulled her to his side protectively. "Are we able to leave now? I'd like to get my fiancé home to rest with Sachiko."

"Yes, you're free to go. We'll be in contact." Aiko said.

"Not until I see my granddaughter!" Madame Nakamura demanded.

They stepped outside the room, shutting out the whiny voice of the old woman. There they saw Sachiko standing there with the two detectives. She gasped when she saw her mother and ran teary-eyed into her mother's arms and sobbed.

"I was taken from school today!" Sachiko said, "by some policemen and brought here!"

"I know sweetie, it's okay..." Sakura whispered. Syaoran stood by their side, glaring at anyone who attempted to come closer.

"Mommy I don't want to be taken away!"

"You won't be." Syaoran said while scanning the area for Jiro. **'That bastard better not have the nerve to show his face here.' **Syaoran thought, knowing that with the restraining order Jiro wouldn't be able to come near him and his family.

Madame Nakamura brushed out of the office and cleared her throat. "Ah so you much be my little granddaughter." she said with a croaky old voice.

Sachiko stiffened in her mother's arms and looked up to see the woman staring down at her. **'Scary...' **she thought and buried herself in her mother's arms to hide from her.

"Well come here girl. Come see your grandmother." Madame Nakamura snapped.

Sachiko shook. "Mommy who is this lady?"

Sakura closed her eyes, "She's...your...she's your grandmother."

"She's my grandma?" Sachiko whispered as Sakura stood up and held Sachiko in her arms. The little girl shivered and buried her face in her mother's neck. "She's scary..."

Madame Nakamura narrowed her beady eyes. "Just listen to what this rubbish that tramp is telling my granddaughter!"

"Ma'am, we'd like to ask you to please calm down." Detective Ito asked.

"Calm down! Calm down...oh my blood pressure is rising..." Madame Nakamura said as she placed a hand on her forehead. A young woman came up to her side with a chair to support the old woman, she seemed to be a caretaker.

Sakura gulped, unsure of what to do with the scene the old woman was causing. Detective Saito came up to her for Sachiko.

"She has a right to see her granddaughter." he said.

Syaoran growled low in his throat and placed a hand on Sakura's waist.

"No mommy! I don't want to see her!" Sachiko whined against Sakura's neck.

"Sweetie..." Sakura whispered, unsure.

"Come on honey," Syaoran whispered, "lets just get this over with so we can go home."

Sakura nodded and allowed Syaoran and the detective to lead her over to Madame Nakamura who sat in a chair, complaining about the atmosphere of the building and how bad it was for her. The woman's eyes snapped open and she clutched her jaw with a stare that burned through Sakura.

"S-Sachi-chan...meet your grandmother..." she said, trying to get Sachiko to at least look at the strange woman.

"No!" Sachiko cried, "mommy I want to go home!"

"Okay, we're leaving." Syaoran said.

"I don't think so!" Madame Nakamura argued and tried to get up.

Detective Saito stood in front of the woman. "I'm sorry ma'am, currently you don't have custody of this child so we're going to have to let this settle in court."

Madame Nakamura pointed a bony finger at Sakura and Syaoran, "You little brats...this is NOT over yet and let me guarantee when I'm finished in court, that little hussy will never see that little girl AGAIN."

"No," Sakura whispered and Sachiko began to cry. Syaoran shot a glare at the woman and lead his fiancé and her daughter away and toward the exit.

-

-

-

**To be continued...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!

**Summary**: Syaoran Li is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date. They're 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and let go of the past?

**Ages (in beginning):** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Chu-Hua Li and Sachiko Kinomoto: 5

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

-

-

-

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

_Sakura nodded and allowed Syaoran and the detective to lead her over to Madame Nakamura who sat in a chair, complaining about the atmosphere of the building and how bad it was for her. The woman's eyes snapped open and she clutched her jaw with a stare that burned through Sakura._

_"S-Sachi-chan...meet your grandmother..." she said, trying to get Sachiko to at least look at the strange woman._

_"No!" Sachiko cried, "mommy I want to go home!"_

_"Okay, we're leaving." Syaoran said._

_"I don't think so!" Madame Nakamura argued and tried to get up._

_Detective Saito stood in front of the woman. "I'm sorry ma'am, currently you don't have custody of this child so we're going to have to let this settle in court."_

_Madame Nakamura pointed a bony finger at Sakura and Syaoran, "You little brats...this is NOT over yet and let me guarantee when I'm finished in court, that little hussy will never see that little girl AGAIN."_

_"No," Sakura whispered and Sachiko began to cry. Syaoran shot a glare at the woman and lead his fiancé and her daughter away and toward the exit._

-

-

-

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 28**

Sakura had been having a lot of problems lately from Madame Nakamura. Sachiko often slept in their bed with them at night because she was afraid of being taken away. Syaoran was confident that they'd win this battle in court because even with the money that the elderly lady had, there wasn't enough to back her up like there was for Sakura.

Jiro Nakamura had been taken out of the trial completely after having been convicted of being a sexual predator and rapist even though he had already served his time. He was restricted from being able to see Sachiko and wasn't allowed near Sakura or the Li's as well. Aiko Yamamoto was proving to be an incredible lawyer.

They learned that the rest of Jiro Nakamura's family wanted nothing to do with him after what he had done and wanted even less to do with Sachiko which they considered the 'bastard child'. However, Madame Nakamura was a persistent old lady and Sakura understood that a grandparent would want to be part of a child's life regardless but she had no trust for the woman. Just by looking at the woman and seeing the way she acted that she was definitely not one to be left with a child.

The woman was very strict and old fashioned and the thought of it frightened Sakura to no end.

It was now mid-December and the annual winter ball had already gone passed and Christmas was coming up. Sakura and Syaoran had done very little to be able to plan for their wedding due to all the stress. Finally after almost three months of battles in court, the courts had come to a decision.

Madame Nakamura would be permitted to having Sachiko every second week for the full week. She had won the battle to partial custody on behalf of her grandson, though he wouldn't be permitted to seeing Sachiko.

Sakura's whole world had come crashing down on her.

Christmas was just around the corner.

She lay in bed that night, crying on Syaoran's chest. It was already the first week that Sachiko had left and Sakura was broken-hearted by all of this. Syaoran stroked her hair lightly in attempt to comfort her in the best way that he could. He didn't like this arrangement at all and Aiko Yamamoto had felt disappointed as well and promised she'd try her best to do something for him, though the court's decision was already set. She had told them nothing would change it unless something happened to Sachiko while in the presence of her great-grandmother.

He knew that Chu-Hua was upset about the arrangement as well, but at least she got to see her at school. Still she felt lonely at home.

"Syao..." Sakura whispered.

"Honey..." he sighed, pulling his fiancé up closer to him.

"I miss her so much, I've never been separated from her for this long before..."

"I know, babe, I know...but there's nothing we can do right now..." Syaoran said truthfully.

Sakura suddenly shot up.

"Babe?" he asked, straightening up, "what's wrong?"

Sakura didn't look at him, instead she looked down where her hands were clutching the blankets. She shivered and her hair hung into her eyes. "I don't trust that woman with my daughter..."

Syaoran sat up with her and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "I don't either Sakura, I don't either...there's something about her...I'm not sure what it is, but I have a feeling she isn't too good with children..."

Sakura sniffled and jumped slightly when the door opened. They turned to see Chu-Hua standing there with sad eyes and holding her favorite teddy bear.

"Daddy? Saku-chan?" she whispered. "Can I please sleep with you tonight? I miss Sachi-chan and I'm lonely..."

They knew the girls always slept together at night and felt secure with each other. Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other and nodded.

"Of course sweetie," Sakura said, pulling the blankets aside.

Chu-Hua gave a weak smile and trudged over to the bed slowly and pulled herself up where she settled between them. Sakura sighed knowing how Chu-Hua must be feeling. When Chu-Hua had first seen that woman she had reacted similar to the way that she did with Jiro. Madame Nakamura had hissed about how rude Chu-Hua was and how bad a father Syaoran must be for bringing up such bratty little girl that way and that the child needed to be disciplined.

Syaoran heard the small sigh come from his daughter and felt bad. He waited until she settled down beside him before laying back and settling down himself. He heard Sakura try to muffle her tears with the pillow and reached over to give her a kiss. He placed a hand under her chin and brought her face up to his and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Try to get some sleep sweetheart...I know you're hurting and all, but you'll need your rest."

Sakura nodded slowly and cuddled up to Chu-Hua, wishing that Sachiko was there sleeping as well. Syaoran watched them until he knew that Sakura had fallen in a light sleep which he knew wouldn't be enough for her.

-

-

-

Weeks passed and it was the start of the new year. Sakura and Syaoran had been happy that their week with Sachiko had landed on Christmas and part of the holidays so they were all able to spend their first Christmas together. They had wanted to go to Hong Kong that year but plans had been cancelled.

Sakura tried to make the best of the situation and was thankful for Meiling and Tomoyo being there to help plan her wedding. The invitations had gone out and she was so happy that Touya and Kaho already booked the week off for it and her father would be flying back to as well. Tomoyo had already gotten started on making Sakura's wedding dress and all the bride's maids dresses. She was also working on the tuxedos this time since it wasn't her own wedding. They decided that their wedding colors would be cherry blossom pink and white, which Syaoran had actually suggested since it reminded him of cherry blossoms which of course reminded him of his wife-to-be. Sakura had been thrilled because pink and white were her favorite colors.

Sakura's dress would be white and the bride's maids dresses would be matching pink dresses and Tomoyo's would be similar but a little bit different since she was going to be the maid of honor. The groomsmen on the other hand would be wearing traditional black tuxedos.

As time passed, Syaoran was the first to notice a difference in Sachiko. She wasn't as cheerful as she once was nor did she talk as much. He noticed that her manners had changed a lot. Sakura had never been harsh on her about manners but Sachiko knew when to be polite so there was no problems there. Most of all he noticed the change in her clothing and got upset about it.

He watched as Sachiko came through the door with her mother and quickly said hello to him before going upstairs to her room. He turned back to Sakura to see her staring blankly at the stairs that Sachiko had just climbed.

"Why is she wearing navy blue blouse and black dress pants?" he asked.

Sakura shook herself out of it, "I...they're clothes that Madame Nakamura gave her...I was shocked when I saw them...I'm not a fashion expert like Meiling and Tomoyo are, despite the fact that I model with them once in awhile but even I noticed that lately she's been wearing...clothes more suitable for an middle-aged woman and not a child...they're very...old fashioned...but she won't let me change them. Tomoyo would freak if she saw it."

Syaoran sighed and looked to the stairs worriedly.

-

-

-

**Upstairs...**

Chu-Hua sat back and sighed with frustration. Sachiko had just been sitting there doing nothing since she got home from her grandmothers. She wondered if she was sick, Sachiko was always so playful.

"Sachi-chan?? What's wrong?? Are you sick...?"

Sachiko shook her head and lightly brushed the doll's hair without much effort. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" Chu-Hua asked.

"Yes!" Sachiko yelled.

Chu-Hua covered her mouth with a gasp. She watched as Sachiko's emerald eyes welled up with tears and ran from the room. She stared blankly wondering what was wrong. Sachiko never yelled like that! Quickly she got up and ran to her father who was in his office.

"Daddy!" she said coming up to his desk. "There's something wrong with Sachi-chan! She's sick!"

Syaoran looked alarmed, "what happened?"

"I dunno daddy! We were just playing dolls and she wasn't doing anything and then she yelled at me!"

"She yelled at you?" Syaoran asked. He was surprised to hear this from his daughter. Sachiko never raised her voice, at least he never heard her. He quickly got up knowing there was something wrong. "Where'd she go?"

"I dunno! She ran out of our room!"

Syaoran left the office and went to the kitchen where he knew that Sakura was preparing dinner. There were certain nights out of the week that they gave their chef time off and Sakura would cook or sometimes cook with Syaoran if he wasn't too busy. She was chopping up carrots when he came in.

"Hey honey," she said.

"Sakura we have a problem. Something is wrong with Sachiko."

She gasped in pain when she cut her finger. Syaoran rushed to her side instantly pulling her finger to his mouth and applying pressure to it to help stop the blood as he reached for a cloth. She was hardly paying attention as he ripped the cloth and tied it around her finger as a make-shift band-aid until they could get one.

"What's going on?" she whispered with worry.

"Chu-Hua is looking for her now. They were up in their bedroom when Chu-Hua asked what was wrong because Sachiko was acting strange. Then she says that Sachiko yelled at her and ran from the room."

"Oh my god..." Sakura shook and turned around. "She could be hiding anywhere in this place!" she rushed from the kitchen and Syaoran followed her.

"I'll search downstairs, you look upstairs with Chu-Hua." he said and took off.

Sakura climbed the stairs, running down the long hallway. "Sachi-chan!" she called.

She could hear Syaoran yelling downstairs for her and Chu-Hua was at the other end of the hallway. She began to panic. "Sachi-chan!!!!!!"

Sakura knew there must've been something wrong with the strange way that Sachiko was acting lately. But mentally slapped herself for not having done anything about it sooner.

-

-

-

Syaoran closed yet another room behind him after having fully searched it. Sighing he came out in to the hallway and looked around. "There are too many rooms in this mansion...I swear we need a smaller house..." he muttered to himself. Originally he didn't want a mansion since it was just he and Chu-Hua, but Yelan had insisted upon them having only the best.

"Sachiko!" he yelled. "Come out!"

He listened for any sounds as he made his way down the various hallways, checking each and every room.

"Sachiko!!!!!!!"

It was useless. He sighed and leaned against a wall. There were too many places for a little girl to hide in and if she didn't want to be found she wouldn't be. He closed his eyes and quietly started to walk down the hallway again.

Suddenly he stopped when he heard sobbing coming from a room a few doors down. Quickly he went to it and opened it, switching on the light to reveal a bathroom. It was a small bathroom at that no one ever used. He pulled the shower curtains aside and saw Sachiko sitting in the empty tub with her face in her knees crying. It seemed she hadn't noticed the light being turned on.

"Sachiko..." he whispered, placing a hand on her tiny shoulder.

She jumped and looked up at him with those same tearful eyes as her mother. "Syao-san...?"

He sat on his knees by the side of the tub and placed a hand on the top of her head. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Sachiko didn't talk for a few minutes instead she stared blankly in front of her. Syaoran sighed and ran a hand through his hair with frustration, sitting down and crossing his legs. It was hard getting a child to talk sometimes so he knew he should probably get comfortable. Finally she nodded and got up, crawling over the side of the tub and into his lap, surprising him.

He felt her small arms wrap around him and she sobbed against his neck.

"Sachiko..."

She hiccuped and started to calm down a bit but didn't look up at him.

"Is it your grandmother?" he finally asked.

Sachiko didn't answer, instead she trembled in his arms. She slowly looked up at him with scared eyes. "Syao-san...promise you will not let them hurt me if I tell you...or mommy, I don't want them hurting mommy! Or Chu-chan!!"

"I promise," Syaoran said, "I promise I won't let any harm come to you so please tell me everything."

Sachiko trusted his words and slowly nodded.

"Tell me all about it."

"Okay Syao-san...grandma is really mean!" she cried out.

"What does she do?" he asked.

"She yells at me all the time...she doesn't let me wear pretty stuff...she lets her maids boss me around! And worst of all I have to see that Mr. Nakamura meanie!!"

"What?!" Syaoran shouted. "Nakamura!? What's he doing there?! He's not suppose to be even near you!"

"He comes to visit!"

"Why didn't you tell us before, Sachiko?"

"Grandma told me I wasn't allowed! She said that if I told you or mommy then ...then I'd be punished..."

Syaoran couldn't believe his ears.

"There's mean kids there too...grandma says that they're my cousins but they call me names."

Syaoran growled low in this throat and his eyes narrowed. He would be contacting Aiko Yamamoto first thing that following morning.

"Does your grandma hurt you...?"

"Yes...I get spankings or sent to my bedroom without dinner if I don't listen to her!"

Syaoran clutched his fist. It hurt him to hear these things coming from the child he loved like his own. He knew that Sakura was going to be devastated when she learned of this abuse and wasn't sure how he would tell her but she needed to know and know now.

"You won't tell grandma I told you will you? Grandma and Mr. Nakamura will be very angry with me..."

Syaoran shook his head. "They're not going to get near you. Now come on, Chu-Hua and your mother are looking for you." he said and picked her up. She was feeling tired and nestled in his arms as he left the bathroom, switching off the light and closing the door.

He walked down the hallways, passed various room and corridors when he noticed that Sachiko was asleep against his shoulder. He smiled softly at her and felt horrible for allowing this all to happen to her. But neither he nor Sakura would've known about this unless Sachiko had told them.

He walked up the stairs to see if Chu-Hua or Sakura were around since he didn't want to wake Sachiko by calling their names. Finally Chu-Hua appeared from a room and ran to him.

"Daddy! You found Sachi-chan!"

"I did." he said.

"Is she sick?!"

"No, she's just tired." he said. "Can you help me find Sakura?"

"She's up in the attic," Chu-Hua said and they walked down the hallway and up another set of stairs until they got to a small set leading to the attic.

Chu-Hua ran up calling Sakura's name. Sakura quickly came down and was relieved to see Syaoran holding a sleeping Sachiko. She came up to him and touched her daughter's hair gently.

"Thank goodness...where did you find her?"

"In one of the many bathrooms downstairs." he answered. They closed the door to the attic and started to make their way to Chu-Hua's bedroom. When they got there, Syaoran laid Sachiko down on the bed and Sakura sat next to her, covering her up.

Chu-Hua climbed into the bed next to her best friend and hugged the sleeping girl. Syaoran wiped away a few of Sakura's remaining tears and pulled her up into his arms. He kissed the top of her head as they watched the girls sleep.

"Thank you for finding her for me..." Sakura whispered and they left the room to stand out in the quiet hallway.

Syaoran sighed deeply then turned to her. "Honey, we need to have a talk...Sachiko told me everything when I found her..."

-

-

-

**To be continued...  
**

**Phew, it took all day to write chapters 26, 27, and 28. Thank kami for holiday vacations. I should hopefully have this story finished in the next week. There's about 5-6 chapters left.  
**

**And just a heads up, there _will_ be lemon content in the next chapter. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!

**Summary**: Syaoran Li is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date. They're 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and let go of the past?

**Ages (in beginning):** Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Chu-Hua Li and Sachiko Kinomoto: 5

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

**AN: this chapter will have lemony/sexual content...you've been warned in case you don't like that sort of thing you can chose to ignore it.**

-

-

-

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

__

Chu-Hua ran up calling Sakura's name. Sakura quickly came down and was relieved to see Syaoran holding a sleeping Sachiko. She came up to him and touched her daughter's hair gently.

"Thank goodness...where did you find her?"

"In one of the many bathrooms downstairs." he answered. They closed the door to the attic and started to make their way to Chu-Hua's bedroom. When they got there, Syaoran laid Sachiko down on the bed and Sakura sat next to her, covering her up.

Chu-Hua climbed into the bed next to her best friend and hugged the sleeping girl. Syaoran wiped away a few of Sakura's remaining tears and pulled her up into his arms. He kissed the top of her head as they watched the girls sleep.

"Thank you for finding her for me..." Sakura whispered and they left the room to stand out in the quiet hallway.

Syaoran sighed deeply then turned to her. "Honey, we need to have a talk...Sachiko told me everything when I found her..."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 29**

Sakura had indeed been quite devastated when Syaoran told her everything that Sachiko had said. She had stayed up the entire night, crying and it broke Syaoran's heart to see her that way. He knew just how much she loved her sweet little daughter and it pained her to know that she had been hurt by these people that she should never have had to get involved with. That whole family was horrible.

The next day, Syaoran had contacted Aiko Yamamoto right away and told her what was happening and she instantly took charge of the situation. Child protective services got involved and investigated the Nakamura's.

They had to go to trial once more and this time Sachiko had to take the stand and tell them everything that went on at the Nakamura mansion. Madame Nakamura had been livid about it. When the truth came out about Jiro having been there, charges were pressed against him for violating the restraining order held against him.

In the end, Madame Nakamura had won once again due to her influence and power, but this time she was only granted to contact Sachiko once a month and under supervision. Sakura and Syaoran didn't like the arrangement this time either, but felt more at ease knowing that it would be a supervised visit and only once a month. Sachiko would be safe now and it didn't take long for her to back to her old self again.

Another month passed by and now it was Valentine's day and also Sakura and Syaoran's first year anniversary...

Sakura woke up to see herself surrounded by rose petals and gasped softly. She lifted a petal to her nose and smelt it's sweet aroma, blushing slightly. The door creaked open and Syaoran came in with a smile toward her and balancing a tray on one hand. He pulled out his other hand from behind his back and presented a single red rose to her.

"Good morning sweetheart." he handed it to her. "I made your favorite chocolate chip pancakes."

"Syaoran..." she whispered. "How did you..."

"Sweetheart, you sleep like a log." he laughed and she blushed. He bent forward and kissed her lips. "Happy Valentine's."

"oh!" she gasped, embarrassed she had forgotten what day it was.

Syaoran laughed. "The girls are with Meiling and Satoshi today. Eriol and Tomoyo are away for a relaxing weekend since Tomoyo is due to have the baby next month. And today my queen, I am all yours."

Sakura giggled and he handed her the tray.

"You have breakfast and I'll go draw you a nice bath." he said and entered their private bathroom. Sakura dug into her favorite pancakes and took in the sweet aroma coming from the bathroom after Syaoran came back out. When she finished, she placed the tray on desk and entered the bathroom. She was shocked to find rose petals floating in the tub that had pinkish water.

"It's so beautiful" she whispered, quickly taking off her pajamas and stepping into the tub. The temperatures were absolutely perfect as she sunk in until the water was up to her neck and closed her eyes. It was very relaxing and she smiled when she saw Syaoran quietly enter.

Her eyes widened at what he was hanging on the back of the door.

"Syaoran...what is that?" she asked.

He quickly held it up for her to see. "I thought you'd like a new bath robe."

"I love it..." it was fluffy and pink, her favorite.

He smiled at her and was about to leave her to enjoy her bath when she called out to him. "Umm..."

"Yes honey, do you need anything?" he asked.

"I...just wanted to thank you for everything this morning...it's so beautiful!" she said, teary-eyed.

Syaoran smiled gently at her and nodded, "only the best for my future wife."

Sakura blushed and watched as he left. She heard him shuffling around in their bedroom when some thoughts came to her mind. She blushed furiously as she thought about how they were together for a year and hadn't gotten very far with each other as far a intimate relationship goes.

They'd never even seen each other fully naked before. She had seen him shirtless plenty of times and certainly appreciated the nice view and he'd seen her in just a bra. She blushed wondering what he thought about all this. She was so thankful that he was as patient as he was and that they were going to wait until they were married before making love for the first time. Still she couldn't help but feel comfortable enough with him by now to let him see her body at least. She wondered...

Sakura gulped before she called. "Syaoran?"

"Yes?" he asked from the bedroom.

"Umm..." Sakura felt herself sinking further down into the tub. She took a deep breath. "Come here please?" she called.

"Just a second." he said and came to the door a second later. "What is it?"

Sakura focused her attention to the rose petals floating in the tub. "Umm...I'm just...I was ...er...I waswonderingifyou'dliketojoinme!" she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for his answer.

"Huh?" he asked, confused. "I'm not sure what you said...can you say it again?"

"Er...I was wondering if you'd like to join me...in the bath..."

"Eh?!!?!?" he gasped, blushing furiously.

"I mean...we're going to be married in a month and a half...we've never seen each other completely...naked before and I think by now...that I'm comfortable enough with you that I want to enjoy this beautiful bath with...my husband..." she glanced up at him through her bangs.

Syaoran stuttered slightly. "I...uh...okay...um...if you're sure..."

"Yes..." she said, moving forward to that he'd be able to get in behind her.

"You're positive about this...?" he asked, feeling uncertain.

"Yes...but if you don't want to I completely understand!" she shut her eyes tightly.

Syaoran smiled. "Of course...I'd love to enjoy this with you...thank you Sakura..."

She shyly stared intently at the water as he undressed then stepped in behind her. She felt the water shift until she was between his legs and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to bring her closer to him. He kept a small distance between them so she wouldn't rub up against him and feel discomfort in anyway.

After a few minutes Sakura took a deep breath and leaned back against his chest, making full contact. Syaoran, surprised by this gapped at her sudden movement. She blushed, feeling his manhood rub up against her lower back. She fully relaxed when he ran his fingers her through her mostly wet hair.

She held one of his hands, studying it. It was larger than her own, much stronger and rougher, but still soft and gentle at the same time. She laid her head back against his chest and gazed up at him.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too." he smiled down at her, kissing her forehead upside down which made her giggle.

He cupped the scented water and ran it over her shoulders, tickling her nose with a rose petal.

"This is so romantic." she smiled.

"I figured you'd enjoy it." he said.

"I am, much more with you than if I were alone."

Syaoran tightened his arms around her shoulders and leaned back against the tub. They stayed like that, enjoying the water and time together.

Then Sakura's voice broke the silence. "Syaoran..."

"Yes honey?"

"I...I want you to touch me."

"Huh? What are you saying...?"

She turned around to face him so that she was on her knees in front of him, exposing her breasts to him which had him blushing and trying to keep eye contact with her. She reached for his hand, bringing it up to her chest and placing it over one of her breasts. She closed her eyes at the warm contact.

"I want you to touch me, Syaoran..."

"But I thought we were going to wait until we married before we made love sweetheart..."

Sakura nodded, "I still do because it'll make it so much special for us...but" she whispered, cupping his hand over her smaller breast. "I want to allow you to touch my body...I want...I want to have a taste of the feeling...a touch so that I can look forward to our first time together and enjoy it all the more..."

"I think I understand what you're saying." he smiled. "As long as you're completely comfortable about this."

She nodded and smiled, "yes I am." and removed her hand from his.

* * *

_**(Lemony content starts here)**_

Syaoran pulled her closer and sat her sideways over his legs so that he was cradling her and moved his hand down to her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. His tongue slid over her lips as he silently asked for entrance. She opened her lips to him and his ran his tongue over hers while bringing his hand up her side to cup her breast. He felt her nipples hardening under him and he smirked into the kiss. They wouldn't go all the way but he was going to make her feel good and have the taste of what was to come when they're married.

He deepened the kiss and pinched her nipple lightly between his fingers causing her to gasp against his lips.

"Syao..." she whispered, breaking the kiss.

Syaoran slowly kissed down her jaw line and neck, placing a little love bite where her neck and shoulders met causing her to moan. He bent forward and kissed along her collarbone and shoulders going lower until his lips brushed against her hardened nipple.

She whimpered and arched against him, pushing it against his lips where he opened them and gently sucked on it.

"Oh my..." she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "Oh my god...Syaoran..."

He trailed kisses across to her other nipple and gave it the same attention, nibbling on it gently and sliding his tongue over it while running a hand down her side and along her waist. Sakura moaned and buried her nose in his hair. She felt herself tingling and a warming sensation rush to between her legs.

Syaoran brought his lips back up to hers again and kissed her gently. They looked into each other eyes as he brought his hand down to her thigh, gently pushing her legs apart. He searched her eyes for a sign of trust and when she nodded he trailed a finger down to her most secret place, causing her to shiver in delight and open her legs further for him.

He kissed her jaw softly and watched her facial expressions change. He slid his finger in between her petals, stopping at her hidden jewel and lightly brushing against it before trailing his finger down her labia and slowly inserting it into her.

Sakura stiffened and arched, she opened her mouth to say his name but nothing came out. He watched her bury her head into his neck, her breath hitching as he slowly moved his finger in and out of her. Carefully he placed a second finger inside of her. He felt himself harden when she started to pant his name against his skin.

"Syaoran...Syao...ahh...oh my god, Syaoran..."

"Do you like that?" he whispered.

She nodded, "yes...just...go a bit faster, please." she gasped out.

Syaoran moved his fingers in and out of her entrance a little faster, using his thumb to rub her clit. He felt her walls tightening around his fingers and clamp down tight.

"Syaoran!" she squealed his name as she released for the first time. "Syaoran... what was that...what did you do...it felt so good..." she panted.

"I believe I just gave you an orgasm." he chuckled, pulling his fingers from her and bringing them up to see. Indeed they were coated with her essence.

"It felt...good..." she whispered.

"I'm guessing it's your first one?"

Sakura nodded, "I-I think so...maybe...I..."

"You mean you've never given yourself one?" he asked, surprised.

Sakura blushed, "Uh...well...I've...um... I have...touched um, myself...but it um, ...er never...uh...felt _that_ good or anything...so I don't know..." she stammered.

Syaoran kissed her again. "Listen...I...I could make it feel even better if you'll let me..."

"You don't mean..."

"No sweetheart, we won't have intercourse yet, but I have something else in mind but we'll have to go on our bed for it."

"Uh...okay..." she said, unsure but allowed him to left her from the bathtub. He carried her out of their bathroom and placed her down on the bed. She noticed that the rose petals had been removed.

"Its okay, the bed sheets will dry," he chuckled and she nodded.

He looked over her entire body, having been the first time seeing her like this. Her breasts were smaller, but perfect for him. Her skin was smooth and her little flower was beautiful to him, covered in light hairs.

Sakura suddenly felt self conscious under his gaze and went to cover herself with her arms when he stopped her. "No," he said, "you have nothing to be shy of in front of me. You're absolutely beautiful sweetheart."

"Uh...thanks...umm..." she smiled nervously as he lowered his head to her breasts once more, sucking gently on both of him before kissing them. He kissed a trail of light butterfly kisses along her stomach that made her stomach flutter.

She gasped when he slid further down the end of the bed where he knelt between her legs. He placed his hands on both of her knees and opened them slowly.

"What are you..." she whispered.

He settled himself between her legs and she gasped in surprised when he lowered his face to her most private place.

She jolted when he placed a kiss upon her lips down below, sliding his warm and wet tongue between them. Her breath hitched in her throat as Syaoran slowly licked up and down her slit, stopping to swirl over her little hidden jewel that swelled up at the contact.

She felt tingling all over her body as she clutched the bed sheets, moaning. She had heard about this before, but never had the chance to experience it. Sakura couldn't be any happier than having the chance to experience this with Syaoran.

Sakura gasped his name, "Syaoran! Oh!"

His tongue was moving a bit faster now and he'd stop to gently suck on her clitoris.

"Oh god! Syaoran!" she shouted. "Un!"

Syaoran closed his eyes in bless, enjoying the taste of his sweet Sakura. He brought his tongue down to her entrance, slipping it inside as she writhed beneath him in ecstasy. He enjoyed hearing his name roll off her tongue as she brought a hand down to place on his head, pushing him further against her, wanting more. He could only happily oblige as he plunged his tongue inside as deep as he could go and allowed his nose to rub up against her jewel.

"OH!" she gasped again, shaking beneath him. "Syaoran! That...that feeling...it's coming back! oh!"

Syaoran kept his tongue moving inside of her while he felt her walls clamp down on him once more. Her hips stiffened against him and before he knew it, she was coming again and he was drinking her essence. He hungrily licked up every ounce she delivered to him and when she settled back on the bed, he slid his tongue up her slick slit once more. He sucked gently on her swollen and throbbing nub for a moment before pulling his head away from her thighs, breathing hard to catch his breath.

"Oh my god...Syaoran..." she whispered.

He slid his body up beside her and placed his lips on hers. Sakura licked at his lips, tasting herself on him and allowed him to deepen their kiss. She gasped when she felt something hard rub up against her leg.

"Syaoran..."

"Sorry..." he whispered, "I can't help it...you moaning my name was enough to get me hard..."

Sakura sat up, looking down at his manhood that stood up straight and hard. She gasped at how large it was. This was the first time she ever really had a good look at a man's private part before.

"What can I do to help you? You made me feel so good Syaoran, I want to make you feel good too..."

"You don't have to baby," he kissed her, "I can wait until we're married before we make love..."

"I'm not talking about that," she said, shyly taking a hold of him. He grunted softly at the contact but allowed her to curiously run her hand over his shaft. "I've never done this before and I'm probably very lousy but Tomoyo-chan talked to me about it one time...and...I love you very much Syaoran, I want to taste you too so that I know what I can look forward to enjoying all the time with you when we're married..."

"Sakura..." he whispered allowing her to push him back against the pillows. He watched as she lowered her head to him and he smiled softly knowing that she was very shy about this but wanted to do for him what he did for her.

She studied the head of his penis for a moment before shutting her eyes tight and taking a deep breath. **'I can do this. I love Syaoran very much and I trust him,' **she thought to herself and lowered her lips to him. She noticed there was moisture there, it tasted salty against her tongue as she slowly glided her tongue over the tip.

She decided already that she liked the taste of Syaoran. It was him and could definitely get used to it. She wasn't sure what to do, and knew she was shaking. She wasn't nearly as confident as he was but she knew that Syaoran loved her very much and would be patient with her as she tried to learn this. She kept her eyes closed and bobbed her head over him, listening to his deep moans escape him.

Sakura shakily slid her tongue down his shaft an over his large vein. She felt his member twitch against her and she glanced up to see his face slightly flushed and his eyes closed. "How am I doing?" she whispered.

"You're doing fine sweetheart; I enjoy what you're doing," he chuckled. Indeed he did. Sure she was very inexperienced with what she was doing but she knew he was trying very hard to please him and that's mattered the most to him. It'd been a long time since he's done that with a woman and it was a wonderful feeling knowing the woman he loved with all his heart and soul was doing this.

He watched as her head bobbed up and down over him. He knew she was nervous, he could feel her tremble against him. Trying to comfort her, he placed his hand over her head and played gently with her hair. She seemed to relax against him and go a bit more slowly and deeper.

"Sakura..." he groaned out, hoping to encourage her. It seemed to work and she licked up his shaft and around the head. He knew this was very new to her but she was doing okay for a first time and besides that he knew he'd enjoy teaching her and letting her know that what she was doing pleased him.

He could feel himself coming and he decided to warn her. "I'm coming, sweetheart."

"It's okay I want to taste you," she took her mouth off of him quickly and said that before resuming what she was doing.

"Are you sure? You might not like it..." he grunted.

"Yes!" she whispered quickly before sucking him harder.

"Sakura!" Syaoran cried out and couldn't help but buck his hips against her, going deeper before releasing in her mouth. She was surprised even though he had warned her.

She swallowed his essence only wincing slightly before he could notice. It was a very different taste, but it was all him and in a way she actually enjoyed it. It tasted strange to her, but she knew she could get used to it and enjoy it very much coming from him.

Syaoran glanced down at her to see a small bit of his semen left on her lips. He pulled her up to him and gently wiped it off before kissing her. He could taste himself on his lips and couldn't help but think that she tasted much sweeter to him.

"Thank you..." she whispered. "I could get used to that with you...it was so wonderful Syaoran..."

Syaoran chuckled, "you haven't experienced anything yet. Just wait until we make love for the first time on our honeymoon. You'll be in heaven, I promise."

"You're confident," she giggled.

"Only because I love you so much Sakura, and I'm going to do everything I can to make you feel that way."

"I'm looking forward to it..." she whispered and they laid back on the pillow. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, they were both dozing off into a peaceful sleep only to awaken from their nap later in the morning for repeat performance.

-

-

-

**To be continued...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 30**

A month had passed by since Sakura and Syaoran's anniversary and their first intimate moment together. Since then, they've been taking it slow while planning for their wedding which was coming up very soon.

Sakura yawned and rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder. They were sitting in the hospital waiting room while Tomoyo was in labor for the last 5 hours or so. It was late at night now and they had to send the sleepy girls home with Chiharu and Takashi who they were grateful they could babysit them for the night. The girls were disappointed because they wanted to see the baby when it was born, but were easily convinced by their parents with how tired they were.

Sakura had left the hospital room to go out with Syaoran in the waiting area after Eriol had come back. Tomoyo was very tired right now and though Sakura wanted to stay with her, the nurses suggested that just her husband stays with her for the time being. Meiling and Satoshi had left for a while to go have coffee while Syaoran lazily read a business magazine he had found on a nearby table.

She checked the time on Syaoran's watch and saw that it was nearing 11pm now and were surprised that the hospital was even letting them stay this late. Syaoran sighed tiredly and placed the magazine down and wrapped an arm around Sakura, holding her closer to him so that she could get more comfortable against him. He closed his eyes and laid his head down atop of hers.

Suddenly Eriol came back out, startling the two of them. They watched as he paced back and forth.

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol looked back at him. "I don't know, the nurse just kicked me out saying something about having to check Tomoyo or something. I'm feeling so anxious, poor Tomoyo and what she's going through I can't imagine..."

"No you can't." Sakura giggled, knowing exactly what Tomoyo was going through.

"Stop your pacing man and sit down, you're making me dizzy." Syaoran said.

Eriol sat down next to them, shaking his knee up and down. Sakura noticed Syaoran's eye twitching and that he was about ready to yell at his cousin to calm down so she squeezed his hand to focus his attention her instead. She looked up at him with a smile and he bent his head to kiss her lips.

"Where's Meiling and Satoshi?" Eriol asked.

"They went off to get coffee." Syaoran answered.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa?" called a nurse and Eriol shot up. "Your wife is being moved to the delivery room if you'd follow me please."

Eriol nodded and followed the nurse. Syaoran gave a quick call to Meiling's phone to let them know what was going on as he and Sakura followed them as well. They came to a stop outside a room where the nurse handed Eriol something to put on and follow her instead.

There was a chair there so tiredly Syaoran walked over to it and sat down, placing Sakura on his lap.

"Ooh! I'm so excited!" Sakura squealed. "I can't wait to see the baby!"

Syaoran chuckled. Soon they could hear Tomoyo's screaming and yelling of death threats toward Eriol. They heard some shoes tapping against the floor and turned to see Sonomi, Mr. Daijouji, Satoshi and Meiling coming up to them.

"What have we missed?" Sonomi asked.

"Not a whole lot," Sakura replied, "Tomoyo-chan is giving birth now!"

"Ohh!" Sonomi squealed.

Mr. Daijouji leaned against a nearby wall talking to Satoshi and Meiling as they all waited anxiously. Soon Eriol came out.

"Well what is it?!" Meiling asked and everyone got up to gather around him.

Eriol smiled widely. "It's a girl!"

"A girl!!" Sakura jumped up and down. She hugged Syaoran around the waist excitedly. "It's a girl! Syaoran! Oh my goodness! A girl!!"

"Calm down sweetheart." he laughed at her bounciness.

Sonomi was smiling while everyone was giving their congratulations to Eriol. Soon they were able to go back to the room where Tomoyo was staying.

Everyone entered to see Tomoyo holding the small pink bundle in her arms. Eriol came up to her and kissed her, gazing lovingly down at his new baby daughter.

"Oh she's so beautiful." he whispered, "just like her mother."

Tomoyo laughed softly, kissing her daughter on the forehead as the baby snuggled against her.

"What's her name?" Sonomi asked.

"Ayame Sakura Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo answered proudly.

"Hoe...you gave her my name?" Sakura asked, surprised.

Tomoyo smiled, "yes we wanted to keep it a surprise for you!"

"You didn't have to do that..." Sakura whispered.

Eriol chuckled, "Sakura...you're one of our most closest friends. You're Tomoyo's best friend and cousin and even more like a sister to her. We're honored to name our first daughter and your first God child after you."

Tears shone in Sakura's eyes as she peaked in at the baby. She was so tiny and sweet. It made her feel all warm inside knowing that something was named after her. Syaoran could see how proud Sakura was and smiled gently at her, happy for her.

Sonomi was the first to hold the baby after Eriol did and then Mr. Daijouji. Meiling held the baby briefly before Satoshi finally managed to convince her to go home with him since it was well after midnight now. Everyone was very tired and soon Mr. Daijouji left. Sonomi stayed for a little while before leaving as well with promises to come back first thing the next morning. Soon only Sakura and Syaoran were left with her.

It was getting very late now and Syaoran could see how tired Sakura was despite how excited she was. The baby had been taken by a nurse and would be back later on in the middle of the night so that Tomoyo could feed her.

"She's so beautiful." Sakura sniffled, looking at the few pictures on the digital camera that Syaoran had taken for her.

"Thank you." Tomoyo said tiredly, "you just wait until you have another one." she eyed Syaoran and Sakura who both blushed.

"Uh..."

"Well you're getting married aren't you?" Tomoyo said. "Haven't you thought about having children together yet?"

Syaoran shook his blush off, "no...we haven't...uh, the girls are enough for us right now..."

"Yeah." Sakura agreed. Of course the thought had crossed her mind. She sometimes thought how wonderful it would be that after they got married she would give Syaoran a son.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other with a secretive smile. They had a feeling it wouldn't take long before another one came along. Soon the nurse came back in and told Sakura and Syaoran they would have to leave so that Tomoyo could get some rest. They said their goodbyes to their friend and followed Eriol out of the hospital.

Syaoran noticed just how proud Eriol looked in all of this. He smiled to himself, remembering the same feelings when Chu-Hua had been born. It had been a very exciting and happy time for him. He glanced down at the small woman beside him and pulled her closer to him when he noticed her eyes starting to droop somewhat. His thoughts turned to the idea of having a child with her. If he had been so happy when Chu-Hua was born from a woman he didn't love more than a good friend, imagine what it'd be like to have a baby by the woman he loved most in the world.

It was a nice thought and he liked the idea of it.

They said their goodbyes to Eriol and made plans to drop by the hospital the next morning with the girls to see the baby. Syaoran helped Sakura into the car and started off toward home. When they got home, Syaoran saw that Sakura had fallen asleep so gently he lifted her from the seat and carried her into the house and up to their room.

-

-

-

**The next morning...**

Sakura and Syaoran had picked up the girls early from Takashi and Chiharu's house since they needed to go to work. Syaoran and Sakura had decided to take the day off along with the girls and let them stay home from school. They were very excited when they got to the hospital.

"Shhh." Sakura said to them as they entered Tomoyo's hospital room. She was laying there with the baby in her arms while Eriol sat next to her.

Sachiko and Chu-Hua's eyes widened as they rushed over to the side of the bed.

"Aww she's so cute!" Sachiko giggled. "What's her name?"

Tomoyo smiled at the two little girls. "Her name is Ayame."

"Ayame-chan..." Sachiko whispered. "I like her!"

"I love babies!!" Chu-Hua said, touching the baby's cheek softly. "Hello Ayame-chan."

"When can we play with her?" Sachiko asked.

Everyone started to laugh at the innocent question. Sachiko looked at each of them with a confused 'hoeeee?'

Chu-Hua rolled her eyes. "She was just born Sachi-chan! We can't play with her until she's bigger."

"Oh..." Sachiko said disappointed.

Sakura bent down next to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry you'll get to play with her lots after she learns how to walk and talk."

Sachiko considered this and nodded her head excitedly. Sakura picked her up and helped her sit next to Tomoyo.

"Aunty Tomoyo-chan?" she asked.

"Yes Sachi-chan?"

"Can I hold Ayame-chan?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "she's still adjusting. When we take her home, we'll let you hold her how does that sound?"

Sachiko nodded. "Okay!"

Chu-Hua went over to where her father was standing and tugged on his pant leg. Syaoran looked down at his daughter puzzled.

"Daddy!" she said urgently.

"What?" Syaoran asked, which got Sachiko's attention as well as Sakura's.

"I want a baby sister like Ayame! Can you and Saku-chan give me one?"

"What!?" he asked, blushing. Eriol and Tomoyo looked up from the baby and started to laugh. "Uh...uhn...I need to go get some water, do you want something Sakura?" he asked, looking panicked.

Sakura shook her head, "No, no I'm fine thanks."

"Okay, I'll be right back." and with that Syaoran took off, leaving the other's to stare after him. Chu-Hua pouted and followed after him. She hadn't gotten an answer from him yet.

"Oh my god!" Tomoyo suddenly cried.

"What? What is it honey?" Eriol asked. "Is it the baby? What?"

"Tomoyo-chan...?" Sakura asked with worry.

"I never caught that on video!" Tomoyo said with disappointment. "That was so cute..."

"Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura sweatdropped. She was still feeling flustered from Chu-Hua's sudden question.

Eriol just laughed and kissed his wife's cheek.

Sachiko stood looking at the door where Syaoran had taken off from and soon followed by Chu-Hua. She knew her friend had gone after her father for an answer and to be honest, she was interested in the answer as well.

"What are you thinking about sweetie?" Sakura asked.

Sachiko shook her head. "It's just...well...what Chu-Hua asked. Ayame-chan is so cute mommy...I want a cute baby sister too..."

"But you'll have Ayame-chan to play with when she's older."

"Mommy it's not the same, Ayame-chan won't live with us! I want to be a big sister..." Sachiko said dreamily while looking up at her mother.

Sakura blushed more and hadn't noticed that Tomoyo and Eriol were listening intently to what she would have to say.

"Now isn't really the time to be talking about this." Sakura said to her daughter. "You have Chu-chan who is like a sister to you now Sachi-chan...focus on that for now, ne?"

Sachiko nodded. "Okay mommy...I'm sorry I said that...I hope you and Syao-san aren't mad..."

"I'm not mad and I'm sure Syaoran isn't mad either." Sakura smiled and hugged Sachiko to her. "We both love you and Chu-Hua very much. We're a family now and we don't get mad at each other for those type of questions."

-

-

-

**Meanwhile...**

Chu-Hua had finally tracked her father down when she found him standing near a vending machine with a bottle of water. She marched right up to him and tugged on his pant leg again.

"Daddy!"

"C-Chu-Hua!" Syaoran said surprised. He hadn't even noticed her coming up to him.

"You didn't answer my question!" she pouted.

Syaoran sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had been thinking about the question she had asked in the hospital room and really couldn't get it out of his mind. They still haven't quite explained to the girls where babies came from and it's a topic he didn't want to discuss just yet. He was hoping that Sakura would tell them eventually but he had a feeling that he would have to be present for that discussion as well and he wasn't looking forward to that kind of stuff.

"Well?"

"I don't know how to answer that question just yet Chu-Hua. I'm sorry..." he said and bent to her level. Her amber eyes were looking deep into his matching ones and he could tell she was set on getting the answer.

"But daddy...Ayame-chan is really cute and I want one too!"

Syaoran sweatdropped. "Well...uh..."

"Can you and Saku-chan at least look into ordering one for me?"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Ordering what exactly?"

Chu-Hua rolled her eyes, "a baby, daddy!"

"Ordering a baby...?" he raised a brow, still no clue what she was talking about.

"Duh." she said, annoyed. "One of my friends at school told me that her mommy and daddy ordered a baby from a catalogue and it got delivered by the stork...uh it took awhile though so if you're going to order one can it be soon?"

Syaoran burst out laughing. That was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard his daughter say. Between that and 'play dates' this was something he couldn't help but laugh at.

"Daddy...?"

"Uh...how about we wait until Sakura and I get married...then maybe we'll talk about...ordering a baby for you." he snorted at the thought.

Chu-Hua considered it and nodded. "Okay then. Sounds good."

"Good now lets get back to the hospital room and say our good byes to them. I'm sure Tomoyo wants her rest and the baby too."

"Okay daddy." she said, taking Syaoran's hand and allowing him to lead her back to the room they had just come from.

-

-

-

**Later that night...**

Sakura glanced at Syaoran from the corner of her eye as he flipped a page to a book he was reading. They hadn't really talked much since the hospital incident that morning and she knew they were both still pretty flustered about what had been asked by the girls. Sakura wondered if now was the time to talk about this.

"Ne...Syaoran?" she whispered, placing a hand on his arm.

"Yes honey?" he asked, still reading the page. She waited until he was finished and bookmarked the page he was on before closing the book. He turned to her to see what she wanted to ask.

"About what the girls asked today..."

"Uh..." Syaoran looked away with a blush. "Sachiko asked as well?"

"Well kind of," Sakura said leaning her head on his shoulder. "She was quite interested in what the answer to Chu-Hua's question would be. Then she thought that we were mad at her about it..."

"What did you tell her?"

"I said we weren't mad, that we're a family now and it's okay to ask a question like that. It was just so sudden..."

Syaoran laughed and leaned back against the pillows. "Chu-Hua pretty much told me where babies come from."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, apparently a friend at school told her that her parents ordered a baby from a catalogue and it was delivered by the stork."

Sakura giggled, "well that's interesting...you know Syaoran...um...we're going to have to explain the birds and the bees to the girls soon."

Syaoran sighed. "I know, and I'm not exactly looking forward to it either. I was kind of hoping you would explain to them..."

She kissed his cheek, "but you're the father and it takes two parents to make a baby."

"Aww...Sakura don't give me that. I'm a guy! I can't explain that shit to them..." he mumbled.

"It won't be so bad!" Sakura giggled.

"Sure it won't...until they start asking me questions that I don't freaking know!"

"Then I'll help you answer them silly."

"Ugh, you're bent on humiliating me in front of two little girls aren't you Sakura?"

Sakura traced her finger along his bare chest. "Honestly Syaoran...just imagine if you were a teacher. Then you'd have to teach the entire class about it."

Syaoran winced at the idea. "It's just not my thing, please Sakura...I hate begging! I really suck at explaining this stuff...it's a girl thing!"

"Aww honey, I'm so not going to do this by myself. You're going to at least sit there and listen okay?"

"Fine...but I'm not saying anything!"

"Unless they ask you questions." she winked.

"..." Syaoran pouted.

"You're so cute when you pout, Syaoran..."

"I am not..." he whined and turned over. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her head against his neck and he rested his head on hers. "Ne...Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Have...have you even thought about it? At all?"

"About what?"

"You know...about...umm...having children...uhh..."

"With you?" she smiled, looking up at him. "I won't lie, I have actually...I think it would be nice. We both love the girls so much and I know we both think of each other's as our own. But honestly, I wouldn't mind having a baby with you Syaoran..."

"Really?" he whispered.

She nodded. "I would love to give you a son, Syaoran...I really would or even another girl..."

Syaoran smiled and kissed her lips lightly. "I've thought about it as well, after we're married of course. When do you think you'd be ready...?"

"I'm not sure...not just yet anyway, but soon...we could talk more about it." she said.

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah...it'd be nice, but let's focus on our wedding first. It's not long from now."

"I know, I'm so excited..." she snuggled against him.

"Me too sweetheart." he said, turning over to quickly switch off the lamp. He pulled her closer to him and cuddled against her. "I love you Sakura and I'm really looking forward to you being my wife..."

"I love you, too Syaoran...and I'm looking forward to you being my husband..." she yawned.

"Good night sweetheart." he kissed her once more.

"Mmm...night..."

And with that, they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Each of them were dreaming the same thing, dreaming of what a family would be like.


	31. Chapter 31

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 31**

It was nearing the end of March and it was Wednesday, the last day for Sakura in the office. The wedding was only a few days away now and Sakura was growing more and more nervous and excited, having it fall on a Saturday which was also her birthday. She was alone in the office today since Syaoran had to be to one last meeting across town for another branch wanting to merge with the company. After today, they'd be going on an extended vacation and Sheifa would be coming to Tomoeda to take over Syaoran's position until he came back. They would be taking the next couple of days off to finish preparing for the wedding then a couple of weeks for their honeymoon that they'd be leaving on Monday for. Syaoran had said it was surprise where they were going, but knew she'd fine out in the airport when their flight would be announced.

Explaining to the girls about where babies came from was never easy. After Tomoyo had given birth, and it was the first time the girls witnessed that before they were just full of questions. It had been a Saturday when Sakura and Syaoran had finally gave in and sat down with the girls and explained it. Sakura put away some files that she'd be needing to look after in a few weeks and thought back with a smile. It hadn't been funny at the time, but it was now.

-

-

-

**FLASHBACK**

_Sakura and Syaoran sat nervously together on the sofa while the girls sat below them at the coffee table, each sitting on a cushion and looking up at them curiously. The couple had been trying to avoid this conversation since Tomoyo had given birth with not so much luck. The girls were clearly interested in where babies came from and how they were made. They knew they'd have to clear it up for them, but wasn't sure quite how. Tomoyo and Eriol assured them that they would do fine. Syaoran had tried to get out of it at the last minute, but Sakura made him at least sit there even if he wasn't going to say much._

_It was quiet and the girls started to get annoyed._

"_Well?" Chu-Hua asked. "Aren't you going to tell us?"_

_Syaoran gulped, "what do you want to know?"_

_Chu-Hua sighed with annoyance. "Okay for starters...um...where does the baby come from? How come Aunty Tomo-chan was in the hospital? I was told by some kids that their little brothers and sisters were delivered by the stork..."_

"_Uhmm...ah...well...Tomoyo was in the hospital because..." Syaoran started, unsure of how to explain._

_Sakura crossed her arms across her chest, "Okay. There's no since in telling any stories about it, the girls are smart so I'm sure they'll understand...okay, here goes." she said and took a deep breath, "Okay for a baby...there needs to be a mommy and a daddy..."_

"_Uh huh." the girls nodded together._

"_Then...when the mommy and daddy...who love each other very much...uhmm..okay well not always but in MOST cases...they love each other and they decide that they want to have a baby together..."_

"_Wait...does that mean that you loved Mr. Nakamura?" Sachiko asked. "Is that why you had me?"_

_Sakura's eyes downcasted and Syaoran rested a hand on hers for support and he continued. "Not always, Sachiko, but a lot of times they do love each other...sometimes that doesn't always happen but that doesn't mean the baby isn't loved."_

"_Um...okay..." Sachiko agreed, a bit unsure however. _

"_Anyway..." Sakura said trying to get back on track again, "the mommy and daddy...they uh..."_

"_They order from the catalogue?" Chu-Hua suggested._

"_Not exactly..." Sakura said, "they um...they make ...love and...thats how a baby is made!"_

"_What's making love?" Sachiko asked._

"_It's when a mommy and daddy show how much the love eachother." Sakura said quickly._

"_Uh...okay..." the girls looked at each other confused. Sakura and Syaoran were blushing intensely at this and avoiding eye contact with them. They glanced at each other and sighed. This wasn't working out too well._

"_Um...you'll know more details about that someday when you're older. I think you learn more about it in...the 6__th__ grade so you'll have to wait until then..." Syaoran said._

"_But that's a long time!" Chu-Hua protested._

_Sachiko nodded in agreement, "how long does it take for a baby?"_

"_Usually in one-" Syaoran began but Sakura squeezed his hand, shaking her head._

"_I don't think that's what she meant honey," Sakura said, blushing, "it takes 9 months."_

"_Nine months!?" the girls asked, shocked._

"_Uh...yeah you...you remember how Tomoyo-chan showed you her belly when it got bigger?" Sakura asked._

_The girls nodded slowly._

"_Well it takes 9 months for the baby to grow in the mommy's belly."_

"_Oh...does it hurt to make a baby?" Chu-Hua asked. She was just full of questions today!_

"_No it feels quite goo-" Syaoran started but was interrupted by Sakura once again._

"_No, it usually doesn't." she said._

"_What about when you have a baby?" Sachiko asked._

"_Uh...it all depends," Sakura said uncertainly, "the doctors can sometimes make sure that it doesn't...uhh...if they catch the birth in time and can properly prepare for it."_

"_What about when it's growing in the mommy's belly?" asked Chu-Hua._

"_Uh...not really...um...sometimes when the baby kicks it feels like butterflies in your belly..." Sakura said._

"_So you mean there's no baby catalogue or a stork?" Sachiko asked._

_Sakura shook her head, "no its all done by the mommy and daddy..."_

"_I see..." Chu-Hua said, rubbing her chin. "So does that mean you and daddy can make us a baby?" _

_Sakura and Syaoran nearly choked._

"_Well?" she asked. "Can we watch?"_

"_No!" Sakura and Syaoran yelled together shaking their heads furiously. _

"_Goodness no!" Sakura said, horrified by the innocent question._

"_Why not?" Sachiko asked, blinking in confusion._

"_Because..." Sakura started, squeezing Syaoran's hand and not sure what to say._

"_Because it's...secret!" Syaoran said and Sakura nodded._

"_Yes, it's secret no one else can know." Sakura agreed._

"_Oh okay then." the girls seemed to accept this._

"_Uhm...any more...er...questions?"_

"_Nope, that's all." Chu-Hua said standing up and taking Sachiko's hand. "Come on Sachi-chan, lets go play dollies."_

"_Okay!" Sachiko chirped and allowed Chu-Hua to pull her upstairs._

_When the girls left the room, Sakura and Syaoran sighed in defeat, still holding hands. They hands were both a bit sweaty from being so nervous and looked at each other. _

"_Well...that could've gone a lot better..." Sakura groaned._

"_It wasn't so bad," Syaoran laughed, "you did good!"_

"_Whatever you say, honey...you let a few things almost slip that I wouldn't have wanted to explain further!"_

"_No worries, Sakura...those two are too innocent to really understand anything about that yet anyway. I'm glad it's over with...for now..."_

"_Yeah me too..." Sakura said, "but I dunno...Chu-Hua catches on pretty quick..."_

"_Yeah, but I wouldn't be too concerned about it." Syaoran laughed, kissing her on the cheek. "Just wait until their older then they'll really be full of questions for you."_

"_Oh no way!" Sakura protested, "I am so not going to be alone in ANY of this! You're the daddy so YOU'RE going to help me!"_

"_No way, it's girl stuff!" Syaoran grinned._

"_Hah hah! Okay, well I'll talk to them about CERTAIN things...but you however, are going to help when it comes to sex talk because it takes a girl and a guy to do it."_

"_Or two girls...or two guys." Syaoran shrugged._

"_Hoe! Syaoran! Stop that, I don't want to explain to them more than I have to!"_

_Syaoran laughed and patted his soon-to-be-wife on the head and stood up from the sofa. "Don't worry about that for another 5 years or so."_

"_Hoe...."_

**END FLASHBACK**

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sakura finished cleaning up her area and checked the time. There was still a little while before Syaoran would be back so she gathered up the few remaining documents to be typed. She needed to make sure that everything would be in order because Chiharu would be filling in as secretary for her while Sheifa starts in the office on Monday, after the wedding.

While she was typing, she was thinking about her wedding that was coming up. She was growing a bit nervous about it but at the same time she was very happy and excited. She would be marrying the man that she loved very much and would be spending the rest of her life with. She was truly looking forward to it.

She hit the print button and went to gather up the papers from the printing room. When she came back she noticed a bouquet of roses on her desk and smiled, knowing that Syaoran must've been back since he was the only one that ever gave her roses. She gathered them in her arms and sniffed them. They smelled wonderful. She smiled and wondered down the small hallway until she got to his office.

"Hey," Syaoran said looking up from a paper he was reading. He quickly signed it and placed in a file before going over to her and kissing her lightly.

She smiled up at him, "thank you for the roses...I never grow tired of them especially when they come from you."

"I figured I'd make it up to you since I'll be seeing naked women tonight for that ridiculous bachelor party the guys insisted upon tonight." Syaoran said. He hadn't been too interested in that, Sakura was enough for him, but the guys insisted it was tradition.

"Eh, don't worry," Sakura laughed, "I get to see some naked guys tonight with the girls!"

Syaoran caught himself before he growled low in his throat. He didn't like the idea of Sakura having a bachelorette party as much as he did his own but he knew they wouldn't be able to win against their friends.

"Hmph...it'll be the last time I allow that, that's for sure." he pouted.

Sakura giggled, "the idea is mutual."

Syaoran finished gathering up his stuff he'd need to take home and made sure everything was there for Sheifa. Sakura had left him alone to go finish up as well and he quickly looked around the room for anything else he might need. Finding none, he grabbed his jacket and locked the door behind him. Sakura was already waiting for him at her desk, ready to go and pick up the girls from school. He smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before heading over to the elevators.

-

-

-

**The night before the wedding...**

The parties had been done and over with much to Sakura and Syaoran's relief, though they enjoyed their time with their friends in the end anyway. Tonight had been their wedding rehearsal which had gone well and all the last minute finishing touches for the wedding were completed. Sakura and Syaoran now lay in bed together, cuddling and awaiting the busy day tomorrow.

They would be getting up very early the coming morning and wouldn't see each other again until their wedding ceremony that afternoon.

Syaoran seemed to notice Sakura's anxiety and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you nervous honey?"

"You have no idea..." Sakura whispered, feeling a bit anxious about tomorrow.

Syaoran chuckled, "it's not so bad...it'll be over before we even know it and we'll be starting our lives together as a real family."

Sakura snuggled against him, "I'm looking forward to that...it's just there'll be so many people!"

"But it's all people we know and love." he said, kissing her forehead. "Besides...we'll be focusing mostly on each other..."

"What's it like to get married anyway?" she asked.

"Well...it feels wrong when you're marrying someone that you're not in love with..." he said.

Sakura nodded, "I couldn't imagine what that must be like...I'm so happy it's you..."

Syaoran smiled, "me too..." he kissed her lips. "I love you so much Sakura, I never imaged myself walking down the aisle again...but I'm glad I am...I feel more fulfilled now."

"So do I ..."

"You get some sleep, we're both going to have a long day tomorrow." he said, pulling she rested against his chest.

"I love you." she said, closing her eyes and getting comfortable against him.

"I love you too, now and forever." he whispered back to them.

Both of them, despite their anxiousness, had a wonderful sleep that night in each other's arms. They were both looking forward for that day to come after the wedding when they both woke up in each other's arms as husband and wife.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Since there is only about 3 chapters left to this story and I'm hoping to get it completed before the end of the coming weekend, I've created a poll on my profile page to see which of the three on-goin stories I should focus more on next. I'd love it if you could please take just a moment to take a look at that and vote so I get a good idea. Thanks.**

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 32**

This was it. This was the moment in Sakura's life she'd always waited for and dreamed of. She stood outside the door, her arm linked with her father's as she gulped her nervousness down and held her head high.

It was her wedding day.

She was going to be married to Syaoran today and they would be a real family.

Tears prickled in her eyes and Fujitaka smiled warmly at her, nodding his head before pushing the door open.

It had been really hectic that morning and Sakura had almost backed out of the wedding completely.

-

-

-

**FLASH BACK**

"_Aw don't be so nervous Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said. "Today is going to be one the happiest days of your life!"_

"_I know Tomoyo-chan...but it feels like it's all just a dream or something...after what happened before I never even thought anyone would want to marry me."_

"_Li-kun is different though," Tomoyo said, finishing up on the last few touches for Sakura's dress as the bride stood there shaking slightly. "He saw passed your past and loves you for only who you are. But because of what happened and how your dream had been shattered, I think he's taken it upon himself to make sure this dream comes true for you this time."_

_Sakura nodded as Tomoyo stood up and reached for her veil before placing it over her head and neatly placing it. She gave a smile. _

"_I know...it's just..."_

_Tomoyo giggled. "Just wait until you see him waiting for you on the alter, all these silly thoughts will be wiped from your mind! Trust me I know."_

_"But, you were so calm on your wedding day!" Sakura protested._

_Tomoyo smiled. "Only on the outside. Inside I was shaking like a leaf! But believe me, Sakura-chan, as soon as you see him standing there waiting for you, everything around you will completely disappear and it'll just be you and him. Anyway, you look perfect now," she said and smoothed out her dress again, "are you ready?"_

"_I guess so..."_

"_Okay lets go," Tomoyo said, pulling Sakura to the door where Fujitaka waited for them with a smile._

"_Let's go dear," he smiled to his daughter, "your husband-to-be awaits you..."_

**END FLASHBACK**

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sakura walked down the aisle, her arm still linked with her father's and the flower girls and bride's maids trailing behind her. She made her way to the alter as Tomoyo, Kaho, Rika, Meiling and Chiharu took their places and Syaoran turned to her. She blushed when she heard his breath catch in his throat when he saw her. He smiled to her and she smiled back through the veil before they turned their attention to the priest.

She could hear the sniffles from beside her and knew her girl friends were happy for her. Tomoyo was her maid of honor and wore a slightly different dress apart from the rest. They all wore silk, cherry blossom pink dresses that flowed to their ankles where they wore strapped white high heals and had a sash around their waists and puffy sleeves with white gloves that reached their elbows. Tomoyo wore the same color, only her dress's skirt was more puffed out to match that of the bride's. Her dress was sleeveless and she wore the same shoes and gloves as the other girls.

Across from them stood Eriol, the Best Man, along with Touya, who they fit in to pair up with his wife Kaho. Syaoran had wanted to include Sakura's brother in any way that he could. Yoshiyuki (Terada), Satoshi and Takashi also stood by.

Everything seemed to become nothing more than a blur to Sakura as the priest's words went though one ear and out the other to her. Her mind was only focused on where she was now, standing so close to Syaoran, the love her of her life, and from the corner of her eye she studied him. She couldn't be any happier than she was right this moment. Suddenly her thoughts were broken by Syaoran saying "I do" and she focused her attention to the priest who was speaking directly to her now.

"Do you, Sakura Kinomoto, take this man, Syaoran Li, to be your lawful wedded husband; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?" the priest said.

"I do," Sakura said, surprised at how clear it had come out.

And the next thing she knew, they were taking the rings and placing them on each other's fingers before Syaoran gently lifted her veil and bent to kiss her.

When their lips touched, the background and everyone's cheering completely faded from her mind and she closed her eyes, enjoying the soft kiss for the first time as husband and wife. She sighed into the kiss and drew herself closer to him as he placed one hand on her waist and the other behind her neck. Sakura slid her hand up to his shoulder and with her other hand, placed it on his cheek. Before he could coax her lips open further he backed away, slightly flushed as if realizing just where they were and they would have plenty of time to go a bit further with that kiss when they were alone.

They linked arms and walked down the aisle together as the girls followed behind, throwing their left over flowers on either side of them. They were closely followed by the bride's maids and groomsmen and they got to the front doors. Everyone excited the church and they were given more congratulations.

Sakura threw up her bouquet, watching as several of the single women fought for it. Sakura giggled when a flustered Rika caught it and locked eyes with her fiancé, Yoshiyuki who smiled to her. Syaoran laughed and picked her up bridal style and walked them to the limo, where they would finally have a few minutes alone in the back on their way to where their reception would be taking place.

Syaoran sighed with relief when the door was shut and the car started. He turned to Sakura, pulling her into his arms. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she whispered, locking her lips onto his, for a soft and loving kiss. Syaoran sighed into the kiss, diving deeper into her mouth, now that they had a bit of privacy before going to the reception. They kissed more passionately as the car was on its way before breaking apart.

"This has been the happiest day of life so far," he said, lacing his fingers with her's. "I can't picture it being any better than it is now."

Tears fell from Sakura's emerald eyes and he gently kissed them away. "This has been a dream come true to me."

"And I'm glad that I helped make it happen," Syaoran whispered before catching her lips once more.

-

-

-

**Later that night at the wedding reception...**

Sakura and Syaoran had never felt so much more happier than dancing for the first time as husband and wife. They had just finished their first dance together as everyone watched, even though it felt like it was just the two of them. Now everyone else was up with them, dancing with their partners or friends.

Currently Sakura was dancing with Chu-Hua while Syaoran danced with Sachiko, who was latched onto his side while he danced around in circles with her. Eriol and Tomoyo were together as well, since Mr. Daidouji had offered to babysit his granddaughter for the evening so that they could enjoy themselves with their best friends.

Finally Sakura decided that she had enough on those high-heeled shoes and went to sit down while Chu-Hua went off to dance around with her four aunts. Syaoran spotted her and placed Sachiko down and pointed over to where Chu-Hua went and she too followed her. He waited until she had joined the small group before going to Sakura. He smiled down at her and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Hey sweetheart," he greeted her when he sat down. She rested her head on his shoulder and gazed out at everyone. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, I've never been more happy than what I am right now," she whispered, "but my feet are hurting a bit." she said, showing her slightly red foot from the heels.

Syaoran cringed at the sight. "I don't know how you women can torture yourselves like that!"

Sakura giggled. "Well we want to look beautiful!"

"You're already beautiful..." he whispered huskily to her.

"Ooo, you're just saying that because you're my husband!" she poked his chest playfully.

"I am not, I really mean it!" He said in defense.

Sakura winked. "I know, honey, I know."

"Shall we have one more dance together before the night is over? It looks like the girls are starting to get tired and people are starting to leave now anyway."

"I'd love to, but I don't want to put my shoes back on," Sakura told him.

He grinned. "Well then, you don't have to do that!"

"What do you mean?" she asked as he picked her up and walked to the middle of the floor to find a spot for them to dance. The floor was more open now that people were starting to get ready to leave.

He placed her feet down on his and started to move across the floor.

"Hoe...Syaoran!" she laughed, "I'm too heavy to be standing on your feet!"

"No you're not," he laughed and kissed her nose, "you're light, I can barely feel your weight!"

She blushed and smiled, resting her head on his chest as he glided them across the floor. "I'm so grateful for Chu-Hua and Sachiko...if it hadn't been for them becoming such wonderful friends, I would never have met you and I would never have felt so much love and happiness..."

"You know," he said, "I remember before Jing passed away, one of the last things I can actually she told me was everything is destined to happen."

"Hoe? What do you mean?"

"There is no coincidence, only the inevitable. Sakura...you and I were meant to meet and even if we hadn't just yet, someday we would've. It was meant to be that I would have an arranged marriage, have a daughter, and her mother would pass. It was meant to be that I moved here to Japan with Chu-Hua, where she met you and your daughter. It was meant to be that we would eventually meet through our daughters and fall in love with each other..."

"I think I understand what you're saying..." she whispered, reaching up to capture his lips, "I'm really glad that it was so..."

They broke apart when they heard the girls giggling at their feet. There stood some of their friends with them.

"We're really very happy for you two," Tomoyo smiled warmly then glanced up at her husband.

Eriol smiled at the two as well. "Yeah, we're glad you two are together. But it took long enough!"

"Yeah, you two are perfect for each other." Meiling agreed. "So when is the honey moon?" she winked, causing their friends to grin. "I'm sure you two are _very_ excited about that, huh?"

"Well," Syaoran cleared his throat, blushing a bit at what his friend was implying. "We have a few things left to do and a couple more plans to make for it..."

Sakura nodded. "Hai...hopefully in a few weeks to come our plans will be completed and we'll be able to go." then she glanced down at her daughter who sat at the feet of Tomoyo. "Sweetie, are you tired?"

Sachiko rubbed her eyes tiredly, nodding slowly. "A little bit mama..." she yawned.

Sakura smiled down at her and went to reach for her to pick her up when Satoshi beat her to it. He scooped the tired girl up in his arms. "Meiling and I will take the girls tonight," he stated while Meiling picked up Chu-Hua who was just as equally tired as her new sister.

"Yeah, you two go on home and enjoy your first night together as husband and wife, k?" Meiling smiled.

Syaoran and Sakura blushed and were about to protest when Tomoyo and Eriol agreed with the others.

"Yes, you two go on home, it's been a very busy day for you," Tomoyo smiled firmly, reaching forward and embracing Sakura. Sakura smiled into her friend's shoulder and nodded.

"We'll stick around for a few minutes to make sure that everyone leaves safely, okay?" Eriol offered. "I can tell you two are pretty tired, ne?"

"Yeah...a bit..." Sakura yawned lightly. She was after all feeling pretty tired after this long day. She reached over to Sachiko who was starting to fall asleep in Sataoshi's arms. She smiled warmly to the little girl that looked the spitting image of her mother. "Goodnight baby girl," she whispered, brushing her lips over Sachiko's forehead. Syaoran stood beside her as well, reaching down and kissing Sachiko lightly on the hair.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Good night... mama...daddy..." Sachiko whispered lightly before falling asleep.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran who was blushing slightly from what Sachiko had just called him through her sleepiness. She took his hand and squeezed lightly before they walked over to Chu-Hua who was more awake than Sachiko as Meiling held her against her hip.

"Goodnight, Chu-chan," Sakura smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"'Night Saku-chan," she replied, "'night daddy," she looked reached to hug her father around his neck.

Syaoran moved his head to kiss her on the forehead. "Goodnight, we'll come by to pick you two up tomorrow sometime, okay?"

"K!" she smiled brightly then rested her head on Meiling's shoulder.

"Alright you two, get out of here." Meiling laughed, giving Syaoran a light shove in Sakura's direction. "Go home and get some sleep, k?"

"Alright then," Syaoran agreed. He took Sakura's hand after they said their goodbyes to their remaining friends before leaving the reception place and getting into the ride that was waiting for them just outside.

-

-

-

**A few minutes later back at the mansion...**

Syaoran waved the driver off after her pulled Sakura from the car and into his arms. She squealed quietly as he scooped her up in his arms. It was well after one in the morning and the moon was out on the cool night.

"Hoe!" she laughed, looping her arms around his neck as he walked to the front door. "You don't have to carry me!" she giggled.

Syaoran smirked. "Of course I do! It's only right for the husband to carry his bride inside their home on their wedding day, ne?"

"I suppose so," she giggled, reaching forward to kiss him on the cheek.

They stopped at the front door which was locked and Syaoran smiled sheepishly. "You want to reach into my pocket and grab the keys? I'd hate to drop you."

Sakura reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys. The light on the front entrance was on so she was easily able to find the key to the house and stuck it in the key hole and opened the door. Syaoran entered with her still in his arms and kicked the door shut behind him, he waited until he heard the click for the lock and started up the dim stairway to their room.

They entered and he placed her down on the bed before moving down next to her to kiss her senseless. Sakura giggled and returned his kisses just as eagerly as she pulled him overtop of her. They kissed for a few moments before breaking apart and smiling at each other.

"I love you so much," he whispered to her, "I'll never get tired of saying that either."

"I love you too," she replied, "and I never will either."

They tiredly got up and quickly washed up and changed for bed before laying down together on the bed and Syaoran pulled the blankets up over him. Sakura snuggled into his embrace and soon the two drifted off to sleep together for the first time as husband and wife.

-

-

-

**To be continued...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!

**Summary:** Syaoran Li is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date. They're 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and let go of the past?

**Ages: **Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Chu-Hua Li and Sachiko Kinomoto: 6

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

-

-

-

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

_They entered and he placed her down on the bed before moving down next to her to kiss her senseless. Sakura giggled and returned his kisses just as eagerly as she pulled him overtop of her. They kissed for a few moments before breaking apart and smiling at each other._

"_I love you so much," he whispered to her, "I'll never get tired of saying that either."_

"_I love you too," she replied, "and I never will either."_

_They tiredly got up and quickly washed up and changed for bed before laying down together on the bed and Syaoran pulled the blankets up over him. Sakura snuggled into his embrace and soon the two drifted off to sleep together for the first time as husband and wife._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 33**

-

-

-

Sakura and Syaoran have been officially married for a couple of weeks now. It was now the middle of April and soon the girls would be celebrating their seventh birthdays in the coming month. They were gone for the day with Tomoyo, Eriol and baby Ayame which left Sakura and Syaoran to themselves. It'd been a busy two weeks and Sakura had wished that she and Syaoran would've been able to go on their honeymoon right away, but not every couple does that right away when they get married. They had some important business coming up later that week that prevented them from leaving just yet.

Together they sat on the sofa with Syaoran's laptop resting on Sakura's lap. She sat between his legs and he had his arms wrapped around her mid-section with his chin resting on her shoulder comfortably. She clicked back on the touch pad, feeling almost frustrated.

Syaoran chuckled and kissed her temple. "Here I thought I left the planning to you, but you're not sure what you want, ne?"

Sakura sighed. "I guess you could say that...there's so many places I've wanted to travel and never had the chance...but for our honeymoon, I just want it be extra special, know what I mean?"

Syaoran nodded. "I know exactly what you mean, babe. Any ideas at all?"

"What about you? Is there someplace you'd like to go Syaoran? Someplace in particular?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No, I'd like to go where ever you want to."

"But...I don't think it's fair if I just pick out the place...it's your honeymoon too..."

"I want to let you have what you wanted...this was always your dream, wasn't it? If it's special for you, then it's special for me."

"Ano...where did you go the first time...?" She asked quietly, not sure if she should bring the subject up or not, but she felt comfortable enough with Syaoran and knew he wouldn't get mad for her asking questions.

"Russia."

"Russia? For a honeymoon?" Sakura blinked, looking up at him.

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, that's where Jing wanted to go since she had some distant relatives living there. Why are you surprised? You can go anywhere for a honeymoon," he winked playfully at her.

Sakura blushed slightly. "Oh...well...nothing really...I just thought couples went to really romantic places...like Italy where Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan went for theirs. Or some place warm, like a tro...pic...al....i...island..." she trailed off dreamily.

Syaoran saw that Sakura started to zone out a bit, so he waved a hand in front of her, to snap her out of her thoughts. She blinked, "hoe?"

He found himself laughing while pushing the laptop closed and setting it on the table beside them. Sakura twisted herself to embrace him and look up into his amber eyes.

"Ne...Syaoran?"

"Hai?"

"Can...we go to a tropical island for our honeymoon?"

Syaoran smiled, nodding. "That's a great idea, I wouldn't mind going some place warm to spend with you...actually..." he looked up in thought.

"What is it?"

"I have the perfect place in mind. But I'll have to talk to the clan elders and my travel agent."

"What is it?" she asked curiously. "What place are you talking about?"

Syaoran smirked before pecking her on the lips. "It's a surprise," and with that, he left her sitting there confused as he got up and rushed upstairs to his office. She sat there pouting, but smiled. Syaoran was always thinking of her and surprising her, she knew to trust him on this because it'd be a wonderful surprise indeed.

-

-

-

**Later that evening...**

Tomoyo and Eriol brought the girls home that afternoon after a fun day at the Spring fair. The girls were really excited and told their parents all about the day they had during the dinner that Sakura invited the other couple and their baby to. It was getting later in the evening now as they sat in the family room downstairs. Sakura and Syaoran sat together on the sofa and Sakura was holding baby Ayame while he had his arm over her shoulders. Eriol was upstairs entertaining Chu-Hua and Sachiko with a game of snakes and ladders, which he was losing horribly. Tomoyo sat across from her friends in an arm chair.

Sakura jumped slightly when Ayame started to whine in her arms. She had been so deep in a conversation with Tomoyo that they hadn't expected the baby to start crying. Tomoyo checked the time and got up to grab the baby bag. Taking out the bottle, she left to the kitchen to warm it up, leaving Sakura and Syaoran to calm the baby.

Tomoyo smiled and came back in with the bottle to give to her daughter. She was about to pick Ayame up from Sakura's arms, but decided against it when she saw how Sakura and Syaoran looked with a baby.

'**Kawaii!!!'** she squealed in her mind. Instead, she gave Sakura the bottle to feed her.

"You can feed her," Tomoyo offered, sitting back down, "you two look pretty comfortable so I don't think Ayame will mind too much who feeds her."

"Okay," Sakura smiled, pushing the nipple of the bottle between Ayame's lips who suckled hungrily on the bottle. She felt Syaoran's thumb rubbing against her shoulder tenderly while he took a sip of his tea.

Tomoyo looked down at her's and saw that her cup was empty. "I'm going to go make more tea, if you don't mind?" she said to Syaoran, who nodded and granted her permission to use the kitchen. "Would you like another cup?"

"No thanks," Sakura declined politely.

Syaoran nodded. "Sure, I'll have another cup," he handed his cup to Tomoyo who took it and quickly left the room.

Sakura was smiling warmly at the baby in her arms. Ayame fit perfectly, she was only a couple of months old now, but she was incredibly tiny. "I remember when Sachi-chan was this tiny..."

"I remember when Chu-Hua was too, it seems like yesterday," Syaoran mused, touching Ayame's cheek gently with his index finger.

"So soft and fragile..." Sakura whispered, kissing her god-daughter on the forehead. "It's she just so adorable, Syaoran?"

Syaoran chuckled and nuzzled his wife's hair. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched as Ayame started to fall asleep while drinking from the bottle.

"Who do you think she looks more like? Eriol-kun or Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked him.

Syaoran studied Ayame for a moment, thinking. "Hmm...kind of hard to tell since she's still a baby. It'll be easier to tell once she starts getting older, but she definitely her mother's eyes."

"Yeah, and her hair looks more like Eriol-kun's hair color...hmmm..."

Tomoyo soon came back and gave Syaoran his tea when she sat back down again. "Is she sleeping?"

Sakura nodded, pulling the bottle from Ayame's mouth. "Yeah, I think she was hungry and tired."

"Yeah," Tomoyo said, "sometimes she just needs the bottle to put her to sleep."

They heard groaning coming from the stairs and turned to look up at Eriol making his way down. Chu-Hua and Sachiko laughed and ran down ahead of him, though Sachiko tripped on the last step.

"Oof!"

"You okay, sweetie?" Sakura asked her daughter.

Sachiko giggled, rubbing her head. "I'm okay mommy."

"Just like what you always say," Syaoran whispered to her, earning himself an elbow to his side and fringed pain.

"What's wrong, honey?" Tomoyo asked her husband as he sat down with a huff on the opposite chair.

"We beat Uncle Eri-kun on snakes and ladders!" Chu-Hua cheered and Sachiko nodded with agreement.

Eriol grumbled. "Those two cheated...they were in on it together!"

"Were not!" the two girls defended themselves.

"Were to!"

"Were not!"

"Were to!"

"Were not! Were not! Were not!"

Eriol sighed, slapping a hand on his forehead. "I give up."

"Yay! We win again!" Chu-Hua and Sachiko shouted, holding hands and jumping up and down.

"Shhh!" Sakura scolded lightly, "Ayame-chan is sleeping."

"Oh..."

"Oops..."

The two girls quieted down and Chu-Hua jumped up onto her father's lap to look at Ayame. "She's so kawaii," she smiled, looking up at her father.

Sachiko sat on the other side of Sakura, burrowing herself into her mother's side. She looked at Ayame's sleeping face and smiled.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other before Eriol got up. "I guess we should be going, it's been a pretty long day and I'm a bit tired myself."

"Same here," Tomoyo agreed and got up. She left for the kitchen to gather up Ayame's things to place back in the baby bag, while Eriol took his daughter from Sakura's arms.

Sakura got up and stretched, following Eriol to the doorway where they had set Ayame's car seat and started to hook her in. Tomoyo came out to join them with the baby bag and slipped on her jacket and shoes.

"Thanks so much for taking the girls today," Sakura said, hugging her friend, "they really enjoyed themselves."

"Anytime," Eriol said, "we love having them. They're a lot of fun to be around."

"And love beating Uncle Eri-kun to a good game of snakes and ladders!" Chu-Hua grinned.

Eriol sweat-dropped and Syaoran clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, they always beat Sakura and I at the game too."

"Alright, well, I'll see you two in the office tomorrow then," Eriol said to Sakura and Syaoran, gathering up Ayame and going out to the car.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo smiled, hugging her best friend once more before following Eriol out to the car as well. Sakura and Syaoran waited together with the girls at the front door until the car was out of sight.

"Well, it's time for you girls to take your bath and get ready for bed," Syaoran told them.

Chu-Hua groaned, "but we're not tired yet, daddy!"

"Listen to your father," Sakura told them.

Syaoran grinned at that and gestured for the girls to go on upstairs. "Go up there and straighten up your room. I'll be up in a few minutes to start the bath for you."

"Yes daddy..." Chu-Hua grunted, trudging up the stairs with Sachiko trailing behind her.

"They're both good girls," Sakura said, watching them go.

"They don't always listen to me though," Syaoran huffed. "But they always listen to you, why is that?"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, "Oh I don't know...maybe because I'm _nicer_?"

"Oh so that's it, ne?" Syaoran glared at her playfully.

Sakura saw the look in his eyes and ran for the stairs.

"I'll show you nicer!" he joked, chasing her up the stairs, which followed a playful game of wrestling between the two on Chu-Hua's bed while the girls cheered Sakura on.

-

-

-

**A few days later...**

Finally it was official. Syaoran looked down at the papers that were on his desk in his at home office. He and Sakura had taken the day off early at work for this and had gotten home before the girls did. They were both there waiting for Meiling to bring the girls home from school. They should be getting home any minute now and it was going to be a pleasant surprise for them both.

He glanced up when Sakura entered, a smile on her face. She walked around his desk and he stood up to embrace her.

"You look excited," he teased her with a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes..." she smiled up at him. "I'm so very, very happy and very excited to tell the girls."

Because that day, the process had gone through and Sachiko could officially be a Li. That meant that Syaoran had legally adopted her as his daughter and same goes with Sakura. Sakura had also legally adopted Chu-Hua as her daughter now too.

"It...it just feels...more like...we're a _real_ family now, ya know?" she smiled through her tears.

Syaoran hugged her. "Of course we are," He was about to pull her in for a kiss when they heard tiny footsteps thundering up the stairs and into the office.

"Aunty Mei-chan told us you had a surprise for us!" Chu-Hua panted from the doorway.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Syaoran protested, "what did I tell you about your shoes being on in the house?"

Chu-Hua and Sachiko looked down at their shoes and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Syao-san, we were just so excited!" Sachiko apologized.

"It's alright, but how about we go downstairs to the living room?" he said and the girls nodded, running back down the steps and to the sofa. Syaoran took Sakura's hand and together the two went to the living room and sat down next the girls on the sofa.

"Can you tell us now?" Chu-Hua asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

"Well, what it is it, mommy?" Sachiko asked.

"Yeah, daddy, tell us!" Chu-Hua demanded, feeling impatient.

Syaoran chuckled. "Okay."

"Remember when I told you about what adoption was?" Sakura turned to her daughter.

Sachiko nodded, "yeah...when a grown up or married couple takes a child that isn't theirs and makes them their child?"

Sakura nodded, "yes, when they love the child so much as their own and they go through the law to legally adopt the child as their own."

"What's the point?" Chu-Hua asked.

"What Sakura is saying now...is that she an I have gone through that process and now you're both of ours."

"Hoe?" Sachiko asked, looking up at him.

"Sachi-chan..." Sakura smiled, "Syaoran is officially your father now."

"And Sakura is officially your mother," Syaoran said to Chu-Hua.

The girls looked up at them both before turning to look at each other. Sachiko was the first to cry out and latch herself at her mother in a tight hug.

"Thank you mommy!" she squealed through tears, "you've given me a real daddy...I'm so happy!" she sniffed and looked up at Syaoran who she didn't notice that he was fighting to hold back his own tears while Sakura softly cried as well. She scooted over and hugged him tightly, "thank you, Syao-san...you and mommy are the best! I'm so happy!"

"You don't have to call me that anymore," he whispered to her gently. "If you feel comfortable enough, you may call me father."

"Daddy..." she whispered against his neck, hugging him tightly. Syaoran smiled; he liked the sound of that.

Chu-Hua stood there silently, taking it all in.

A mother.

She now had a mother that she could grow up knowing.

She stood there trembling, allowing to all sink in. Tears of joy rolled down her chubby cheeks as she ran at her parents, jumping on them and hugging them both around their necks, though Sachiko was included as well since she hadn't yet let go of Syaoran.

"D-does that m-mean...that...that I can call Saku-chan mommy now?" she whispered.

Sakura wiped her tears and nodded. "If that's what you want to, it'll make me feel very honored to be called mommy by you..."

Chu-Hua sat up and blinked, looking up at Sakura. "Mommy..." she hugged her close and Sakura returned the embrace.

Sachiko sniffled. "I'm so happy, mommy...daddy..."

"There's still one more thing left though," Syaoran interrupted them, looking at Sachiko with warm amber eyes. "We have one more detail left to be signed but we wanted to leave the choice entirely up to you, Sachiko."

"What?" she asked.

"Do you want to become a Li?" he asked.

"But...aren't you and mommy married?" she asked, cofused.

"Yes," Sakura answered, "but you're still a Kinomoto."

"You have the option of keeping that last name, or taking mine," Syaoran told her. "It's entirely up to you if you want to become...Sachiko Li or not. The decision is yours and you can think about it if you want."

Sachiko shook her head. "I don't need to think about it! I want to be a Li, too!...No, I'm already a Li!" she hugged Syaoran tightly once more. Syaoran smiled and hugged her close, happy with her decision.

"Okay, we'll have that changed as well, legally," he smiled.

"Hey, wait...if Sachi-chan is going to be a Li, does that make her my real sister now too?" Chu-Hua asked.

"I guess it does," Sakura smiled.

The girls looked to each other and grinned, and threw themselves at each other in a hug.

"Just wait til all our friends here about this!" Chu-Hua said excitedly. "You're my sister now for real! And I have a really, really pretty mommy!"

"And...I have a really, really cool and handsome daddy!" Sachiko shouted even more excitedly.

Sakura sat against Syaoran's side with a smile as they watched the girls. "They're both so happy, I'm glad."

"Me too," he said, kissing her gently. She eagerly returned the kiss and smiled up at him.

"I'm really glad that they accepted this."

"Same here," he agreed.

The girls quickly told their parents that they'd be up in their room before rushing off, leaving Sakura and Syaoran where they sat.

"Just a few things left to do now, with changing Sachiko's name over on her information."

"Yeah," Sakura nodded, "we'll be able to do that all this week, ne?"

"Yes, before we go on our honeymoon."

"Which you still haven't told me where we're going," Sakura pouted cutely up at him.

Syaoran chuckled and tugged gently on her long hair. "It's a surprise, you'll see next week."

"Next week? So soon?"

"Yes, I've made arrangements for Sheifa to be here while we're away for a few weeks. My travel agent has it all arranged for the trip. We just need to pack up and go."

"I can't wait..."

"Me neither," he smiled, kissing her again. "How about we go upstairs and see what the girls are doing?"

"Okay, but first lets call Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-chan and tell them about the exciting news?"

"Sure, you call them and I'll call my family okay?"

"Right, and I'll call dad and Touya as well!" Sakura said. "Dad will be so happy to hear how happy Sachiko is about all this."

"Yeah," Syaoran smiled, kissing her once more before leaving the room to make the calls.

Sakura smiled, leaning back closing her eyes. She had never felt so happy.

They were officially a family now. And she couldn't ask for a better family than what she has now.

-

-

-

**To be continued...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!

**Summary:** Syaoran Li is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date. They're 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and let go of the past?

**Ages: **Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Chu-Hua Li and Sachiko Kinomoto: 6

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

-

-

-

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

"_Me neither," he smiled, kissing her again. "How about we go upstairs and see what the girls are doing?"_

"_Okay, but first lets call Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-chan and tell them about the exciting news?"_

"_Sure, you call them and I'll call my family okay?"_

"_Right, and I'll call dad and Touya as well!" Sakura said. "Dad will be so happy to hear how happy Sachiko is about all this."_

"_Yeah," Syaoran smiled, kissing her once more before leaving the room to make the calls._

_Sakura smiled, leaning back closing her eyes. She had never felt so happy._

_They were officially a family now. And she couldn't ask for a better family than what she has now. _

-

-

-

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 34**

-

-

-

It's been a few weeks now and Sakura and Syaoran finally made it to their honeymoon which was a resort beach house on a quiet, exotic island in the Pacific, part of a chain of small islands. Sakura had indeed been quite surprised about all this, especially after learning that Syaoran's family actually owned part of this island's beach, along the coast west coast. Other sections of the islands were owned by other rich families of the world. It had been a wonderful time there and they had the property all to themselves.

Every day had been sunny and warm, except for a few that had been raining. Those were the days when Sakura and Syaoran would just curl up together on the sofa and watch satellite or just talk during the nights with candle light. Sakura enjoyed the times the most, listening to the sounds of the hard rain hitting against the windows and roof, while loving the feeling of being under a thin blanket, relaxing against Syaoran as he wrapped his arms around her.

There had been a fair population of people that lived on the island, inside the city part. Syaoran had taken Sakura with him, the place had reminded her of the places of the Caribbean she had seen on the travel channels. She was amazed at the people that lived there, and found herself feeling bad for the less fortunate ones and she would buy their jewelry and crafts from them. They had a whole lot of various gifts that they would be bringing back for their daughters, friends and family. Sakura couldn't wait to see the looks on Chu-Hua and Sachiko's faces.

They spent most of the sunny days on the beach. It was a white sand beach, with a beautiful coral reef just off the coast, where a small yacht that Syaoran's family owned took them out to dive there. It was absolutely stunning and she was delighted that Syaoran was able to get some underwater pictures of it on their digital camera.

The water's were clear very beautiful when the moon shone down on it at night. Sakura and Syaoran found themselves getting a rather nice tan from their days on the beach. Soon however, it was coming to an end on their last day on their honeymoon.

Sakura was left to finish some packing while Syaoran went off to finalize their arrangements. She was neatly packing everything away in the suitcases and travel bags they had brought. They would need to be to the Island's airport by six o'clock the next morning where they would be taking a private plane back to Tokyo.

She stood up from closing the last one, leaving only the essentials that they would need that night and the next morning out. She walked to the window to see that the sun was lower in the sky as the afternoon passed by. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling sad that she would soon have to say goodbye to this beautiful beach.

There had been a lot on her mind right now that she was thinking about. She and Syaoran had been married for a month now and she was ready to take the next step with him. She had thought about this the entire time that they've been here on the island and tonight she would see to it that she let him know.

"Hey, babe, what are you thinking about?" Syaoran's voice asked from behind. Sakura jumped slightly when she felt his hands on her waist. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he laughed, kissing her cheek.

"It's okay, I was just lost in my thoughts and didn't hear you come in..." she turned her head and pecked his lips.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just about how beautiful this scenery is out there. It's nothing like home, ya know? It's so peaceful and ...well, beautiful."

"I agree," he said.

"How long as your family owned this beach?" she asked.

Syaoran chuckled. "I'm surprised you never asked that earlier. I'm not sure myself really. The clan bought, about a hundred years ago from what I understand."

"That long ago???"

"Yeah, the Li Clan is one of the oldest clans in China, at least in the Hong Kong area. From what I understand, this island was discovered about 500 years ago by the Europeans and they sold it or something, and from there it got sold again and again. Eventually sections of it was sold off to different families, the rich and some royalty until it is as it is now. That's why my family only owns this section of it, while the rest of the island is split up among others. I guess we're lucky we got this one," he laughed.

"Wow..."

"Yeah, my family has quite the history."

"I look forward to learning it," she turned in his arms, looking up at him.

"Of course, you're part of it..." he bent his head to capture her sweet lips. "How about we go downstairs and start on some dinner?"

"That sounds like a good idea," she agreed, allowing him to take her hand and lead her downstairs.

-

-

-

**Later that evening...**

After dinner, Sakura and Syaoran were getting ready for their last night on the island together and their honeymoon. Sakura was almost sad to go back after enjoying so much private time with Syaoran, but they both missed the girls so much. She was just finished drying her hair after having a bath before bed and they would be leaving early the next morning to catch their flight.

Syaoran entered the room from their private bathroom attached to the bedroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was using the one around his shoulders to dry his hair. Sakura blushed when she saw him but motioned him to come sit next to her on the bed. He sat down beside her and she removed the towel he had been drying his hair with. He noticed the small white nightgown she was wearing he hadn't seen before that showed off her shoulders, arms and legs which was very pleasing to his eye.

Sakura took the hair dryer and started to dry his hair while running her brush through his naturally messy brown locks. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her grooming and found himself disappointed when his hair was finally dry. He turned to her, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

She kissed him back and allowed him to lay her down so that he was on top. She closed her eyes in bliss as he kissed down her jawline and her neck before reaching her collarbone where he placed butterfly kisses along it. She ran her fingers through his silky hair then pulled him back up for another kiss.

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," she replied. "So...this is our last night here, ne?"

"I sure enjoyed our time here, we'll have to come back again sometime, right?" he asked.

"Yes..." she agreed, a bit disappointed that he hadn't caught onto her meaning. The whole two weeks they were there, they had seen each other naked, having taken numerous baths together and even skinning dipped on the beach when the full moon had been out. They had stayed in on those rainy days enjoying the time in each other's arms while watching the television, but not once had their kissing sessions escalated to what Sakura felt she was now ready for.

'**I guess I have to go right out and say it...'** she thought to herself. "Syaoran..."

"Mmm?"

"I...I..." she blushed, she wasn't sure just how to ask this. Was this something to ask?

"What are you trying to ask, sweetheart?" he asked her, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Umm..." she blushed, "it's just that...well remember Valentine's Day and what happened...what you said...?"

Syaoran blushed lightly. He did indeed remember that day. "Yes...do you..."

She nodded. "Hai...I'm sorry, I'm not sure if I was suppose to bring it up or not...or just let it lead up to it...I'm sorry I'm not very experienced with this sort of thing!" she flushed.

"It's okay," he chuckled gently, kissing her. "I wasn't sure if you were ready or not so I didn't want to make the first move. I was waiting for you to, so that I'd know you were ready...but," he got up and reached for his suitcase that was stacked near the bed so that they could grab them tomorrow without rushing around too much. He reached inside before finding what he was looking for. He pulled out a small box. "I bought these when we first went shopping...just in case..."

He sat down next to her again and she sat up to get a better look at what it was. He showed her the box of condoms and was about to open them when she stopped him. She shook her head at his questioning look.

"No...I don't want to use those, if that is okay..."

"Why not?" he asked, confused.

She giggled at his face. He looked so cute and innocent. "Well...we can if you want to...but I kind of wanted to make love to you without one of those...if that's okay..."

"Of course it's okay, if that's what you want," he smiled. "It doesn't matter to me, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to end up...well, you know..."

She nodded, blushing. "Well...it doesn't sound too bad to me...in fact I well...I...I'm sorry, I went ahead and thought about this in my mind before really talking about it too much with you..."

He lay down next to her, taking her into his arms so she could rest her head against his chest. "Do you want to have a baby, sweetheart?" he asked, getting straight to the point, which is what she needed.

Sakura was startled. Syaoran always seemed to read her mind. She blushed and tried to turn away form her embarrassment, but he kept her there. "I...I...I..."

"Shhh...it's okay, I'm not mad," he smiled. "I just want to know, in fact I think I already know, don't I? It's okay if you want to have a baby. I mean, I would like to as well. It's okay with me."

"Are you sure? It's not too early for this is it?"

"No," he said, cupping her cheeks, "it's fine with me. It may not happen the first time, but I would be okay with it if it did."

Sakura smiled, "yes...yes..." she kissed him, "oh Syaoran, I really do truly want to have a baby with you...I'm so glad that it's okay..."

"Of course it is," he kissed her back. "Are you sure you're ready?"

She nodded, "yes, I've been ready this whole time...I want you to make love to me, and I want to make love to you..." she blushed slightly under his gaze.

Syaoran smiled and pulled her close to him, holding her in his arms as he lay lightly on top of her. He had some experience with women, though not as much as some others did, but he knew enough to get around and to know what she would hopefully enjoy. Tonight he'd make it her's, her first _real_ time.

"I promise to be gentle," he whispered, "It's all about you this time sweetheart, your first real time..."

---

**(lemon start here)**

Sakura sighed into the kiss, running her fingers through his hair. Syaoran slowly coaxed her lips open with his tongue, plunging it in and tasting her minty breath. He bit her lips softly as he allowed his hand to travel up her leg and rest on her waist beneath her nightie. Sakura moaned softly while he kissed down her neck, suckling her sensitive spots that he knew all too well. He lowered his lips to her shoulder, sliding one strap down.

"Syaoran..." she whispered, bringing his lips back up to hers again. They kissed passionately, Sakura wrapped one leg around his waist and already she could feel him against her core. She felt the need pull in her lower abdomen and allowed herself to push against him. "Nn..."

He grunted low, pushing his lean frame against her softer one. His lips trailed down her neck to her collarbone. Her fingers sank deep into his hair as his head moved against her. One of his hands came up to her breast, cupping it through her gown. Her nipples hardened beneath him, and he pinched one gently that gave him a pleasured sigh from her.

Syaoran moved his head down to her cleavage, licking and kissing her skin that was exposed to him. Her average breasts moved against him as she breathed more deeply. "Syaoran..."

He smiled his name coming from her and nipped each hardened nipple through the fabric. Sakura gasped against him and wrapped both legs around his mid-section.

"Oh god, Syaoran...please!" she cried out.

Syaoran smirked, "have some patience sweetheart, I've hardly begun."

"Oh, Syao..."

He lifted her gown up over her and she lifted herself so he could pull it completely off. Before it even hit the floor, he had already taken one hardened nipple between his lips, suckling it while focusing his attention on the opposite with his hand.

"Mmmf!" she writhed against him.

He pulled the other nipple into his mouth, giving it more attention while his hand focused on it's twin.

"Oh, kami..."

Syaoran paid attention to her breasts a bit longer before pulling himself further down her body, leaving a trail of kisses. He was pleasantly surprised to see that she wasn't wearing any panties and even...

"Oooh, You shaved?" he asked, glancing up at his wife with a smirk.

Sakura blushed. "Er...well..I've only tried it once before and uh...it felt okay...so...I uh...I wasn't sure if...well..."

"You wondered if it made a difference?"

"Yes..."

Syaoran chuckled. "Well lets find out then, shall we?"

Sakura flushed when he kissed the soft skin on top of her most intimate place, feeling the heat pull to her center. She felt his tongue slid down her slit and cracked one emerald eye open to see that his tongue was between her folds. "Oh!" it felt so different watching him, when the first time she hadn't and had kept her eyes closed the whole time he pleasured her there.

"Un!" she cried, watching his tongue swirl over her clitoris. He pulled one of her legs over his shoulder and gently pushed her other leg to part her further. Her petals spread apart and Syaoran took in a breath before latching his lips onto her swelling nub, suckling it.

Sakura shut her eyes, her hips instantly bucking against him.

"Oh kami!" she cried out, "oh god! Syaoran! Syao-ran!"

She felt him insert a two fingers inside her, and she gasped. Sakura panted heavily, bringing herself to prop up on her elbows, her head back and long hair against the pillows.

"Oh gods, Syaoran! I'm...oh...hah ah..." she panted, her hips moving against him, "oh god...I'm coming, I'm coming!" she cried, more familiar with the feeling now that they had done it a few times with him.

Syaoran chuckled against her nub when she placed a hand on the back of his head to pull him in closer. The vibration that came from his lips sent her over the edge and she screamed his name out before collapsing against the pillows. Syaoran continued to take in her juices as it flowed, drinking in her essence completely.

"Oh...how...mmm...wonderful..."

Syaoran smiled, kissing her fully on the lips and allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. "You taste so good, sweetheart," he whispered huskily against their kiss.

"Syao...I'm ready, I need you in me...now, please..." she panted against his lips. "But...I want to give you what you gave me just now..."

Syaoran shook his head. "Next time," he told her, "this is all about you this time. If you're ready," he removed the towel from himself and threw it aside, pushing his member against her's. Sakura groaned at their contact, pushing her hips against his.

"Yes, I'm ready..."

"This may hurt a bit because you're so small and probably not used to it..." he told her gently. "I'm sorry if it does, I'll be as gentle as I can..."

"It's alright," she kissed his lips, "I'll get used to it quick, I'm certain...just please...I love you."

"I love you too..." he said, fumbling slightly at her entrance before pushing himself up and inside of her.

Sakura pushed her face into his neck, gasping, feeling him fill her completely. It'd been a very long time since she'd been stretched like this, so it felt strange to her. She was sure she was going to feel it in the morning. Syaoran lay still inside of her until she gave a small push beneath him.

"You can move, I'm okay...it's starting to feel good," she kissed him, moving against him a bit more.

Syaoran laced his fingers through hers and pulled himself out of her, leaving only the tip of his penis at her entrance before pushing back in. Together they groaned, finding each others lips and biting softly. Sakura wrapped her legs around him, allowing him better access to her.

He started thrusting inside of her, taking it slow then at a faster pace before going slower once more.

"Oh gods Syaoran!" she cried out.

"Sakura..." he moaned against her, loving the feeling of being wrapped inside the woman he loved the most.

Her walls tightened against his length and he could feel himself wanting to let lose, but was sure that Sakura wasn't quite close to it fully. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand, massaging it and adding to the pleasure she was feeling with her body. He sucked and bit at her neck and she nuzzled her faced against his hair. Their thrusts met faster and Sakura felt herself building up inside.

"Oh...I'm..."

"Sakura..." he whispered, nipping at her collarbone and pushing himself deeper inside.

"Syaoran..."

"Un!" he grunted when he felt her walls clench around him tightly and she arched her back to him. "Oh gods, you're so tight..."

"Syaoran...!"

"I'm, I'm going to come..." he huffed against her neck, trying to hold on until she was ready.

"Oh...Syaoran!!!!" she screamed, her arms wrapped around his neck as her hips stilled against his. He let himself go when he felt her about to let loose. Syaoran closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her shoulder as they had their first orgasm together.

They lay there, breathing heavily before Syaoran pulled himself out of her. He grabbed some tissue from beside them and gently wiped away some of their essence that had spilled between them. He felt Sakura shake against him while he wiped her thighs before tossing the tissue into the can beside the bed. She was still feeling very sensitive there, every nerve in her body had awakened and he pulled her into his arms. One of her legs rested on the side of his and he kissed her gently.

"Thank you...that was so wonderful..."

"I was hoping it would be," he whispered, "I love you so much."

"My kami...I love you, Syaoran..." she whispered before falling asleep in her husband's arms.

-

-

-

**To be continued...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!

**Summary:** Syaoran Li is a single father whose wife passed away one year after their arranged marriage but is now practically married to his job and doesn't have time or interest for any serious dating. Sakura is a surviving rape victim, who hasn't really trusted men enough to date. They're 5-year-old daughters are best friends and talk about each other's parents to their own. When they finally meet, will Syaoran fall for the mother of his daughter's best friend? Will Sakura learn to trust the father of her daughter's best friend? Will they find love in each other and let go of the past?

**Ages: **Sakura, Tomoyo, their friends: 21, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Satoshi: 23, Touya, Kaho: 28 Chu-Hua Li and Sachiko Kinomoto: 6

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Meiling/Satoshi (OC), Touya/Kaho, implied Yukito/Nakuru, Rika/Terada and Chiharu/Takashi

**Rating:** M for language, violence, and sexual content.

-

-

-

_**Ending from the last chapter...**_

"_Thank you...that was so wonderful..."_

"_I was hoping it would be," he whispered, "I love you so much."_

"_My kami...I love you, Syaoran..." she whispered before falling asleep in her husband's arms. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Letting go of the Past**

**Chapter 35**

_-_

_-_

_-_

The trip back from their island honeymoon had been longer than Sakura had wished it would be. When they had woke up the next morning, Sakura had been correct in her assumptions that she would be feeling it the next day for sure. Her hips were a bit sore and she was sure she used some muscles in her body that she wasn't used to using. Syaoran had the idea that they take a hot shower together and they ended up making love once more in there.

While they packed up their last bag and made sure everything was ready to go before heading off to the airport, they couldn't wait to see their girls that they missed so much.

Finally after such a long plane ride back, they were in Tokyo once more. Syaoran had called Meiling to make arrangements to pick up the girls at her place that afternoon, since they were staying the second week with Satoshi and Meiling, after the first with Eriol, Tomoyo and Ayame. Meiling told him that he sounded tired, which had been the truth, so she suggested that they meet at the mansion instead, since she had a spare key he had given her awhile back.

Syaoran and Sakura both agreed that it'd be the best idea for them, since they were both tired and wanted to just go home with the girls anyway. They had a driver already waiting for them at the airport and it wasn't long before they were passing through the gates and to their home.

The two stepped out to find the girls and Meiling waiting for them in the fading sunlight of the late afternoon.

"Mommy! Daddy!" they both cried, running to their parents. Chu-Hua latched onto her father's waist while Sachiko latched onto their mother's before exchanging parents.

"Hey sweetie..." Sakura kissed Sachiko's cheek, "mommy missed you so much...and you too, Chu-chan," she hugged her other daughter.

"We missed you, too!" Sachiko said, wiping a few years. It had been a hard two weeks for her, having never been separated from her mother that long. Sakura picked her up, glad that she was still so light as she was getting older in just a few weeks. Sachiko sat on her mother's hip and buried her face into her neck. "Mommy..." she looked up to Syaoran, "I missed you too...daddy,"

Syaoran smiled and kissed her on the head. He looked down at Chu-Hua who was jumping around him.

"Did you get us any presents?!" she asked, excitedly.

Syaoran chuckled and patted her head, "you'll have to see tomorrow when everyone comes over, won't you?"

Chu-Hua pouted, "mou...daddy you're so mean!"

They finally stepped inside after the girls and Meiling helped them bring their luggage inside. Meiling hadn't stayed long, saying she'd be back tomorrow with the others. Sakura was especially looking forward to seeing Tomoyo and baby Ayame again, she had missed them so much.

The rest of the evening was spent with Syaoran and Sakura setting together with the girls in the family room, while the girls told them all about what they did.

"One of my friends in our class had a baby sister!" Chu-Hua said excitedly, "her mommy brought the baby to school so that we could see. She's was really cute!"

"I bet." Sakura giggled, "How was Ayame-chan? Did you and Sachi-chan have fun with her?"

"Yeah!" Sachiko said from her father's lap. "She doesn't so much but she still drools a lot. Tomo-chan let me change her diaper and bath her! Chu-chan helped me bath her too."

Chu-Hua made a disgusted face, "can you believe that Sachi-chan actually liked cleaning the baby up? She changed her diaper and fed her all the time! Eww! Ayame-chan even spit up on Sachi-chan and she didn't mind!"

Sakura found herself laughing at this. "You're so much like your father, Chu-chan." she giggled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Syaoran asked, raising a brow.

Sakura poked his cheek playfully, "who's the one that always leaves the room whenever Tomoyo-chan and I need to change Ayame-chan?"

Syaoran made a disgusted face very much like his daughter's. "I have a weak stomach, okay?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "no excuses. What about when Chu-chan was a baby? Surely you changed her diaper's didn't you?"

Syaoran turned his head away and grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that, dear?" Sakura asked, amused.

"I heard daddy say that Jing-san made him." Sachiko pointed out.

"Meiling-chan even said that she has some home videos of daddy changing me and also when I burped up on him and he got sick!" Chu-Hua giggled.

"Chu-Hua!" Syaoran flushed, "you shouldn't tell them that!"

"Why not? I want to see those now," Sakura giggled.

"Sakura..." Syaoran groaned.

"Just wait until we have one, I'm sure you're not going to mind then," Sakura whispered to him, kissing him playfully.

"I suppose...but you're changing the diapers."

Sakura giggled, "oh, we'll _see_ about that won't we, honey?"

Syaoran sighed, knowing he'd never get out of it.

-

-

-

**A few weeks later...**

Sakura and Syaoran stood in the doorway of their daughter's bedroom as they slept. They had just put the girls to bed after a very long day of celebrating their seventh birthdays together. Syaoran smiled, wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist.

"They're so precious." Sakura smiled warmly at the girls seen from the hallway light as they snuggled together.

"They are..." Syaoran agreed.

"I love them both so much..." Sakura leaned against him. "I've never felt more happier than I am now with this family I've come to have."

"Same here, it feels more complete now."

"Mmmhmm," she sighed when Syaoran lead her down the hallway and into their room. Sakura was the first to get undressed and changed into her pajamas, waiting for her husband to finish his shower.

It wasn't long before he came out and sat down next to her on the bed to dry his hair. He noticed that Sakura looked a bit nervous as she played with her fingers in her lap.

"Something wrong, sweetheart?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head, "no...there's just something I've been wanting to tell you all day, and I guess I'm a bit excited about it!"

"Well, tell me then?" he laughed.

"Well..." she crawled over to him and leaned behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I found out, just recently that..."

"That what?"

"Well..."

"Tell me, Sakura," he whined playfully. "Unless it's bad news?"

She shook her head, "it's very good news and the girls will be delighted to hear it as well, but I wanted to tell daddy first."

"Well...?"

Sakura smiled, knowing he was becoming more impatient as she droned on the exciting news. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You're going to be a daddy for the third time."

It took a moment before it sunk in. Syaoran blinked a few times before turning to her. "Y-you mean..."

She nodded, "yes, honey, we're going to have a baby!"

"Wha-" he was cut off when Sakura threw herself into his arms, kissing him senseless.

Syaoran couldn't believe it. He was going to have a baby with the woman he loved. They were going to have a baby together. He loved his daughters and wife so much and now they would be expecting a son or daughter together; as a family.

Neither of them could wait to tell the girls.

-

-

-

**Epilogue**

Five years had passed since Sakura and Syaoran had met through their daughters who had been best friends and now are best sisters. It's been five wonderful years of marriage between the two who thought they would never find the happiness that they have. Sure they've had their ups and downs, they've had their fights, but always _made up _for it afterwards.

Which is exactly why Sakura was expecting another baby.

In their first pregnancy, Sakura and Syaoran had a son, who is named Xiao Long, after Syaoran's father, and is four years old. He has emerald green eyes like his mother and messy chocolate hair like his father.

Chu-Hua and Sachiko are now 12 years old and finishing up their final sixth year at Tomoeda Elementary, the school their mother had attended when she was a child. Syaoran was very over protective of his daughters, and no boys whatsoever were allowed around them, much to their dismay. But they seemed to understand, they could always have their mother convince their father otherwise. It seemed like their Uncle Touya may have some competition with Syaoran over who was more protective of them.

A few years ago, Tomoyo had given birth to a son, Shinji, who was three years old. Ayame, who was now five, got along very well with Xiao Long and the girls. They were all good friends and often times Chu-Hua, Sachiko and sometimes even Ayame would gang up on the boys and tease their little brothers. Sachiko and Chu-Hua were very excited about their mother being pregnant again and were very much hoping to have a baby sister, but would settle for another kawaii brother to take care of.

During the last five years, Madame Nakamura had passed away, which was a relief to Sakura and Syaoran in so many ways. Now all ties were completely cut off from that awful family that Sachiko didn't seem so fond of. They had never heard from Jiro again either. The last Sakura had heard, there were more restraining orders against him from another woman who had ended up in a relationship with and he just left the country.

Meiling and Satoshi had also gotten married and are now expecting their first child, along with Touya and Kaho who had just recently moved back to Tomoeda and lived nearby. Kaho now taught at the elementary school and Touya was a professor at the same university that Fujitaka had taught at. Fujitaka still supervises archeological digs and is often away, but comes back to visit a lot.

There had been a few ups and downs during the time before Sakura and Syaoran could get married, but now those troubles were over. They were together now and for always, with wonderful friends and family.

Life couldn't be any better.

-

-

-

**The End**

Wow, this has turned out be quite a story. I'm surprised with just how much feedback this story got with over 300 reviews, over 100 alerts and over 80 favorites. Thanks so much!

There won't be anymore continuations of this story, but my friend is helping me edit and revise it a bit. It should be fully edited in the next little while. I will say this though that the characters Chu-Hua and Sachiko have grown on me throughout this story, so I'll probably be re-using them again. Probably as real sisters next time hinthint. They're just too cute to never use them in a story again. And SxS and the girls make such a kawaii family, don't you think?

Anyway, I don't think any of my other stories are going to get finished as quickly as this one had (only about 5 months! Wow!). I think the reason this one was updated to much and was finished so quickly was because I wrote a lot of the scenes prior to submitting it on this site so it was just the matter of pasting it all together and adding a bit more. I don't think I'll be using that technique again though, it's gets a bit confusing...lol

See you around.


End file.
